Drake Smith's Pokemon Journey: Johto
by pokestets23
Summary: With Kanto and all of its misfortunes, Rocket battles, and disappointing League finishes in the past, our hero, Drake Smith, travels to Johto with Montana and Tony in search of Team Rocket to protect the region from them and the mysterious Dark Five. With Arceus disappearing, you can bet things will get a little crazy. What is Team Rocket looking for? Tune in and give it a look.
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey Awaits!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**N/A**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Drake! Come in real quick," Kambry, Drake's mom yelled from their houses back door.

"I'll be right there mom," Drake said. He petted his Charizard and sent him off to play. Drake walked into his house, seeing Montana with her Vulpix by her feet. Jaime was grooming Espeon and Jolteon, and Drake's older brother, Cole, was finishing packing a huge suitcase.

"What did you need?" Drake asked his mom, who was watching a television soap opera. His dad had his arm around, making sure she was okay after a sad scene on the show. Drake turned to the table, realizing an envelope had his name in big letters. He quickly opened it; his eyes widening. It was a letter from Free, his idol.

* * *

_Dear Drake, _

_My younger cousin, Charli, has told me that you look up to me as an idol, but it should be me looking up to you. I, as you probably know, am Suicune's Guardian and I protect it here in Johto at my gym. Suicune has told me that the Legendaries of the region have spotted Team Rocket and random occurrences of Mewtwo and Articuno. I know you are the Legendary's Trainer, and I want to help. My good friend, Ash, told me what he did for you and the now called the AOH, Alliance of Heroes. I have been building you a base here for you to gather a group of trainers and Guardians alike to protect the region from evil. We, gym leaders, can only do so much. I want to reward you for your great leadership and perseverance through the adversity of your very first journey. I invite you to the Cherrygrove Gym to receive a gift from me. Meet me before you register for the league with Elm. _

_Sincerely, _

_Free Flarez, Champion League Gym Leader. _

_P.S Tony and Charli say hello._

* * *

"Wow!" Drake cheered. He tossed the letter in the air, jumping up and down.

"What is it son?" His Dad, Seth, asked as he turned around. Montana and Vulpix ran to the falling letter.

"I am leaving for Johto early! Free Flarez has invited me to receive a gift from him!" Jaime shot up and gave his brother a hug. Montana joined the hug with Vulpix on her shoulder. Cole smiled and his parents got up.

"How long is it from here to Cherrygrove?" Montana asked. She changed her hair with Kambry's help. She had shoulder length brown hair with dark red bangs that swooped to the left and looked professionally done. Her emerald eyes shined in the light, and her beauty was more radiant than ever.

"About a day cruise," Cole answered.

"That's not bad," Drake commented.

"I'll go down to the docks here in a minute and get your tickets," Seth said.

"I'll go too," Kambry smiled.

"What is all this shouting about?" A woman with long scarlet hair strolled down the stairs. She had on a pink rob with Buneary slippers on. Her eyes were dark green, and she was beautiful by definition.

"Good morning, sweetie," Cole greeted her.

"Here comes the devil," Tana whispered to Drake, causing him to chuckle. Cole glanced at the two teenagers. The girl was sporting a four month baby bump.

"Cole, honey, we have to begin packing for our ship tomorrow morning. Have you told your parents yet?" The girl shouted. Drake knew she was up to something. He didn't like her. She was always complaining and insulting their lifestyle. She was Steven Stone's little sister and she was used to the life of riches. No one liked her except for Cole, but the family supported him in his relationship.

"Diane, I told you not to say anything yet," Cole snorted. He turned away to see if his parents heard her, but it was just Drake, Jaime, and Montana.

"Okay guys," Cole said seriously, "I am trusting y'all. Diane's brother, Steven, has bought us a house in Mossdeep City. I am going to live there for now on." Jaime started tearing up. "I am taking my Pokemon, and my new life will begin there."

"Jaime, it's okay. I'm sure he will come home for a visit every once in awhile," Drake comforted him, winking at Jaime.

"Jaime, we will be making enough money for me to catch a four hour flight every month. I promise I'll come back. And our house is pretty big, so you can visit as well," Cole promised. Jaime looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I'll miss you, Cole," he sobbed. He hugged his brother while Diane walked back upstairs. The group turned around to see Kambry and Seth staring at them.

"You should have just told us, son," Seth said disappointedly.

"We understand what it is like to have to settle down to raise a family. If she feels more secure hiding under her father's riches we can't help that. We can help pay for _you_ to come back every month because we want to see our grand baby as well," Kambry lectured.

"Thanks," Cole smiled. He gave them a hug and walked upstairs to start packing. "Thanks so much for being as nice as possible to her. I love all of you."

"We are leaving," Drake's dad, Seth, announced. "We are taking a walk there, so it'll be a couple hours before we get home." Kambry and Seth waved goodbye as they walked out the front door with Jolteon jumping at there heels.

"I want to talk to my Pokemon," Drake said to Montana and Jaime.

"Same here," Montana agreed. The three kids walked into the large prairie-like backyard to talk to their Pokemon.

"Everyone gather round!" Drake yelled into a microphone. All the Pokemon ran out of the brush and into a huddle around Drake.

"My Pokemon, report to me. Tana's Pokemon, go to her. Everyone else, go play with Jaime," Drake ordered. The Pokemon did as told, and ran to their specified locations.

"I know we have still trained during our break, but it is time for me to start another journey. All of you deserve a break, and Kit and Mason may need you just in case anything happens here in Kanto. The only one I'm taking to Johto is Charizard is because I have a surprise for him there," Drake explained. Charizard looked around surprisingly. Victreebel looked down at the ground. Dodrio turned away. Kangaskhan smiled in relief. Gyarados dove into the pond. Kadabra, lastly, grunted. "The rest of you have to go to Oaks, but you all will have fun there. I promise I will see y'all very soon and we will have more friends. I will always remember what happened in here." Drake pointed to his heart, and it seemed to make his Pokemon lighten up.

"I am leaving tomorrow, and I will drop you all off tomorrow." He hugged his Pokemon and walked to Jaime. "You all will love Gary's."

"Bubba, why did you let other people take Electivire, Primeape, Aerodactyl, and Scizor?" Jaime asked, counting the names on his fingers.

"Well, Electivire is stationed at the Power Plant to watch over Zapdos for me. Primeape is on a mission to get stronger, and Aerodactyl is providing experience at the Fossil Island. Plus, Scizor is starting a family with Tana's Butterfree in Cherished Forest," Drake answered. "It is something trainers have to face."

"I see now." The two boys looked back at Tana, who was on her knees crying with her Pokemon.

"I'll miss all of you." She hugged Parasect, Poliwrath, Clefable, and Persian. "I will take you all to Oaks tomorrow since I actually have to use the PC this year." They all smiled, knowing their trainer would be back someday. "Train hard and we will win the PokeStylist shows!" She walked towards Drake, smiling faintly.

"You ready to start packing?" Drake asked. She nodded slowly. They walked inside, preparing for their next journey.

* * *

**A/N- Well here it is! Johto is here! I am so excited! PM me for any questions you may have and thanks to all of you who follow me through the regions:)**

**Q1: How many chapters do you think Johto will have? (Not even you, JohtoBlue, knows this one because I changed a couple of things up!) If you guess write I'll give ya a surprise. **

**Q2: Diane? (Yes I know she had a brief appearance, but she is not that important.) What is your first impression of her?**

**Q3: What is Charizard's surprise? **

**Q4: Did you like the start?**

**Q5: Length? Do you like it like this or my old long ways?**

**P.S: This chapter was going to include the ship ride and meeting Free, but that seemed way too much to start off with, so I kept it short and sweet. Hope that was okay. The chapters will resume their Kanto length soon. Hope you all liked it. Let's get some reviews on this story!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Idol at His Best!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

1. **Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Drake, hurry," Montana ordered. A crowd was waving at a huge ship with the words Hoenn Express on the side. Drake pushed his way through the crowd, mostly parents saying goodbye to their trainers. He waved at his brother and his evil fiancée, who were standing on the edge of the boat. He was in his traveling clothes, Under Armor red and black athletic shorts with a red t-shirt with a Pokeball design on it. He wore running shoes that were red and black.

Montana smiled as Chase walked up behind Drake. Montana wore a knee length light blue skirt with white leggings that went mid calf and black tank top with a purple gem necklace. Chase didn't look any different and wore his casual work out stuff.

"We'll miss you!" Kambry yelled.

"Be safe, and make something of yourself!" Seth shouted.

"I love you!" Jaime sobbed.

"Drake!" Cole yelled as the ship began to take off. Drake ran as close to the pier as possible and waved goodbye. "Do well! I was Runner-Up in Johto, so win it for us!" The ship's engines kicked in full power, and the ship sped off into the horizon. A smaller ship sailed in to take its place.

"There is ours," Montana commented. She was holding Chase's hand, and hugged him tightly. Drake turned to his family.

"Be strong and defeat everyone that stands in your way," Seth said strongly. He gave his dad a short but memorable hug and went to his mom.

"Be careful." She started to cry, and squeezed him tight. "Win for the family." Drake kneeled down to his little brother, who was crying all over again.

"Hey, you need to start preparing for your journey next year and do good on your exam in a couple of months," Drake comforted him.

"I'm not as smart as you," Jaime sighed.

"You have to believe." Jaime smiled at his older brother. "Will you do me a favor? Will you go by and visit my Pokemon every day?"

"Of course, bubba," Jaime smiled. He hugged Drake and quickly let him go. Montana and Chase walked up to them as well.

"Drake!" A girl voice screamed. Kit came running through the crowd with her bag on her shoulder. She didn't change a bit during her trip home except for her intense tan. She gave everyone a hug even Seth, whom she did not know.

"I didn't realize you were going to be here. The last memo I got you were leaving this weekend," Kit explained.

"This just came up. I was going to message everyone on the ship," Drake said.

"How's Mason?" Kit asked.

"Well, he is working part time with Gary and is helping some workers build his mom a home. Professor Oak died last month," Drake answered. "So they are moving out of the retirement part of town."

"That's so sad," Kit sighed.

"The town is still recovering, but I'm sure everything will be back to normal in a few weeks," Kambry interrupted. "Drake, the boat is about to leave." Steam was coming out of the engines and it started to move.

"Well bye everyone!" Drake shouted. He grabbed his one and only Pokeball and tossed it into the sky. Charizard swooped down and picked up the two trainers. Drake looked down to see his parents waving at them with Jaime on his dad's shoulders. Charizard landed on the deck and the ship took off.

* * *

"So what's the plan for the ride?" Montana asked. There was a total of thirty people on board and most people didn't have a Pokemon.

"Let's give them a show," Drake suggested. "Fire versus Fire."

"Is there battling on board?" Montana asked.

"Who cares," Drake grinned. He released Charizard again as Montana released her Vulpix.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz!" Drake yelled.

"Vulpix, wait to use Extrasensory!" Montana countered. Charizard dove from the sky, enveloped in a cloak of bright orange flame. Vulpix quickly rolled to the side and blasted a pink beam from her eyes. Charizard took the hit, and continued on his path. Vulpix was tossed aside like she was nothing. The passengers and sailors gathered around the battle.

"It's not fair. A Vulpix can't defeat a Charizard!" A young trainer yelled.

"Vulpix is gorgeous!" A woman screamed.

"Charizard is a boss," A sailor complimented. Drake winked at Montana.

"Charizard, use Heat Wave!"

"Vulpix, use Inferno!" Charizard blasted a powerful stream of flames from his mouth with orange and yellow rings around the flame. Vulpix countered it by firing her own blue flame with dark blue rings around it. The two fire attacks pushed against each other and created a display of fiery proportions. The crowd awed.

"Now!" Drake screamed. Charizard bolted into the fire with a cloak of energy around him.

"That's an Aerial Ace!" A kid shouted. Charizard went through the flames, smashing into Vulpix. Montana caught Vulpix in the air and recalled her. Charizard landed beside Drake, huffing black smoke from his nostrils.

"Great battle," Montana laughed. Espeon released her self from her ball and rubbed against Montana's leg.

"Y'all are awesome. Thanks for that," a sailor said before walking away. The crowd quickly died off and Drake and Tana found other ways to amuse themselves.

* * *

"There it is!" A young boy shouted. He ran to the railing, joined by many others. Drake and Montana awed at the beauty. The city was town-like and quaint. It had blooming flowers everywhere. The sea breeze seemed to be more relaxing in the city's presence.

"This is Johto," Drake said to himself. He felt a tingling feeling run through his body.

"PokeStylist shows here I come!" Montana yelled into the wind, alerting Wingull and Pelliper on a nearby island. They flew into the air. Drake awed at them. They gathered their things and ran to the exit of the boat.

"Be careful you two," a sailor warned. "The deck can get slippery." The two teenagers walked off the deck slowly and then continued to run to the shore. The beach had soft sand and many wild Pokemon around it.

"Look there are some Shellder," Montana said. She reached down to grab one, but it snapped at her and jumped in the water. "Maybe not." Drake laughed at her before she punched him in the arm.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center," Drake suggested. Vulpix nodded in agreement. Her battle with Charizard tired her out.

"It's this way," Montana ordered, pointing one way.

"No! It's this way!" Drake shouted playfully, pointing the other direction.

"Y'all are both wrong," a young man said behind them.

"No freaking way," Drake awed.

"It's this way," he smiled. He looked around eighteen, but he gave the trainers the feeling that he was not someone to mess with. He had messy brown hair that hung a little past his eyes and wisped to the right, opposite of Drake's. The guy looked like he exercised often and Montana thought he had amazing blue eyes. He wore a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck with long black shorts.

"FREE!" Drake shouted. He leaned down to grovel at Free's feet. Montana pulled him by his shirt.

"Have some dignity and just shake his hand," she whispered to him. He shook his hand and stuck out his hand to his idol. Free smiled and shook it back.

"You, my friend, have done some impressive things during your short career as a Pokemon trainer," Free complimented. "Defeating a mass of Rockets with only a small group is something to be said." Drake blushed with Montana.

"And you, Miss Montana," Free smiled. "I heard you will be taking on the PokeStylist shows. That will be interesting to see and hear about." Montana smiled.

"So, Tony is with you?" Drake asked him.

"Yes. He and Charli are at my gym. Your friend has a lot of potential for a kid of his age," Free answered.

"Well, he has always been a key to our little group," Montana commented.

"Let's get going. I have a lot of people that I want you to meet," Free ordered. They walked into the city.

"This place is pretty amazing," Montana awed.

"Yeah, I like it," Free laughed. He stopped in front of a path. Down the path there were two battlefields on left and right. The gym was elegant and had a retractable dome for flying Pokemon.

"It looks like a park with all the Pokemon you have here," Drake commented.

"Well, I have a lot of Pokemon," Free laughed. A small black and yellow Pokemon flew on Free's head and rest on it.

"Oh my gosh!" Montana yelled. "An Emolga!" She tried to grab it, but the Pokemon swatted her hands away.

"You just have to know her," Free chuckled. Emolga laughed. "Let's go in and I can get you your gift." They walked along the path, staring at all the amazing Pokemon. Tony and Charli walked through the front doors to greet them. Tony ran up to his best friends and gave them a hug. He had gotten a little taller over the break and he made his hair into a fauxhawk type style. His green eyes were still the same. He wore a green shirt with dark brown khakis and running shoes. He had a Sharpedo Tooth necklace around his neck.

Charli have them a friendly hug as well, and she looked exactly the same with little to no changes. "Well, let's go in." Free led the newcomers into his gym, letting them awe at the inside.

"I'd love to have a battle in here!" Drake cried. He was turning in circles, trying to take it all in.

"Maybe one day," Free said. He led them into the back part with several eggs in incubators.

"Wow," Tony awed. "I have been here for a couple of days and I haven't seen this place yet." Charli grinned. Free walked over to one of the incubators and took out a blue egg with a red zigzag stripe around it.

"Really?" Drake asked. He delicately took the egg into his arms.

"That's awesome," Tony said. "Seel was in one of those." Drake hugged the egg.

"My first Johto Pokemon," he said.

"What's in it?" Montana asked.

"Y'all will just have to see," Free smiled. His PokeDex began to ring, and he picked it up quickly.

"Hello," he said. He held up a finger and waved off his guests.

"This place is pretty cool," Drake commented.

"Yeah, Tony and I have been training," Charli said. "Wanna see?" She pulled out a Pokeball and released her Wartortle. Tony did the same by releasing an Ivysaur.

"Wow!" Drake said. He leaned down to one of his mom's babies. "You raised her well." Ivysaur smiled and Drake and wrapped her vines around him.

"Let's do this," Charli smiled. "Wartortle, use Bubblebeam!" Wartortle withdrew himself into his shell, spinning and shooting bubbles rapidly. Ivysaur used her vines to swipe away the bubbles, but some got through and hit her face.

"Leaf Storm!" Tony yelled. Ivysaur's pink flower glowed brightly as a green wind carried tons of leaves towards Wartortle. The powerful winds smashed Wartortle into the ground.

"Get up and use Rapid Spin," Charli ordered. Wartortle spun rapidly again. He headed for Ivysaur.

"Block with Vine Whip," Tony countered. Ivysaur's vines got spun up in the spin and the two Pokemon collided in mid air. They both fell to the ground.

"Wow, they hit their heads really hard," Drake commented. Charli and Tony recalled their Pokemon as Free walked back into the room.

"Drake, you're wanted by Professor Elm in Newbark Town. It is about a day and half travel from here," Free explained. "I will give you and Tana a room to stay in for the night."

"What does he want?" Drake asked.

"Well, he called me originally. One of his soon-to-be starters went on a temper tantrum and accidentally burned down some of the forest outside of his lab. He wanted me to take the Pokemon, but I told him I had someone that could handle it," Free answered.

"Thanks," Drake sighed, not knowing to feel proud or scared.

"You leave in the morning," Free said. "Feel free to explore or whatever. I have some League business to tend to until dinner. Dinner is at seven. Have fun," He said before walking out again.

"You're so lucky that he gave you a Pokemon," Charli commented. "My Bayleef is one of his and she is awesome!"

"Well, this is my second year to get a pretty good starter from an experienced trainer," Drake said, catching what he said.

"What are you talking bout?" Tony asked.

"Well, Charizard is the son of Ash's Charizard and a Charizard in Charific Valley," Drake confessed.

"No wonder is he is strong!" Tony blurted.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense now," Montana added. "Is that why you brought him?"

"Yeah, he was invited to train there," Drake answered.

"Well, that's cool. I say we go out and hang with Free's Pokemon," Charli suggested.

"Let's go!" The group cheered. They ran out of the gym, excited about the events to come during their journey in Johto.

* * *

**A/N- Here is the second update. I forgot to do a title for last chapter and it was pretty good. I'm sad haha. Oh well. Review please! Also, if you would like an OC for a small spot or a Johto AOH position send them in via PM please. **

**Q1: Well, Drake finally came out with his secret about Charizard, did the group react the way you thought they would?**

**Q2: What's in the egg?**

**Q3: What is the mysterious Pokemon at Elms? I kinda gave y'all a hint with the burning trees. **

**Q4: Do you think Tony will be a suitable trainer if he decided to do the League challenge? (He isn't, but i wanted to see what y'all would say). **


	3. Chapter 3: Rival Time!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Espeon, use Confusion!" Montana yelled. Drake was polishing his egg as Montana attacked a Sentret. Espeon's jewel glowed powerfully and sent Sentret into the dirt.

"I'm going to catch it," Montana bragged. She turned around to get an empty Pokeball from her backpack.

"Espe!" Espeon shouted. Montana turned around to find that Sentret crawled off into the bushes. She looked over at her two friends.

"Thanks," she snarled.

"Anytime," Tony laughed. "I didn't think you wanted it that bad." Togepi was rolling around in the grass, being the jolly Pokemon he was.

"So does that thing battle?" Tana asked.

"Of course dude," Tony answered, picking up his Pokemon. Togepi winked at Montana and clapped his little hands.

"Don't call me dude," Montana ordered. She rolled her eyes as she turned around to pet Espeon. Vulpix joined her after searching for the Sentret. "We are going to win the PokeStylist shows huh?" Her Pokemon cried happily.

"I wonder what you are," Drake sighed. He grasped the egg tightly as he rose off his sleeping Charizard's back.

"Well, I could tell you that," a girl said as she walked up to the group. She looked at Tony quickly. "That Togepi is strange for its species. You should have my father check it out."

"And who is your father?" Montana stepped in. Her Espeon and Vulpix backed her up. Drake walked over to the scene with his friends. The girl had golden-colored hair that was in a bun in the back. She wore glasses over her green eyes. She wore a pink dress with purple leggings underneath and black ballet shoes. She was healthily skinny. Her outfit was exactly like Tana's but different colors.

"Professor Elm of course. I am Deena Elm," she answered. Drake had an odd feeling about her.

"Really?" He asked again. His Charizard huffed at the sight of an unfamiliar face.

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

"I don't know. How old are you?" Tony interrupted.

"Fifteen," she sighed. "I'm starting to get annoyed. You seem like the leader of this little gang, so who are you?" She asked Drake.

"Well, I am Drake Smith," he smiled.

"You're the person my dad wants to meet?" She snarled. She looked him up and down, giving Drake an unimpressed sigh. She flipped her hair in a snobby way.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you don't seem like the important time. I am probably younger than you and you seem dull," she explained.

"I am fourteen," he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" She shouted.

"You just seem like a hot-shot that needs a reality check," Montana answered.

"Butt out," Deena snarled. She looked back at Drake. "I challenge you to a battle."

"I only have Charizard, and if you are a starting trainer, I don't want to beat you without a fight," Drake suggested.

"My Chikorita and I could defeat you easily," she countered.

"If you say so," Drake sighed. "Charizard, let's go." Charizard took the front, spreading his wings.

"Go!" Deena yelled. A small lightly green-skinned Pokemon with a bud necklace cried joyfully. She swiped her leaf around her head, ready for battle.

"Use Poison Powder to start," Deena ordered.

"Really? A poison technique? Charizard, burn through it," Drake sighed. Charizard released a light Fire Spin that obliterated the spores. Chikorita looked back at her trainer, and shook her head.

"We can do it! Use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita whipped three strong leaves from her leaf.

"Blow them back!" Charizard flapped his wings, causing a powerful gust that slammed the leaves into Chikorita. She struggled to get up, barely having enough power to stand.

"Tackle!" Chikorita charged Charizard after taking a huge breath.

"Take it, and then swipe with your tail," Drake ordered. Chikorita bounced of Drake's belly and then ended it by knocking Chikorita away with his fiery tale.

"Whatever," Deena grumbled as she recalled Chikorita and walked away.

"That was weird," Tony commented.

"It looks like Drake just found his first Johto rival," Montana snickered. "And she's kinda crazy!"

"New Bark is right around the corner, so let's go!" Tony yelled. He was leading the group through the forest because he had already made the trip with Charli several times.

* * *

"Wow, it's quite small," Montana awed. Little town houses stood with smoke coming out of their roofs.

"I like it," Tony said in awe. "It kinda reminds me of the movies." They continued to look around the town as a small boat whistle blew loudly. The group ran to a small dock on the outskirts on the town, anxious to see who was docking in such a small town.

"Here we are sir, Stephen," a butler stated, stepping onto the creaky wooden dock. The boat looked very expensive but very small.

"Thanks for bringing me," a boy walked out. He had neat, nearly straight, black hair with blond strips. A white head band was holding it from going over his eyes. His eyes were a misty hazel color that held some sort of mystery beneath them. He wore long and baggy white cargo shorts with a pure studded black belt. He had black overall straps. His sneakers were black and white. He had a tank top Under Armor hoody that covered his torso.

"Where are you coming from?" Drake asked the boy. The boy whispered something to his butler before he and the small boat took off. He tried to walk away, but Drake caught up with him.

"Where are you coming from?" Drake asked again.

"If you must know I am from the Unova Region," the boy answered quickly.

"What's your name?" Tony asked. The boy glared at him.

"Kellin, now I must go," the boy said. He looked into Drake's eyes as he passed him. He abruptly stopped. "Are you challenging the League?"

"Yeah," Drake said. He and Kellin were staring into each others eyes.

"I see something in you that is very odd, and I feel we could make good rivals," Kellin commented.

"Well thanks I guess," Drake sighed. He put out his hand to shake his new rival/friend.

"But I see a weakness in you," Kellin said before turning his back and walking away. Drake stood there with his jaw dropped.

"It's okay, Drake," Montana comforted him. "You'll get your chance at him one day."

"Let's try to find Elm's lab," Drake suggested. He looked at Tony for directions.

"It'll take us a minute to get there," Tony sighed. He began to navigate the streets of New Bark.

* * *

"Hey you there," a girl ran up to Tony. "I want to battle your Togepi."

"Let's go," Tony snickered. The girl had two pigtails with pink bows. Her hair was snow-white. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt that had the Hollister emblem on it and a knee-length black skirt.

"Smoochum!" A Pokemon cried after climbing down from her shoulders. She had big lips with blond hair. She had a humanoid shape to her.

"Oh my goshhh!" Montana screeched. She picked up the baby Pokemon and hugged her tightly.

"Smooo!" Smoochum cried as she blasted Montana with a Powder Snow attack. Montana fell to the ground shivering.

"Togepi, they want a battle," Tony whispered to his Pokemon. Togepi shot out of Tony's hands, standing very low to the ground.

"Smoochum, use Pound!" The girl yelled. Smoochum charged Togepi with all her strength.

"Togepi, Sweet Kiss quick!" Tony countered. Togepi pressed his hands against his lips, releasing a pink heart that floated towards Smoochum. The heart burst into many tiny hearts the sank into Smoochum as she charged into it. Smoochum stopped and began to blink her eyes. She started to spin dizzily.

"Now, finish her off with Metronome," Tony smirked.

"Oh lord," Drake sighed. Togepi's little hands glowed as a blue sphere shot up into the sky. A blue ring spread around the battle, creating an ominous looking storm. Rain began to pour.

"Smoochum, use Powder Snow!" The girl pleaded. Smoochum blew the snow from her mouth, but it came back to knock her down.

"Metronome again!" Tony yelled. Togepi's hands radiated again, but this time the light spread all around Togepi, making copies of him. The field was now covered with little Togepi.

"What is going on!" The girl screamed. Smoochum finally recovered from her confusion, tugging the girl's dress. "Use Powder Snow up in the sky," she ordered. Smoochum The snow mixed with the rain and then it started to sleet. The trainers began to shiver. The intense sleet started to knock out Togepi's copies.

"Metronome!" Tony pleaded. He hoped it would be an actual attack. The Togepi held hands and began to glow. Smoochum's eyes widened. The Togepi gathered in the original and he charged Smoochum with a powerful cloak of energy. Togepi ran into Smoochum, making her glide across the ground. Togepi walked back to Tony victorious.

"That Togepi is something," the girl sighed. "My name is Sarah Florence. I'll be seeing you around." She picked up Smoochum and walked away.

"Now, I think Tony has a rival," Montana laughed.

"I'm tired, so let's get to Elm's," Drake ordered.

* * *

"Hello there," a tall lanky man greeted as he opened the labs door. He had circle glasses over his brown eyes. He had matching hair, but it was very messy. The man looked like he hadn't received a lick of sleep in days.

"Hi, I'm Drake Smith," Drake greeted back.

"Oh, nice to finally meet you. Free gave amazing recommendations for you," Elm smiled. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hi, Tony," he said as he motioned for the group to come in.

"Hello," Tony grinned enthusiastically. He led them into a back room with tons of machines.

"I need help with a starter. He is depressed because no one will pick him because he often flares his fire to hot and burns new trainers. He gives off them impression that he is hard to handle, but he is probably the best out of any of the Pokemon I give away," Elm explained.

"Where is he?" Drake asked, looking around the room. Elm pulled out a Pokeball with a fire sticker on it.

"He is mad, so he tried to burn everything down. He is still at the starting level, but he has learned to use his back fire to burn things," Elm warned as he handed over the Pokeball.

"So do you want me to talk to him or what?" Drake asked, eyeing the Pokeball.

"No," Elm ordered. "I want you to take him on your journey." Drake's eyes widened.

"Really?" Drake cried happily.

"Yes from what Free has said about you. You will be the ideal trainer for this wild one," Elm complimented.

"My first battle able Johto Pokemon," Drake cooed. He pulled out his egg and began to rub it.

"You two will be my starters," Drake said. The Pokeball began to shake and erupted into white light. Cyndaquil landed at Drake's feet, smiling happily.

"We are going to travel and make new friends together," Drake said, leaning down. Cyndaquil cried happily, bursting his flame across the floor. Elm quickly grabbed a Pokeball.

"Corsola, time to go," he ordered. His Corsola gave out and begun to put out the fire.

"Well, the rooms at the Pokemon Center have been rented for y'all. I'll check up on you every once in a while," Elm said, basically pushing the trainers out of his lab. Cyndaquil climbed on Drake's shoulder as they walked out of the lab.

* * *

"Well let's plan to get back to Cherrygrove by the end of the week," Drake suggested as they sat down in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"I say we go to bed now," Montana sighed. The group agreed and they dispersed into their rooms.

* * *

**A/N- Well here we are again. A lot happened in this chapter. Johto is going to be so awesome. I'm excited to get into it. Also, this is rated M for the violence. A friend suggested that I do this because I often write some gory thinks about Pokemon death and such. The M is for violence. NOT SEX haha. I've received many reviews and PMs about that. **

**Q1: Do you think Cyndaquil will prove a challenge for Drake?**

**Q2: What do you think of this Kellin character?**

**Q3: What did you think of Deena Elm? Everything you suspected of a scientists daughter? **

**Q4: I just love Togepi! What about you?**


	4. Chapter 4: Charizard's Fall from Glory!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 5 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Cyndaquil!" Drake shouted. Cyndaquil was climbing up a tree, trying to battle a Pidgey.

"Qui?" Cyndaquil sighed. He jumped down, staring at the ground.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Drake explained. "Let's train a little." Drake looked around, and he saw a Rattata running from an Ekans.

"Use Tackle to knock Ekans away!" Drake ordered. Cyndaquil's flame erupted on his back, enabling him to move quicker. He slammed into Ekans and allowed the Rattata to get away. Ekans shook its head; it wasn't very happy.

"Get back over here," Drake ordered again. Cyndaquil jumped in the air, landing expertly. Ekans slithered towards him menacingly. He huffed and felt an urge of power. He spread a black smoke across the field and charged through it. Drake saw Ekans fly through the air, never to be seen again.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered. "That's what all that training is for!" Drake cheered. He picked up Cyndaquil and hugged him. Drake walked back over to his friends.

"Lunch is coming up, let's let everyone out," Montana suggested. Her Espeon and Vulpix cuddled with her underneath a tree. Tony's Togepi stumbled around, playing with Magby and Ivysaur. Seel found a small pond near their spot and relaxed in it. Drake pulled out his egg, released Charizard, and sat down with Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil quickly wiggled out of Drake's grip and started to taunt Ivysaur.

"He really likes battling," Tony commented.

"Yeah, but he is really strong. He makes Charmander look like a chump," Drake commented. Charizard huffed at the comment. "Sorry bud." The group laughed.

"Nice Charizard," Kellin complimented as he walked up to them, seeing all the Pokemon. "I didn't know you had one."

"He was my first Pokemon," Drake explained, standing and petting his Charizard's neck.

"Well, I brought my first Pokemon too," Kellin snickered. "Emboar!" He threw a Pokeball in the air, releasing a huge boar-like Pokemon beside him. He had a huge wreath of flames around his neck and upper back. His arms were enormous and he looked very intimidating.

"Wow," Tony said in awe. Charizard stepped forward, sizing up to the other fully evolved Fire starter. Emboar snorted loudly.

"They seem like they want to battle," Kellin smiled. Cyndaquil stood in between Charizard and Emboar, glaring at the opposing Pokemon.

"I see you grabbed a Pokemon from Elm as well," Kellin said.

"Yeah, did you?" Drake asked. Kellin pulled out a Pokeball, releasing a Totodile with his arms crossed. He snapped at Cyndaquil, but the Fire type did not back down.

"Why don't we have a two on two," Drake offered.

"Sure," Kellin accepted. "Powerful ones first." Tony and Montana pulled their Pokemon back as Drake and Kellin separated. Cyndaquil jumped on Drake's shoulders and Totodile stood beside Kellin as Emboar and Charizard took the field.

"Charizard, start off with Fire Spin," Drake ordered. Charizard took his stance, blasting a tornado of flames at Emboar.

"Counter with Flamethrower, then use Wild Charge to end this quick," Kellin countered. Emboar released a powerful stream of flames from his nostril that collided with the Fire Spin. The flames merged together and erupted in an explosion. Tana held onto Drake's egg tightly. Cyndaquil's eyes widened, wishing he could do that. Charizard and Emboar glared at each other. Emboar charged Charizard, creating a yellow electricity cloak around himself.

"Charizard, take flight and use Heat Wave!" Drake yelled quickly. Charizard flew up in the sky, dodging the Electric attack. Charizard fired a powerful mixture of yellow, orange, and red flames at Emboar, engulfing him. Emboar thrust outward, ending the attack. Emboar stared at Charizard, who was flying over him.

"Emboar, jump and use Head Smash!" Emboar jumped high, smashing Charizard in the stomach with his egg shaped head. Charizard fell to the ground.

"No, use Aerial Ace to attack!" Drake shouted. Charizard quickly regained his composure and flew at the falling Emboar. He picked up his speed and attacked with a cloak of energy around him. Emboar tried to fight against Charizard, but was thrown to the ground. Drake cheered, but Emboar grabbed his tail and flung him into the ground.

"Heat Crash!" Kellin yelled. Emboar jumped in the air, creating a shield of dark flame around him. He floated over Charizard and fell on top of him. Charizard cried and fainted instantly.

"No!" Drake cried. He ran to Charizard, holding his limp neck. "You are strong." Emboar snorted and stood beside his master. Totodile walked up, pointing out Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil returned the taunting by growling at Totodile. Drake recalled Charizard and walked back to his spot.

"Charizard just lost," Tony whispered to Montana. Montana looked down at the egg as it shook and rattled.

"Tony, this thing is going to hatch soon," Montana said.

"Well he is in a battle. Let's just wait and see," Tony suggested.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" Drake shouted. Cyndaquil released a thick black smoke that covered the field. Totodile growled angrily.

"Totodile, use Rage and Water Gun," Kellin ordered. Totodile's face darkened and blasted a small yet strong Water Gun through the smoke. It missed Cyndaquil, but it brought him into the open.

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!" The two starter Pokemon ran at each other, and they tried to attack each other. The trainers couldn't see much, but they were both confident in their Pokemon. Cyndaquil ran in with his head, ready to Tackle, but Totodile jumped over him and scratched his back. Cyndaquil cried angrily, and triggered his flame. It burst into life on his back.

"Tackle again!" Drake shouted. Cyndaquil smashed into Totodile, sending him flying.

"Water Gun," Kellin ordered. As Cyndaquil was close, Totodile sent him back with a Water Gun. Cyndaquil struggled to get up.

"You can do it buddy," Drake pleaded. Cyndaquil let out of a black puff of smoke before falling to the ground and his fire flashed away. Drake ran to him as well, picking him up.

"Umm, Drake, I'll talk to you later. It seems like you have business to take care of," Kellin said. He pointed at Drake's egg and walked away with Emboar and Totodile by his side. Drake turned around to see his egg glowing brightly. He ran over to it, holding it tightly. The egg pulsed rapidly as it began to form into a new being. A small blue crocodile-like Pokemon was now asleep in Drake's arms. It looked exactly like the one he just faced.

"A Totodile!" Drake shouted. Totodile shot awake and smiled at his trainer. He quickly latched onto Drake's head with his powerful jaws. Drake pulled him off and held him out, looking at him in the eyes.

"We are going to beat all the Gym Leaders in Johto," Drake smiled. Totodile cried happily and jumped to hug his trainer.

"He is really happy," Tony commented.

"I can see some trouble with him and Cyndaquil," Montana sighed. Totodile jumped down to greet the other Pokemon. Togepi and him held hands and turned around playfully. Magby and Ivysaur smiled at the newborn and Seel clapped his flippers. Vulpix and Espeon bowed gracefully. Totodile ran back to Drake, hugging his leg affectionately.

"This year is going to be good," Drake said. They continued to relax and lay back, welcoming Totodile into their team and world.

* * *

**A/N- Well Drake has a new baby Totodile! Yay! I am so excited. Well hoped you liked it. **

**Q1: Is Cyndaquil better than Charmander?**

**Q2: How do you think Totodile will turn out battle wise?**

**Q3: Kellin is very strong huh? That Emboar is something else;) **


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Rival Appears!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 5 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 1 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Leer**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Drake, let's go search this mountain base for Pokemon," Tana suggested. She flipped her hair as she led the way. The terrain was rocky yet grassy. Yanma flew over them, chasing some Ledyba. A group of Geodude rolled along the ground.

"This is a good place to train," Drake commented. Totodile jumped up and down as Cyndaquil's flames burst alive on his back. A Hoppip smacked against Drake's head as it floated in the wind. Cyndaquil shouted at the Hoppip, who floated off oblivious to what it had just done. Drake got up, dusting the dirt from his clothes.

"Ugh, that was rough," he grumbled.

"Well, I say we split ways and train a little," Montana suggested. I have to work on my PokeStylist show skills."

"Sounds good," Drake agreed. He released his Charizard and let him fly free for a while. Totodile decided to play with Cyndaquil, so he tackled him out of nowhere. Cyndaquil quickly pushed Totodile off Cyndaquil roughly. Totodile began to whimper. Drake picked both of them up.

"You two are going to be the heart of my Johto team, so I need y'all to get along," Drake lectured. Cyndaquil pouted and ran off. Totodile quickly jumped down to chase after him. Drake ran with his Totodile, trying to catch Cyndaquil.

* * *

"Come out!" Montana yelled. Her Espeon and Vulpix popped out of their Pokeballs. Espeon licked her paws and Vulpix started to lick her red fiery fur.

"We need to create some maneuvers to help us in the PokeStylist shows," Montana ordered. "The first round we get a set wardrobe and a theme. Then we have to match it, so there really is nothing we can do for that. But the second round is incorporating attacks into the fashion appeal, so it's kinda like a contest appeal, but your outfit has to stay intact." Vulpix cheered.

"So Vulpix, use a Flame Burst around yourself, and Espeon use your psychic powers to create the flames into a dress," Montana ordered. Vulpix summoned the flames around her body and Espeon began to focus deeply. The flames burst into tiny sparks, lighting some grass on fire. Montana and her Pokemon quickly attempted to put it out.

Vulpix and Espeon kept on trying, but it never worked. "How about we get some double battle experience," Montana commented. "Any Pokemon that wish to have a double battle come at us!" She screamed. Pidgey and Spearow flew off from the trees around them as a wild Graveler and Victreebel came out of the mountains, looking for a battle.

"Do you really want to battle?" Montana asked them. They roared. Victreebel lashed out with its vine, and Graveler rolled forward.

"Espeon, use Iron Tail and Vulpix, use Flame Burst when the vine grabs you!" Montana yelled. Espeon flipped around, converting her long elegant tail into steel. She whipped her tail across Graveler's rolling body and sent it flying into the mountainside. Espeon turned around to see Victreebel flailing around while Vulpix's Flame Burst spread across its vine. The two Pokemon ran away, hoping Montana wouldn't follow them.

"Well that was good," Montana laughed. Espeon and Vulpix purred against her legs.

* * *

"Magby, Ivysaur, Seel, Togepi, our mission today is to have more fun!" Tony cheered. They all ran into the rocky paths of the mountain's valley, seeking adventure. Ivysaur held Togepi on her flower with her vines. Togepi cheered loudly as he thought he was on a joy ride.

"Woah," Tony awed. He stopped, catching all his Pokemon. A deep pit full of Rock type Pokemon caught Tony's eye. A huge Tyranitar was ordering Onix and Golem around like they were its workers.

"Mag?" Magby sighed. He didn't like Rock types very much. Ivysaur extended two vines to cover Togepi's eyes.

"Well let's go," Tony ordered. His Seel cheered loudly as he picked him up, alerting the Rock types. Tyranitar glared at Tony and his team. The wild Tyranitar formed a powerful orange sphere in front of his mouth, gathering energy.

"Run!" Tony cried. Ivysaur and Magby took off as Tony pushed them back down the rocky path. Tyranitar's cronies took off after Tony. Tyranitar blasted up the pit, making a crater along the side of it. Onix dug underground and the three Golem rolled quickly up a secret path.

"Ivysaur, keep going!" Tony yelled. The three Golem were now rolling behind them. Tony picked up his pace. Seel looked over Tony's shoulder, his eyes widening. "Use Icy Wind to slow them down!" Seel released a powerful wind, causing resistance. One of the Golem accidentally came off the ground after hitting a bump and was blown off the path by the Icy Wind. Tony smiled, thinking he was in the clear, but Onix came up before them. Ivysaur slid into Onix, barely nicking it. Onix roared in anger. The two Golem stopped in their tracks, growling menacingly. The Onix picked up his tail, aiming to smash Ivysaur and Togepi. Ivysaur rolled out of the way, and she landed near Tony. Tony grabbed Togepi, so Ivysaur could battle.

The two Golem created rocks out of pure energy, firing them at Tony. "Magby, use Mega Punch!" Magby stepped in front of Tony with a glowing fist. He started to punch away the rocks, but the Golem were firing them too quick.

"Seel, help out with Ice Shard!" Tony cried. Seel jumped out of his grasp, flash freezing air and firing icicles at the rocks. Tony turned to Onix, seeing Ivysaur fighting it off with a Vine Whip. Onix brought down his tail near Ivysaur, sending her off the edge of the path.

"Ivysaur!" Tony screamed as he ran to the edge. Ivysaur pulled herself over him with a Vine Whip. While in mid air, she released a Leaf Storm that blasted Onix off the other side of the path. She turned around to see the battle with the Golem, and Seel knocked out one with multiple Ice Shards. Magby was holding off the Rock Blasts with his Mega Punch.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf along with his Ice Shard!" Tony yelled. Ivysaur blasted four leaves at the remaining Golem, knocking it out.

"Should I catch it?" Tony asked his team. They all shook their heads. Tony whirled around to see Tyranitar stomping up the path.

"Let's get out of here," Tony ordered. He recalled all of his Pokemon and ran down the path.

* * *

"Totodile, let's try to use a Scratch on that rock!" Drake ordered. Totodile scratched his head. "Use the attack Scratch on that rock." Totodile looked at his claws, turning his head slightly. Drake started to laugh.

"Cyndaquil, show him how to do it," Cyndaquil huffed and tackled the rock. The rock cracked slightly. Cyndaquil walked away and did not try to notice Totodile. Totodile glared at Cyndaquil. He walked in front of the rock, and jumped in the air. He scratched the rock, cracking it even more. Totodile smirked. Cyndaquil turned around. He charged Totodile. Totodile's fangs quickly froze and he bit onto Cyndaquil's back as a defensive measure. Cyndaquil triggered his flame, burning Totodile's mouth. Cyndaquil smashed into Totodile's stomach. Totodile rolled on the ground. Drake broke them up and held them in his arms.

"You two need to stop fighting. We are a team," Drake lectured. Cyndaquil huffed, but Totodile laughed. Drake let them both down, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see you are already struggling," a voice snickered from behind a tree.

"Who is there?" Drake asked. His Totodile and Cyndaquil stepped in front of him. A familiar person stepped out from the tree. He had a fauxhawk and had dirty brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a black polo jacket over designer blue jeans. His undershirt was a white v-neck polo. Drake thought he gained a lot of muscle over his skinny build.

"Coleman," Drake said in awe. His old friend that was supposed to be in a psych ward was now in front of him. "How?"

"Well, the doctors at the Lavender Town Metal Therapy Institute helped me tremendously. I am a new person. Dr. Smitherman helped me realize that my newfound hatred for you can be good. I have studied training during my months of therapy and now I can beat you with no problem. And with my starter, it will be easy," Coleman explained. "Drake Smith, I challenge you to a battle!" He pulled out a Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon inside. A small Rock type Pokemon with a long horn came out.

"Larv!" He cried. He glared at Totodile.

"A Larvitar?" Drake sighed. "Of freaking course." The Rock type made Totodile cringe, but made Cyndaquil step up immediately. His fire flashed into life.

"Hey bud, let's see what Totodile can do," Drake suggested. Totodile looked at Drake like he was crazy, but he stepped forward anyways.

"Let's look up your moves," Drake said as he pulled out his PokeDex. He pointed it at Totodile. He clicked on a certain app that would tell him if Totodile was able to battle.

"Totodile, a newly hatched Pokemon. This Pokemon's signals and vitals seem to be proper for battle, but the discretion of the Pokemon is always important. His known moves are: Scratch, Leer, and Ice Fang." Drake smiled at the PokeDex. He knew Totodile could win.

"Larvitar, use Sandstorm!" Coleman yelled. Drake's eyes widened as Larvitar cried loudly. Totodile looked around worriedly, and was blown back by a sudden gust of sand. The sand filled the sky around them, and a fierce wind accompanied it. Larvitar grinned evilly.

"Totodile, charge through with Scratch," Drake whimpered. He had never faced a low leveled Pokemon that knew Sandstorm. Totodile charged through the Sandstorm, but he was slowed down immensely by the winds.

"Bite," Coleman grinned. Larvitar but down on Totodile's tail, swinging him around in a circle. Totodile cried. Drake's face turned to a horrified expression. He began to run out to the field.

"This is a battle, Drake. Don't show weakness," Coleman grunted. By the time Larvitar released Totodile, Charizard made his way through the Sandstorm and was standing behind Drake. Cyndaquil was on Drake's shoulder, waiting to be called in. Totodile rolled to Drake's feet, unconscious.

"Drake, the battle has not been called off yet!" Coleman yelled as Drake picked up Totodile.

"Screw you, Coleman," Drake snickered as he turned away.

"Larvitar!" Coleman shouted. Larvitar jumped and landed near Drake, biting at him. Charizard flew into action. He swiped Larvitar into the mountainside with his tail and blew fire in Coleman's direction merely for intimidation.

"Charizard isn't always going to be there to protect you, Drakey," Coleman muttered before recalling Larvitar and disappearing into the bushes. The sandstorm ceased to exist and Drake fell to the ground. Totodile started to come to, and Drake held him close.

"I am sorry," he cried. "I should've never let you battle yet." Totodile wiped Drake's tears from his eyes and hugged his torso. Charizard joined the hug by wrapping his huge wings around them. Cyndaquil rolled his eyes and joined unenthusiastically.

"Phan!" A voice cried from the bushes. Drake looked around to see where it was coming from, seeing that is was from the charred bush where Charizard's flame ended up. He rushed over to see what is was.

A blue elephant looking Pokemon with a long trunk and big ears was lying on its side. Its back had a black burn mark on it. Drake tried to touch it, but the Phanphy whipped its trunk around to force Drake back. Charizard growled, but Drake told him to calm down. Totodile and Cyndaquil circled around the Pokemon, trying to help.

Drake reached his bag, pulling out a Burn Heal. He sprayed it on the Phanphy's back, which made it cringe slightly. Totodile tried to squirt some water on it, but the young Pokemon still had trouble with some natural abilities such as that. Phanphy stood up after awhile, and turned around in a circle. It jumped happily and knocked Drake over. It licked Drake's face. Totodile joined the party by accidentally snapping onto Drake's head again.

"You seem to like me," Drake laughed. Phanphy smiled and nodded. "Do you want to come with me?" Phanphy shouted and jumped off him. Drake pulled out a Pokeball and let it suck Phanphy in without a fight.

"I just caught a Phanphy!" Drake shouted.

"You did?" Montana asked. Drake turned around to see her and her Pokemon trailing along with Tony and his Togepi.

"Let's set up camp, and tell each other about our days," Tony suggested. The group began to settle down on the rocky path.

* * *

**A/N- Well here we are. Fifth chapter! Hahaha! I seriously love this Arc. **

**Q1: Coleman. Do you think he will become a problem during the course of their journey?**

**Q2: Do you think Totodile and Cyndaquil will get over themselves and come together as a team?**

**Q3: Tony had an interesting adventure. Should he have captured one of those Pokemon? **

**Q4: What Pokemon do you think will help Montana in her Pokestylist Shows?**


	6. Chapter 6: Team Rocket Already?

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 6 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 5 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Leer, Ice Fang **

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 8 Abi: Sand Veil: Tackle, Leer, Defense Curl, Flail**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Phanphy, use Tackle!" Drake ordered. His Phanphy charged into a wild Sentret and smashed into it. The Sentret rolled on the ground and quickly ran away. Phanphy tooted his own horn and jumped playfully.

"You're so awesome, Phanphy," Drake cheered. He and the Phanphy agreed that he would travel with them and battle. Phanphy showed great potential in Drake's eyes, but he was very immature when it came to battling. Phanphy and Totodile played while the group walked to Cherrygrove. Cyndaquil found his spot on Drake's shoulders, rolling his eyes at the other two Pokemon. Charizard flew over them, keeping watch.

"I am so ready to start Gym battling," Drake cheered. Cyndaquil cried loudly in excitement. Tana and Tony's teams followed them as well. The group was nearly at Cherrygrove when a trainer came out of the woods. She two leaves in her hair and a wild outfit. She wore an outfit close to those of a caveman.

"What the heck," Montana said. The girl was tall and graceful as she hopped out of a tree with an Aipom on her shoulder. She had very bright green hair with grey eyes.

"I am Sacawa. I am ordered to stop your group by my tribe leader," she explained.

"What have we done to your tribe?" Drake asked her. Charizard was by his side now.

"A group by the name of Team Rocket has given my tribe a plentiful amount of food and supplies for your heads, and we will achieve their goal. I am the greatest hunter of our tribe and I will win!" Sacawa screamed. Her Aipom flung into action as it jumped for Drake. Espeon jumped for it and tackled it down. Espeon snarled.

"You think Aipom is my only warrior?" Sacawa snickered. She pulled out an old time Pokeball that had a twist off top. She twisted the top off, releasing a Weedle. The Weedle's stinger flared purple as it darted at Espeon.

"These Pokemon are not trained," Tony yelled.

"Drake, get to Cherrygrove. Team Rocket must have something going on over there," Tana ordered.

"Not going to get away with that," Sacawa chuckled. She released another Pokeball. The Pokemon was a fire horse and reminded Tony of home. The Rapidash charged at Drake. Seel, however, knocked it sideways with a Headbutt and continued to fend it off. Drake jumped on Charizard after he recalled his new Pokemon, taking off for Cherrygrove. The Indian released a Pidgeot that swooped her up and pecked at Drake. Drake tried to swipe away the bird Pokemon, but to no avail.

"Vulpix, fire a Flamethrower up there!" Montana shouted. The Vulpix blasted Sacawa and Pidgeot out of the sky, allowing Drake to escape. Sacawa quickly jumped off of Pidgeot as it fell through the sky, gracefully landing on her feet. She recalled Pidgeot.

"Two is better than none," Sacawa grinned. She released her final two Pokemon: Stantler and female Nidoran.

"We can take this chick, Tony," Montana said. Tony nodded.

"Ivysaur, use Leaf Storm to provide some help. Seel, keep battling Rapidash. Magby, use Mega Punch on Weedle," Tony ordered. Seel and Rapidash continued to battle until Ivysaur's Leaf Storm provided enough power to knock it out. Espeon and Vulpix teamed up on Aipom to knock it out with the female Nidoran with a Confusion Flamethrower combo.

"Stantler! We must retreat!" Sacawa cried. The Stantler bucked Magby off, running to its trainer.

"Stupid city lickers," Sacawa grunted as she ran away.

"She was weak," Tony laughed. "We barely had to try!"

"We have to get to Cherrygrove!" Montana shouted. The two ran towards the city.

* * *

"You hear those alarms?" Drake asked his Charizard. They could now see the town underneath them, and they were following a blaring sire, thinking it was Team Rocket.

The sirens led them to Free's gym. Drake hopped off Charizard and ran inside the building. The Pokemon were not anywhere around, and Drake automatically knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" Drake yelled. His voice echoed the empty gym. He remembered Free saying something about a back to his place, so he looked for it. Charizard flew around, and he looked for any holes or clues to what was going on.

"Come out and help," Drake ordered. His team popped out of their Pokeballs. Cyndaquil's fire blazed, sensing danger. Totodile latched onto Drake's backpack, and Phanphy rolled around him. "Go look for the back." The Pokemon began to search.

Phanphy found a door with a window on the top of it. He tried to latch onto it, but to no avail. "Phan!" He cried. He was soon accompanied by his team. Drake wiggled the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Charizard, knock it down," he ordered. Charizard punched the door away, which revealed a lighted path.

"Maybe this leads somewhere," Drake said. He made Charizard and Cyndaquil lead the way as they trekked through the hall. They came to another door that was broken down, and they followed the sunlight out. The back was a beautiful valley with many ponds and streams flowing through it.

"Where is everyone?" Drake asked himself. He saw a Sceptile jump through the trees with a Leaf Blade in action.

"That way," He ordered. He jumped on Charizard and his team flew over to the area. Yuri was grinning evilly as she stood by a dark eyed man with a bald head. He stared at the fight in front of them with no remorse. He wore a complete black suit with a red tie with the word 'Rocket' down it. Beside him was an older looking woman with shiny pale green eyes and sapphire hair. She laughed cynically as she pointed at a shiny Scizor. She wore a completely purple dress with a diamond necklace.

"Who are these people?" Drake asked. He cleared the trees, finally seeing the full picture. Free and Charli were being surrounded by Rocket Pokemon. Grunts were circled around them with another circle of a variety of Pokemon. Drake saw Yuri's team with some more powerful looking Pokemon foaming at the mouth.

Free's Blaziken, Sceptile, and Emolga were tearing into the Rocket Pokemon, but the Pokemon outside of the grunt circle kept on blowing them back. Charli's newly evolved Crobat was expertly taking out Skarmory from the sky. The ground Pokemon were taking out Granbull, Magcargo, Houndoom, Octillery, and Steelix. The grunt Pokemon seemed to be overcoming Free and Charli's efforts.

"Free, where are your other Pokemon?" Charli asked. She dodged a Flamethrower, now right next to him.

"We don't need them. They are watching the grounds," Free explained. He winked at her and motioned up. She quickly glanced up and smiled as she saw Drake.

"Cyndaquil, blow a Smokescreen at them, and the rest of you do what you can from the air," Drake ordered. A black smoke came from Cyndaquil's small body and it enveloped the area. Charizard dove through the smoke, crashing into many things. Totodile and Phanphy landed near a Steelix, and Cyndaquil and Drake lay on top of an Octillery. Charizard remained in the air and threw down Skarmory on top of their trainers.

"I knew he would make it past that worthless Indian," Yuri grunted. "Make sure to remind me to kill her village." The man nodded as Yuri's eyes blazed with fury. The woman continued to laugh as her Scizor darted into the forest.

"Suicune is here," she said.

"Yes, boss," the man chuckled.

The Smokescreen cleared and the grunt Pokemon were all knocked out. "Yes!" Charli cheered. Her Pokemon gathered around her. Free's Emolga landed on his head and his Blaziken and Sceptile stood at his side.

"We have to save Suicune," Free ordered. "It is here, and that Scizor went for it."

"We can handle these two," Drake said. "Go save Suicune." Free nodded and Blaziken and Sceptile. They both used their amazing jumping capabilities to disappear in the trees. Free took off in their direction, and the older lady released a Mantine that carried her away from the battle.

"You sure we can take these two," Charli asked desperately.

"Of course," Drake smiled.

"Y'all have no chance," Yuri snickered. "I am the Commander's head spy now, and this is the Johto executive, Frank Bane. We are both highly trained in what we do."

"And yet we continue to stop you," Drake countered. Yuri snarled. "Attack!" Her Pokemon charged them. Her Hypno lunged at Phanphy, but the small Pokemon rolled underneath her feet.

"Help is here!" Montana shouted. She and Tony came running behind the Rockets.

"Use your Pokemon to take them out," Yuri ordered. Frank turned around with his six Pokemon. A Hitmontop spun rapidly, and a Arcanine barked ferociously.

"All I have is these two right now," Frank whined.

"Deal with it!" Yuri screamed.

"Go!" Frank yelled. Tony and Montana quickly released their Pokemon and took on the two Pokemon.

"Vine Whip and everyone attack Hitmontop!" Tony yelled.

"Espeon, hold off Arcanine with Confusion," Tana ordered. Arcanine flouted in the air and Vulpix tackled it repeatedly. Hitmontop was tangled in vines, being hit by Ice Shards, Embers, and a random Metronomes.

"No!" Frank yelled. He ran at the young trainers with rage in his eyes.

"Throw Arcanine into him!"

"Throw Hitmontop!" Espeon and Ivysaur tossed his Pokemon at them, and they all smashed into a tree.

"Now, let's help them," Tony said. They quickly rushed in from behind Yuri, Charli, and Drake's battle. Phanphy was rolling underneath Yuri's Pokemon, allowing Cyndaquil and Totodile to attack them. Charizard was flying around, attacking Pokemon that threatened his new team mates. Crobat was helping him by keeping Pokemon away from him in the sky. Charli's Bayleef and Wartortle were standing beside her and blasting Pokemon away. Butterfree spread different types of spores around the battlefield, which caused a major turn of events.

"This can't be happening! Go harder!" Yuri screamed. Her Hypno kicked Phanphy down, and charged Drake. Charizard swept her into the air, blasting her with a Fire Spin. Drake picked up Phanphy and returned him.

The combined forces of the AOH members knocked Yuri's Pokemon out and left her to be surrounded by the four trainers. "I'll take you all on with no Pokemon," Yuri shouted. She put up her fists violently. Drake's eyes glowed blue as he restrained her with his powers.

"This is unfair!" Yuri screamed. Tony pulled a rope out of his backpack and started to tie her up. A black shot of energy forced a powerful explosion to the left of the group. Tony and Charli flew into a river as Drake flew onto the ground. Montana and Yuri were thrown back onto the grass. The trainers' vision blurred as they tried to regain composure. Montana grabbed onto Yuri's ankle, making an attempt to stop her escape. Frank rushed to the exit as a black shadow shot from the tree tops. The shadow was a humanoid figure wrapped in the same energy as the shot that hit the group. Montana looked in its eyes as it picked up Yuri, shaking her off. Montana saw something familiar and scary in the eyes of the shadow. She gasped as it disappeared with Yuri.

* * *

"You are not getting Suicune!" Free yelled.

"You have no say. The Orbs are gone, and you have no power," the woman said. "I, the Johto Commander, Candice Bane, will succeed." Her team exploded from their Pokeballs. The shiny Scizor grunted as Sceptile, Blaziken, and Emolga stood in front of a shining blue fountain. An Ariados climbed up a tree, connecting them with powerful webs. A Xatu stood beside Candice, glaring at Free. A Granbull growled angrily at the opposing Pokemon. Her Mantine circled around them, looking for threats, and a mighty Tyranitar stood behind Candice.

"Suicune is near," Free said. "Fight until it gets here." His Blaziken shot into action, easily taking out Granbull. Sceptile followed by taking out the webs and Ariados with a powerful Leaf Blade. Emolga flew into the sky, shocking Mantine until she fell to the ground.

"Go," Candice smiled. Tyranitar roared loudly as he swung his dangerous tail at Blaziken. Sceptile tried to help, but he was taken on by Scizor and thrown backwards. Xatu spread her wings, flying gracefully. She shot a powerful Psybeam at Emolga, forcing her to the ground.

"Sceptile!" Free yelled as the Scizor pinned him against a tree. Free tried to run to him, but Candice's eyes turned a light purple and Free was frozen solid. Candice laughed menacingly.

"Suicune!" Free screeched. A blue bur flashed across the scene. Scizor was flung to the ground, Tyranitar was blasted by a powerful Hydro Pump, and Xatu was frozen solid with a howling Blizzard. Suicune landed in front of free with its majestic disposition at full. Its two wavy tails flowed gracefully around its purple mane.

"No," Candice cried. She recalled her Pokemon quickly. Free was released from his restraint and ordered his Pokemon to close in on her. Suicune roared powerfully, making Candice flinch.

"You're never going to catch me," Candice chuckled. Her powerful aura flared and she disappeared in a blur. Free took in a long breath and hugged Suicune.

"Thanks."

"Cu!" Suicune cried happily. It leaned into the small pond, drinking the bright flowing water.

"Well, let's get back to the others," Free said. He jumped on Suicune's back and fled to his friends.

"What happened here?" Free asked, seeing the black mark on the grass. Suicune stepped on it, and it turned back to a healthy green.

"A shadow blasted us as we were tying up Yuri. It escaped along with the rest of them," Drake sighed.

"This is so weird," Free said. He shook his head.

"Well, Suicune is safe, so let's get some dinner and start thinking about the days ahead of us," Drake suggested. The group left the sanctuary quickly.

* * *

"How long are you going to be in Cherrygrove," Free asked as they ate at the dinner table.

"We want to leave tomorrow," Montana answered.

"Well, plan to stay for at least a few days," Free said. He smiled as he ate his dinner. Drake and Montana gave each other a quick glance, wondering what he could mean.

* * *

**A/N- And cut! This is it for chapter 6. I am trying to stay on updating every Tuesday and Saturday, but knowing me I'll fall behind. I love you all, my readers, and hope you like this installment of Drake's journey. **

**Q1: Do you think Sacawa will appear again or will Yuri kill her tribe?**

**Q2: What do you think that dark shadow is?**

**Q3: What could Free have in mind for the group?**


	7. Chapter 7: Free's Surprise: Spade Deno!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 6 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 5 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Leer, Ice Fang **

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 8 Abi: Sand Veil: Tackle, Leer, Defense Curl, Flail**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Time to get going," Free said. He knocked on all their doors, waking up the group. He knocked on a fourth door as he finished his rounds. Drake and his group met in the gym, ready to go.

"What do you think he is going to have us do?" Montana asked.

"Maybe he is going to train us up like a Champion League Gym leader!" Tony cheered.

"What the heck?" Drake gasped. He saw Kellin walk up with Free pulling up the rear.

"Nice to see you too, Drake," Kellin snorted.

"Well, today, I have a good friend that wants to meet y'all. He can be a little harsh sometimes, but I told him late last night that I had two impressive trainers that needed some evaluation by someone other than me," Free explained.

"Who are the impressive trainers?" Montana asked.

"Well, all of you," Free answered. "The way you three handled Team Rocket and Kellin and his Emboar are a very powerful mixture. His accomplishments in Unova exceed him where ever he goes." Kellin smiled at the compliment.

"Who is this guest?" Drake wondered.

"He will be here in a little while. Beware. He may try to have y'all battle because he thinks power is key. He used to be my rival, but we are friends now even though he hates to admit it," Free laughed.

"What kind of battling?" Tony asked.

"It shouldn't matter," Kellin interrupted. Charli walked in through the doors, smiling as she saw Tony.

"Hey, Charli," Tony greeted her.

"Charli, thanks for coming. I suspect you are ready for today?" Free smiled.

"Never been more ready in my life," Charli grinned.

"What is he talking about," Tony asked his friend.

"Well, I have decided to participate in Contests this year, so I can have a ton of experience before we travel together next year," Charli explained.

"That's awesome," Tony cheered.

"Why are there more people here?" Kellin asked Free. "I thought it was only me and Drake."

"These three have fought Team Rocket and stopped them numerous times. They have proven themselves. My friend has a pretty distinct past with Team Rocket, so he was thrilled to meet him." Free gave Kellin a look to calm himself.

"Alright." Kellin turned around, looking at the gym.

"He should be here any second." Drake and his group began to converse with each other as they awaited the mysterious guest.

"I am here, Free!" A man shouted as he walked into the gym. He had long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had light tan skin. He stood a little taller than Drake and his eyes were an ominous silver color. He was skinny, but he was slightly muscular.  
He wore a black turtleneck with silver lining. He also had on baggy pants with silver lining on the sides. Around the cuffs of both his turtleneck and pants were flame designs that Tony thought was awesome. He turned around, looking for Free, and revealed the back of his turtleneck which had silver Japanese writing that the group did not know what it translated to.

"Spade, I was thinking you were gonna ditch," Free laughed.

"No, I want to meet the kid who is making Team Rocket look like fools," Spade said.

"Well, here he is." Free pointed at Drake, and he quickly shook Spade's hand in respect.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Deno," Drake greeted. "You are a very powerful trainer."

"Well, that's what I like," Spade said back. "You don't seem like the type that would take on Team Rocket." He looked Drake up and down but didn't get the feeling he thought he was. Drake felt ashamed that he didn't meet up to his standards.

"Well, it's a very long story," Montana interrupted. "I am Montana Sanders, Bill's Daughter." She and Spade shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I can already tell that you have more of your mother in you," Spade joked.

"Did you know my mother?" Montana blurted. Her eyes seemed determined, and Spade blushed.

"Well, I know your father well enough that he would never interrupt a conversation between two people," Spade countered. Montana quickly backed down.

"I am Tony Wright," Tony smiled. He shook the man's hand, but Spade barely noticed him as he looked at Kellin.

"You are Kellin correct?" Spade asked him as he walked up to him.

"Yeah," Kellin answered dully.

"I've heard about your career in Unova. You are quite impressive," Spade complimented.

"Thanks." Spade turned around to Drake, seeing Charli by him.

"Hi, Charli," Spade greeted.

"Hi, Spade," Charli grinned. The two didn't exchange any other words between each other, and Charli seemed a little hesitant before she would get close to Spade.

"I want to see what you two got," Spade ordered, speaking to Drake and Kellin. "Release your teams!" Drake and Kellin glared at each other and did as told. Charizard and Emboar, upon seeing each other, glared at each other and their fires burned brightly. Cyndaquil tried to flare his fire more, but it quickly diminished due to him trying exert more power than he could use. Totodile and Phanphy looked around, sensing the tension. Kellin's Totodile glared at Cyndaquil with dark piercing eyes. A Phanphy looked around innocently, seeing another of his kind.

"I see you decided to copy my team," Kellin laughed.

"Whatever," Drake snarled.

"I see you two already have a nice rivalry going on. I like that," Spade grinned with a devious state of mind.

"I want you two to battle your similar Pokemon, so Totodile and Phanphy," Spade suggested.

"What about us?" Tony asked. "Don't you want to see what we can do too?"

"Sure," Spade snorted. "Free can you arrange a three trainer round robin?"

"I'm on it," Free said. He dragged the three trainers to the side of the arena as Kellin and Drake went to their boxes. Their Totodile and Phanphy were the only ones out of their balls.

"This is kind of awesome!" Tony cheered.

"Tony, listen and watch at the same time. I am going to explain to you what is going on with you three," Free ordered. Tony pretended to zip his lips and throw away an invisible key. Charli chuckled lightly.

"I want the Totodile to go first," Spade commanded. The two Totodile walked onto the field, and Drake's was scared for his life.

"Totodile, start off with Rage!" Kellin shouted. His Totodile became angry and charged Drake's. His Totodile's eyes widened in fear and he quickly reacted by freezing his jaw and biting onto Kellin's Totodile's tail.

"Dile!" Totodile screamed. His tail began to freeze over before he slammed Totodile in the ground.

"Now use Water Gun," Kellin countered.

"Dodge and use Scratch!" Drake shouted. Kellin's Water type blasted a Water Gun at Totodile, but he quickly jumped. Totodile flipped in the air to land behind Kellin's. He extended his claws and slashed the scaly blue back that was in front of him. Kellin's Totodile fell to the ground, panting heavily. Totodile frowned, and jumped back to Drake.

"Get up and use a Rage Water Gun. This will only make you stronger Totodile!" Kellin yelled. Totodile's face reddened with anger, blasting a stream of water from his powerful jaws.

Totodile was blown away from the Water Gun and rolled on the ground. Kellin's Totodile fell to his knees, but was far from giving up. Phanphy cheered him on. The little Phanphy muttered something to Totodile in the Pokemon language and made him giggle.

Drake ran to his unconscious Pokemon, picking him up. "I am so sorry, Totodile. I promise I will prove myself to you one day," Drake cried. His held back his tears as he recalled Totodile back into his safe and heavenly Pokeball.

Spade curled his lip and nodded his head as he looked at Kellin. _"This kid is good."_

"Phanphy is up!" Spade called out. Both Phanphy walked out in front of their trainers. They were both playful Pokemon, so they weren't taking the battle too seriously.

"Phanphy, I need you. Prove yourself," Kellin ordered. The statement went straight into Phanphy's heart, and it changed his whole attitude about the upcoming battle.

"Phanphy, start with Flail," Kellin ordered. His Phanphy charged Drake's Phanphy, attempting to smash into him violently.

"Jump right, and then use Flail back!" Drake countered. He wasn't going to lose two times in a row to the same trainer. Phanphy quickly jumped horizontally and smashed into the other Phanphy as he sailed through the air beside him. Kellin's Phanphy rolled into a ball and took the hit to perfection.

"Quickly use Tackle," Kellin commanded. Phanphy unrolled and charged once again.

"Counter it!" Drake yelled. He was into the battle intensely. The two Phanphy's continued to smash into each other. They both began to breathe hard as Kellin called his Phanphy to retreat from the encounter. Phanphy rolled off one of the Tackles and landed gracefully in front of his trainer while Drake's Phanphy fell face first in the dirt.

"That was graceful," Kellin laughed. Spade chuckled as well. Drake's face quickly turned red, showing his anger.

"Phanphy, use the most powerful Tackle you can muster!" Drake screamed, effectively setting the tone of the next turn by pointing a shaking finger at Kellin. Kellin grinned as if Drake had just lost the battle.

"Take Down!" His Phanphy rolled into a rapidly spinning ball. The two Pokemon collided in the middle, causing a light explosion as their energies merged and fought against each other. Both Phanphy were dragged across the battlefield. Kellin's Phanphy stood up shakily, but Drake could tell it could continue no matter what. His Phanphy remained motionless on the ground.

"I'm done," Drake sighed. He recalled Phanphy.

"Both of you come here," Spade ordered. Kellin's Pokeball quickly recovered Phanphy within its tight walls.

"You both are very strong, but Kellin is obviously more powerful," Spade began, "Kellin, you are very powerful and I see a lot of power in your veins. You will certainly be a competitor for the Championship this year." He turned to Drake. "You have a weakness in you that must be resolved before you will ever become something. You show no strength in commanding your Pokemon. I do, however, can express some sympathy in your Kanto League loss because I have been there too, and your dealings with the new Team Rocket amaze me. I know how hard it is to face people so ruthless, but you should really consider finding that weakness and destroying it completely."

"Can you maybe tell me what it is?" Drake asked.

"Where is the fun in that?" Free interrupted.

"Exactly," Spade laughed. "You two are dismissed, so I can help these youngsters." He motioned the next three to come over. Drake sat down on a chair as Kellin walked out of the gym without saying goodbye.

"That kid really makes me mad," Drake sniffled. He was upset that Spade said he was weak. _"It will only make me stronger."_

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the slightly late update. Expect another one before the week is over:) Thanks to JohtoBlue for Spade, Free, and Charli. **

**Q1: Everyone has a FF bestfriend, who is yours?**

**Q2: Is Spade's criticism correct or is he being hard on Drake?**

**Q3: Do you think Drake has a weakness?**


	8. Chapter 8: Spade's True Goal!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 7 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 5 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Leer, Ice Fang **

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 9 Abi: Sand Veil: Tackle, Leer, Defense Curl, Flail**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Well, let's begin the Round Robin between Charli, Tony, and Montana!" Free cheered.

"Who is going to be first?" Spade asked the three. They all looked at each other.

"Ladies first," Montana said. She and Charli took their places as Tony and Free took a seat beside Drake, who wasn't in a talking mood after his defeat.

"This will be a one on one. BEGIN!" Spade yelled.

"Espeon, battle time!" Montana shouted. Her Espeon did a graceful flip before taking her stance.

"Butterfree, time to go," Charli ordered. Her Butterfree fluttered around the field.

"Espeon, use Confusion to bring it down," Montana ordered. Espeon's jewel glowed brightly as it emitted a wave of energy that made Butterfree crash into the ground.

"Wow, what a powerful Confusion," Free commented. Spade nodded his head from across the field.

"Iron Tail to finish it quick," Montana commanded. Espeon jumped in the air, making her tail into ferocious steel.

"Sleep Powder upwards!" Charli yelled. "Then move quick!" Butterfree flapped her wings, blowing Sleep Powder into Espeon's face. She darted away from the spores before they came back down on her.

"Wing Attack multiple times!" Charli shouted. Espeon fell, and Butterfree darted around her, attacking her with powerful glowing wings.

"Espeon!" Montana cried. She quickly recalled her Pokemon, and forfeited the battle.

"Charli wins!" Spade exclaimed, having fun with refereeing. Montana quickly healed her Espeon and she was called up again to battle Tony.

"Go!" Spade shouted.

"Espeon!"

"Seel!" The two Pokemon appeared on the field. Espeon and Seel glared at each other.

"Espeon, use Iron Tail!" Espeon darted towards Seel, using his land weakness against him.

"Seel, blast an Icy Wind at her," Tony ordered. Seel unleashed a powerful wind that stopped Espeon in her tracks. Espeon swiped her tail through the middle of the wind, slicing it around her.

"Confusion!" Espeon looked Seel straight in the eyes, knocking him backwards. Seel rolled on the ground and regained his composure quickly.

"Ice Shard to do some real damage," Tony smirked. Seel smirked and an light blue block of ice formed in front of him. He forced it forwards, smashing it into hundreds of icicles. Espeon tried to dodge some of them, but was eventually brought down roughly.

"End it with Headbutt," Tony smiled. Seel launched himself across the dirt with his tail and flippers. He smashed into Espeon like a Pokemon bowling ball. Espeon landed on the ground, unconscious.

"We need to work harder," Montana sighed. She recalled Espeon before going to sit by Drake and Free.

"The final round will be the Championship between Tony and Charli," Spade explained. "One Pokemon each. GO!"

"Butterfree, time to beat this punk," Charli said jokingly. She winked at Tony. Tony's knees buckled before he clumsily let go of his Pokeball. Seel clapped joyfully.

"Butterfree, start with Sleep Powder," Charli ordered. Butterfree circled around Seel, releasing sleeping spores.

"Seel, use Icy Wind!"

"Crap. Get outta there!" Charli yelled. Seel used his Icy Wind to send the spores back at Butterfree. The spores surrounded her, and she fell to the ground.

"Oh no," Free awed. "Charli is done."

"Ice Shard!" Seel's block of ice reformed, blasting hundreds of ice chunks at the sleeping Butterfree. Butterfree was buried underneath the freezing ice.

"Tony is the winner!" Spade called out. The two trainers recalled their Pokemon and the three met in the middle with Spade.

"From what I can see, Tony has remarkable strategy and composure. Charli, you have good strategy, but you get ahead of yourself like when you ordered Sleep Powder when you knew your opponent had a blowback move," Spade explained. He looked at Montana. "You have strong Pokemon that have a lot of potential, but your move choice is weak. You need to know your Pokemon better." Montana nodded, taking the expert's advice.

"Well, you are released. Free and I have some things to talk about," Spade ordered. He motioned the trainers to go. He and Free shook each others hands, pretending to talk about meaningless things as Drake and his friends left.

"Well, I think he can do it," Free smiled.

"He has a weakness that will overcome him in the long run," Spade countered, shaking his head. "He won't be able to make the hard decisions when they come."

"He can grow." Free's determined look made Spade look away.

"With some help maybe. But neither of us can do it. It will have to be natural or he won't be able to control his powers or followers," Spade explained.

"Yeah, I guess." Free ran his hands through his hair.

"What has Suicune been saying?" Spade questioned.

"Well, Entei and Suicune have been tracking Raikou after it went rogue a month ago. Entei's Guardian has finally gotten here, but he doesn't know yet. Lugia has disappeared and Ho-Oh has been acting strange," Free answered.

"What about Celebi?"

"Well, it's so hard to track," Free sighed.

"This is not looking too good," Spade sighed back.

"We have to believe in Drake," Free ordered. "We have no other choice."

"I'm not going to rely on only one person. It's time for me to take action against Team Rocket," Spade huffed.

"That will result in nothing good," Free countered.

"It will when I destroy them again. I have to go prepare," Spade said. He shook Free's hand and left the gym.

"This is going to be a mess," Free sighed to himself.

* * *

The morning sun rose, waking Drake up. He and his friends all got ready and left their rooms. "Good morning all," Free said. He was in the front of the gym hanging out with his Pokemon. "I have a challenger later today, so I'm going to need y'all to leave. I need to prepare."

"No problem. We were on our way out. It is time to get my first badge," Drake laughed. He shook Free's hands and stepped back.

"Are you leaving too?" Free asked Charli.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Dark Cave through to Blackthorn for my first contest," Charli explained.

"That's a hard trail," Free warned.

"It'll be a challenge," Charli said.

"Well, I wish y'all luck on your adventure through this marvelous region," Free said, sending them off.

* * *

**A/N- Well, it is one of my shorter chapters, but I liked it for some reason. The next chapter will most likely be my normal (long) length. I had to rearrange some things in order for them to flow better. Hope you like it. Sorry for the length again. **

**Q1: Do you think Spade will cause things to get out of hand later on?**

**Q2: Tony is just amazing. I'm not sure why I can't stop talking about him. Are you excited to see what happens to him along this journey? LOL:)**

**Q3: What do you think will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9: Makin' Rivals Day By Day!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 7 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 5 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Leer, Ice Fang **

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 9 Abi: Sand Veil: Tackle, Leer, Defense Curl, Flail**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I can't wait to participate in my first Johto contest," Charli cheered. She twirled around and grinned playfully at Tony.

"I can't wait to beat the first gym," Drake added. His Totodile and Cyndaquil jumped off his shoulder, seeing something in the distance. The group followed the Pokemon, passing the town market. People were walking everywhere.

"Hey!" Someone shouted as Drake ran over him. He had brown spiked hair and oddly colored eyes. They were a light shade of purple. He wore a plain black shirt with a light red jacket over it. His jeans were grey and baggy.

"I'm so sorry," Drake apologized. Tony ran past him, catching the Pokemon.

"It's okay," the boy said as he dusted himself off. He looked down; his expression changing instantly.

"What's wrong?" Montana asked him, looking at the ground. She saw vegetables with dirt on them, liquids flowing from there containers, and many miscellaneous cooking items spread across the ground.

"I spent my last bit of money on those cooking items. They are all I lacked to start my journey." Tony and Charli leaned down to pick them up, but most of them were broken or really dirty. The boy looked older than Drake, but Drake could see he was in real trouble.

"We were about to go have lunch outside the town. How about you join us, and we can get you some money for some new supplies," Drake suggested. The boy looked around shyly, agreeing timidly.

"I'm…" The boy tried to say before he was cut off by another person bumping into him.

"Let's save introductions for a place less hectic," Drake laughed. He led the group out of the market area and onto the route to Violet.

"Let's set up," Montana ordered. She pulled out a small blanket, unfolding it. Drake took out a small single burner, lighting it with a match. Tony and Charli took out canteens of water, pouring them in plastic cups.

"What should we have?" Drake asked. He pulled out a few berries and vegetables.

"Well, let's have some soup or something. Since that's all we can make," Tony joked. He gave Drake some water before sitting down on the blanket. Drake put the water on the burner, cut the vegetables, and added spice into the water before joining the group. The boy looked around nervously the whole time.

"So, I'll start the introductions," Drake said. "My name is Drake Smith from Pallet Town. I am here to challenge the Johto League." He pulled out four Pokeballs, releasing his Pokemon. His Charizard huffed as he walked over to a tree and laid down. His Phanphy and Totodile played tag around the site, and his Cyndaquil jumped one his shoulder.

"Woah…A Charizard," the boy said in awe.

"I'll go next," Montana commented. "I am Montana Sanders from Cerulean City. I am Bill the Pokemaniac's daughter. I am taking on the PokeStylist shows." She released her Espeon and Vulpix, who rested on both sides of her as she sat down.

"Well, I am Tony Wright from Double T Ranch, and I am just here for fun," Tony smiled. He released his team. His Seel clapped joyfully as his Magby climbed up to his shoulder. His Ivysaur smiled and took a seat beside the trainers, and his Togepi appeared in between his arms.

"That's an impressive team, too," the boy commented.

"He still can't beat me though," Charli joked. "I am Charli Prinz, cousin of Free Flarez. I am competing in Pokemon Contests, and I am twelve years old." She released her team, shocking the boy.

"By the looks of you, I couldn't tell if you would have a prissy team or a brute team," the boy laughed. Charli huffed and motioned her Pokemon away.

"Your turn," Drake smiled. The boy looked around, being shy.

"I…I am Slith Zyndix. I am from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh and I am fifteen," Slith finally confessed. He pulled out to Pokeballs, throwing them in the air. A small green turtle-like Pokemon stood on all fours and had a twig pointing out of its head. The next Pokemon startled them all. The Pokemon was a Totodile, but he was green and had blue spines along his back.

"Wow," Tony awed. Drake's Totodile circled the shiny Totodile, trying to figure out why the Pokemon was differently colored.

"Well, that's odd," Drake commented. The Totodile winked at the group and the Turtwig bowed gracefully.

"Let's eat!" Drake shouted, seeing the stew was done. Tony pulled out the Pokemon food and the appropriate bowl for each Pokemon. The Pokemon charged their food, and dug deep into it. The trainers followed suit, and didn't wait for their invitation either.

"So, what are your plans from here?" Montana asked Slith.

"Well, I have to run to Mr. Pokemon's house on this route for Elm, and then I will begin my first journey," Slith answered.

"You didn't start in your home region?" Tony asked.

"No. I felt some sort of connection here in Johto. Johto and Sinnoh are closely related in so many ways, and Sinnoh has been feeling stressed since last year. So I decided to come here since I had an odd feeling about this region," Slith explained.

"That's cool," Charli expressed. "It's getting about mid afternoon. I need to be going, so I can reach Blackthorn before the week ends."

"Woah, I need to go to," Slith said. "I promised I would be at Mr. Pokemon's for dinner."

"Hold on," Drake said. He pulled out some money from his wallet, handing it to Slith. "That should be enough get you enough supplies for a month or two." Slith smiled and packed up.

"We will see you around," Tony said, waving goodbye.

"You bet you will," Slith smiled. His Pokemon chased after him as he raced down the path.

"He was very unique," Charli commented. The group packed up there things, planning to travel the route the rest of the day. A bush rustled near the group, startling them.

"Maybe this is a new Pokemon," Drake grinned. He walked over to the bush, and found nothing.

"What the heck," Montana said. "That's odd."

"Yeah," Charli sighed. She knew something the group didn't. "I think I am going to go."

"You sure?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah, there is a short cut to Dark Cave from here that will get me there in shorter time," Charli explained.

"Okay," Tony said, depressed in a way. He gave her a short but sweet hug, and everyone made there rounds on saying good bye. The bush rustled again, but the group didn't take time to explore it again.

"I'll see y'all later," Charli said as she waved goodbye. "I'll be on the look out for trouble."

"I'm going to miss her," Tony sighed. He stared at her until she walked into some thick trees, disappearing from sight.

"Well now you have us," Drake laughed and put him in a headlock. Tony struggled to get out, laughing playfully.

"Let's head to Violet now," Montana cheered. "I'm ready to start competing!" The group started to walk away, but a kid that looked around the age of Drake and Montana jumped in front of them with a creepy smile on his face. He had messy spiked black hair that hung right over his eyes and had an athletic build that looked like it was from hard years of training. He had gold eyes that contrasted with his tanned skin. His face was also dirty, making Tony think he was homeless. He wore a short-sleeved black under armour with torn up blue jeans. He had grey wristbands and nice necklace on.

"I challenge you," the boy said, pointing at Tony. The group looked at each other confusedly.

"Okay, but who are you?" Tony asked.

"I am Ian Steele and I live near here. I know Charli, and I will never let you take her from me!" Ian shouted.

"So I'm guessing you like her?" Tony asked. The boy fell over and got back up.

"Duhh dude," Ian sighed. "I challenge you to a one on one!" He pulled out a Pokeball, released a longer version on Cyndaquil. The Pokemon had two fires, one on his head and the other on his butt.

"Lava!" The Pokemon cried.

"A Quilava!" Drake shouted excitedly. The Quilava rubbed his front paw in the dirt, readying himself for battle. Drake called out his Cyndaquil.

"This will be you one day, buddy," Drake said. Cyndaquil nodded his head and climbed on Drake's shoulder.

"Magby, fighting time!" Tony shouted. His Magby popped out of his ball, punching the air.

"Start with Quick Attack," Ian ordered.

"Magby, use Smog!" Tony countered. Magby reared his head back, unleashing a purple smoke from his mouth. Quilava ran through the smoke, losing Magby and inhaling the poisonous Smog. Quilava shuddered as the poison affect set in.

"Crap," Ian grunted.

"Magby, use Mega Punch!" Magby appeared out of nowhere and punched Quilava out of the Smog with a glowing white fist. Quilava rolled in the dirt.

"Quilava, fight against it," Ian pleaded as Quilava shuddered again. "Use Flame Wheel!" Quilava jumped in the air, curling into wheel. His flame erupted around him as he sped for Magby.

"Magby!" Tony yelled as Magby was ran over by the fiery attack. Quilava rounded back, looking to hit again.

"Faint Attack!" Tony yelled. Magby remained on the ground, looking for the perfect time to hit. Quilava got closer and closer, and Magby rolled onto his back and kicked Quilava into the air. Quilava's flame evaporated as he flailed in the sky. Magby jumped behind him, smashing him into the ground.

"No!" Ian cried as Quilava lay on the ground unconsciously. He recalled his Pokemon quickly Magby jumped up and down happily.

"I'll get you some day, Tony!" Ian shouted as he ran back into the forest.

"Looks like Tony just got himself another rival," Drake joked.

"Wow, this journey is already starting off to be interesting," Tony said.

* * *

**A/N- I liked this chapter:) Slith Zyndix is an Oc from Zyndix and Ian Steele is from JohtoBlue:) This was a very fun chapter to write. I'm liking johto a lot more than Kanto already:)**

**Q1: Do you think Slith will become important in the future?**

**Q2: Ian is pretty awesome huh? Do you think he will be a good rival for Tony?**

**Q3: Are you interested to see what PokeStylist Shows are?**


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting in the Dark!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team-**

**1. Charizard (m) lv.78 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 9Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 7 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Leer, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 10 Abi: Sand Veil: Tackle, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_You will never win!" A voice erupted in the darkness. Drake was standing still in the pitch black darkness. The voice echoed ferociously. _

"_My friends and I will stop you," Drake said. He couldn't yell. The thing controlling the dream wouldn't allow it. _

"_The Gods will join us. Arceus betrayed them long ago. He has screwed you all over!" Drake had nothing to say. He was still in the process of learning about the God thing. He knew Arceus was one of them, but gave up his powers to maintain the balance of the world. _

"_You have no idea how strong the human race is. My friends and I have the heart and determination to bring you all down," Drake persisted. The voice laughed evilly. Drake twirled and spun rapidly, returning to reality._

* * *

Drake rolled around in his sleeping bag as the dream ended. He woke up in a deep sweat, looking straight at Montana. "This has to end." He sat up and looked at his feet. His Pokemon were cuddled up at the end of his sleeping bag. His Charizard lay around them, keeping them warm.

Drake got up out of the bag, trying to stay quiet, but his sleeping bad swished and Charizard lifted his head up. Drake put his finger to his lips. Charizard got up stealthily and followed Drake as he walked to a nearby stream.

Drake bent down and splashed water onto his face. Charizard stopped behind him. Both their reflections showed in the water, scaring Drake. Drake jumped, almost falling in the river. Charizard grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You know, Charizard, I am really thinking over this Chosen One stuff. We have seen Pokemon get killed, and I don't want that to happen to anyone of our group," Drake sighed. He rolled up his pajama pants, his outdoor sleepwear, and put his feet in the water. He wore no shirt, feeling the warm nightly wind against his fairly tanned skin. Charizard sat on his behind and listened to Drake.

"There are Gods out there that have the power to end everything we know. There is no way a normal Pokemon could go up against one of them. Not even a Legendary could take them one on one I bet." Charizard shook his head. He put his claw up to his heart.

"Yeah, I know. If a Pokemon has the heart to battle they can do anything, but these Gods are the ones who created the Pokemon of today," Drake argued. "They could probably think about destroying us and they could do it easily."

"Char!" Charizard shouted. Drake's hair blew back as his Pokemon's roar created a powerful breath of air.

"Okay," Drake chuckled. "I'll stop feeling sorry for myself and start to think more about what to do to stop the resurrection of the Gods." Charizard huffed, knowing he won.

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave, buddy," Drake sighed. He stood up out of the water, and hugged his Pokemon. "You were my first Pokemon ever. We have the closest bond a human and Pokemon could have." Charizard smiled, but also let loose of a single tear. Pidgey and Spearow flew out of the tree as a screech consumed Drake's ears. Charizard plugged his ears with a single claw and covered Drake with his wings. The flock of bird Pokemon scattered as a large group of Crobat, Golbat, and Zubat swarmed the skies.

"Toto!"

"Quil!"

"Phy!" Drake's newest Pokemon ran out of the bushes and took cover under Charizard's wings. The Bat Pokemon saw Drake and his team and a small part of them charged them.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz!" Charizard took off in the sky, leaving Drake and the smaller Pokemon behind. Charizard roared ferociously and his flame enveloped his body with a charged energy that turned it into a deep red and orange. Charizard knocked his way through the Bat Pokemon, sending them falling into the river.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered. A Golbat swooped down on him, but his other three Pokemon charged it until it was cornered by two boulders. Phanphy rolled rapidly, Totodile let loose of a stream of water, and Cyndaquil butted in with his head. The Golbat took the hits and quickly flew up.

"Phanphy and Totodile, y'all learned new moves!" Drake cheered again. His Charizard was taking out Bat Pokemon with ease. A Zubat in the back of the pack saw Drake with his back turned, he used his speed to clench his fangs into Drake's neck.

"AHHH!" Drake screamed. Charizard looked down, but was overtaken by a Crobat that used a Poison Fang on him. Charizard led the Bat Pokemon away, leaving the Zubat on Drake. Charizard hoped Drake's new Pokemon could handle it.

Totodile jumped into action. He used an Ice Fang to knock Zubat off Drake, forcing Drake to fall to the ground in pain. Two spare Pokeballs that he had in his Pokemon rolled out. One fell straight into the river, and one stopped shortly from it.

Cyndaquil and Phanphy started to attack when Zubat sunk his fangs into Totodile, using Leech Life. Phanphy split away from Cyndaquil and used Tackle to save Totodile. Zubat regained its composure and cried wildly. Totodile, from behind, used a powerful Tackle to send Zubat flying. Drake was still unconscious, and his Pokemon were battling for their lives.

Zubat hit the ground hard, but got up. Totodile shook his head and blasted his new Water Gun to soak Zubat. Zubat fell back to the ground, but this time he landed straight on the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook and shook and shook. The Pokemon's eyes widened as the Pokeball finished the capture and stopped moving.

"Dile?" Totodile asked his companions.

"Qui Cyn!" Cyndaquil huffed.

"Phan Phan Phy!" Phanphy cheered. He was too excited that they won. They ran over to Drake, and they left the Pokeball there to sit. They pushed and shouted at him as they tried to wake him. Charizard flew back to the river with small lacerations all around him. His blood was slowly running, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Charizard joined the effort to wake Drake up.

"ZARD!" Charizard roared loudly. Drake jumped into consciousness. He put his hand on his back, feeling his blood.

"Well that is probably a one in a lifetime experience," he chuckled softly. Totodile ran over to the Pokeball and picked it up. He carefully placed it in Drake's open palm. "What is this?"

"Totodile!" Totodile cried. He sprayed a Water Gun straight up, dampening the group. Drake gained enough strength to stand up. He leaned on Charizard as they walked back to the site. Totodile carried the Pokeball. The sun began to come up over the horizon.

"What happened to you!" She looked at Drake's back and gasped. She quickly got a antibacterial wipe and cleaned it.

"Ahh!" Drake cried.

"Sorry," Montana giggled.

"Not funny, Tana!" Her Vulpix and Espeon walked away from the scene and continued there sleep. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"You know I wake up early," Montana answered. "That's when I train. I was about to head out when I saw you."

"Sorry," Drake panted. He was breathing heavily. Tony shifted in his sleep as he heard the two's noise.

"Stop apologizing. Why don't you tell me what's in that Pokeball that Totodile is holding?" Montana asked.

"I actually don't know," Drake confessed. He leaned down and grabbed the Pokeball. Montana placed a band aid gently on his back.

"Done," Montana grinned. Drake looked at the Pokeball with a confused look and threw it up. A white flash formed into a Zubat. The Zubat flew in circles over them, and Drake's eyes widened.

"This is the Pokemon that did this to you, huh?" Montana wondered.

"Yeah," Drake sighed. The Zubat didn't even notice the humans and tried to fly off. "No you don't! I am going to teach you some manners!" Drake quickly recalled the Zubat.

"That'll be interesting," Tana snickered. "Go back to sleep until the some comes up fully. Then we can head out."

"Tana, I won't be able to travel today," Drake huffed. He laid back down with his Pokemon at his feet once again.

"Fine," Tana grunted. "We will stay here." She motioned for Vulpix and Espeon to follow her as she walked to the river. Drake closed his eyes and fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

"So he got bit?" Tony asked Montana. They were sitting around the campsite, watching the Pokemon play. Charizard was resting under a tree as usual and Vulpix and Espeon were running around. Phanphy and Totodile were chasing after Togepi. Ivysaur, Magby, and Seel were relaxing on a boulder and Cyndaquil was still asleep with Drake.

"Yeah that Zubat of his has a mean bite," Montana answered in a whisper. They were trying to let Drake sleep.

"What was he even doing up that late?" Tony asked again.

"Well, I'm not sure. Charizard came back with some cuts and bruises that I patched up. Maybe they were out training and bit off more than they could chew," Montana guessed.

"That sounds like them," Tony joked. The two laughed, waking Drake up.

"What time is it?" Drake grunted. He crawled out of his sleeping bag, flipping Cyndaquil over and waking him up. His fire flashed into life, angry that he was awoken.

"Calm down, dude," Drake ordered. Cyndaquil huffed and walked to the other Pokemon. Zubat's Pokeball was lying on the ground and Drake picked it up.

"What are you going to do with her?" Montana asked.

"Her?" Drake questioned.

"I scanned it earlier. She is a girl and knows Leech Life and Supersonic," Montana explained.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her," Drake said. He went inside Montana's tent for privacy, changing into his everyday clothes. The month was now July and the weather was still quite warm.

Drake walked out of the tent and back to the river. "Come out!" The Pokeball burst open and Zubat instantly perched herself upside down on a nearby tree branch. Phanphy and Totodile quietly watched from the bushes, making sure Zubat didn't attack again.

"So, you attacked me last night," Drake persisted. Zubat didn't respond. "Did you here me?" Zubat flipped into the air, flying in circles.

"What I'm asking is: do you want to stay with me or not?" Drake asked. "I am challenging the Johto League, so I don't want anyone that doesn't want to work hard or listen to me on my team." Zubat stopped in mid air and stared at Drake even though she didn't have eyes. Zubat lowered herself to Drake and they were now face to face.

"Zu!" Zubat screeched. She seemed to say yes to Drake's question. She took off in the sky, circling around Drake again.

"I guess that is a yes," Drake sighed. "Let's go back to the others." Zubat didn't follow him, so he recalled her. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the site.

"Everyone come here," Drake ordered. Tony and Montana got all the Pokemon and met Drake. "This is our new teammate." Zubat popped out of the ball and flew over to a tree branch.

"This is going to be interesting," Tony commented as Drake's team walked away angry. The Pokemon stayed away from Zubat. The day passed on as usual. Drake treated his bite, Tony played with the Pokemon, and Montana did many site chores.

"Hi there!" A feminine voice said from down the path. The sun was setting over the top of the trees and Drake had dinner cooking. A dark skinned black girl walked up to the group. She had a cat-like Pokemon by her side. The Pokemon's tail was coiled like a spring.

"Woah…That is a Glameow," Montana awed. The girl swung back her long dark brown braided hair, looking down at Glameow. The groups Pokemon took alert to the stranger and Charizard took the lead. He blocked the girl's path.

"Charizard, I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm," Drake said as he stirred their dinner. Charizard huffed and allowed the girl through. She wore short yellow v-neck with a long green necklace around her neck. She had on another green bracelet on her left wrist. She wore cut-off jean shorts that end around her mid thigh and yellow converse with green laces with no show socks.

"I am Francesca Owens," the girl greeted as she walked up on the group. Her Glameow looked the place up and down, disapproving of it.

"Well, I am Montana. That is Drake, and this is Tony," Montana greeted back. "I hope you weren't looking to travel with us because your Glameow doesn't seem to like it." Tony snickered and Drake shook his head. The Glameow hissed.

"No, I'm not. Actually, I saw you this morning as you were training. I heard you say something about PokeStylist Shows, so I decided to stick around this area before I left for my second show," Francesca explained. "I want to battle you."

"I don't think this is a good time. We are about to eat," Montana shrugged. Her Espeon and Vulpix watched from afar with the other Pokemon.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to battle the Johto Grand Champion's daughter either," Francesca snorted before she turned her back.

"What did you just say?" Montana asked. Her face reddened with anger.

"Well, I am Carmela Owens's oldest daughter out of her three. I have been a fashion prodigy since I was little," Francesca bragged.

"Let's battle," Montana ordered. She walked over to the Pokemon and shooed them away. Her Vulpix and Espeon stared Francesca and Glameow down as they walked towards them.

"Drake…" Tony sighed.

"Let her do it," Drake laughed. "She has barely had any action within our first month here." He turned the burner on low and walked over to the battle.

"We will have a Double Battle," Francesca suggested.

"Here are my two," Montana smiled. Vulpix and Espeon stepped forward.

"Glameow, Masquerain go," Francesca said gracefully. A Pokeball floated in the air as Glameow walked in front of her. A bug looking Pokemon came out and fluttered over Glameow. It was very light blue, almost white, and it had an eerie eye looking pattern that formed when its wings came together.

"My Glameow is a tough battler. He is awesome. Masquerain was my first Pokemon, and she is awesome," Francesca explained.

"Thanks for your life story," Montana snarled. "Espeon start off with Tackle and Vulpix use a Fire Blast to cover her." Espeon took off towards the opponents and Vulpix blasted a humanoid fire attack behind her.

"Masquerain, counter with Scary Face!" Francesca ordered. Masquerain closed her wings, making the eye. Espeon stopped in her tracks. Montana gasped as her Fire Blast clashed with Espeon.

"Vulpix, use Inferno! Espeon, hurry back!" Montana yelled. Espeon rushed back as Vulpix jumped in the air, a blue sphere formed as she took in a deep breathe.

"Hurry and use Fury Swipes and Gust!" Francesca's Masquerain picked up a powerful wind, knocking Vulpix around in the sky. Glameow jumped in the air, and he extended his claws. Vulpix rushed her attack. A powerful blue flame spiraled out of her mouth. Glameow's eyes widened as he was thrown to the ground.

"Espeon, use Iron Tail!" Montana yelled. She took the exact time Francesca was distracted. Espeon charged into action with her Iron Tail. She swiped her tail across her body, sending Masquerain into a tree.

"NO!" Francesca cried. She recalled her Pokemon. "Thanks for the battle." She ran down the path.

"I don't like her," Montana said. She hugged her Pokemon.

"I didn't think she was that bad," Tony chuckled.

"Whatever," Drake sighed. "I'm hungry!"

* * *

**A/N- Well here it is. Yay! Hope you liked it. Did you notice the new Cover Art? OMG I love it! Thank you to JohtoBlue and Ariana!**

**Q1: Do you see any future problems with the Zubat?**

**Q2: How bout Tana's new rival? **

**Q3: What do you think will happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Sprout Tower Challenge!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.78 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 9Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 7 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Leer, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 10 Abi: Sand Veil: Tackle, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**5. Zubat (f) lv. 5 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Finally!" Tony cried with joy, "paved roads!" He fell to his knees and kissed the ground.

"That is gross," Montana snickered.

"Get off the ground. The gym is awaiting!" Drake yelled as he ran off. He passed the Pokemon Center and market on his way. Violet City was an older town, and the group could tell. The buildings looked rustic, but genuine. No other city could be like it. The gym looked like a normal building, but it had a light blue dome over the top.

"I'm guessing he is a Flying type," Drake asked as his friends caught up with him. Tony opened his PokeDex and looked up the gym leader of Violet City.

"Umm…His name is Falkner. The gym was passed down to him about 13 years ago, and he has had a numerous amount of wins. He is powerful," Tony explained.

"What Pokemon does he use?" Montana asked, but she quickly ran to a store mirror. The boys thought she saw something to buy, so they didn't follow her.

"Actually, he uses two Pokemon during a regulation gym battle: a Pidgeotto and Hoothoot. He also lets his non-gym battling Pokemon to battle at the challengers discretion."

"Awesome, so I can let Charizard get some last time battling in," Drake said. "I'm gonna miss him." They approached the gym and a boy that looked older than Drake stood in front of the gym doors. He had dark hair and blue eyes and wore knee length shorts and an athletic looking t-shirt.

"The gym is closed for the next couple of days," the boy said. "Falkner is in Olivine for official business."

"Dang!" Drake sighed.

"Sorry, that was rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Tyler Richards from Fortree City in Hoenn. I am seventeen," the boy greeted.

"Well, I am Drake Smith from Pallet. This is Tony and Montana," Drake said. The boys looked over at Montana. She now had a piece of paper in her hands.

"I bet she found a sale," Tony joked.

"Want to join us to see what we do for the day?" Drake asked Tyler.

"Sure, I was probably just going to rest and train," Tyler said. They walked over to Montana.

"What do you have there?" Tony asked. Montana looked up and saw Tyler. She blushed instantly.

"_No. I have Chase is Kanto. And he is probably like eighteen, but gah he is cute," _Montana thought.

"Hello?" Drake waved in front of her face.

"Oh…It's the PokeStylist Show. It got moved to tomorrow," Montana explained. "I have to go sign up."

"Let's go," Tony cheered. The group made there way to the Pokemon Center, laughing and joking along the way.

"I'll get our rooms," Drake said. He walked up to the newest addition to the Pokemon Centers. The councils of the regions decided to add a receptionist to every Pokemon Center for the hotel part. The receptionists for all the Pokemon Centers were closely related and looked very much alike.

"Hi, my name is Alice," the receptionist smiled. She had fiery red hair and a professional black business suite on.

"I need two rooms," Drake said. The receptionist typed something in her computer and smiled up at Drake. She handed him two keycards. "Thanks."

Drake walked back to the group. Montana was talking to Nurse Joy, and the nurse had her PokeDex in her soft hands. "You are now registered. You must win five stars to get into the Grand Championship," the nurse explained. Nurse Joy handed her a star-shaped case with five openings around the points.

"That looks awesome," Tony commented.

"I got our rooms," Drake smiled. His PokeDex started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Drake. It's Kit!" Kit shouted.

"Hey!"

"Okay, so I have been researching a few things in myths and legends and I think I found something. You know how we found those energy levels that match yours?" Kit asked.  
"Yeah," Drake said.

"Well, the Dark Forces must have an equal to all of them. So Mason's equal was his dad, Bruce. That means for every Light Aurer they must have a Dark Aurer. It is foretold in the balance of the universe," Kit explained.

"So?" Drake sighed. He knew something bad was coming.

"There must be someone out there that has a power level of yours," Kit murmured.

"Dang it," Drake said. "Any readings yet?"

"No, there is one in Johto and Mason has been working with his here. There was a spike in Cherrygrove a few weeks ago," Kit said.

"I think that was that shadow and the Johto Commander," he said to Montana. The PokeDex was on speaker so everyone could here. Drake forgot Tyler was there.

"Also, the Final Prophecy is in Johto. Researchers and explorers have spent years trying to find it, but they can't. There is a monk in Sprout Tower who has a connection with the universe. I want you to try to get some answers from him," Kit ordered. Drake looked at his group.

"We will do it today," Drake said.

"Be careful. Sprout Tower monks make you battle to prove your worth. I'm sure the monk we are looking for will be strong," Kit warned.

"I have Charizard," Drake grinned. He hung up his phone and instantly looked at Tyler.

"Don't worry. This is kinda cool," Tyler laughed. "I want to see those powers someday though." The group healed their Pokemon before they left for Sprout Tower.

* * *

"This thing is wobbling," Montana said shakily.

"This is awesome!" Tony shouted.

"Let's go," Drake ordered. They walked into the first floor. It was plain and had an old scent to it.

"Welcome to the Sprout Tower," an old man with an orange robe said. "There are four floors above this one. Each one has a challenge ready for you. The final floor each trainer will be tested in battle when they are tired. Master Monk will then battle whom seems fit."

"We are here for answers. We were told there is a monk here that can give us them," Drake explained.

"Then you must take the challenge," the monk smiled. He quietly sat down and began to meditate. "The ladder to start is right behind you." Montana went first and the group followed. Tyler brought up the rear.

The next floor was dark and the group couldn't see anything. "Charizard, Cyndaquil come on out!" Drake's Fire types popped out of their balls, creating light.

"Drake…" Montana shuddered.

"What?" He asked.

"Shhh!" Tyler ordered. He pointed up. Drake saw dozens of Zubat hanging from the roof.

"How do we get out of here?" Tony asked quietly.

"The ladder is right across the room. Maybe we can make it without them waking," Tyler suggested. He began to tip toe across the floor. Charizard tried to move, but he caused a loud creak.

"Drake, recall him," Montana ordered. Drake did as told, and Cyndaquil was the only light for the team.

"We are almost there!" Tony cheered quietly. He tripped over a piece of wood, falling roughly to the ground. Montana looked up, seeing the Zubat spreading there wings.

"Run!" She screeched. Drake picked up Tony and they ran as the Zubat began to swarm. Tyler was cut off from the group as he made it to the ladder. The Zubat seemed like they were trained to cut off people from the ladder.

"Stantler!" Tyler yelled. His deer-like Pokemon popped out of his Pokeball brightly. Stantler looked around, seeing the mass of Zubat. The Zubat began to close in on Drake's group.

"We can't use Smokescreen cause they don't have eyes," Drake cried as he swatted down a Zubat. He and Tony covered Montana, but she was holding her own.

"Hypnosis!" Stantler emitted a strong yellow wave of psychic energy that put the Zubat to sleep instantly. Drake's group and his Cyndaquil fell to the ground with there eyes closed, blocking the attack. Tyler rubbed the back of Stantler's neck in appreciation for his help.

"Thanks," Drake sighed. The group climbed the next rope. The room was lighted and they were glad they could see. Cyndaquil remained on Drake's shoulder.

"I wonder what this challenge could be," Montana wondered. She looked around suspiciously.

"FREE!" A Butterfree cried. The poor Pokemon was caged up and crying. Three Seviper coiled around the cage, awaiting the courageous soul that tried to save the Butterfree.

"We have to save it," Tony said as he stepped forward.

"Wait," Drake ordered. "Those Seviper will attack if we get close. We need a plan. There are three of them and four of us."

"And the ladder is behind the cage," Tyler added.

"How about three of us distract them and the fourth one help the Butterfree," Montana suggested.

"How do the rest of us get back to the ladder?" Tony asked.

"Fight our way back," Montana smiled. She, Tyler, and Drake ran past the Seviper and the Poison types followed them. Tony sprinted to the cage and released the Butterfree. He looked to his friends, who were already battling the Pokemon. Drake's Cyndaquil used a Smokescreen to confuse it and Drake started running towards the ladder. Montana's Espeon was controlling their Seviper with a Confusion as Montana slowly made her way to the ladder. Tyler's Stantler quickly put his Seviper to sleep, and he rushed to Montana's aid. Stantler rammed himself into Seviper, knocking it out. The two ran back to the ladder.

"Let's go!" Drake yelled. They all climbed up the rope ladder to the next floor. A monk was meditating in the middle. He opened his eyes suddenly.

"This is the Random Battle Floor," the monk stated. "Two out your four will be presented with a random trainer that has yet to pass this floor. The winning group gets to proceed while the other is thrown out."

"Who are our challengers?" Drake asked. The monk stepped to the side and the wall behind him flung open. Deena Elm stepped out. Her eyes widened as she saw Drake.

"Great," she snickered. "I can get some payback." She pushed her glasses back up her nose as she walked towards Drake.

"I guess I'm battling," Drake chuckled.

"One on one, go!" The monk yelled.

"Bayleef, take charge!" Deena shouted. Her Bayleef flashed into existence and growled at Drake.

"Oh lord," Drake sighed. "Cyndaquil!" His Cyndaquil jumped off his shoulder, and his flame burst.

"Bayleef, use Tackle," Deena commanded. The larger Bayleef charged the smaller Cyndaquil.

"Smokescreen, and then Tackle from the side!" Drake yelled. Cyndaquil was at a definite disadvantage. Cyndaquil's Smokescreen flowed from his mouth and nostrils. The Bayleef stopped abruptly. The Fire type flew through the smoke and rammed Bayleef into the ground. Both Pokemon stumbled out of the smoke.

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf quickly," Deena ordered. Bayleef launched razor sharp leaves from her giant leaf on her head, hitting Cyndaquil from behind. Cyndaquil rolled on the floor.

"Again!" Deena said cynically. Bayleef rounded her leaf to launch more leaves, but Cyndaquil jumped up quickly. His flame was burning brighter than ever as he fired several small balls of fire at Bayleef. The Grass type was taken by surprise and knocked unconscious.

"No!" Deena cried. She recalled her Pokemon.

"Maybe your partner can win," the Monk said. The wall flung open again and the girl with the snow white hair walked out.

"You're traveling with Deena?" Tony asked.

"Yep, now let's battle," she said. "I'm ready to get out of here." She threw a Pokeball in the air, releasing a Ledian. The ladybug looking Pokemon flew around her.

"Magby, let's go!" Tony shouted. His Magby did a front flip and landed kneeling.

"Ledian, use Comet Punch!" Ledian flew towards Magby with lightning fast speed and glowing fists. Magby dodged a couple of the swift punches but was thrown back by the powerful Comet Punch. Ledian didn't stop and continued to keep beating Magby.

"Magby, use Faint Attack!" Tony screeched across the room. Magby fell limp on the floor and Ledian stopped punching.

"Don't fall for it!" Sarah warned. Ledian turned his head, and was met with a punch to the back of it as Magby finished his Faint Attack. Ledian flew back up, unfazed by the attack.

"Fire Spin full power!" Tony yelled. Magby released a tornado of flames from his small mouth. Ledian was consumed in the fire, screeching in pain. Ledian fell to the floor burned to a crisp.

"The group of four is permitted to leave!" The monk shouted. The ladder fell from the roof and the group climbed it.

"Hello there," a tall monk with an orange robe said. This monk had a dark blue sash crossing his chest. "I am Master Monk. The two that did not battle must double battle against my apprentice to earn my respect. Young Tony and Drake have shown their strength against random trainers, so now you must show me you are worthy to seek what you do." Montana and Tyler nodded and stepped forward. A shorter monk with a red sash stepped up as well. He pulled out two whistles and blew both of them lightly. A Machop ran in front of him, and a Natu flew down from the ceiling.

"Espeon!"

"Totodile!" Both Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs. They smiled at each other and prepared for a battle.

"How did Elm get so many Totodile?" Tony asked Drake.

"Who knows," Drake laughed.

"Machop, use Low Sweep. Natu, use Lucky Chant," the monk ordered peacefully. The Machop darted at the Pokemon's feet quickly, trying to trip them up, as Natu began to chirp a secret chant.

"Totodile, use Ice Fang on Natu!" Totodile's fangs froze, but Machop tripped him up as he tried to attack. Every time Totodile tried to move, Machop stopped him.

"Espeon, use Confusion to knock him back!" Montana shouted, seeing Totodile in trouble. Drake's Totodile was now sharing Drake's shoulders with Cyndaquil, watching how another Totodile battled.

Espeon's jewel flashed brightly as Machop was thrown back. Totodile saw this as his only chance and snatched Natu in his jaws. Totodile shook the tiny bird and threw him aside. Natu struggled to get up, so Machop rushed over to help him.

"Take this chance and use Water Gun," Tyler ordered. Totodile fired a strong Water Gun from close range, knocking Machop on his butt.

"Machop, use Karate Chop. Natu, use Teleport and Night Shade!" Machop ran at Totodile with his hand straightened and glowing. Natu vanished and Espeon kept her guard up.

"Espeon…" Tana said, interrupted by Natu's Night Shade being fired over her head. The dark blast forced Espeon across the room. Espeon shook her head and got up shakily. She gathered energy around her and sprinted rapidly. She slammed into Natu, knocking him out. The monk left the fainted Pokemon on the ground while Totodile and Machop fought each other. Machop was swinging away with his Karate Chop, but Totodile was too quick for him.

"Espeon, help with an Iron Tail," Montana commanded. Espeon swiftly turned her tail into hard steel, and she ran at Machop. The Fighting type caught the Iron Tail and started swinging Espeon by it.

"Water Gun hurry!" Tyler pleaded. Totodile blasted Machop square in the stomach and slammed him against the wall. He slid down the wood wall unconsciously.

"Yeah!" Montana cheered. She gave Tyler a hug, but quickly stepped back.

"Congratulations," Master Monk said. "You have no proven yourself to the universe." He held out his hands. Drake grabbed both of them, and he wiggled in pain. A bright light took place of the scene of the room, and it was only him and Master Monk in a bright space.

"This is the spot in between our world and Arceus's dimension, Heaven, as you worldly people say. This place knows all, and I can read its knowledge," Master Monk stated.

"I need information on Team Rocket and the Gods," Drake persisted.

"I can only give you minimal information because too much could be dangerous to the stream of time," the monk answered. He closed his eyes and the light around him began to be absorbed into his body.

"Team Rocket is planning a great revolution against humans, but they are being lead by an evil Pokemon. The Final Prophecy can be found in the oldest of all places in Johto," the monk explained.

"Thanks," Drake smiled. He began to let go of Master Monk's hands, but he grabbed them even harder. His body began to shake, and a different voice came out of his mouth. His eyes were now white.

"Drake…"

"Arceus?" Drake wondered.

"Yes…"

"What is going on? Where are you?" Drake rushed.

"Your…Dimension…Mine…Destroyed…When…Comet…Was…Released."

"What did you come here to tell me?" Drake questioned.

"A…Forgotten…Legendary…Is…Destined…To…Rise…Against…All…Odds…And," Arceus said. His voice began to lower.

"I…Am…In…Your…World…Hiding…Must…Help…" The Monk's body shook violently and the two spiraled back into the real world.

Drake found himself laying in a soft bed with his friends all around. "He is awake!" Tyler yelled. His friends circled around his bed.

"What is going on?" Drake grunted.

"You have been knocked out. You and Master Monk passed out while y'all were connected. What did you find out?" Montana asked.

"Something about a Forgotten Legendary and Arceus is in our world," Drake grumbled. "What day is it?"

"Actually, it is only seven at night," Tony laughed. "We just got done eating." Drake smiled and sat up. His Johto Pokemon were sitting on his bed except Zubat was hanging from a wall light.

"I think I am going to go back to sleep," Drake sighed as he fell back on his pillow.

* * *

**A/N- Hi! Thanks to Aussieking for Tyler. He is a very good Oc. Hope everyone likes it.**

**Q1: Who is the Forgotten One?**

**Q2: Where could Arceus be?**

**Q3: Will Montana win the PokeStylist show?**


	12. Chapter 12: The Comeback Stylist!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.78 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 10 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 7 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Leer, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 10 Abi: Sand Veil: Tackle, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**5. Zubat (f) lv. 5 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"This is going to be pretty cool," Tony said, hyped about the PokeStylist Show.

"Yeah. Tyler got lucky when Falkner's agent called him this morning. He got to battle him today," Drake sighed. "I really need to Gym Battle again. I'm having a withdrawal." Tony chuckled as the lights dimmed and a spotlight brightened across the stage. It centered on a tall handsome young man with spiked ginger hair and a black tuxedo.

"Hello!" He boomed. "I am one of the triplet hosts, Jon Rapid! Today's PokeStylist show is the third show of the season, and the first of two to come to Violet. Every town will host two PokeStylist Shows per season, so don't be shy and come on by!" The crowd roared. Drake and Tony clapped only because they really weren't into the whole style thing.

"I'm interested to see how they will bring Pokemon Battling and Fashion into one," Drake whispered. An old lady with a fashionable persona turned back and shushed them. Tony laughed even harder, and Drake had to cup his mouth.

"Today's theme will be Safari, and both Stylist and Model must look the same. The best outfits will progress onto the first Battle Round," Jon explained. "Stylists, be careful to make an outfit that your Pokemon can make a move in just in case you make it!" The crowd roared even more.

"This town takes fashion seriously," Tony commented. The old lady in front of them looked back and gave them a dirty look. As she turned around, Tony stuck his tongue out at her.

"First up is Jamal Blakely!" A dark skinned boy walked out of the tunnel. He had on a tan hat with a black belt around it. He wore a tan suit with a Girafarig spotted tie. His boots were pointed at the tips, and he wore a satchel. His Pokemon was a Sandshrew that wore an identical outfit, but instead of a hat she wore a yellow wild flower.

The Stylists kept flowing on the stage and stood in the middle for the crowd to gaze at their creation. The Pokemon loved the attention and often bowed. The contestants, after stopping in the middle, walked off the stage in the opposite direction. The stage was dimmed and six spotlights followed the Stylists and Models. The show was held in newly built Style Halls that every town had.

Montana and Vulpix prepared for their turn. Montana got herself ready and quickly got Vulpix's outfit in place. "Should I fix your hair?" She asked her Pokemon. Vulpix shook her head violently, knocking off her visor.

"Okay," Montana laughed. Vulpix moved her tails from under the dress, smiling. "Yeah, that looks better."

"Montana Sanders you're on deck," the stage hand yelled in the room. Montana looked around the room, sizing up the competition one last time. Francesca was sitting in front of a mirror putting on a ugly shade of lipstick. She looked over at Montana, missing her lip, and spreading the lipstick across her cheek. Montana giggled before she was pushed on stage.

"Montana Sanders and her Vulpix!" Montana walked out on the stage with her hair tied up in a bun with a stylish visor turned to the side slightly. Her red highlights hung down to the side of her face. She wore a leopard print dress with a tan jacket and safari boots. Vulpix walked gracefully by Montana with the same outfit on, but her six tails stuck out of the end of the dress. She wore tiny boots on all four paws and a smaller visor with her ears poking out.

As Montana stopped center stage, she began to twirl. Vulpix wasn't sure what she was doing, so she stepped to side. Montana accidentally stepped on Vulpix and fell face first on the floor. The crowd gasped instantly. Drake and Tony rose up, seeing if Montana was alright. Jon Rapid rushed to her side and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Her cheek was red from the fall, but she was also blushing from embarrassment. She straightened out her dress.

"Yeah, is my Vulpix okay?" Montana asked. Vulpix rubbed against her leg.

"Seems like it. Good luck in the rest of the show. Your outfits are some of the best," Jon complimented before gradually making his way back to his designated spot. Montana smiled, bowed, and walked off stage.

She ran to a bench and automatically looked at her face with her glittery mirror. "That's going to freaking bruise!" She whined.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Montana asked. Vulpix nodded and jumped on her lap. The Fire Pokemon licked Montana's cheek.

"Hopefully we make it," Montana sighed. She hugged Vulpix tightly as Francesca walked past her in torn slacks sewn into a mini skirt, furry high heels, and a venomous purple top with a Seviper's fang hanging from her necklace.

"Nice trip," she snickered as she passed Montana.

"I see you fixed your face," Montana countered and Vulpix put her pawns over her face as she giggled.

"I'll see you next round," Francesca snorted. Her Glameow rolled his eyes and swung his tail around.

"How are you going to get to next round? Seviper is considered a jungle Pokemon," Montana questioned. Francesca turned around and winked at her before disappearing in the crowd of Stylists.

"And with the first round over our judges will put together the Top Eight," Jon explained. "Our judge panel is made of the local Officer Jenny." Officer Jenny wore he police uniform, but she added some pizzazz to it by glittering it up. She wore a sash that said 'Style Officer' and her cap was turned slightly to the side. Her hair was curled down her shoulder.

"Howie Zendell, a retired Grand Champion!" The man stood up and saluted the audience. He wore black slacks with a blue button up underneath a matching sweater vest. He was bald and had maroon eyes.

"And the Council Head for PokeStylist Shows of Johto, Lauren Reddell," Jon announced. A tall skinny lady stood up with a professional yellow gown with a short black jacket. Her pearl necklace hung down off her neck. She had bleach blond hair with light blue eyes.

"If you will look at the screen you will see your Top Eight!" The first row of pictures appeared in a flash. The pictures did not show either Francesca or Montana, so the boys continued to stare at the screen anxiously. The next row appeared. The first picture was Francesca, and Tony clapped for her.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Drake asked.

"Just because Montana thinks she is a witch doesn't mean we can't be nice," Tony said maturely. Drake nodded his head and clapped. The next two pictures popped up, and the boys began to sweat.

"She'll be crushed if she doesn't make it," Drake sighed.

"And we will have to listen to her whining until the next contest," Tony whined himself.

"Who is whining now?" Drake laughed. Tony gave him a dirty look, but was caught off guard by Montana's picture flashing in the last spot. Tony jumped for joy and Drake clapped.

"The next round will be incorporating an attack appeal into their fashion choice. The outfit was not be ruined, and the appeal should bring out the Pokemon's inner beauty. This round will leave us with the Top Four!" Jon announced. He walked to his spotlight circle as the first Stylist walked out onto the stage.

"Drima Ellis!" The girl had short bright purple hair with a lion's mane headband. Her bangs were swept to the side of her face, covering her left eye. Her eyes were grey, but shined greatly on the screen. She wore long slacks that gave the appearance of a Rhyhorn's skin. Her top nearly matched her eyes and looked rough and wrinkled.

"That's a cool outfit," Tony commented.

"Yeah and look at her Pokemon," Drake awed. A long brown and cream striped Pokemon walked in a straight line behind her. The Pokemon had a Rhyhorn's horn on its head and pearly white dress.

"The Stylist has obviously chosen to make the Pokemon's moves to match her own dress," Jon commented. "Let's see how this goes!" The crowd roared as Linoone took center stage.

"Begin with a dirty Mud Sport!" Drima echoed. Her voice was powerful and graceful. Linoone, from underneath its body, threw chunks of mud in the air. The Linoone let the mud rain of its outfit, and the crowd could only see a mud covered blob.

"Rain Dance!" Linoone's eyes radiated a blue aura as it ran in a straight square since its species are incapable of making round turns. Clouds began to circle around the running Pokemon. Linoone stopped abruptly, letting the rain wash off its fur.

"Now, wiggle out of your outfit and fling it high and use Thunder," Prime ordered. With great speed, Linoone popped out of its clothing and sent them flying. The Normal Pokemon looked straight up into the heart of the clouds, summoning a targeted Thunder. The stream of electricity struck the outfit. The crowd gasped, thinking Drima just destroyed her Pokemon's outfit.

Linoone jumped in the air as the Thunder stopped and, with great speed, wiggled back into its now hardened grey outfit. Linoone landed and bowed gracefully. "Amazing! Drima has created a near look-a-like of Rhyhorn, but with great style!" Jon boomed. Drima and Linoone walked off stage proud of their performance.

"That was amazing," Tony awed.

"I hope Montana has something good," Drake said anxiously. The rest of the contestants continued to make their way on and off stage.

"Francesca Owens!" Francesca walked out on stage with her Glameow pouncing middle stage. The crowd cheered for Francesca as Glameow jumped in the air, emitting yellow waves from his body.

"Why is she using Hypnosis?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure it is just a maneuver," Drake answered dully. Glameow came out of his ball, glowing brightly as he landed back on the stage. He let out a powerful Growl before he bowed powerfully.

"What a remarkable showing!" Jon exclaimed. Francesca and her Glameow left the stage.

"Dang," Montana moaned from backstage. The Stylist before her was called out and Vulpix was staring at her.

"Okay, Vulpix, that dress is flame resistant and will not burn away, so I want you to create the most beautiful flames you have ever made," Montana pleaded.

"Pix!" Vulpix chirped happily.

"Montana Sanders!" Montana took a deep breath and walked on stage. Vulpix trotted to the center of the spotlight and let out a cute roar.

"AWW!" The crowd roared. Vulpix winked at the audience and wagged her six tails.

"Channel your Psychic abilities with Extrasensory as you use Flame Burst!" Montana yelled. Vulpix's eyes radiated a mutli-colored aura as she controlled the fire bursting from her inner flame. The flame flashed into life around her, but she was controlling it easily. The flame sparkled with slight appearances of the multi-color aura. The crowd was stunned. The flame twisted and merged together to make a larger image of Vulpix.

"Now finish it!" Vulpix cried loudly as the flame flew off her body and diverged into little sparks of flame falling from the sky.

"And the outfit is still intact!" Jon cheered. The crowd went wild as Vulpix modeled underneath the fiery showcase. Montana and Vulpix walked off stage. The judges immediately started conversing with each other, making their decisions.

"The judges have made their decision for the Final Four!" Jon announced. His chirpiness was getting on Drake's nerves. The screen flashed on, and four pictures popped up one by one. As each picture showed up, the crowd clapped humorously.

"Yeah!" Tony cheered. Montana's picture showed up second behind a boy with blue hair and green eyes.

"Francesca barely made it," Montana snarled as she saw Francesca's picture pop up last.

"You'll see me on that stage receiving my second star," Francesca bragged.

"I'm sure, Franny," Montana joked. She combed Vulpix's curly mane.

"Never call me that again!" Francesca warned. She stomped off before Montana could mock her some more.

"Now the Stylists will be randomized to battle each other," Jon explained. The pictures on the screen merged into and began to shake. "And here it is! As you all know, Stylists must be fashionable, but they must also be able to hold their own on the battlefield. These battles are not like Contests battles. They are more alike a regular training battle with no time limit." The crowd clapped lightly as he walked back to his spot.

"Now, the trainers can use whatever Pokemon they wish, and this Semi-Final battle will be one on one!" Jon exclaimed, annoying Drake.

"First battle will be: Montana Sanders against Drima Ellis!" Montana and Drima walked out of opposing sides, meeting in the middle. They shook hands and walked into their training boxes.

"Espeon!"

"Linoone!" The Linoone popped out of the Pokeball, flipping twice before landing. Espeon stood gracefully, watching the Pokemon.

"Linoone, use Rain Dance!" Drima yelled. Linoone's eyes glowed a bright blue as cloud began to form over the stage.

"You're not going to be able to do that," Montana snickered. "Espeon, use Quick Attack!" Espeon gathered energy around her, rushing at Linoone. Linoone fell to the side as Espeon smashed her purple body into its side. Linoone's Rain Dance completed in time and the stage was building up with water.

"Thunder!" Drima shouted. Linoone looked up into the clouds again, bringing her eyes down on Espeon. Montana grinned as the lighting blast flowed through the clouds.

"Confusion at full power!" Espeon looked up with her jewel sparkling with energy. The Thunder attack came down on her, but it quickly redirected itself towards Linoone. Linoone's eyes widened as its own Thunder blasted into it.

"No!" Drima yelled.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. Montana has just won with a surprise attack. That Confusion is not one to be messed with," Jon commented. Montana and Drima recalled their Pokemon and walked off stage.

Francesca and the blue haired girl were next. They did the same things as Montana and Drima: meeting in the middle, shaking hands, and walking away. Francesca released her Glameow and the blue haired girl, revealed as Elisy Vandergult, sent out a dinosaur looking Pokemon. It had a round head with spikes coming out from the sides of it. The Pokemon has short arms and strong looking legs.

"A Cranidos?" Drake asked abruptly. "Amazing. That is an extinct Pokemon."

Francesca ordered the first move, and the Cranidos and Elisy easily deflected it. Cranidos was fast and powerful: a battle proved Pokemon. Francesca threw out everything she thought possible, and Elisy stopped her with little effort.

"Cranidos, finish with Headbutt!" Cranidos flew at Glameow with his head smashing into Glameow roughly.

"No!" Francesca cried. She recalled Glameow and ran off stage.

"Well then," Jon giggled as Francesca's immaturity. "Montana Sanders and Elisy Vandergult will be in the Final Round Double Battle!" Elisy disappeared backstage, but soon reappeared with Montana by her side. The two girls waved at the crowd, splitting into their own boxes.

"Cranidos, Whirlipede, go!" Elisy shouted. Her Cranidos shook the stage as him landed and a curled up Pokemon with two antennas and a single spiked tail rolled beside him. The Pokemon had purple skin and red circles on each segment on his body. It had protruding spikes coming out from all over.

"A Unova Pokemon?" Montana asked. "Wow."

"Vulpix, Espeon, battle time!" Her Pokemon popped out of their balls and appeared on stage gracefully. Vulpix and Espeon nodded at each other, confident they had the battle in the bag.

"Cranidos, use Scary Face to stun them! Whirlipede, use Rollout and Poison Tail!"

"Vulpix, stop both with Inferno! Espeon, control the fire with Confusion!" Cranidos stared down his opponents as Whirlipede's tail glowed purple, and he rolled fiercely at Vulpix and Espeon. Vulpix jumped into action as quick as possible, releasing a blue flame. Espeon was distracted by the Scary Face, missing her cue. The Inferno stopped Whirlipede, forcing him to crash into Cranidos.

"Montana uses a powerful Fire move to counter a well planned combo!" Jon boomed. The crowd was into the battle too much to clap.

"Cranidos, your turn, use Headbutt!" Elisy yelled. Cranidos leveled his head with the ground and charged head down towards Montana's Pokemon.

"Intercept with Iron Tail, Espeon. Vulpix, use Extrasensory on Whirlipede," Montana ordered. She and her Pokemon were in sync like never before. Espeon ran at the charging Cranidos, forming the Iron Tail behind her. She left the ground, and she swung her tails at Cranidos's head. Vulpix focused her mind and she powerfully lifted Whirlipede into the air and threw him onto the ground. Whirlipede spun around on his side, moving no where.

"Whirlipede!" Elisy screamed as her Cranidos and Espeon collided. The force between the attacks made a huge explosion, sending both Pokemon away. Whirlipede was stuck on his sides. Cranidos and Espeon both slid on the stage until stopping at their trainers feet.

"Vulpix, use Fire Blast!" Montana shouted. Her tiny powerful Vulpix jumped in the air, and formed the humanoid Fire attack in the air.

"Cranidos, take the hit for Whirlipede!" Elisy pleaded. Cranidos stood in front of Whirlipede bravely. Vulpix launched her attack, landing back on the ground Espeon reacted quickly and used her Confusion to pick up Whirlipede and thrown him into the Fire Blast just in time, making it a double hit.

"No!" Elisy cried. She hugged her two unconscious Pokemon.

"Montana Sanders is the winner!" Jon boomed. Her had a glittery black pillow with a bright yellow star on it. Montana picked up the star and jumped in the air with her two Pokemon by her.

"We won. We won. We won!" Montana cried happily. She fell to her knees and hugged her Pokemon.

"Well, I will see y'all at dinner later. I'm going to go train," Drake said as left the aisle. He was trying to beat the crowd, and it worked. He was out of the Stylist Hall in no time.

* * *

"Now, it's my time," he smiled as he walked onto an open route for training.

* * *

**A/N- And CUT:) There is the first PokeStylist Show. Montana won, yes I know its a bad and good thing, but I'm setting something up. (super winky face.) I want to thank all who reads, follows, and reviews this story. You are the ones who hold my inspiration, so don't leave me:)**

**Q1: Is Drake ready for Falkner? Do you think this last minute training will be good?**

**Q2: How was the Stlyist Show? Give me your thoughts please. **

**Q3: Who do you think Drake will use for his gym battle?**


	13. Chapter 13: One of Eight!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.80 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Cyndaquil (m) lv. 13 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 12 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 15 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**5. Zubat (f) lv. 5 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Zubat, please use Leech Life on the tree," Drake pleaded. His Zubat flew in circles around him. Cyndaquil rolled his eyes as he continued to practice his Ember and newly acquired Quick Attack. The sun was beginning to set, so Drake decided to train Zubat last.

"Zubat, I'll give you some more food if you listen to me," Drake offered. Zubat screeched loudly and continued its orbit around Drake. Totodile's face turned red, using his newly learned Rage attack, and swiped his claws in the air. He and Phanphy worked the hardest to get better out of all of Drake's Pokemon.

"Charizard, fire a Solarbeam at Zubat and miss," Drake whispered to his Charizard. Charizard absorbed sunlight and fired a green blast from his mouth. Zubat freaked out and dove for cover. Drake quickly grabbed her and held her closely.

"Look, you were going around biting humans. If a Pokemon Ranger or Police Officer caught you doing that you would be caged and probably killed," Drake explained. "I took you in to save your life." Zubat stopped trying to wiggle free, and remained motionless. Drake loosened his grip.

"Zuu!" Zubat opened her mouth, baring her fangs. Drake's Pokemon jumped to his rescue, being stopped by Zubat's next action. She spread her wings wide and hugged Drake.

"Will you battle for me?" Drake asked. She rushed out of Drake's grasp and began to fly again. "I'm guessing that's a no." Drake rolled his eyes and recalled her. _"At least I made some progress."_

"Come on it, guys!" Drake shouted. Phanphy rolled up and rolled towards Drake as Charizard flew and the other two sprinted. They gathered around Drake.

"Tomorrow, we will battle Falkner for the Zephyr Badge, our first Johto gym badge. Charizard knows how serious this is, so talk to him if y'all have nerves. I currently don't know who I am going to choose just yet, but be ready," Drake lectured. The Pokemon nodded, determined as ever. Totodile looked down though. Drake recalled all of his Pokemon, leaving Totodile out.

"What's wrong, bud?" Drake asked. He picked up the Water Pokemon. Totodile pulled at Drake's bag. Drake kneeled down and unzipped his bag. Totodile pulled out the badge case and shook his head.

"You don't want to battle the gym?" Drake asked. "Are you nervous?" Totodile nodded shamefully. "Don't be ashamed. We will just train and train and train until you get some confidence." Drake smiled and hugged his Pokemon. He let Totodile climb on his shoulder and he walked back to the city as the sun set over the tree line.

* * *

The morning sun rose, and Drake was finally up to see it. He and his group were out of the Pokemon Center as the sun began to create a beautiful scene in the sky. "Isn't it awesome," Tony awed. Montana giggled. Tony returned a death stare.

"Focus. I am battling for my first Johto badge today," Drake hushed. Tony and Tana laughed silently as they fell behind Drake. The gym was now right in front of them and Drake barged through the doors, surprised by them automatically sliding open.

"Hello, there," a tall man with messy blue hair greeted. Drake and his friends climbed up the stairs onto the battlefield where the man was standing. "I am the Gym Leader of Violet City. My job is to test your ability. The sky is limit, but the ground is cold hard reminder of where we came from."

"Alright," Drake sighed. "I heard you let challengers with stronger Pokemon battle too." Falkner nodded.

"Show me your 'stronger' Pokemon," Falkner ordered unimpressed. Drake released Charizard.

"Zard!" Charizard roared as he unleashed a powerful Fire Spin.

"He is strong. We will include one non-gym Pokemon into my line up and make it a three-on-three," Falkner commented. "But first you must challenge my kid brother, Zeke." Zeke ran onto the field. He looked nearly like an exact copy of Falkner, but with green eyes.

"Let's go," Zeke ordered. Falkner climbed onto a raised bench, getting a good view, as Tony and Tessa sat in the challenger's stands.

"I choose you, Spearow!" Zeke yelled. His Spearow flew around Drake, trying to intimidate him.

"Totodile, this is not the actual Gym battle, and I need you," Drake said to the Pokeball. Totodile popped out instantly and prepared for battle. _"I guess he is just afraid of Gym battles."_

"Spear!" Spearow cried as he glared at Totodile.

"Spearow, use Fury Attack," Zeke commanded. Spearow dove for Totodile with his beak pointing out. Totodile began to step back, but felt a surge of power. He closed his eyes and snapped his jaws powerfully.

"ROW!" Spearow screeched as his wing was caught in Totodile's jaws.

"That is Bite!" Drake cheered. "Now, use Water Gun to send him flying!" Water gushed from Totodile's mouth and Spearow was plastered against the wall. He slid down the wall soaking wet and unconscious.

"No!" Zeke cried. "I am sorry, brother." He picked up Spearow and ran off the field. Falkner walked down onto the field.

"You beat him with two moves," Falkner stated. "You seem to be worthy." Falkner pulled out a Pokeball. "Hoothoot, show him what's up!" A small owl Pokemon stood on one foot and glared at Drake. Totodile started to shake, and Drake recalled him quickly.

"My first Pokemon will be Phanphy!" Drake shouted. He threw his Pokeball up in the air, releasing his tiny elephant looking Pokemon. Phanphy raised his trunk as he prepared for the battle.

"Hoothoot," Falkner smiled. "Use Hypnosis!" Hoothoot began to teeter side to side, emitting a strange wave of energy. Phanphy followed the waves of energy, falling to the ground instantly.

"Shoot," Drake huffed. "Phanphy!" Phanphy twitched in his sleep, but did not wake up.

"Use Peck!" Hoothoot jumped powerfully, using his wings for strength, and began to Peck Phanphy continuously. Phanphy eventually woke up after nearly a dozen Peck attacks and pushed Hoothoot over as he ran away. Hoothoot regained his composure before glaring at Phanphy.

"Phanphy, use Flail," Drake ordered. Phanphy rounded off his run, smashing into Hoothoot and kept pushing as Hoothoot was crushed in between the ground and Phanphy.

"Hoothoot, jump!" Hoothoot hopped powerfully, sending Phanphy on his back. "Use Mud-slap to blind him!" Hoothoot landed again, slapping mud onto Phanphy, but the Ground type laughed playfully.

"Take Down to finish," Drake grinned. Phanphy ran at Hoothoot with amazing speed. Phanphy tackled Hoothoot onto the ground. Hoothoot rolled facedown.

"Dang it," Falkner grunted. "I thought when we had it asleep we won." He recalled Hoothoot and threw another Pokemon out. This Pokemon was a bigger version of a Pidgey with pink feathers on his head and a colorful tail feathers. The bird Pokemon spread his wings as Phanphy gasped for air. He was tired.

"Phanphy, return!" Drake called out. Phanphy was sucked into his Pokeball. Drake pulled out his next Pokeball and pressed the button. His Cyndaquil yawned as it popped out. "I need you right here." Cyndaquil's fire flashed to life as he turned to Pidgeotto.

Falkner laughed. "We won this. Pidgeotto, use Mud-Slap." Pidgeotto dug his claws in the dirt and slapped dirt up with his wings.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Drake shouted. Cyndaquil flew around the field with amazing speed. A white trail of energy followed him.

"Pidgeotto, fight speed with speed, use Quick Attack as well," Falkner ordered. Drake could tell he was using more strategy with Pidgeotto. The Flying type stopped throwing mud, and absorbed energy before darting at Cyndaquil. The two Pokemon collided and bounced off each other. Pidgeotto flew over Cyndaquil as he stood back up.

"Wrap a Gust around him to lift him up, and then use Quick Attack to finish!" Falkner yelled. Pidgeotto flapped his wings powerfully, creating a huge wind to blow around the field. Montana put her hands over head, attempting to hold her hair in place. Cyndaquil was being lifted off the ground, and Pidgeotto began to glow white as he prepared a Quick Attack.

"Shoot Embers into the wind!" Drake countered aimlessly. He knew the move was a long shot, but Cyndaquil did as ordered and fired Ember after Ember. The Fire attack was carried around the gym by the Gust. The flames began to grow and soon spread to Pidgeotto as he dove for the Quick Attack. He stopped, flailing around. Cyndaquil fell to the ground with a loud thud, and struggled to get up.

"Cyndaquil…" Drake pleaded before Cyndaquil's head shot up and he began to glow brightly.

"No," Falkner awed. Cyndaquil grew longer as the bright light pulsed. The light soon dimmed away and a new Pokemon was standing where Cyndaquil once did. The Pokemon had the same coloring as Cyndaquil, but he had two fires.

"Lava!" The Pokemon cried out.

"Quilava!" Tony cried. "Awesome!" Quilava posed for a second before blasting a powerful Ember at Pidgeotto. The Fire attack smashed into Pidgeotto's chest.

"Pidgeotto, use Mud-Slap again!" Pidgeotto clawed the ground and slapped dirt around the field. Quilava's instincts took over and he sprinted around, dodging the Mud-Slap. Pidgeotto began to track him, and threw one right on top of him. Quilava rolled around and Pidgeotto began to bury him.

Once Quilava's head was the only think sticking out from the mound of mud, Falkner ended it. "Pidgeotto, use Gust once more!" Pidgeotto flapped her wings once and sent one powerful wind at Quilava. He shut his eyes as the wind broke through the mud and slammed him into the wall.

"Dang it," Drake sighed. He recalled Quilava and called out Phanphy once more. Phanphy's legs shook as he prepared for battle again.

"One hit KO with Quick Attack!" Falkner shouted.

"Flail!" Drake yelled back. The two Pokemon clashed and created a small cloud of dust as they were thrown back.

"They are both done," Montana commented. "This all comes down to Charizard and Falkner's other Pokemon." Tony nodded anxiously.

"Swellow, its your time now!" Falkner shouted again. A powerful looking bird Pokemon flew out of the Pokeball with grace. The Pokemon was blue with red feathers that made a v crest on her chest with a white underbelly.

"Wow," Drake awed. He threw Charizard's Pokeball in the air. He joined her in the air, but he was no where near her speed.

"Charizard, use Heat Wave to start!" Drake exclaimed powerfully.

"Agility to dodge then Aerial Ace!" Falkner warned. As Charizard blasted a powerful stream of flame with rings around it, Swellow picked up her speed and began to appear all over the arena. Falkner motioned towards his brother on the elevated stands. Zeke pushed a button and the dome around the arena opened. The sun now shined through. Swellow shot into the air with great speed, dodging all the Heat Waves. Charizard grunted in anger and followed her.

Swellow circled around and dove at Charizard, beginning to cloak herself with energy. _"Charizard has no chance at dodging, so I need to fight fire with fire,"_ Drake strategized.

"Charizard, you have to use Flare Blitz!" Falkner's eyes widened in amazement.

"_It takes a ballsy trainer to order moves like that," _Falkner thought. Charizard roared loudly as his flame pulsed powerfully and engulfed him in an electrifying fire. The two Pokemon collided in mid air with a fiery explosion. Swellow and Charizard both fell from the sky with smoke trailing them.

"Swellow!" Falkner screeched. Swellow caught herself and regained her composure. Charizard hit the ground roughly, making Montana cringe.

"There is no way Drake can win this. They have only used like two moves and Charizard is already severely hurt," Montana commented. Charizard got up on one knee, staring at the ground. His tail flame shot straight up and turned a fiery yellow and burning orange.

"Blaze," Drake smirked. "Fire Spin full power!" From one knee, Charizard fired the tornado of flames at Swellow. The flames hit her chest, and then created a twister around her. The Fire Spin roared powerfully. Swellow tried to get out, but she was burned and tossed back in the middle.

"What the heck," Falkner grunted. "I don't know how I can get out of that."

"You can't. This is exactly what I hoped would happen. Charizard, finish things up with a Dragon Pulse over the top!" Charizard flew over the fiery tornado, creating a pulsing sphere of energy. He fired the immensely powerful attack down the throat of his attack. Swellow watched in fear as the Dragon Pulse smashed into her and dragged her to the ground. The Fire Spin was ended by a purple explosion at its base.

"Woah," Tony said. His eyes were wider than ever. "Since when did Charizard get so strong." Montana shrugged.

Swellow was laying on the ground unconscious. Drake cheered loudly as Charizard landed next to him.

"Good job," Falkner smiled. "You are one powerful trainer." He looked straight at Charizard. "Charific Valley needs Charizards like you there. Your trainer should consider that." He pulled out the Zephyr Badge and a small disc.

"That is Mud-Slap. That move can do many things in the hands of a worthy trainer. Good luck on your journey," Falkner said. Drake shook his hand and his group left the gym.

"I won!" He cheered as he stepped out of the gym. He jumped in the air joyfully with his friends laughing behind his back.

* * *

**A/N- Here is the first gym battle :D. Hope you all liked it. **

**1. Do you think Totodile is just going through a stage?**

**2. Do you think I evolved Cyndaquil too early? Or were you suspecting it?**

**3. Will Drake and Zubat ever be on the same page?**

**4. What do you think will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14: A Batty Problem!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.80 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Quilava (m) lv. 15 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 12 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 15 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**5. Zubat (f) lv. 5 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Drake, we have been walking for a day now," Montana whined. Her Vulpix and Espeon ran ahead, feeling energetic. Tony also had his Pokemon out except for Seel because he had trouble moving on land. His Togepi was asleep in his arms.

"Montana, the dude that gave us directions said it was at least a three day walk to Charific Valley," Drake sighed. His Pokemon walked beside him while Charizard and Zubat flew in the sky over them. Zubat seemed to be very distant still, but Drake had hope.

"Whatever," Montana grunted. She turned away before she could make eye contact with Drake.

"Montana, why are you complaining?" Drake asked. Montana looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because we are walking aimlessly!" Montana shouted. Everyone stopped walking and Tony's eyes widened. "We have been training, battling, and walking non-stop since we started. Breaks are nice, too!"

"Here goes the yelling," Drake snickered.

"How is my yelling funny?" Montana shouted again.

"Because it is unnecessary." Montana's face turned blood red and she walked up to Drake. She raised her hand, and Drake expected the slap across the face but Montana trembled. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Tana. Please don't cry. How about we stop for today," Drake sympathized. Tana nodded and walked away. She laid out her sleeping bag and laid down. She turned away from the boys and stared into the thick forest. Her Espeon and Vulpix joined her.

Drake motioned for Tony to follow him, and the two spaced themselves from Montana. "What's up with her?" Tony wondered. His Ivysaur rested beside his leg.

"Who knows," Drake sighed. "She probably feels outnumbered by us or something dramatic like that." Tony giggled. He looked up into the sky, noticing something weird.

"Where is Zubat?" Tony asked. Drake looked up and Charizard and Zubat were gone.

"This can't be good," Drake said. He ran over to Montana.

"What?" Montana snapped. "Want to make fun of me some more?"

"No, Zubat is gone. Tony and I are going out to look for her," Drake explained. She nodded and rolled back over.

"Let's go, Tony," Drake ordered. They ran down the path.

* * *

"Charizard!" Drake cried.

"Zubat!" Tony yelled. Their yells caused Spearow and Pidgey to fly from the trees.

"Where could they have gone?" Drake asked. Their Pokemon let out their own cries in search for their comrades.

A huge fiery explosion filled burst into the sky right in front of them. "Drake…" Tony said. Drake nodded and the boys ran into the forest. They saw a red turtle looking Pokemon with a black shell firing a Flamethrower in the sky.

Charizard used the sun to fire a Solarbeam against the Flamethrower, causing another explosion. A girl around the same age as Drake was commanding the red turtle Pokemon. Drake knew it was a Torkoal. The girl and Montana were probably the same height and she wore a blue mini skirt with black above the knee compression shorts. She also had on a sleeveless turtleneck that ended right above her belly button. The turtleneck had two Pokeball designs along the waist. Her hands were covered mostly by fingerless gloves and her shoes were blue, black, and white. She was skinny, but not unhealthy looking. She turned around to check for something as her Torkoal battled Charizard, revealing her long dark brown hair that was made into two ponytails down her back. Her eyes were brown and her ears were pierced all the way up her ears.

"Stop battling!" Drake shouted. The girl smirked.

"This Charizard is mine!" She shouted back. Drake quickly pulled out his Pokeball and recalled Charizard.

"Oh really?" Drake laughed. The girl laughed and walked beside her Torkoal, who seemed disappointed that the battle was over.

"I'm sorry. Was that your Zubat too? I think when I had Torkoal fire its first attack I scared it off," the girl confessed.

"Dang it," Tony sighed. "Drake, we need to find it." The girl looked at Tony with compassionate eyes. Not the eyes of a lover, but of someone that cared for him.

"She will be fine," Drake smiled. "My name is Drake Smith and this is Tony Wright." They both shook her hands and nodded at Torkoal.

"My name is Soleil," the girl giggled. "I want to help you find your Zubat." Drake led the way down the forest path in search of Zubat.

"That Charizard is really strong," Soleil commented as the conversation died down.

"Thanks. He was my first," Drake said.

"Was your Torkoal your first?" Tony wondered. Soleil smiled at him.

"Yes it was."

"So are you from Hoenn?" Drake asked.

"You two are good at guessing," Soleil laughed. She petted Torkoal as she laughed. "Yes. I have traveled Unova, Sinnoh, and Hoenn."

"You're a trainer?" Tony asked. "You have to be. You are strong!"

"I used to be. I'm just a world traveler now," Soleil answered.

"Awesome," Drake commented. "What are your goals in Johto?"

"Nothing. It's just foreign compared to Hoenn. I don't want to go home yet. I want to experience all I can before I have to be a grown up," Soleil giggled.

"How old are you?" Tony questioned.

"Fourteen," Soleil answered. "There she is!" Zubat flew from one tree to the other as she saw Drake.

"Zubat come back!" Drake cried. The three trainers ran after Zubat.

"We can't catch it!" Tony whined. He stopped and bent over. He thought of something and called out Ivysaur. "Vine Whip!" Ivysaur released four vines, grabbing for Zubat. She was too quick and dodged them. She seemed like she was playing a game. Zubat emitted a strange wave of energy that caused Torkoal to fall over sideways and Ivysaur whip herself.

"Drake!" Tony shouted. "It used Supersonic!" Drake didn't know what to do and called out Charizard. Charizard rolled his eyes and flew up to Zubat. Zubat, being smaller, out sped Charizard. Charizard became angry and fired a Dragon Pulse in the direction of Zubat, but it missed and almost hit the trainers. They ducked in time and the Dragon Pulse landed somewhere in the forest.

"ZZZZZZZ!" A loud noise roared. The trainers covered there ears as dozens of Beedrill swarmed over and through the trees. Zubat sensed the danger and dove down for Drake. Charizard followed and stood in front of Drake.

"He must have hit a hive," Soleil explained.

"There are too many to run from. We have to fight!" Tony shouted. He called out his entire team, even Togepi. The little egg Pokemon put up his little fist, ready to fight. Drake called out Totodile, Phanphy, and Quilava and their eyes widened as they saw the swarm of Beedrill. Soleil pulled out two Pokeballs and released her last two Pokemon. A huge land turtle Pokemon with a tree on her back roared powerfully. The Beedrill didn't wince at the Torterra's huge presence. The last Pokemon was a blue skinned black shelled turtle Pokemon that stood on two feet.

"This is my Carracosta," Soleil said. "He is from the Unova region."

"And he is supposed to be a fossil," Tony countered.

"Who cares about that right now!" Drake shouted. The Beedrill began to surround them.

* * *

"What is that awful noise?" Montana asked her Pokemon. Vulpix and Espeon shrugged as Montana stood up from her sleeping bag. She pinpointed the direction of the buzz and began to walk in that direction.

"_This is the same direction Drake and Tony went!"_ She darted off with Vulpix and Espeon behind her.

* * *

"Charizard, knock a hole through with Flare Blitz!" Drake yelled.

"Torkoal, use Rapid Spin through them as well!" Soleil added. The two experienced Pokemon pummeled through the Beedrill as the other Pokemon stayed with the trainers.

"Togepi, use Sweet Kiss! Ivysaur, use Leaf Storm! Magby, use Fire Spin! Seel, use Ice Shard!" Tony's Pokemon acted on their orders and began to knock out Beedrill left and right.

"Zubat, use Supersonic over there where we aren't!" Drake ordered. Zubat knew that she had to listen to him or they could all be in trouble. Zubat flew in between Beedrill, emitting Supersonics to confuse them.

"Quilava, use Ember. Totodile, use Water Gun. Phanphy, use Rollout," Drake commanded. Everyone's attacks were doing good except for Phanphy. He couldn't reach the hovering Beedrill.

"Carracosta, throw Phanphy like a baseball!" Soleil exclaimed. The combo began to knock out the Bug types left and right.

"It looks like they are beginning to clear out," Tony said optimistically. The swarm buzzed even louder as Weedle began to take the ground.

"You jinxed us!" Soleil shouted back. She didn't seem worried about the battle.

"What did they do?" Montana awed. She walked up behind the swarm unnoticed, seeing a Torkoal and Charizard taking out Beedrill one by one.

"Get in there and use Confusion and Inferno!" Espeon and Vulpix jumped in the mix from behind. They started to call attention to themselves, weakening the swarm around Drake, Tony, and Soleil.

"Drake, did you see that Fire move?" Soleil asked. "Someone is helping us!" Charizard threw a Beedrill down as Torkoal butted in with his hard shell.

"We are winning!" Tony cried. The Beedrill started to pick up the Weedle and fly away. Zubat tagged along on one, but Drake recalled her before she could suck the poisonous blood from it.

"What am I going to do with you," Drake sighed. Montana ran up to them, hugging the boys. Soleil watched awkwardly.

"Who is this?" Montana whispered into Drake's ear.

"This is Soleil from the Hoenn region. She helped us find Zubat and fight," Drake answered. Soleil's Torterra and Carracosta walked up behind her.

"Hi," she smiled. She recalled her Pokemon and shook Montana's hand.

"I'm Montana Sanders," Montana greeted. "Thanks for helping these idiots." The two girls chuckled and giggled.

"Funny," Tony grunted.

"So, Soleil, what are you going to do now?" Drake asked.

"Go with the wind," she answered.

"How about you come with us?" Tony interrupted. "Montana could use another girl around."

"That's a good idea," Drake commented. "How bout it?"

Soleil thought about it for a minute or two and looked at Montana. "If Montana doesn't mind." Montana brushed her bangs out of her eyes and nodded.

"I don't mind." Tony jumped up in the air and then gave Soleil a hug. The new group decided to set up camp and rest for the night.

"_I wonder if adding Soleil is a good idea,"_ Montana thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N- Well we have a brand new traveling partner. JohtoBlue and I thought it would be nice to have a different person to mix up in the group since its the second Arc with the same characters. Soleil belongs to JohtoBlue and she is going to be an interesting character. **

**Q1: Do you like Soleil?**

**Q2: Zubat just keeps causing trouble. Do you think Drake will ever get ahold of her?**

**Q3: Do you forsee any complications with Montana and Soleil?**


	15. Chapter 15: A Charific Experience!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Charizard (m) lv.80 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Quilava (m) lv. 15 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**3. Totodile** **(m) lv. 12 Abi: Torrent- Scratch, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**4. Phanphy (m) lv. 15 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**5. Zubat (f) lv. 5 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"So, we are going to Charific Valley?" Soleil asked. They began walking on the path that led to the mountains. They had traveled a day since the Beedrill incident, hoping to be close.

"Drake, what do you plan to do when we get there?" Montana asked. "Surely, they have like a ritual for newcomers." Drake thought hard and took out Charizard's Pokeball.

"My buddy can handle it," Drake smiled. "His father is one of the most powerful Charizards there and his mom is the caretaker's Pokemon."

"That is true," Montana commented.

"What about Tessa's Charizard?" Tony questioned.

"Ash and Liza said she is welcome anytime. Tessa wasn't ready to part ways with her yet though," Drake answered.

"Who is Tessa?" Soleil asked, trying to get acquainted with their friends.

"Oh. She is the Guardian of Mew…" Tony blurted. Drake and Montana's eyes widened, looking straight at Soleil. Tony closed his eyes, and he wished he could take back what he said.

"What did you just say?" Soleil stopped walking abruptly. "Guardian of Mew?"

"Dang," Tony sighed.

"Yes, the Guardian of Mew," Drake confessed, "We are kinda mixed up in a ancient prophecy that might be the end of the world. Team Rocket and some bad legendaries have teamed up to bring back the Gods of our world to establish how it was in the olden days. Some Gods may be on our side, but we aren't expecting many."

"So the Guardians do what?" Soleil wondered.

"They used to be Orb Holders, but the leaders of the bad legendaries, The Dark Five, ambushed Arceus in his dimension and forced him to lift the law of the Orbs with the last Ancient Core meteor," Montana answered.

"Wow, there is a lot going on," Soleil huffed.

"Yeah, now the Guardains have powers that they didn't use to have, but we have yet to see it," Tony commented.

"I have powers too, but they are kinda eerie, and I try not to use them a lot," Drake sighed.

"Are there others with powers?" Soleil asked again. She was interested.

"Well yes. The Dark Aurers and Light Aurers. They are specific beings that have been blessed by the remaining power of the Old Ones, the ones before the Gods. The powers are passed down every time one dies. The powers manipulate the person to being on the good or bad side. My powers are Guardian powers from Arceus. I am his Guardian of his legendary form. My powers also come from the universe to balance out whatever dark force is ahead," Drake explained.

"That is intense. Why did you not want me to know?"

"Well, we try not to tell people cause it is hard to know who to trust," Montana answered.

"And it scares people away," Tony chuckled.

"Well, I feel like this could be my calling," Soleil said. "I have yet to find it after traveling the four other major regions."

"Would you like to join us?" Drake asked.

"Of course. Team Rocket and those Gods can't handle us," Soleil joked. Drake looked pleased, but he knew the future was a blurry path that no one could know what happened. It all depended on their actions on a daily basis.

"Hey look!" Montana shouted. She pointed forward, seeing the shape of a Charizard formed into a giant mountain.

"We are almost there," Drake smiled. They kept their pace, and continued to walk closer and closer to their destination. Drake began to tear up.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yeah. Just thinking about him leaving his hard," Drake sobbed. He wiped his tears away with his shirt and acted like nothing was wrong. As they walked to the valley, a giant air balloon that resembled a giant football with a dark looking skull on the side. The group didn't notice it, but it reached the mountain before they did and dropped ropes along the side.

"We are almost there," Soleil repeated. She was excited to see one of the greatest Pokemon reserves ever created.

The group trekked over a short hill to find the mountain surrounded by a lake of water. Charific Valley was in the middle of lake. "Woah!" Tony screeched. His voice echoed across the mountains.

"How in the world are we supposed to get over to it?" Montana asked. She felt down and touched the water. "It's not cold. It is actually warm!"

"Wanna swim across?" Tony added.

"That seems a little sketchy," Drake said cautiously. "How about we have Charizard fly us over there." He pulled out a long rope and tied it to his waist. "Tony, join me on the rope. The girls can get on his back where there is less chance of them getting hurt." Tony grabbed the other end of the rope and tied it tightly around his waist.

"Are you saying we are too fragile?" Montana asked. "Maybe Soleil is, but I am not," she huffed. Soleil smirked and crossed her arms.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not about to get dragged through the sky," Soleil giggled. Montana rolled her eyes. Drake laughed as Charizard flew from his ball.

"Zard!" Charizard roared as he saw Charific Valley. He flapped his wings and blew everyone's hair back.

"Bud, I know you're excited, but we need help," Drake said cheerfully. Charizard landed beside the group. Drake gave him the two ends of the rope while Soleil and Tana climbed up his back.

"Take it easy big guy," Montana chuckled. He knew exactly what she meant.

"We are ready!" Drake yelled. Charizard took off, yanking the boys off the ground. "Yeah!" They soared through the air. Charizard loved it. He began to flip and spin joyfully.

"No! No flipping!" Soleil screamed. She squeezed Montana's waist tightly. Montana laughed loudly.

On the back of the Charizard shaped mountain, five people dressed in black leather suits with capes stood at the base. They each had a skull on the chest of their uniform. Three men stood over two intimidating women. "Grab your electro circuits and place them around the base of the mountain. Nothing can get in and nothing can get out. These Charizards will be forced to give in eventually," the biggest man said. He was tall with dark brown eyes and even darker eyes.

"Yes, Jamal," the other people chanted. They ran around the mountain and began their plan. They spiked spears charged with a powerful electricity around the top of the mountain valley. The leader, Jamal, grinned evilly.

"With all these Charizards captured, we can earn some big bucks," he snickered. His head grunt, a women with bright blue bangs swept to one side, walked up to him.

"The spears are located and ready. The device to activate them is ready as well." She handed him a small handheld device with a red button in the middle.

"Thanks, Flake."

"Drake!" Someone yelled from the ground. Drake quickly looked around to make sure they didn't miss anyone. He looked down to see their friend Slith jumping up and down as he waved rapidly.

Drake had Charizard land, giving Soleil a chance to calm her stomach. "What are you doing here?" Drake asked him.

"I just happened to see you flying around. I followed a big blimp that landed behind that mountain too," Slith confessed. "I was training my Pokemon and I thought it was suspicious."

"That is," Montana commented.

"We should go check it out," Tony said. Charizard huffed in anticipation.

"Wanna go?" Drake asked Slith. He nodded.

"How about I use my Carracosta to sail over there?" Soleil thought aloud. She released the turtle Pokemon and hopped on his back. "See ya up there!" Carracosta jumped into the lake, sailing off.

"Go!" Drake yelled. Charizard took over rapidly, racing Carracosta. He seemed to know exactly where to go. He landed at the valley's front steps as Carracosta pulled up to them. Soleil hopped of and recalled her Pokemon.

"Let's do this," Drake smiled falsely. He regretted allowing Charizard to do this. He pulled the giant rock door knob and smacked it across the rock door. A loud roar began to fill the air. Fire exploded from the top of the valley.

A women around the age of twenty five pulled to heavy door open to reveal a plethora of Charizard staring at them. The girl had messy green hair and a Dragon tamer uniform on. She had a mid length cape on as well. A larger and stronger Charizard stepped forward as Charizard made eye contact with it.

"I can recognize this one," the girl smiled. "This is my grand baby!" She hugged Charizard around the neck. Two Charizard walked up to the door. The female Charizard had a pink bow on her head and the male looked strikingly familiar to Drake.

"Charizard, these are your parents," Drake awed. Charizard's eyes lit up. Charla, Charizard's mom, hugged him and walked him into the valley. The five trainers walked behind him. Ash's Charizard began to growl as the other Charizard began to roar and claw at his son. Charizard seemed intimidated for the first time.

"So, I'm Liza, the caretaker of the valley," the girl smiled.

"Well, I am Drake," Drake said. "What does Charizard have to do to get in?"

"Actually if a Charizard is born within the valley, it can come back anytime," Liza explained. "He is welcome!" Liza threw her hands in the air, but the Charizard didn't react normally. They all crowded around and began to growl fiercely.

"It seems they want your Charizard to prove itself. It must defeat the leader," Liza sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Isn't his dad the leader?" Montana asked.

"No." Liza shook her head. "That one is." She pointed at a black Charizard with scars and burns all over its body. The Charizard stood powerfully over them. It was a foot taller than the others and more muscular too.

"Charizard, it is up to you," Drake sighed. Charizard stepped up and huffed.

"Everyone! Give them space!" Liza boomed. The hundreds of Charizard spread out, anticipating their leader to destroy the newbie.

"Get into the valley and ready the fire proof nets," Jamal ordered. Flake and the three grunts scaled the mountain as Jamal did. They all landed behind boulders and bushes to remain hidden. "Commencing!" Jamal yelled. The electric spears rattles and sparked as the button was pushed in. They all shot an electric beam into the middle of the opening and spread across. The electricity was so powerful and unique it weaved its way through the rock and made the valley inescapable.

The Charizard flew into action. They fired Flamethrowers at the top, but they were reflected back. As the Charizard touched the electric field, they fell to the ground paralyzed and knocked out.

"What's going on?" Liza cried. She scrambled to Charla, who took off and slammed into the electric field. Charla and Liza fell through the air to be saved by the leader and Ash's Charizard.

"Stay calm," Drake ordered. "We can't do anything while all these Charizard are rampaging. Is there somewhere safe?" The leader nodded and led the group to a small cave that barely fit everyone.

"Okay, we need to stay in here until they calm down," Montana commented. The leader huffed violently.

"Zard!" Drake's Charizard snapped. The two stared at each other. The group sat and waited for a few minutes, letting the other Charizard knock themselves out.

"Drake, those people," Tony warned. Jamal and Flake, along with their three grunts, walked into the middle.

"These stupid beasts," Jamal laughed.

"That electric field was impressive," Flake said. They all pulled out small net guns.

"Let's start the capturing," one of the male grunts said in a very slow and dull tone. He had a purple Mohawk with white eyes.

"Venn, try not to sound too stupid," a girl with a cleanly cut bowl cut joked. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, but her face was covered with makeup.

"Calm it, June," the last grunt said calmly. He had pink hair that stopped mid back and matching eyes.

"Chris, lead those two please," Jamal asked as he rolled his eyes.

"We can take them out," Soleil grunted.

"They have those net guns though," Slith warned.

"How about the Charizards distract them long enough for us to get close," Drake proposed. The leader nodded and led Ash's and Drake's Charizard into the sky.

"There are three more!" Venn yelled. He shot a net that missed by a mile.

"Idiot." June shot one that missed too.

Drake and his group ran out of the cave, stepping over unconscious Charizards along the way. "Soleil, Tana, take the girls," Drake ordered. The two girls circled around to meet the two girls in the middle.

"Slith, Tony, take Venn and Chris!" Drake yelled, catching the boss's eyes. Drake darted off for him.

"You silly kids can't stop us," Jamal snickered. "Kill them and take their Pokemon!" The five grunts matched up with the five hunters.

"Muk!" Venn called out. A slimy purple Poison type popped out of a Pokeball. It raced for Tony as it was released.

"Magby!" Tony yelled. His Magby flew out his ball and in front of Muk. His Togepi also popped out accidentally. The Togepi hopped into Tony's hands. "Use Mega Punch!" Magby's fist radiated a white energy as he punched Muk. His fist went straight through Muk and hit him in the face as it came back through.

"Muk, end this quick with a Mud Bomb!" Venn roared. Muk raised his arms high over Magby and formed a giant ball of mud.

"Magby!" Tony yelled. Togepi screamed loudly and yawned. A small cloud floated to Muk. Muk's movement slowed, but it started to throw the Mud Bomb down.

"By!" Magby screeched. His eyes flashed blankly as he used a new move. The blank look caught on to Muk and the Poison type stumbled back, dropping the Mud Bomb onto himself.

"That's Confuse Ray!" Tony cheered. The Muk's attacked blew it backwards onto Venn. "Yes!" Tony looked around to see tiny little flying robots chasing the remaining Charizard.

"Silly little girl," June snarled. "You want me to kill you or rob you first?" She released a Salamence from her only Pokeball. The Salamence roared atrociously.

"Vulpix, I need you!" Montana cried. Her Vulpix popped out of her ball and stared Salamence down. "Espeon, you too!" Espeon flashed out and stood gracefully. June smirked. Salamence stood in front of her, knowing he could not be defeated.

"_How in the world can I defeat that thing?" _Tana asked herself. She saw Tony running over to her. He released his full team and now it was six on one.

"We have to stall until the Charizard can fight," Tony said. "Ivysaur, use a Leaf Storm and Sleep Powder combo!" Ivysaur jumped into the air, looking Salamence in the eye. She released millions of sleeping spores, and used a Leaf Storm to spread it around Salamence.

"Burn through it with Dragonbreath," June ordered. Salamence destroyed the leaves and spores with a blue fire that raged around the area. Tony tackled Tana out of the way as their Pokemon dodged for cover.

"We need to use an all out attack to win," Montana said. "Like one of Drake's combinations!" The two trainers ran for their Pokemon and gathered them around a rock.

"Okay, the Salamence lost us in the fire, so we have some time to recuperate," Montana explained to the Pokemon.

"Ivysaur, I need a powerful Leaf Storm out of you," Tony ordered. Ivysaur grunted and nodded. "Magby, let's use a Fire Spin full power." Magby punched his fist into his palm and glared into the sky. "Seel, your move will be most effective. I need a powerful Ice Shard that will damage it." Seel nodded and clapped his flippers.

"Salamence, find them!" June screeched. She jumped on his long and powerful neck and they took off into the sky.

"Vulpix, I want you to circle around behind it after Togepi gets his attention and use Incinerate on his back. Espeon, I want you to use the Quick Attack and Sand Attack combo we worked on," Montana commanded. She nodded at Tony and he grabbed Togepi.

"We are going to run out. I need you to use Metronome to counter whatever that thing throws at us to give the others time," Tony explained.

"To!" Togepi cheered. Tony clenched his fists as he held Togepi and he and Montana ran out in the open. The Salamence caught them and fired a Dragonbreath straight for them. Togepi glowed brightly as the Dragonbreath headed for them. A bright blue shield covered the two trainers. Salamence glared and darted for the trainers. June's evil grin shined brightly.

"Now!" Tony yelled. Their Pokemon jumped out into their positions. Espeon started by using her quick attack to throw sand in the air. Salamence's eyes turned blood shot after the sand sunk in.

Ivysaur and the rest of the Pokemon used that as their chance to strike. Vulpix sprinted around and fired her Incinerate at Salamence. The combination of Leaf Storm, Fire Spin, and Ice Shard smashed into Salamence's front, knocking June off. The Incinerate hit last, and it brought Salamence down to the ground. Salamence was unconscious and his tail was on top of a knocked out June.

"We did it!" Tony cheered.

"Slith!" Tony yelled. They ran to his aid. He was battling the Chris, the pink haired dude, and he was winning. Chris had a Gallade out, but Slith's shiny Totodile, Turtwig, and Heracross were taking it down.

"Gallade, use Slash to take them all out!" Chris yelled.

"Heracross, intercept with Horn Attack," Slith ordered. Heracross's horn glowed powerfully as it smashed into Gallade's sharp fists. "Totodile, use Water Gun!" Totodile instantly let out a stream of water that knocked Gallade of his feet. "Finish with Absorb, Turtwig!" Turtwig's single leaf glowed green and it absorbed the rest of Gallade's energy.

"Shoot!" Chris cried. He recalled Gallade and took off in the opposite direction.

"Wow, that was awesome," Montana complimented. "Let's help those Charizard now!" They all started to fight the metal flying things chasing the Charizard.

"Girl, you can't beat me," Flake snorted.

"We will see," Soleil said. She stood in front of a netted Charmander that was struggling to get out.

"Weavile, let's kill her!" Flake yelled. A dark purple Pokemon with ice cold veins and an orange jewel in the middle of her forehead popped out. Her claws extended and she slashed them together.

"Let's heat things up, Torkoal!" Soleil yelled back. Her Torkoal released white smoke as he was released from the confines of the Pokeball.

"Hone Claws!" Weavile sharpened her claws on each other before she ran at Torkoal.

"Hone Claws isn't an attacking move. She must know what to do next," Soleil whispered to herself. "Torkoal, Protect!" A red shield formed around Torkoal as Weavile got close. The Ice type bounced off and landed on the ground.

"Use Overheat!" Soleil screeched. Torkoal's Protect died down as he released a torrent of flames. The flames glowed brightly as they smashed into Weavile. The Weavile was burned to a crisp and Flake fled the scene as quick as possible.

"Your team is fleeing," Drake snickered. "Does it make you mad that kids can beat you?"

"Not me cause you won't," he smirked. Jamal threw a Pokeball in the air and released a furry yellow spider Pokemon.

"Gal!" The Pokemon cried. Electricity sparked around his body.

"Come out everyone!" Totodile, Quilava, Phanphy, and Zubat popped out of their balls. Zubat seemed ready to battle.

"Galvantula, fire Electro Balls," Jamal snickered. Galvantula grunted as five spheres formed above him. They all sparked with powerful electricity. He forced them to fly at the four Pokemon and Drake.

"Phanphy, use Rollout to negate them!" Drake shouted. His Phanphy rolled in to action. He hit the Electro Balls down with great power and speed.

"Totodile, use Water Gun to propel him high in the sky," Drake ordered. After hitting the last Electro Ball down, Phanphy rolled mid air and was blasted into the sky by Totodile. Totodile then looked at Galvantula with eyes of rage and charged him.

"Signal Beam!" Galvantula fired a green based multicolor beam at Totodile.

"Zubat, sap the energy out of the attack with Leech Life!" Drake pleaded. Zubat swooped down and began to drain the Signal Beam of its power. Phanphy reached his peak in the sky, dozens of feet above. He used his large ears to slow his falling as if he knew exactly what to do.

"Zubat, Supersonic now!" Zubat flew right in Galvantula's face and released sonic waves that caused him to wobble around. Totodile jumped and flew through the air with his jaws wide. Galvantula screamed as Totodile latched on.

"Quilava, use Ember!" Jamal was trying to order an attack, but the Supersonic made him dizzy. Quilava fired several balls of fire at Galvantula.

"Now Phanphy! Totodile, Quilava, Zubat come back!" Drake yelled loudly. Jamal looked up and saw a blue ball drop from the sky and smash Galvantula into the ground. The ground now had a Galvantula shaped crater.

"Retreat," Jamal grunted into a walkie-talkie. The hunters disappeared with a flash and the flying robots fell from the sky. The three remaining Charizard dropped to meet the trainers.

"Thank goodness everyone is fine," Soleil cheered.

"Char!" The leader roared. He turned to face Drake's Charizard and looked at Ash's. He nodded and stuck out his hand. Charizard smiled and shook the leader's hand.

"Well," Liza sighed as she dusted off, "looks like your Charizard has become part of the tribe."

* * *

**A/N- I'M BACK:) Hahaha hope you like this. Also, to those of you who reviewed on my notes, you cant review 15-18 I believe. So, I'll just be updating with zero reviews to spark motivation. JK:) But if you have comments about the chapter dont be afraid to PM me. I wont be posting questions until everyone can review again. **


	16. Chapter 16: A Weed and A Turtle!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. ****Quilava (m) lv. 16 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. ****Totodile** **(m) lv. 14 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. ****Phanphy (m) lv. 17 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. ****Zubat (f) lv. 7 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I think it's about time to leave," Drake sighed. His face was red. The group stayed the night in the valley, a friendly gesture since they saved the Charizard. Drake and Charizard stayed up late remembering the good days in Kanto.

"Yeah," Montana added, "Route 32 is pretty long." She shook Liza's hand and walked out of the big stone archway. Drake was the last to pass through.

"Wait, we need a ride over the lake," he said. Liza winked at Charizard. Charizard flew in the air along with his dad, Ash's Charizard. Together they pulled a small boat that could fit their group. They lifted it into the water and laid it on top of the surface.

"Zard!" Drake's Charizard cheered. Drake smiled and they climbed in. The two powerful Charizard pulled the boat across the water, barely letting it touch.

"This is awesome!" Tony cheered. He stood up in the boat, but Ash's Charizard growled powerfully, making him sit down. The Charizard pulled the boat onto land, and Drake's Charizard landed beside him.

"I'll miss you buddy," Drake cried. Tears rolled down his cheek. He remembered the day he received Charizard as a Charmander. The day he evolved to Charmeleon to save him from his friend Mason. The time when he fell in water and scared Drake to death. The time where he evolved into Charizard to prove himself worthy to Drake. All the Team Rocket battles flashed before his eyes. The Kanto League. Everything.

"Char," Charizard cried. His own tears flowed down his hot face. The two best friends hugged. Ash's Charizard pulled the boat, dragging Charizard back. Charizard stood his ground and hugged Drake one last time before taking off. Both Charizard disappeared into the valley.

Tony walked up to Drake. "We will see him again. He loves taking out Rockets." Tony grinned and turned Drake around. The group began to travel back towards Violet and Route 32.

* * *

"Espeon, go!" Montana shouted. Her Espeon landed on a soft patch of grass, staring at a small purple weed Pokemon with thick blades of grass growing out of its head.

"Ish?" The Pokemon asked. It faced Espeon.

"Espeon, use Confusion!" A ripple in the air knocked the Oddish over as Espeon's jewel flashed powerfully. The Oddish flipped onto its feet and dusted itself off.

"It's a neat freak," Tony joked. Soleil bumped him to shut him up.

"Catching a Pokemon can be stressful," she lectured. Drake still seemed distant, but he cracked a smile as Tony rolled his eyes.

Oddish rustled its leaves and released a purple powder. She jumped in the air and blew the spores gracefully. "Espeon, use Confusion to contain it," Montana ordered. The spores stopped moving and erupted, a result of Espeon's powerful Confusion. Oddish's eyes widened and it tried to run.

"Quick Attack into Iron Tail!" Montana rushed. Espeon darted with a trail of energy behind her. She stopped Oddish abruptly and smacked her with a powerful steel tail. Oddish did a back flip onto the ground, unconscious.

"Go, Pokeball!" The Pokeball flew from Montana's hand and hit Oddish on the head. The ball sucked in the Grass type and began to wiggle. The ball wiggled thrice and clicked shut, signaling the success of the capture.

"Yeah!" Montana cheered. She ran to the ball and picked it up.

"That was good," Soleil complimented.

"Yeah," Drake sighed. Soleil gave him a dirty look, but looked away.

"Let's check it out," Tony smiled. He held his PokeDex up to Oddish's Pokeball. Montana grabbed it and looked at her new Pokemon's information.

"Well, Oddish is a boy with Run Away," Montana read.

"What a surprise," Soleil laughed. Montana cracked a giggle before reading the rest of the information silently.

"Well, let's keep moving," Drake said dully.

"You know what," Soleil blurted. She turned to face Drake face to face, eye to eye. "Get over it. You brought Charizard here to let him get stronger. You made the right move. A trainer of your age can only do so much for a Pokemon of that power. He needed to go to be the best Pokemon he could be. Get over it!" Drake's eyes widened as did Tana and Tony's.

"You…your right," Drake grunted. He dropped his head.

"Don't get down," Soleil said. "You have four other Pokemon that need your help to become strong." Drake looked up and smiled at her.

"The only other person that has ever been that blunt with me was Kit," Drake grinned. "Thank you." Montana and Tony smiled.

"You had me scared, Drake. I thought you were going to go depressed rage mode like you did when Tana left," Tony chuckled.

"Thanks for that, Tony," Montana huffed.

"Wait," Soleil said, "You left?" Montana nodded. "I want to hear this. Let's take a break. We have been walking for days on end now." The group rested under a group of trees after three days of getting back on track from Charific Valley.

"So…" Montana started. She began to explain her and Drake's story from the beginning to Soleil. The trainers released their Pokemon to play and relax.

* * *

"Toto?" Totodile nagged Carracosta. He jumped on Carracosta's shell. He stood up. Seel was clapping his flippers and pointed at a pond with tons of fisherman at it. Carracosta grinned. The three water Pokemon snuck into the water and dove underneath the surface. Quilava watched them leave, and he trotted to Drake.

"Lava, lava, quil!" Quilava shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked. The trainers quickly stood. Quilava pointed to the lake. Soleil took a quick glance over at the Pokemon.

"The Waters are gone!" She ran towards the lake, recalling her Pokemon. Drake and Tony followed.

"Y'all go ahead," Montana said. "I'm going to train here." She motioned for Vulpix, Oddish, and Espeon to come to her.

"We have to stop these fisherman from fishing!" Tony shouted. The trainers rounded the pond and met in the middle of the dock.

"Be quiet!" A fisherman yelled, contradicting his statement. He was old with a long beard and a orange rain suit. He had a Master Rod in his hand.

"Our Pokemon are in there," Drake warned. "Stop fishing!"

"Whos gonna make me?" The old bitter fisherman snickered. His pole started to bob up and down.

* * *

"Okay, Oddish, I am doing the PokeStylist Shows. They are very fun," Montana explained. Oddish jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay, that's good!" Montana cheered.

"So, you are doing PokeStylist Shows?" A voice cooed. Montana looked around and saw a boy the same height as Drake walking up the path smiling. He had neat slicked back blond hair and purple eyes. Montana noticed that his hoodie was unzipped fully, showing his chest and swimmers body. He had tight purple plaid shorts and green sandals. A green bag flopped back and forth on his waist as he walked.

"Yeah, why?" Montana asked. Her Vulpix stepped in front of her.

"Well, I am Bishop Jones," he bragged. He looked at Montana like she would know who he is.

"And?"

"You don't know me?" He shouted. He walked up close to her. Montana sensed his flamboyancy. "Well, I haven't completely gained my fame here in this region," he thought aloud.

"I'm guessing you're doing them too?" Montana asked.

"Why yes, but hold on," Bishop said. He looked her up and down. "You have quite the fashion sense, but you have given me the reason to approach the Johto League. If a silly little girl like you doesn't know me, then who will? I must do something big in this reason to make my name known. Winning the Grande Championship and Johto League will be the perfect way to do so!" Montana looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm sorry. What might your name be?"

"Montana Sanders from Cerulean City, Kanto," she greeted.

"Ahh, I took on Kanto a few years back. Nice place," Bishop said.

"I look forward to seeing you in the Azalea Show," Bishop said as he walked away.

"Don't you want to battle to test my skills to see if I'm a worthy rival?" Montana asked. She felt he was a strong future rival, something different from annoying Francesca.

"I don't want my Pokemon to get dirty," he chuckled. He waved and walked off. Montana was frustrated by the comment, but she shook it. She would see him again.

"Put the pole down," D

* * *

rake grunted. He was struggling with the old fisherman.

"I have something on the hook!" He screeched. He pushed Drake into the water and yanked his reel up. A small blue turtle Pokemon that the trainers remembered from the Kanto starters flew out of the water. The hook was lodged in its shell.

"Dinner," the fisherman panted.

"What the heck?" Tony shouted. He ran for the Squirtle, but the fisherman intercepted him with a Kingler. The large crab smashed its big claw into Tony, knocking him off. Neither of the boys popped up until Carracosta surfaced with both of them hanging on, supported by Totodile and Seel.

"How about a battle for that Squirtle," Soleil offered as the fisherman tied the defenseless thing up. Squirtle sprayed the man with water, but he taped its mouth shut. The Kingler grunted and snapped at Soleil. Carracosta roared, making Kingler laugh.

"Fine. I haven't had a battle in a while," the old man chuckled. "I have Magikarp to eat anyhow." Tony gagged as Soleil walked the fisherman onto the grass beside the bond. He dragged the Squirtle behind him and threw him aside. Drake and Tony took the Water Pokemon out of the pond and sat in the grass beside Squirtle.

"My Kingler versus?" The fisherman asked. Carracosta stepped up, but Soleil stopped him.

"Torterra!" Soleil yelled. The giant Grass type shook as it popped out of its Pokeball.

"Fine," the fisherman grunted. Kingler stepped up and snapped. Torterra growled defensively.

"Kingler, use Crabhammer!" Kingler ran at Torterra with a shining blue claw.

"Earthquake to start," Soleil ordered. Torterra roared loudly, scaring the birds away. She slammed her foot on the ground, causing a huge tremor. Kingler stumbled and fell on its face. "Leaf Storm!" Torterra's tree glowed green as it released a powerful wind that blasted Kingler in the face.

"Get up and use Ice Beam," the fisherman ordered. Kingler stood back up and quickly fired a freezing beam at Torterra. The beam froze the huge Pokemon's top half before it could use a Crunch to knock Kingler back and stop the Ice Beam.

"Finish this!" Soleil yelled. "Use a Rock Tomb!" Torterra's eyes glowed powerfully and tiny rocks shot up from the ground and grew immensely into boulders. The boulders smashed into Kingler, knocking it out.

"Have fun with my dinner," he grunted. He spat towards them and walked away. Drake huffed and blinked once. A rock shifted positions and the fisherman tripped over it. He fell on his face, and the three trainers walked away laughing.

"So Squirtle, do you want to come with me?" Soleil asked. The Squirtle looked at the pond and then looked at Soleil. He nodded. She brought out a Pokeball and tapped it to Squirtle's head. The Pokemon disappeared into it, allowing the Pokemon to click, and popped straight out. Squirtle did a flip and knocked the Pokeball down.

"You don't like it huh?" Soleil asked. Squirtle shook his head.

"That's alright," Soleil smiled. She offered the Squirtle her shoulder, but it decided to walk. The trainers and their new Squirtle walked back to where Tana was.

Tana saw her friends walking up, noticing the new Squirtle. "I always miss the good stuff!"

* * *

**A/N- Atleast a sick day benefits someone haha. Just kidding. Nothing else to do today but write, so I decided to give everyone a special update:) Still no questions yet. **


	17. Chapter 17: Lights of a Surprising Past!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 16 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 14 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 17 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 7 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"So, what are you going to do with Squirtle?" Tony asked Soleil. The Squirtle was riding on her shoulder, and she liked the little Water type.

"Well, the ball never clicked and my PokeDex is recognizing it as a capture, so I guess Squirtle can leave whenever she wants," Soleil explained. She smiled up at Squirtle. "But I don't think she ever will. This little girl probably has a story that none of us will know and I don't want to force her into something she doesn't want to do." Tony nodded. He looked over at Drake, who was talking on his PokeDex.

"Aren't we supposed to be going into the Ruins today?" Soleil asked. "In search of some final Prophecy?"

"Yeah. A Monk told us it was here, but he is trying to get some help here before we go in. He has a feeling Team Rocket isn't far away. He is getting a couple of boys we have met along the way and couple of others from Kanto," Montana explained.

"Okay, so you can be here in a few minutes?" Drake asked. "Goldenrod isn't that faraway on bird huh?"

"Afraid not. I'm the only AOH here in Johto besides Chase. He is training with his new master around Johto," a girl's voice said.

"Is Primeape with him?" Drake rushed.

"Yes, from what I heard," the girl said. Drake's heart shot up. There was a chance he could see his Primeape in Johto.

"Well, I'll start heading over there in a few." Drake hung up and walked back to his friends. They were camped in the middle of tall trees, so Team Rocket couldn't see them.

"Who is all coming?" Tony asked.

"Well, Slith and Tyler are around the area already and Charli is on her way from Violet. She won her contest in Blackthorn. Crobat is trying his hardest to get her here," Drake answered.

"Who is in Goldenrod?" Tana questioned.

"Nancy," Drake answered once again. "She was training with Whitney, her cousin." Montana nodded.

"What about Free or Kit or Leif?" Tony asked.

"Free has challengers all day, but said he could possibly meet us in there. Kit is taking care of some cleanup business in Fuchsia and Leif is training. He has an appointment to battle Lorelei in a few weeks," Drake explained. "I have Nancy, Slith, and Tyler coming to help."

The group nodded and waited for their allies.

* * *

"Nancy!" Tony cheered. He waved as he saw a Noctowl carrying her. Her long pink ponytails were flopping in the wind. Her black highlights were noticeable at the top of her hair. They were scattered stylishly around her hair. She wore a light black summer dress with white leggings with zebra print running shoes. She wore a white belt around her waist with five Pokeballs on it. She carried a small purse full of supplies.

"Hi!" She landed and ran to hug everyone, noticing the new girl. "My name is Nancy Frio, part of the AOH." Soleil smiled and shook her hand.

"Soleil, a hopeful for it," she winked towards Drake.

"Well, let's get going," Nancy said. She began to walk towards the entrance of the ruins.

"Wait," Drake ordered. "We are waiting for some people."

"Hey everyone!" Slith cried from down the path. He ran to greet everyone.

"Nancy, this is Slith from Sinnoh," Drake introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Nancy cooed. She thought Slith was cute.

"All we are waiting for is Tyler," Montana said. She looked around for him, constantly reminding herself that she was in a relationship.

"And Charli," Tony snickered. He found himself thinking about her often.

"There he is!" Everyone saw him walking up the same path. He waved and greeted everyone, introducing himself to Slith and Nancy.

"There she is!" Tony yelled, pointing up. She was hanging of her Crobat. She swung to the ground and landed near Tony. The two best friends hugged.

"So, Team Rocket may be in there. If we must battle, protect yourself and your Pokemon," Drake explained. "We must be on full alert."

"Let's go!" Tony cheered. The group of trainers left for the Ruins of Alp. The ruins were dark and murky. They had rows and rows of walls with different inscriptions on them.

"How do we know which one is the right one?" Tana asked. "It's not even our language!" She fell to her knees to be picked up by Tyler.

"I will know, but I just can't sense it," Drake sighed. He closed his eyes and focused his powers.

"We need help," Charli commented. A bright light flashed at the top of the caves, creating a swirling portal. Lights began to fall from the sky.

"I can help," a voice said from behind the group. A fit looking woman with short adventurer shorts and a travelers jacket on walked up to the group.

"Who are you?" Soleil asked. Squirtle glared at the woman.

"I am Doctor Natalie Christo. I am searching for the Unknown. They have disappeared off the face of the earth, but I believe they are in hiding for some reason. What are you looking for?" The group looked at each other.

"Oh just personal prophecies that are said to pop up when you see them," Tyler blurted out.

"Well, that wall is right around the corner. Mind if I join ya? This cave can be very lonely," Natalie asked.

"Sure," Drake said. They followed the doctor.

"Here it is," she smiled. "Just touch it and it will form." The group hesitated. "What is wrong?"

"Well, you see doc, we are actually looking for something else," Drake sighed. "We are here looking for a specific prophecy. One that determines the fate of the world." The doctor sated at them suspiciously.

"I feel you and your friends are threatening the balance of the Ruins. I am placing you under civil arrest!" She yelled.

"You don't want to do that," Nancy grinned. She placed a hand on one of her Pokeballs.

A bright light flashed at the top of the caves, creating a swirling portal. Lights began to fall from the sky. "I recognize these," Tana whispered. "They are the same from Victory Road." She ran to Drake to tell him, but the lights surrounded him. They created a barrier in between him and his friends. Natalie and the group were forced to anticipate what happened next.

"I vaguely remember y'all," Drake said to them. He was now in a box of light. Five orbs of light circled him.

"_We are here to help." _

"What are y'all? I'm not risking my friends until I know," he demanded. The lights pulsed.

"_Fine. If you must know, we are the remnants of the Unknown. We were an ancient race of Pokemon older than the Legendaries. We were destroyed five years ago by the Dark Five. It was part of their early plan to take over the world. This is the only form we can find that is stable for us now." _

"That's why all these researchers are freaking out," Drake awed.

"_Yes, but they must not know we are gone. We are leading them on with the little power we have left. We can lead you from here, but your group must be ready. The prophecy is guarded heavily by Pokemon that haven't battled in years. The last person to find it did so accidentally and he died an unfortunate death at the hands of a hungry Arbok. We can help you figure out the puzzles, but the Pokemon are all yours."_

"Deal. Can you help get that Natalie chick out of here?" The lights pulsed brightly. When they stopped, the group was by themselves. Natalie was gone, and each trainer had their own light.

"Just follow them," Drake ordered. The group nodded and they began their true search of the Ruins of Alp.

* * *

**A/N- Well Ruins of Alp was going to be one big chapter, but I decided against it. There are three major parts so this will be a three part thing. This mini arc is huge in the overall plot. Hope you all enjoy. I may have the next one out by tomorrow. Last chapter with no questions. You should all be able to review again next chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18: Finally! The Prophecy!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 16 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 14 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 17 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 7 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Drake, where are these lights taking us?" Nancy asked. She tried to grab her light, but it pulsed rapidly and jumped around her.

"They are taking us to the prophecy!" Drake yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you!" He turned to face the light. The lights zoomed past the trainers and gathered against a wall.

"_Drake, you must hands on this wall and use your powers to open it."_

"I don't know how to use my powers that well," Drake whined. One light shot into his head. Drake fell to his knees, writhing in pain.

"Get out of him!" Tana cried. She bent down to help Drake, but the lights stopped her.

"Ahh!" Drake screamed. He opened his eyes and they glowed beams of light.

"He kinda looks cool," Tony commented.

"Shut up!" Tana cried. Slith and Tyler chuckled.

"Thank god, we aren't part of the normal group. They bicker constantly," Slith joked. Drake stood up and placed his hands on the wall.

Drake began to chant in a different language and the wall flashed brightly. The roof began to crumble. The lights made a protective barrier around the trainers, protecting them from falling rocks. The wall crumbled into downward spiraling staircase. The light stopped glowing from Drake's body and he found himself staring down the staircase.

"What just happened?" He grunted. He grabbed his head.

"You just went beast mode on that wall," Tyler chuckled.

"I did this?"

"Sure did," Tony grinned. The lights began to descend the stairs. The trainers followed them, thinking they would keep them safe.

"Drake!" Montana screamed. The lights were gone and Ekans and Arbok were circled around the group.

"Ek!"

"Bok!" Drake shuddered with fear. His hand shook as he grasped one of his Pokeballs.

"We need to do something," Slith ordered. He released his Heracross and he prepared for battle.

"There are too many!" Nancy cried. "Wait!" She released her Arbok and she began to talk to the others.

"Chaw!" Nancy's Arbok cried. One of the Ekans bit into her tail. The Arbok glared at it, and threw it into the wall. A larger more powerful Arbok rose. It was a foot longer than the others, and it glared deeply in Nancy's eyes. Before anyone could move the wild Arbok was wrapping itself around Nancy's fragile legs.

"Drake," Slith whispered. He pointed down and the other Ekans and Arbok began to do the same.

"Ar!" Nancy's Arbok screeched. She released a cold Haze from her mouth. The trainers took the time to move into one corner on the cave. A door was revealed across the room as Drake looked over there. Nancy was still being wrapped by the giant Arbok, and her Arbok was nowhere to be found.

"Zubat!" Drake called out. His Zubat flew out of her ball and began to circle them. "Please use Supersonic across the room, but make it to where only the Ekans and Arbok here it!" Zubat released a sonic wave that drummed the Ekans ears. They began to disperse.

"You scared them!" Charli cheered. Ten Arbok were now in front of them, hissing.

"Squirtle, Water Gun them down," Soleil ordered. Her Squirtle blasted one Arbok into the wall with her Water Gun.

"Loudred, come out!" Tyler yelled. A purple Pokemon with a wide gaping mouth and speaker looking ears popped out of the Pokeball. "Brick Break." Tyler smiled. Loudred smiled and his fist glowed an orange aura. He charged the Arbok and knocked two away before being forced back by the others. An Arbok bit onto his stomach and tried to wrap him up, but Zubat dove from the sky and bit into the Poison types skin to make it stop.

"That was Bite," Tyler said. Drake smiled. His Zubat was finally coming around.

"Watch out!" Tana yelled. The Arbok was back and lunged at Zubat. Her new Oddish popped out of his ball and slammed himself into the Arbok. It hissed once more and got back up. Oddish's eyes widened, but her remained strong.

"Sweet Scent to calm it down," Tana rushed. Oddish released a relaxing smell from his blades of grass. "Now, Drake!" Drake punched the Arbok from behind and knocked it out. Oddish cheered.

"Togepi, no!" Tony cried. His Togepi was waddling towards two Arbok. Charli stepped in and released her newest Pokemon. It was small, nearly the size of an Eevee, and had a peculiar fluff of fur that resembled flame on its head.

"Zor!" The Pokemon cried. She noticed Tony first off and snickered.

"A Zorua!" Slith commented. "Awesome!"

"Zorua, use Faint Attack," Charli grinned. Zorua jumped in front of Togepi, but acted like she fainted. One of the Arbok lunged at her. She slammed into its head and knocked it out cold.

"Togepi, Sweet Kiss!" Togepi put his hands up to his lips and released a floating kiss at the remaining Arbok. The Arbok began to dip in and out of reality as it was flung into the wall by Slith's Heracross.

"Nancy!" Drake shouted. The group and their Pokemon ran to her aid, but the Arbok fired tiny bullets of poison at them. Tony grabbed Togepi before the baby Pokemon could get hit.

"They are coming to fast," Soleil said. "All we can do is block them!" But at the last moment of hope, Nancy's Arbok came from underground and bit into the larger Arbok's tail with an electrified fang. The larger Arbok fell to the ground paralyzed.

Nancy began to gasp for air, and her Arbok caught her before she could fall. The trainers gathered around her. She pointed at the roof, seeing the lights once more.

"What the heck!" Drake yelled. "You can't help us?"

"_It was our deal. We provide the way to the prophecy and y'all do the hard work." _Drake rolled his eyes and turned to his friends.

"We can't stop now," Drake sighed. He turned towards the lights. "How many more puzzles?"

"_One final puzzle."_ The flashed at the door. The group walked to it. The door was the puzzle itself. It had many sliding and turning parts that fit into a rectangle indention.

"We have to solve it," Tana whined. The trainers began to put together the puzzle, but the parts were heavy.

"Why are they so heavy?" Tony said. He tried to pull one from the wall, but he struggled intensely.

"Let's see," Soleil thought aloud. "There are eight pieces and eight of us. I wonder if they all are supposed to be placed by a specific person." She began to try every piece. The piece that had a bright star on it lifted easily.

"Wow!" The group awed. They all began to pick and grab at the remaining pieces. Once they all found there pieces they arranged them into the square.

"Mhmm," Drake hesitated. "Is that the world with one star, the sun, and moon?"

"Sure is," Slith chuckled. Drake felt the urge to put his hand on it, so he did. The door slid open. The room was huge and they walked in.

"Are these books?" Montana asked. She pulled a dusty book of the shelf. She opened it, but the pages are blank.

"Are they all blank?" Charli asked. She opened up several books, noticing they were all blank.

"_You must have the Sight to see them. Only a few are blessed with the gift that aren't you, Light Aurers, or Guardians." _Drake nodded. He opened a book and the words seemed to be floating off the page. Slith opened one up as well, and he could see the words. He slammed it shut and threw it back on the shelf.

"Where is the prophecy?" Drake asked. The lights gathered into one around a solid table of rock.

"The ancient writing," Charli awed. She touched it, but it felt like fire to her. Drake walked up to the stone tablet. The weird language began to shift and change in his eyes. His head began to bug out, making his friends look at him like he was crazy.

"I can read it," Drake sighed.

"Read it out loud!" Tana ordered.

"Here goes….." Drake began to read the prophecy out loud:

"The Dark Five will prevail. Their power alone is more than enough to stop the Light.

In order to survive the Light will have to choose another Legendary Trainer.

This Trainer will have the chance to preserve the world, or start anew while he is struggling for his life.

He will be met by the Darkness Mage and her group of Dark Aurers.

The Legendary Trainer will have to bring together the scattered Light Aurers and Guardians of Legendaries to fight the darkness.

Along his travel he will meet the Innocent One and the Courageous One.

The Innocent One will have to restore the faith in the final battle by reviving Arceus's warrior from a deep sleep.

The Courageous One must make a choice to save one or many.

The Dark Aurers and their Guardians will present a greater power than the Light.

The Light Aurers and the Guardians will call upon a hidden power within themselves to even the fight.

The Legendaries will rise after being silent for so long. Some for humanity, some for power.

The Forgotten Ones will rise once more, feeling they have a say in the war.

The Dark and Light will struggle for the requirements to bring back the Gods…Ancient Core, Ancient Item, and the Power Plate for each.

Once the time comes, the Gods will split in their imprisonment.

The Dark will revive the evilest of all, forcing Arceus to battle.

All events will eventually lead up to one great battle.

Most will fall. Only the powerful and smart will survive.

In the End, the Legendary Trainer will have one decision to make whether it is for good or bad.

Only if he survives. If he dies, the Light will diminish unless they find a way to preserve his power.

All in all, the fate of the world is undecided."

Drake stared at the tablet with his mouth wide. "There is a marked out line right here, and it is unreadable," he said. The group looked at each other.

"Okay, let's get out of here now," Tony said. The prophecy scared the crap out of him.

"Agreed," Charli said. A huge explosion came from the top of the spiraling staircase.

"Team Rocket!" The group ran out of the room to see if they were true. Five grunts, Yuri, the Johto Execute, and the new Dark Aurer descended down the stairs grinning evilly.

"Thanks for the prophecy," the Dark Aurer chuckled. Her eyes turned purple and Drake fell to the ground in pain. "Ah!"

"She knows," Drake panted. "She stole it from me!" He looked up and saw the Rockets beginning to release their Pokemon.

"They plan to kill us. We need to get out without losing anyone," Drake grunted. He stood up, seeing the lights were gone.

"No one is here to save you," Yuri snickered.

* * *

**A/N- I promised y'all an update today, so here it is. Part 2. **

**Q1: What do you think of the Prophecy?**

**Q2: Why could Slith see the writing?**

**Q3: If I were to do a Christmas Special, who would you want it to cover? (Any of the other characters such as AOH members, Guardians or anybody mentioned in the story who is not part of the original group?)-I have some for Justin and his family, and some for Cole Smith and his new wife, and baby. **


	19. Chapter 19: Reinforcements Arrive!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 16 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 14 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 17 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 10 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Drake, we need to team up on the Dark Aurer," Tana cried. The grunts released three enhanced Pokemon each. Slith and Tyler took the nearest threats.

"Come out!" Slith yelled. His shiny Totodile lead his Turtwig and Heracross against a Raticate, Weezing, and Houndoom.

"You can't defeat me kid," the grunt snickered. "These Pokemon have been genetically enhanced. We call them 'Steroids'." The Pokemon's eyes were soulless and they growled.

"Stay strong," Slith comforted his Pokemon, "We can do this." Slith began issuing the attack on the 'Steroid' Pokemon.

* * *

"Tyler, you have to take out that grunt!" Nancy ordered. She darted towards another grunt on a Skarmory. The grunt she rushed had six Pokemon guarding him.

"Okay," Tyler said. He glared at the female grunt that had a Granbull, Magcargo, Shuckle, and a Weezing. Tyler threw six Pokeballs in the air, releasing his team. A Totodile bared his fangs at the sight of the predators. His Stantler stood stoic in front of him. His Loudred flexed his arms, mocking the enhanced Pokemon. A small spring looking pig jumped up and down by Tyler's leg.

"Spoink are you ready?" Tyler asked. The Pokemon didn't get much experience during his run in Hoenn, so he brought him to Johto. A small puppy Pokemon with tiger looking fur barked as a lean Pokemon twirled in place. The Pokemon had a small skirt around his waist and glared at the Rockets.

"A Kirlia and Growlithe?" The grunt snorted. She winked at Tyler. "Weezing, use Shadow Ball!" Tyler ducked the attack in enough time to see his Pokemon swarm without command. The grunt's eyes widened and she released a giant steel snake.

"Lix!" The Pokemon roared.

"This is going to be fun," Tyler sighed.

* * *

Tony and Charli tried to flank the Rocket members, but they were met by young grunts. "You two aren't that smart huh?" One snickered.

"Good one," the other laughed. They both released six identical Pokemon.

"These are the first experiments of our Clone weapons," the grunt explained. Two Ariados, two Shuckle, two Arcanine, two Nidoking, two Granbull, and two Houndoom all stood beside each other.

"Can you tell the real ones from the Clones?" the other asked. They revealed their faces, and they were identical.

"Are y'all clones?" Tony stuttered. The grunts laughed evilly.

"Maybe, but you'll never find out!" He pointed at them, and the twelve Pokemon rushed them.

"Togepi, we need a Metronome!" Tony yelled. His Pokeball released the tiny egg Pokemon. Togepi wiggled his glowing fingers, releasing a powerful flash from his body. The Rocket Pokemon stopped in their tracks.

"Go!" The AOH members yelled. Their Pokemon flashed from their Pokeballs. Ivysaur whipped her vines at the Rocket Pokemon as Magby blasted a powerful Fire Spin at them. Seel stood under Tony and fought back with Icy Winds and the occasional Headbutt for those that got too close. Togepi ran back and forth between the battle using his special moves that distracted the opposing Pokemon.

Charli's Pokemon led the assault mostly. Her Crobat flew over the battle, using Air Cutter to knock them back. "Bayleef, assist Ivysaur with the Vine Whips," she ordered. Bayleef ran over to her friends side, and they began to whip anything that got close. Wartortle spun into the brawl with Rapid Spin and rarely stopped to take a breath. The Rocket Pokemon were taking the hits, but they were giving hits twice as hard.

"No! Magby!" Tony cried. An Arcanine sped through the battle and knocked Magby out cold with one hit.

"They are too strong," Tony whimpered.

"We only need to hold them off until some back up gets here," Charli said. "Zorua, I need you!" A Pokeball erupted to show her Zorua.

"Ru!" The Pokemon cried.

"Help Togepi distract them with Fake Tears and hit them with Faint Attack!" Charli yelled. Her little Zorua ran into the battle. The grunts were grinning evilly as their Pokemon pushed forward.

"Butterfree, start using Sleep Powder everywhere," Charli ordered.

"Ivysaur, help out!" Ivysaur shot a powder ball over the Rocket Pokemon and it exploded into dozens of little spores.

"Houndoom, Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" The grunts screeched. The Fire types withdrew themselves from the battle and burned the air above the battle. Wartortle tried to counter it, but he was knocked back by a Shuckle.

"We have to stay strong," Tony cried.

* * *

"You, Rockets, will be defeated today," Nancy cried. She released her Pokemon as she approached the grunt. The grunt snickered and released a full team to battle. A Gengar, Nidoking, Arbok, Weezing, Shuckle, and Houndoom growled at her.

"My Pokemon and I have been training to defeat every last one of you. Y'all were a little stronger in Kanto, but the AOH has been training day in and day out to protect the world from the likes of you. It's time to show my training!" Nancy screamed. The grunt laughed at her. Her Noctowl shot from behind her and began to peck him.

"Arbok, take out that Arbok with all you got," Nancy ordered. Her Arbok slithered as fast as lightning, tackling the 'Steroid' Arbok into the cave wall. "Meganium, use Leaf Storm to hit all of them." Her Meganium's petals glowed green as tons of leaves and petals began to swirl around her. She roared powerfully, blasting the Rocket and his Pokemon with the powerful attack. Arbok was struggling against the bad one, but Nancy showed no signs of distress.

"Gengar, use…" The grunt said.

"Sudowoodo, Sucker Punch it into tomorrow!" Her Sudowoodo shot to the Gengar with a black fist. The Gengar was sent flying into the wall, landing on the Rocket Arbok. Nancy's Arbok took the time to strike fiercely and accurately. Her Ditto quickly transformed into a Nidoking and charged the 'Steroid' Nidoking. Ditto grabbed its arms and spun quickly in a circle.

"Which one is which?" The grunt cried. "Weezing, use Giga Impact on that one!" The Weezing reared back and struck the actual Nidoking roughly in the chest. The Rocket Nidoking flew through the air. Ditto smiled and began attacking the Weezing.

"No!" The Rocket yelled. His Pokemon were falling quickly and easily to Nancy.

* * *

"Drake, you aren't getting away from me," Yuri laughed. She rode her Honchkrow around the cave, following Drake as he ran. His Quilava shot Embers into the air, but Honchkrow blocked them with ease. "Where is your Charizard?"

Drake grunted and continued to run. He tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Yuri jumped off Honchkrow, surrounding him with her entire team. Her Hypno was staring at him blankly. Her Klinklang hovered in place. Her Heracross growled and lunged for him, but Quilava knocked her back with a powerful Ember. Lastly, her Exploud stood behind her, protecting her from a cheap shot.

"Drake! Heads up!" Soleil shouted. Her Torkoal came in with a fiery Rapid Spin and knocked all the Pokemon and Yuri down. Yuri was trying to push Exploud off of her. She continued to release her Torterra and Carracosta. Squirtle jumped off her shoulder and battled fiercely for her. The two girls bickered as they fought.

"Tana is stuck with some old lady that has powers. She needs help. Her Espeon is not countering very well," Soleil said. "I got this girl." Drake nodded. He released his team. Zubat flew over his head, Totodile jumped on his shoulder, and Phanphy and Quilava rolled on both sides of him.

"_I'm regretting letting Charizard go."_

* * *

"You can't beat me little girl," Candice Bane snickered. "My Scizor and Tyranitar are more than enough to take you and that puny Vulpix down." She released her odd colored Scizor and a angry Tyranitar. Her eyes radiated purple as she released Espeon from the sky. Espeon flopped on the ground, unconscious.

"How can you use your powers on Pokemon?" Montana cried as she leaned down to pick up Espeon. The Dark Aurer used her powers to disable her Pokeballs.

"Oddish, use Sweet Cent. Vulpix, use Fire Spin!" Oddish released a distractingly pleasant scent from his leaves and Vulpix blasted Scizor down with a Fire Spin.

"That thing isn't as weak as I thought," Candice confessed. Vulpix pounced on top of Scizor, but was thrown off quickly. "Still puny though." Tana growled as Candice's body outlined itself in a purple aura. Montana was lifted off the ground. Her Pokemon looked up in terror. Oddish turned around and nodded at Vulpix.

"AHHH!" Montana screamed. Oddish jumped in the air over the opposing team. He released as much Stun Spore as possible. Scizor quickly darted out of the way, but Tyranitar took the spores to the face and stiffened up. Vulpix released a giant flame around Candice, stopped Scizor from moving too far away from his trainer. He grunted and punched at Vulpix. Vulpix rolled right under Tana. Scizor turned to Oddish and his claw glowed a bright green. He slashed at the Weed Pokemon and knocked him out against the cave wall. He opened his claw to crush Oddish, but a giant blue sphere made of raging energy blasted into his back.

"Scizor!" Candice cried. She turned around to see Drake launch another sphere of energy at her. She released Tana on top of Vulpix. She quickly threw up a purple shield around her. Drake's energy sphere did nothing. Scizor tried to pick up the boulder on top of his leg, but it was too big.

"Help, Tyranitar!" Candice shouted. Tyranitar was immobile and grunted. "Shoot. They are all I have today." Drake grinned. His Quilava and Phanphy ran to pick up Oddish. Zubat flew over his head and Totodile remained on his shoulder.

"Oh wait," Candice said. "I do have one Pokemon. Go, Ariados!" A Pokeball revealed a giant spider Pokemon.

"Dos!"

"Quilava, use Ember! Totodile, use Water Gun! Zubat, use Leech Life! Phanphy, roll around it to distract it!" Drake yelled.

"Pin Missile," Candice said. The Ariados looked Drake in the eye and began firing tiny needles of energy. Zubat was taken out of the sky and Phanphy was knocked back. Montana woke up from being dropped and picked up her Pokemon.

"We have to retreat," Drake ordered. He grabbed Zubat and he and Tana ran away. They saw Yuri and her Pokemon pushing Soleil back. The other AOH members were being forced into a corner, and Soleil was close to joining them. Nancy was trying to do all she could, but the combined force of the grunts and Yuri drove them into a far corner.

Candice recalled her Pokemon except of Ariados and kept up the assault. "Make the kills." She said into her dark purple PokeDex. The grunts turned towards Yuri as she forced Soleil and her Pokemon into the corner.

"No," Drake sighed. The Ariados was catching up to them and she had her fangs ready to pierce. A bright flash of light appeared behind Drake, making him look back. His Kadabra and his blue samurai sword stood between Drake and Ariados.

"Kadabra!" Drake cried in relief. Kadabra pounced onto Ariados with his Psycho Cut. Kadabra slashed and punched Ariados into submission. The Bug type was thrown at Candice's feet.

"No matter," Candice grinned, "I'll defeat you myself." Kadabra fell to the ground pain. Drake ran to his side, letting their powers merge. They released a blast that knocked Candice into the wall.

"Mom!" Frank Bane cried as he ran towards her. The cave began to shake.

"It's falling!" A grunt cried. They tried to run to the spiraling stares, but a glass looking Onix smashed through the caves walls. The Onix was bright blue and roared loudly. Spade and his Infernape jumped in front of the grunts.

"Time to pay," Spade grunted. Infernape cried loudly before running through the grunts and their Pokemon. The AOH saw grunts and Rocket Pokemon begin to fall.

"No," Yuri said. "Not this time." She rushed Spade, but his crystal Onix slammed its tail down and threw her into the wall along with her Pokemon.

"I've heard about this Pokemon," Frank said to himself. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" His Arcanine leapt over him and blasted the crystal Onix with the stream of powerful flames. The Onix roared in pain, but Drake's Totodile and Soleil's Squirtle fired Water Guns from opposite sides of the Fire type, knocking him out. The Onix glared at Frank.

"Use Rock Throw!" Spade ordered. He turned around to see the unique Onix throw dozens of rocks to knock out several of the Rocket Pokemon and knock Frank back.

"Everyone retreat," Candice said from the top of the staircase. Yuri got up and ran to her Hypno. Frank recalled his Pokemon and ran to her as well. Hypno released a great surge of energy, aided by Candice from the top of the stairs, and the grunts disappeared. Five or six of the 'Steroid' Pokemon lay on the ground lifeless.

"Those Pokemon know nothing else but to fight to the death. You have to kill them to save your own lives," Spade commented.  
"Is everyone okay?" Drake asked his team. "No causalities?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Let's get out of here and we can talk about things at the Pokemon Center before Union Cave," Drake said. His group climbed the stairs and Spade tunneled back out on his crystal Onix.

"_How did Spade and Kadabra know we were in trouble?"_ Drake asked himself.

* * *

**A/N- So here is my christmas present to all my readers. The current AOH fighting TR is kinda struggling huh? I like it for some reason. I hope it is good. Also, on Christmas Day, I will post my first holiday special. I won't tell who I did it over because I want to to be a surprise. Hope I hear your responses on this chapter and on my special when I post it. **

**Q1: Why and how do you think Kadabra showed up?**

**Q2: How did Spade know they were in trouble?**

**Q3: Who do you think the Christmas special is over?**

**Q4: If I did a New Year's special, who should it be over? **

**Q5: Did you like this chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20: Battles To Say Goodbye!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 18 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 15 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 18 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 13 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Astonish**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"So, Spade, how did you find us?" Drake asked. The group and their friends gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy, so she could heal them after the rough battles. They were now sitting around the fireplace, and getting ready to sleep. They had spent two days underground.

"I was, uh, just around the neighborhood training with Onix and Infernape," Spade answered slowly like he had to think about it.

"Did you just hear us or what?" Montana asked. Drake's Kadabra was sitting in between her and Drake.

"I saw them go in, so I followed them," Spade snarled. He was getting irritated with the interrogation.

"What about you buddy?" Drake asked his Kadabra.

"_Well, I was worried, so I have been tracking you,"_ Kadabra explained.

"Really dude?" Drake said. He was offended.

"_I did it as an Abra," _Kadabra countered.

"Well okay," Drake chuckled. Kadabra twirled his spoon before he stood up. He gave Drake, Tana, and Tony a hug before disappearing.

"We have a Guardian Angel watching us," Drake told the group.

"Drake, I want to become an official member of this," Slith blurted. "Nancy kind of told me her story of how she has a real realistic goal to become more powerful to save the world. I think if I have that dedication from the start I'll train harder."

"No prob. I'll put you down on my contact list," Drake said. He pulled out his PokeDex and started to push buttons.

"Me too," Tyler agreed. "I want to stop Team Rocket."

"Thank y'all so much," Tana said.

"I think we should all hit the hay," Tony yawned. "We need some sleep before going to Union Cave."

"I agree," Drake said. "Let's meet for breakfast tomorrow." The group got up and left for their individual rooms. Drake walked into his room, pulled off his shirt and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Drake!" Montana yelled. She banged on the door. "Drake!" Drake rolled over and threw the pillow over his head.

"I will have this door knocked down!" Montana threatened.

"Do it, I dare you!" Drake screamed back. He opened the door, forgetting he was shirtless.

"Oh my Arceus! Put a damn shirt on!" Montana shouted in rage. Drake reached around the door and threw on the complimentary robe.

"My bad," Drake sighed.

"You set the time to be up, and you are the only one not down there," Montana lectured. "Come on, Drake." She walked down the hallway and hopped on the elevator.

"Why can't I ever wake up on time," Drake grunted as he closed his door and got ready.

"There is sleeping beauty," Nancy giggled.

"I'm surprised he put on a shirt for us," Charli laughed.

"Y'all should consider quitting Pokemon Training and becoming comedians," Drake snarled. He walked to the buffet and got a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I hear you do this often," Soleil commented. "I can let Squirtle sleep with you, and when you don't wake, he can blast you with a Water Gun." The group laughed loudly.

"So, I'm going to leave to do some training before I go through the cave," Slith said. "I'll be leaving soon after breakfast."

"Same here, but I am going to go ahead and trek through Union Cave," Tyler said.

"What about you, Charli?" Tony questioned.

"I have some errands to do in Goldenrod that will keep me there for awhile, so I'm going to use the hidden path to get there quick," she answered. Her Zorua jumped on her shoulder playfully. She stuck her tongue out at Squirtle, who was on Soleil's shoulder.

"Tony, want to battle before I go?" Charli asked.

"You know it," Tony grinned.

"Drake, can we battle?" Slith asked.

"Sure," Drake smiled.

"I want a battle," Tyler whined.

"I'll battle you," Tana giggled.

"Well, let's get these battles on the road then," Soleil ordered. "I'll be the ref."

"This battle will be between Charli and Tony. Two-on-Two and no substitutions!" Soleil yelled.

"Go, Butterfree!" Charli yelled. Her Butterfree popped out of the Pokeball elegantly.

"I know, you'll be using spore tactics," Tony thought aloud. "Go, Magby!" His Pokemon came out spitting fire into the air.

"Butterfree, work with a Wing Attack," Charli ordered.

"Wait!" Tony yelled. He looked at Butterfree awkwardly. "Has anyone ever noticed that Charli's Butterfree is different?" Everyone looked at Butterfree, scanning for anything different.

"Butterfree has different wing patterns," Slith blurted out.

"Oh my," Charli sighed. Butterfree shook her head. "How long have y'all known me and Butterfree?"

"Well, I've never looked that closely," Tony said, embarrassed. "Where did you get her?"

"The Orange Islands," Charli said. "From my step-brother, Rust, who is a Gym Leader there."

"Awesome, now let's continue," Soleil ordered.

"Wing Attack!"

"Fire Spin!"

"Go around it!" Butterfree darted for Magby as he fired a massive tornado of flames at her. She spiraled around it gracefully and slammed her glowing wings into Magby over and over.

"Magby, use Faint Attack," Tony ordered. Magby fell to the ground.

"Don't fall for it!" Charli warned, but Butterfree stopped her attack just in time to be punched across the face.

"Now, use…" Tony said, interrupted by Magby igniting flames around his body.

"By!" Magby roared as the flames erupted off his body and onto Butterfree.

"Free, Free, Free!" Butterfree cried in pain. The Bug type fell to the ground unconsciously.

"That was Flame Burst," Montana said, knowing the attack.

"Awesome!" Tony cheered. Magby put his hand behind his head and chuckled.

"Zorua, you're up!"

"Togepi, let's go!" Montana's Zorua jumped off her shoulder as Togepi ran from beside Tony.

"What is Tony doing?" Slith asked. "Togepi doesn't have any attacking moves."

"Oh, but he does," Drake said. "Just watch."

"Zorua, use Leer," Charli ordered. Zorua took a stance and glared at Togepi. Togepi took a step back in fear.

"Don't be scared, use Encore," Tony grinned. Togepi clapped and Zorua fell for the Encore. She kept staring at Togepi, but the Normal type got used to it and stepped forward.

"Zorua, stop!" Charli pleaded, but Zorua stood like a stone.

"Mud Slap!" Tony shouted. Togepi dug his tiny hands into the ground and started throwing mud everywhere.

"Pi!" Togepi cheered as he attacked. The mud began to wear Zorua down and flung her to the ground.

"Good, now use Faint Attack!" Charli ordered.

"Remember Magby's attack, Togepi? Don't fall for it!" Tony warned. Togepi looked up as Zorua fell to the ground. Togepi glared at the Pokemon and threw more mud at her.

"Zor!" Zorua cried in anger. She charged Togepi.

"Yawn, now," Tony ordered. Togepi let out a huge Yawn that stopped Zorua in her tracks. Zorua fell to the ground, sleeping like a baby.

"Tony wins!" Soleil yelled. Togepi ran to Tony. Tony picked up the baby Pokemon and spun him around with his arms extended.

"You've gotten really strong," Charli complimented. "I would love to stay and see the other battles, but I really have got to go." She gave everyone a hug and released her Crobat.

"He seems to be doing well," Drake commented. Crobat smiled before lifting Charli off the ground.

"Bye!" Tony waved. He missed his best friend being around all the time.

"Who is next?" Soleil asked. She took refereeing seriously.

"I'll go next," Tyler offered. He winked at Tana. They both took their places across from each other.

"This battle is between Montana and Tyler. One-on-One go!" Soleil yelled. Montana threw her Espeon's Pokeball in the air. Espeon pounced on the ground and stood elegantly.

"My Growlithe needs some experience," Tyler said. "Go!" His Growlithe growled as he flashed onto the field.

"Espeon, start with Quick Attack," Tana ordered. Espeon rushed the dog like Pokemon with a trail of energy left behind.

"Flame Wheel, bud," Tyler ordered back. Growlithe charged the attacking Espeon with fire that rotated as he ran. The two Pokemon collided and bounced off each other.

"Lith"

"Pe!" The two Pokemon glared at each other.

"Growlithe, use Double-Edge!" Growlithe ran at Espeon once again but with a powerful energy cloaking his body.

"Espeon, use Confusion to throw him back," Tana commanded quickly. Espeon used her superior psychic powers to throw Growlithe onto the ground roughly.

"No, Growlithe!" Tyler cried.

"Finish with Iron Tail!" Montana yelled. Espeon leapt into the air with a tail of glowing metal.

"Dig to dodge," Tyler pleaded. Growlithe clawed his way underground, barely missing the Iron Tail.

"Keep Iron Tail going and prepare for an attack," Montana said. Espeon used her keen senses to pinpoint Growlithe.

"Now!" Montana screamed. Espeon turned around, swiping Growlithe out of the air with her tail. Growlithe skidded across the ground.

"Espeon and Montana win the battle!" Soleil screeched.

"Thanks for the battle, Tana," Tyler said. "I'm going to get going." He called out his Kirlia and teleported away.

"That dude is pretty awesome," Montana sighed. _"Why is he so dreamy? He is liked five years older than me…" _

"The last battle of the day will be Drake versus Slith in a One-on-One at the request of Slith because he has to go," Soleil explained. "Go!"

"Zubat, time to train," Drake said. His Bat Pokemon flew over him in circles.

"Still trying to get through to her?" Tony asked.

"She has done better," Montana answered.

"Turtwig, go!" Slith shouted. His Turtwig popped out of his Pokeball. "Use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig reared back and slung two leaves from his single leaf on his head.

"Zubat, dodge!" Zubat flew out of range from the Razor Leaf. "Bite!" Zubat lunged at Turtwig, biting onto his leg.

"Shake him off!" Slith cried. Turtwig began to roughly shake his leg.

"Turt!" The Grass Pokemon cried.

"Zubat, begin to use Leech Life," Drake ordered. Zubat's Bite was too strong and Turtwig was having trouble shaking her off. Turtwig's body outlined itself in a dim green, a sign that Leech Life was working.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!" Turtwig withdrew his body into the earth shell, knocking Zubat off.

"Zubat, Astonish!" Zubat screeched loudly and got up beside the shell of Turtwig. Turtwig popped out of his shell in fear. Zubat stuck out his tongue as his face darkened.

"Wig!" Turtwig cried in fear as he flipped onto his back.

"Use Supersonic to launch him into the tree!" Drake yelled. Zubat released several powerful waves of energy that would usually confuse an opponent, but she altered them and had them carry Turtwig into the trunk of a tree. Turtwig slid to the ground knocked out.

"Good job, Zubat!" Drake cheered. The Zubat flew over Drake, constantly mocking him.

"Well, thanks dude," Slith said. "That was a great battle." He packed up his stuff and left to continue his own adventure.

"I didn't get to say who the winner was," Soleil whined.

"We already know," Montana laughed.

"What do y'all want to do?" Drake asked.

"I really don't feel like making the trek through Union Cave today," Montana answered.

"Yeah, maybe we can rest," Soleil added.

"Then we will take on Union Cave first thing tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N- Well here is another one. Yes, I know that was quick, but I have the flu and have nothing better to do. I hope it was up to caliber. My Christmas special is only two days away!**

**Q1: Do you think Zubat is coming around? **

**Q2: Who is your favorite? Slith or Tyler?**

**Q3: What Pokemon from Kanto could you see going with Drake to the Orange Islands (excluding Gyarados)? **


	21. Chapter 21: Rival vs Rival? Say What?

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 18 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 15 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 18 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 15 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Astonish**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Go, go, go," Soleil chanted. She and Drake had a hand held radio in between their heads. Her favorite hockey team, the Hoenn Overheat, was playing the Kanto Twisters. Drake's favorite sport was basketball, but he was passionate about Kanto sports so he always rooted for them. They were listening to the game via Soleil's radio while they walked through the cave.

"Nope. This guy can't make it past the Twister's goalie," Drake snickered. Tony and Montana could hear the radio announcer from where they were walking, feet behind the sports nuts.

"How do they not trip," Tony asked. Montana shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"How could you encourage that behavior, Soleil? Don't you find it annoying?" Montana lectured.

"Not now," Soleil hushed. The radio began to make awful noises.

"No!" Drake shrieked. He twisted the antenna, but to no avail.

"We lost it," Soleil sighed. "Oh well. Overheat would have one."

"Whatever!" Drake argued. "It was tied!"

"Still. Overheat have better offensive people that could pull it out," Soleil countered.

"I guess we will never know," Montana interrupted, ending the pointless argument. She rolled her eyes again. In mid roll, she caught a Pokemon in the corner of her eye. She threw her Oddish's Pokeball towards the Pokemon and scared it, forcing it to runaway.

"Oddish, use Stun Spore!" Montana yelled. "I am not losing this Azurill!" A small blue mouse like Pokemon with no arms and a long bouncy tail ran away from Oddish's Stun Spore.

"Rill!" Azurill cried for help.

"Calm it down so we don't get ambushed!" Drake warned. Oddish took the warning and issued a Sweet Cent in the air. Azurill caught on to the smell and stopped running.

"Absorb!" Montana yelled. Oddish's leaves glowed green as energy began to flow from Azurill into Oddish.

"Go, Pokeball!" The Pokeball hit Azurill right in the face.

"I bet that hurt," Tony commented. The ball succumbed the Azurill and caught the Pokemon with little to no struggle.

"I caught an Azurill!" Montana cheered. Oddish jumped for joy as he ran back to his trainer.

"Good catch," Soleil commented.

"Thanks," Tana said. "Speaking of catching, are you ever going to officially catch Squirtle?"

"Not until it wants me too," Soleil chuckled as the Squirtle smiled on her shoulder.

"This place is really creepy," Drake said as the girls chatted. Tony held his Togepi in his arms.

"Thanks for giving me Mud-slap," Tony whispered. "Togepi uses it well."

"No prob. Phanphy learns plenty of Ground moves," Drake commented.

"We need to get going. This cave is full of trainers," Soleil added as she and Tana walked back. Drake led the way and the group continued their track through the cave.

* * *

"Are we freaking lost?" Montana whined. She sat down on a boulder. Soleil and Tony followed her lead and sat down on two matching boulders.

"No," Drake sighed. "Zubat, I need you!" His Zubat flew out of the Pokeball and circled over him. "Can you lead us out of here?" Zubat giggled and tried to fly away, but Drake intercepted her with his Pokeball and recalled her.

"I guess not," Drake grunted. He pulled out his PokeDex map and studied it.

"Do these rocks seem like they are moving?" Soleil questioned. The rocks burst from underneath them. The trainers were thrown to the floor. Drake turned around to see three Geodude hovering over his friends. A four armed bipedal boulder accompanied the Geodude.

"Grav!" The Pokemon screeched.

"A Graveler…" Tony stuttered. The Graveler rose up the two top arms, giving the Geodude a signal. The Rock types charged the three trainers who offended them. Graveler rolled into one boulder and took towards Drake.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun to blast that Geodude away!" Squirtle leapt into the air, using Water Gun. Her Geodude smashed into the cave wall.

"Good!" She turned around to see Tony take a punch in the back from his Geodude.

"Togepi, release one of them," Tony pleaded as he curled into the fetal position to protect his little Togepi. Togepi squeaked with fear as he pushed the button on the Pokeball. The ball exploded with light and Seel glared at the Geodude.

"Seel, use Icy Wind to blow it away," Tony ordered. Seel released a powerful wind that blew Geodude away from the group.

"Espeon, use Confusion!" Montana ordered. Her Espeon controlled the Rock type and tossed it away before it could do any harm.

"That Graveler is heading for Drake!" Montana shouted. The three trainers ran behind the Graveler's trail, seeing the Graveler being thrown into the air by a stream of water.

"Dile!" Totodile cheered as he saw the Graveler run away.

"Why do wild Pokemon always attack us?" Tony sighed. He grabbed Togepi and hugged Seel.

"Maybe we are annoying," Soleil joked.

"I would say that," Drake added. The group shared a laugh before finding the right path.

* * *

"Phanphy, chase down that Dunsparce," Drake ordered. His Phanphy rolled into a ball and tried to cut the Normal type off, but Dunsparce dug into the ground with its tail.

"Dang. That would have been a cool Pokemon to have," Drake grunted. His Phanphy panted as he walked back to Drake. "You did well, buddy. That thing was just too fast and witty." Phanphy smiled widely as he was recalled back into the Pokeball. All of Drake's team had taken a few hits during the trek of the cave and needed rest.

"Drake, do you feel that shaking?" Tony asked. Tana looked up to see the stalagmites moving.

"Maybe its Spade," Soleil commented. Suddenly, an Onix erupted from the side of the cave wall and roared loudly. Beside it, the three Geodude and the Graveler glared at the trainer.

"Awesome," Drake joked, "They brought friends." He released his Totodile once more as Squirtle jumped in front of Soleil. Montana released Oddish, and Tony tried to release his Seel again but Togepi jumped from his arms, putting up his fist.

"Nix!" Onix swished his tail forward, sending boulders flying towards the group.

"Water Gun!" Soleil and Drake ordered in unison. Their Water Pokemon blasted the boulders out of the air with their streams of water. The Geodude charged them as Onix attacked.

"Mud-slap to blind them!" Tony yelled. Togepi began to flick mud into the air, stopping the Geodude.

Graveler grunted and rolled at the Egg Pokemon. "Espeon, use Iron Tail!" Espeon ran at Graveler from the side and smashed her steel tail into the Rock type. Graveler flew into a boulder and slid to the ground.

"Drake," a familiar voice yelled, "Let me handle that Onix!" Kellin ran in front of the Water Guns and released a stoic looking bird Pokemon covered in steel.

"Skar!" The Skarmory screeched loudly. The four trainers met behind Kellin, witnessing Drake's rival attempt to capture the Onix.

Onix screeched loudly, but the Steel type didn't flinch. "Use Steel Wing!" Skarmory flew to the roof of the cave with a hardening wing. She smashed into Onix multiple times. Onix threw its body into her, sending her back down.

"That Onix knows some powerful moves," Soleil commented.

"Fury Attack," Kellin ordered. Skarmory used her speed against the large and slow Onix. The Rock type couldn't pinpoint Skarmory, eventually falling to the continuous hits.

"Pokeball!" Kellin tossed a Pokeball onto Onix, capturing the Pokemon.

"That was impressive," Drake said. "I bet I could have captured it too."

"From my point of view, it looked like you and your friend were having trouble," Kellin snorted.

"We were not," Soleil defended.

"Not trying to be mean, but yes you were," Kellin argued.

"I agree," another voice interrupted. Coleman Blue walked up from behind Montana and Tony. "You were struggling against that Onix."

"Coleman, just get outta here," Drake sighed.

"What's the matter, Drakey Boy?" His rival antagonized. "Don't wanna lose again?"

"My Pokemon are too tired to waste their breath on you," Drake snarled.

"Why don't I battle you?" Kellin offered. Drake looked at him confusedly.

"You?" Coleman asked. "Sure. If Drake is gonna be a baby, I guess I'll settle for you."

"Four on Four," Kellin said. "Drake, referee." Drake put up his hands and declared the match.

"Larvitar," Coleman called out. His Larvitar popped out of the ball and glared at Drake and Kellin.

"Fine then," Kellin smirked. "Larvitar, take stance!" His own Larvitar popped out of his ball and took a battle stance.

"Larvitar, use Chip Away!" Coleman shouted. His Larvitar rushed the opposing one and struck many times.

"Fight back with Dig," Kellin ordered. His Larvitar dove underground and came up behind Coleman's Larvitar quickly. The Larvitar struck each other in the face, sending each other back.

"They are equal power," Montana commented. The two Larvitar lunged at each other once more. The two were having a battle of pride.

"Larvitar, use Rock Slide," Coleman ordered.

"Bite!" Kellin shouted. Larvitar smashed a boulder in the air, sending the remains sliding at the attacking Larvitar. Kellin's Larvitar powered through the Rock Slide and bit onto Larvitar's tail. The two Rock types fell to the ground, unconscious when the dust scattered.

"They are both out!" Drake decreed.

"Houndour, go!" Coleman screeched. A black dog with bone like skull and back appeared on the field. The Pokemon barked at the new trainers.

"Phanphy," Kellin said. His Phanphy popped out of his Pokeball.

"Another weak Phanphy," Coleman grunted.

"Rollout!" Kellin yelled. His Phanphy grunted back and rolled into a ball, rushing Houndour.

"Ember to throw him off," Coleman ordered. Houndour fired several small flames at the Ground type, but he pushed through and smacked into the Fire type.

"Mud-slap, now," Kellin commanded angrily. He couldn't stand people calling his Pokemon weak. "Prove yourself!" Phanphy dug deep down into his power and flicked a huge blob of mud at Houndour. The Fire type tried to dodge, but the Mud-slap was too big. Houndour fell to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Phanphy is the winner!"

"Return," Coleman sighed. "Water will beat you. Wooper!" A small bipedal Pokemon with no arms took the cave floor. He had whisker like things sticking out from his oval shaped head.

"Phanphy, come back. Croconaw, crunch time," Kellin countered. He released a powerful looking crocodile Pokemon that looked like Totodile with a chubbier build.

"Croc!" The Water type snapped. Wooper back down, but Coleman pushed him forward.

"Wooper, use Mud Bomb!" Wooper jumped in the air to release a blob of bomb.

"Croconaw, use Rage and Ice Fang," Kellin ordered. Croconaw's face reddened, building up anger. He smashed through the Mud Bomb, and bit into Wooper with a freezing fang. "Throw him!" Croconaw whipped back as he threw the opposing Water type ferociously. Wooper hit the ground knocked out.

"And Wooper is done too!" Drake yelled. "It is three to one in Kellin's favor!"

"Fine then. This guy was only here for some special training, but here goes nothing," Coleman said. His Pokeball released his powerful Venusaur.

"Woah," Tony awed.

"You want to fight big huh?" Kellin asked. "Emboar!"

"Uh oh," Drake whispered. Kellin's Emboar took the field with power, standing over everyone.

"Venusaur, use the Sunny Day and Solarbeam combo!" Coleman ordered. Venusaur released a sphere of energy that floated into the sky. Venusaur quickly blasted a Solarbeam that smashed into Emboar's chest.

"Shake it off, and use a quick and powerful Flame Crash!" Kellin shouted. Emboar covered himself in flames and rose to the sky. Venusaur fired several Solarbeams, but Emboar dodged them. Emboar crashed into Venusaur, sending the Grass type on his back.

"No!" Coleman cried.

"Finish with Flamethrower," Kellin said. Emboar released a stream of flame from his nostrils that picked up Venusaur and slammed him into the cave wall.

"Return," Coleman sighed again. "You win." Coleman rolled his eyes and walked off into the darkness of the cave.

"That was intense," Drake complimented.

"Thanks," Kellin said before walking off as well. Drake's group looked at each other.

"Should we get out of here or what?" Drake laughed. They walked towards the hopeful exit of Union Cave.

* * *

**A/N- Well here is another chapter my readers:) JohtoBlue helped a lot with this one. Hope everyone likes it. **

**Q1: Do you like Azurill with Montana?**

**Q2: Do you find Drake and Soleil's competitive natures funny?**

**Q3: Did you like Kellin smashing Coleman;) (I did!)**


	22. Chapter 22: Flame Wheel to Save the Day!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 18 Abi: Blaze- Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 16 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 19 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 15 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Astonish**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Finally!" Tony cheered. The sunlight poured onto their faces as they exited Union Cave. A two day journey was over.

"I wonder where your rivals went," Soleil said, looking around. "That Coleman seems like a pest."

"He is that and way more," Montana laughed.

"What's his deal?"

"Well, he was like super jealous of Drake and got help from a team of psychiatrists and now it seems like he is over the jealousy, but just wants to make Drake's life a living hell," Tony explained.

"Oh," Soleil awed. "Interesting."

"Yeah for you," Drake joked. "Let's find Azalea so we can rest," he finished as he took the lead.

"Wait!" A rough voice bellowed from across the mountains.

"What?" Drake huffed as he turned around to see a burly hiker and a mountaineer lady walking side by side.

"We are challenging your group to a double battle," the lady informed.

"Yeah, we try to catch trainers at their weakest to teach them a lesson," the hiker chuckled. He winked at the group.

"Okay," Tony stepped up. "I'll do it."

"Me too," Soleil added.

"Fine then," the lady snickered. "Go Sandslash!"

"Go Marowak!" The two Ground types flashed out of their Pokeballs and huffed in the trainers direction.

"They seem cocky," Soleil commented.

"They haven't lost a battle in a while," the lady countered.

"Well, Torterra will show them," Soleil grunted. She released her Torterra that stood over the Ground types.

"Ivysaur, come out," Tony grinned. The two Grass types stood beside each other, staring down the Ground types.

"Type advantages don't matter," the hiker said. "Use Rock Tomb now!" His Marowak jumped in the air, swinging his club and releasing dozens of boulders.

"Double Leaf Storm!" The trainers yelled. Ivysaur and Torterra fired green tinged winds that carried the boulders onto the Ground types.

"Yeah!" Tony cheered. The hikers looked baffled by the move.

"Fine," the lady sneered, "use Hyper Beam!" Sandslash took in a huge breath of air and a sphere of raw energy formed in its mouth.

"Fire!" The hiker yelled. His Marowak also had the energy beam ready to go.

"Earthquake to knock them off!" Soleil warned. Torterra quickly slammed the ground, knocking the Hyper Beams off target.

"Vine Whip to slam them together," Tony ordered. His Ivysaur wrapped up both Pokemon by the waist and slammed them face first into each other.

"We are done," the lady cried. She held her Sandslash in her arms.

"Good battle kids," the hiker complimented. "Y'all should check out the Slowpoke Well. There were some strange people lurking around it yesterday." The group looked at each other and took off for the well.

* * *

"It doesn't seem like anyone was here," Montana commented. They were in the middle of the well. It was dried up, but it had leaks everywhere.

"You can tell someone was though," Drake argued. "The Slowpoke are skittish." He walked close to one and it moved away from him.

"Poor things," Soleil said. She bent down to see if one would let her pet it, but it snapped at her.

"They seem vicious," Tony whined.

"Tony, they are Slowpoke," Drake laughed. Tony nodded.

"King?" A Pokemon said as it walked into a stream of light. The Pokemon was a standing Slowpoke with a shell on its head. "King?"

"Were there Team Rocket people here?" Drake asked it slowly. The Pokemon frowned and lead the team to a horrible scene. Dead Slowpoke were piled up with their tails cut off.

"Oh my," Montana cried. She turned away from it and covered Tony's eyes. Drake's eyes watered. Soleil looked at the ground and cried silently.

"Slowking, don't let these people fool you," a boy's voice snarled. Drake looked up to see a boy of sixteen with messy brown hair and sad brown eyes. He wore dark blue jeans with red converses and a red unzipped hoodie.

"What do you mean?" Montana sniffled.

"I know who you are, Drake Smith," the boy proceeded. "The person who made Cerulean a battleground."

"You brought all those Rockets there. The city is nowhere to being finished and I lost my parents in the evacuation!" He screamed. He jumped down from the rock he was standing on. The Slowking sensed the emotion and left immediately.

"Kid, you just don't even know," Drake defended.

"Yes I do. You let people and Pokemon die that day. My Venonat thinks that as well," he said. He opened a Pokeball and a fuzzy purple Bug type jumped out. The Venonat glared at Drake and a green energy flowed from her antennas. The energy landed around Drake and brought him to the ground.

"What are you doing!" Tony shouted.

"Stop right there," the boy snarled. "I can have his life force drained away right now!"

"Stop!" Montana pleaded. "Let him speak his part!" The boy rolled his eyes and called off the attack. Drake stood back up and glared at the boy.

"I don't have anything to say to you. Team Rocket is the bad guys not us," Drake grunted. The boy snapped his fingers and the Giga Drain started again.

"Quilava, use Ember!" Drake yelled. His Quilava jumped from over his back and blasted the Venonat onto the ground with the small flames.

"Go Wooper, Litwick!" The boy threw two Pokeballs in the air, releasing a Wooper and a floating candle like Pokemon.

"A Unova Pokemon," Tony awed. Drake followed suit and released his Zubat and Totodile.

"Drake, be careful," Montana warned.

"When you die, I want you to know the name of you killer is Zorio Nordirus," the boy said.

"That's not going to happen today," Drake countered. "Quilava, use Quick Attack. Totodile, use Water Gun. Zubat, use Bite!" Quilava and Zubat darted for the threatening Pokemon as Totodile blasted a stream of water down the middle.

"Counter with Confusion!" Zorio yelled. His Venonat's eyes flashed a the Water Gun changed direction and smashed Quilava into a boulder. Zubat made it threw and clenched her fangs into Wooper's side.

"Take him for a ride," Drake ordered. Zubat took the Wooper into the dark air above them.

"Venonat, use Giga Drain now," Zorio ordered. "Litwick, use Dark Pulse!" Totodile jumped and dodged through the air to get away from the Giga Drain and the many Dark Pulses. Quilava sprinted at Venonat and balled himself up into a burning wheel. Drake smiled as Venonat was thrown to the ground once more, knocked out. Zubat tossed Wooper beside her and Litwick was by himself.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Drake yelled. Totodile fired the Water Gun and smacked Litwick out of the air.

"You may have won this time, Drake Smith, but I'll be back for my vengeance!" Zorio screamed as he jumped down a hidden hole.

"Let's chase after him!" Tony cried. He ran at the hole, but Drake caught his collar.

"No, let's not. Let's bury these Slowpoke and get out of here," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N- A nice little filler chapter to show an OC, Zorio, from Eeveelutionist. This character is very complex as you can see. Sorry for the boring chapter. Not much could have happened. Next chapter will be the Gym Battle versus Bugsy. **

**Q1: What do you think about Zorio?**

**Q2: Are you ready for another Gym battle?**

**Q3: Do you think Bugsy will be challenging?**


	23. Chapter 23: Powerhouse Bug Pokemon!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 20 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 18 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 19 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 17 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Wing Attack**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Are you ready?" Soleil asked Drake. They were leaving the Pokemon Center to head to the gym. Drake nodded.

"What information did you receive?" Tony asked.

"Well, the Leagues have made it harder to prepare, so nothing really," Drake grumbled.

"How?" Montana asked.

"They only let you see two Pokemon they use, and they don't put up strategies any more," Drake explained.

"That sucks," Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, but my team is basically Bug proof," Drake commented. "I should be fine no matter what." They walked down the sidewalk next to the only two lane road in the forest town.

"Here it is," Drake smiled, "My second Johto gym!" He pushed open the doors and saw a forest like enclosure. Bug Pokemon crawled on and around the many trees.

"Woah!" Tony awed.

"Are you here as a challenger?" A man asked. The man had cleanly cut purple hair and looked similar to a girl. He wore an adventurer outfit complete with satchel and notepad.

"Yes," Drake answered.

"Well, I am Bugsy, the Azalea Town Gym Leader!" He shouted as he jumped down from a tree branch. He snapped his fingers and the Bug Pokemon dispersed from the arena. Two trainers boxes were seen drawn into the ground.

"Here are the rules," Bugsy grinned, "Johto Trainers have taken me for granted too long, so this year my gym is totally different. I match the number of Pokemon you have. It teaches trainers to rethink their training tactics."

"Well I have four," Drake said calmly.

"Fine a four or four it is!" Bugsy shouted. A ref walked into the gym and held up two flags.

"The challenger may substitute as he wishes, BEGIN!" Bugsy pulled out a Pokeball and threw it on the field. The ball opened to reveal a Butterfree fluttering in the air.

"_Phanphy won't do much, so maybe this one will do."_ Drake threw a Pokeball in the air, flashing wide open. Totodile jumped up and down as he realized he was in a gym battle. He instantly froze up.

"Totodile, it will be fine. Just listen to me and we will win," Drake comforted the Water type. Bugsy huffed before he made his first move.

"Start with Supersonic!" Butterfree released powerful waves of energy at Totodile.

"Jump around them," Drake ordered. Totodile easily jumped around the waves, but ended up cornering himself between two trees.

"Gust now!" Bugsy shouted. He was so intense in battle. Butterfree flapped his wings and blew Totodile straight into the tree behind him.

"Water Gun to stop the Gust," Drake ordered again. This Butterfree wasn't something to mess with. Totodile blasted a stream of water at Butterfree's stomach. The Butterfree used the Gust to launch himself in the air. Totodile fell from the tree and landed on his butt. He shook his head and growled.

"Use a Rage Water Gun to bring it closer!" Drake shouted. Totodile's face reddened as he blasted Butterfree with another Water Gun. Butterfree dodged gracefully, but fell into striking distance.

"Ice Fang now!"Totodile leapt towards the Bug type with a frozen jaw.

"Energy Ball now!" Butterfree formed a sphere of green energy and blasted it into the attacking Totodile. Totodile fell to the ground, unconscious.

"This round goes to Bugsy!" The ref announced. Drake recalled Totodile and threw out another Pokemon. His Zubat circled him like usual.

"Wing Attack!" Zubat darted through the sky and began to maul Butterfree with glowing wings.

"That thing is fast," Bugsy commented. "Butterfree, use Confusion!"

"Crap!" Butterfree released a small Psychic energy wave to knock Zubat back.

"Show them a real Supersonic," Drake ordered. Zubat shrieked loudly as waves emitted through the air. Butterfree couldn't get away and began to flutter up and down.

"Finish Butterfree with Wing Attack," Drake ordered.

"Dodge!" Bugsy cried, but Butterfree flew straight into the Wing Attack and fainted.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!" Bugsy recalled his fallen Bug Pokemon and released a Beedrill that sliced his stingers together.

"I don't think I'll ever see enough of these things," Tony sighed.

"They are freaking everywhere," Montana giggled.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" Beedrill stood there and negated the Supersonic with the beating of his rapid wings.

"Nice try," Bugsy snickered, "Use Fury Cutter!"

"Your move ehh?" Drake asked. Beedrill's stingers glowed a dim green and he slashed at Zubat. The two airborne Pokemon went back and forth, but Beedrill was too aggressive to counter with speed. Beedrill swatted Zubat to the ground.

"No!" Drake cried. Bugsy was harder than he ever imagined.

"Zubat, counter with Wing Attack!" Zubat rushed up, but Beedrill continued the Fury Cutter, making it stronger. He slashed brutally and knocked Zubat out.

"Zubat is out!" The ref announced. Drake grunted and recalled his Pokemon once again.

"Phanphy, it's your time!" Drake yelled. His Pokeball released the blue elephant looking Pokemon. Phanphy tooted his own horn playfully.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle," Bugsy ordered. Beedrill's stingers glowed brightly as he shot multiple powerful needles at the Ground type.

"Roll through them!" Drake cried desperately. Phanphy rolled up tight and began to roll around the Twineedle.

"Use Fury Cutter!" Beedrill lunged at Phanphy, knocking him back.

"Counter with Flail!" Since Beedrill was so close, Phanphy threw his whole body at him and knocked him into the forest grass. "Rollout all over him!" Phanphy rolled back up and prepared to topple the Beedrill.

"Rage Fury Cutter!" Bugsy cried. Beedrill stood up and swiped Phanphy away with the powered up Fury Cutter. Phanphy recoiled and smashed Beedrill into and tree and they continued to battle it out. Phanphy slammed into Beedrill's torso, but he slashed Phanphy into another tree. Both Pokemon fell instantly.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. It is now a two on one!"

"You ready to lose Drake?" Bugsy laughed.

"Not yet!" He released his Quilava. The Fire type's flames kicked in instantly. He glared at the Gym leader.

"Ledian, time to go!" Bugsy said. The ladybug looking Pokemon came out of the ball punching the air.

"Wow," Montana said. "Doesn't someone we know have one of those?"

"Probably," Tony answered.

"Yeah, y'all know a lot of people," Soleil chuckled.

"Ledian, use a Comet Mach Punch!" Ledian glared at Quilava with dark brown glowing fists. His four arms fisted together and he punched Quilava rapidly.

"Smokescreen!" Drake countered. As Quilava was being hit, he released a thick black smoke. Quilava sprinted and retreated. Ledian looked around to find his target.

"Flame Wheel!" Quilava rolled into a wheel and covered himself in flames. He slammed into Ledian, but the quick Pokemon punched him across the face as they were gliding through the air. Both Pokemon skidded along the grass.

"Ember!"

"Aerial Ace!" Drake's eyes widened as he saw his Pokemon's Ember fly through mid air and miss. Ledian zoomed through the air, smashing into Quilava powerfully. Quilava hit the ground and was knocked out cold.

"The winner is Bugsy and his Ledian!" The ref declared.

"Maybe you should train a little," Bugsy suggested as he jumped back into the trees.

"That was a tough loss, bro," Tony comforted. They were sitting in the Pokemon Center lobby, waiting for Drake's team to be healed.

"Bugsy has stepped up his game since Ash challenged him," Tana said. "From stories he told, Bugsy was never that hard."

"I just want to know how he got those Bug types that powerful," Drake sighed. He ran his hands through his hair.

"You just need to rest and train tomorrow," Soleil said.

"Squirt!" Her un-captured Squirtle chirped happily from her shoulder.

"I see y'all made it here okay," a soft voice said from behind them. It was the girl from Newbark that was with Deena in the Sprout Tower.

"Yeah," Drake smiled. Tony turned to see the snow-white haired girl smiling. She was one of the nicer people they had met on their journey through Johto.

"So, Tony wanna battle?" Sarah Florence asked. Tony blushed and looked at his friends.

"Let's go!" He shouted with joy.

* * *

**A/N- Happy New Years everyone! Hope this chapter doesnt start your year off bad. I originally planned the rival battle in this chapter, but i decided not to, so it will be next chapter. If any of you have free time and are searching for stories to read, go read Johto Blue's stories. They are like a chronicle type series and they all link together and have the same characters. They are absoluletly amazing. **

**Be on the lookout for a brand new story that is being written by myself and JohtoBlue. The story will be entirely different from otehr stories you have read, but we know you will love it. So follow myself and JohtoBlue to stay connected with all of our stories! I'll be giving hints here and there about the story until it is posted. **

**I now have a Christmas Special and a New Years Special. Go check them out! The next one will be Valentine's day!**

**Q1: Do you like the new Bugsy? He has gone through some massive changes huh?**

**Q2: Can you believe he lost? **

**Q3: What Pokemon do you think Sarah has now? **


	24. Chapter 24: To the Old Ball Maker We Go!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 21 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 19 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 20 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 19 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Wing Attack**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Go Smoochum!" Sarah screeched as she released her tiny Ice type. The Pokemon kissed the air in front of her.

"Togepi, go!" Tony threw a Pokeball in the air and his baby Pokemon took his stance.

"That thing looks like it has gotten stronger," Sarah commented.

"Well, I think it's the only Togepi that wants to battle," Tony laughed.

"That is peculiar," Soleil added. The three trainers were sitting in the bleachers to the side of the practice battle field.

"I like it," Drake smiled dimly. He was still trying to get over his loss to Bugsy.

"Smoochum, use Mean Look," Sarah ordered.

"What?" Tony asked. Smoochum's eyes glowed red and a red aura surrounded Togepi.

"Togepi is trapped now," Sarah smirked.

"No matter," Tony said, "Use Mud-Slap!" Togepi dug his tiny hands into the dirt and starting throwing it at Smoochum. The prissy Pokemon freaked out and began to run back and forth to dodge the mud.

"Smoochum, calm down!" Sarah yelled to get her Pokemon's attention. A slap of Mud hit her right in the face, and the Ice type cried. Togepi shifted his head and stopped the attack.

"Please stop crying," Sarah pleaded, "We can give you a bath right after the battle." Smoochum huffed and wiped the dirt off her face.

"Powder Snow now!" Smoochum blew a wind full of soft but hurtful snow at Togepi, knocking him over.

"Metronome once," Tony ordered. Togepi's tiny arms glowed and he went back and forth with them. Togepi forced his arms outwards and released several waves of energy that knocked Smoochum into the dirt.

"That was Psywave!" Drake shouted. Togepi danced up and down, but was taken off guard by Smoochum's cute act. She held Togepi's hand, and then smashed her fist into his face.

"Cheap shot!" Tony cried.

"Nope, it's a legal move called Heart Stamp!" Togepi lay on the ground motionless.

"Dang," Tony sighed. He recalled Togepi and released his Magby. Magby spat fire around him and Smoochum fell back instantly.

"Chum!" The Ice type whined.

"Return for now," Sarah said. She threw a new Pokeball on the field and released a bipedal sheep Pokemon with pink skin and white wool.

"Fy!" The Flaaffy screeched. Magby glared at the Electric type.

"Use Cotton Spore!" Flaaffy released tons of tiny spores into the air from her wool.

"Burn through it!" Tony countered.

"By!" Magby cried as a Fire Spin spun from his mouth and into the air. The twisting stream of flames burned the air clean and lashed out of Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy, send a Thunder Wave into the flames," Sarah ordered. Flaaffy rolled to the side and fired blue electricity into the flames. Magby stopped in place instantly.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked. Magby tried to move, but electricity crackled across his body.

"Thundershock!" Flaaffy shocked Magby ferociously while he was paralyzed.

"Mag! By!" The Fire type screeched. He forced through the paralysis and shook off the Thundershock. Flaaffy's eyes widened along with her trainers. Magby glowed white and began to morph and grow into a different Pokemon.

"Mar," The new Pokemon huffed. It was taller and bigger than Magby and had a burning tail. The Pokemon had a yellow abdomen and partly yellow tail. His ears looked like flames and he had powerful arms.

"Mar!" The Magmar screeched. He spat flames on his body and let them envelope him. Flaaffy's eyes were still widened and she was frozen from shock. Magmar roared and the flames blasted off his body. Flaaffy was thrown to the ground and unconscious.

"No!" Sarah cried. She recalled her Flaaffy and looked at the Pokeball. "Well, that was a good battle." She started walking away, but Tony caught her arm.

"We weren't finished," he said.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like finishing the battle. That Magmar would wipe the floor with my three available Pokemon. He still has the evolution strength," Sarah explained.

"But," Tony stuttered.

"No buts. I am done. You can say I forfeited," Sarah winked. She skipped away.

"That girl is so weird," Tana commented.

"Tell me about it," Tony sighed.

* * *

"Drake, can you do me a favor?" Nurse Joy asked as they were walking back through the lobby. She pulled out some medicine in a bottle and put it on the counter.

"Sure, what is it?" He quizzed. His group backed him up as he leaned on the counter.

"Kurt, the Pokeball maker, is pretty sick, and his granddaughter, Maisy, is not able to come pick up this medicine. Can you take it to him?" Drake nodded and took the medicine off the table.

"This is so cool!" Tony cheered as they walked sidewalk. "We are going to get to meet the famous Kurt!"

"Dude, he is like 75, so calm it down," Drake ordered.

"Hey Tony, did you know he was Professor Oak's best friend," Montana added. "And Agatha's too!"

"May they rest in peace," Soleil said.

"He is the final one of that generation basically. There is Mr. Stone in Hoenn, Rowan from Sinnoh, and a few others that are still renowned," Drake explained. "Dang." He shook his head.

"I wonder if people will look back on what we do and think of us the way they think of them," Tony wondered.

"Well, if we go by the Prophecy, there may not be a world after our generation," Soleil commented.

"Let's not talk about that," Drake huffed. The Prophecy scared him, but he found himself reciting it all the time.

"Here we are," Tony said as he looked at his map. Drake walked up to the door and knocked on the log cabin's entrance.

"Who is it?" A female voice rang from inside.

"We have medicine from Nurse Joy," Drake explained. The door opened to reveal a girl around 5'8 with brown hair and purple eyes. Her hair was tied into two loops around the side of her head with blue beads. She wore overalls and a yellow undershirt.

"Excuse my appearance," she laughed, "I've been working in the shop." She grabbed the medicine and instantly poured some into a spoon and gave in to a wrinkled old man laying on the only couch in the house.

"This is my grandfather, Kurt. He studied Pokeball mechanics his whole life and learned to make them from Apricorns," the girl said. "My name is Maisy by the way." She smiled at the group. She was around 20 years old.

"Does he still make the special Pokeballs?" Soleil asked. "They are legendary everywhere."

"He did until a few days ago. He got really sick with the flu and the doctors don't think he will make it. I tried to make them, but that life isn't for a twenty year old girl," Maisy answered.

"That is awful," Montana gasped.

"Yeah, but I do have four balls left," she said as if she just remembered. She went to the back of the house, leaving the group staring at the sick old man.

"This man was a genius. He shouldn't go like this," Drake huffed. The old man could barely breath it looked like.

"Here they are!" Maisy said cheerfully. She held out for oddly designed Pokeballs. Montana instantly picked the one with the moon on it.

"That is a Moon Ball. It will capture any Pokemon that evolves with a moonstone easily," Maisy smiled. Soleil scanned over the balls and picked one with the cool pink and black design.

"That is the Level Ball. It will capture Pokemon that are weaker than your easily." Soleil looked at the Squirtle on her shoulder. The Squirtle shook her head. Tony went next, picking a ball with a red and yellow design.

"That is a Fast Ball. It is used when the Pokemon tries to flee," Maisy explained. Drake picked the last ball which was a grey and blue design.

"The Heavy Ball," Maisy smiled, "Used on Pokemon that weigh a little more." Drake smiled and stashed the ball.

"Well, those are the last Pokeballs made by Kurt. All mine were garbage. I hope you don't waist them," Maisy said. Kurt began to cough roughly. Maisy felt his head and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly.

"His fever has shot up. I need you all to go," Maisy pleaded. She pushed them out of the old log cabin and shut the door. The group could still hear the coughing.

"It is getting late," Drake sighed.

"Yeah, we should get to bed. Drake and I are going to train!" Tony cheered. Squirtle smiled and jumped on Drake's shoulders. Totodile popped out of his ball and pushed her off. They glared at each other for a few seconds until Totodile jumped on Drake's shoulder. Squirtle huffed and jumped back on Soleil's.

"It seems like Squirtle can't make up her mind to who she wants to be with," Soleil speculated. Drake laughed and they walked back to the Pokemon Center with the two Water types having a staring competition.

* * *

**A/N- Well finally a chapter with little action. I enjoyed this chapter a lot. Hope you all like it. I hope people are still reading this cause I really like it haha. Please Review! **

**JohtoBlue and I are doing a collaborationg story and need a Beta Reader to read over our chapters. We would appreciate any of you and hope one of you takes us up on the offer. The story is really cool, and I hope all of you check it out. I think it will be posted on my page, so follow me so you will know when it is up. **

**While you follow me, go check out JohtoBlue's other writings. They are a trio kinda, and they are really good stories. **

**Q1: Sarah is weird huh?**

**Q2: What Pokemon do you think their special Pokeballs will be used on?**

**Q3: If Squirtle chose a trainer, who would it be? Soleil or Drake?**


	25. Chapter 25: A Shining Evolution!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 21 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 19 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 20 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 19 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Wing Attack**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Time to train!" Tony screeched as he pulled the blanket off of Drake's body. He was the last one to awake again, so Tony took it into his own hands to deal with it. Drake tucked his head under his pillow, but Tony flung it into the wall.

"Tony, we have all day," Drake grumbled as he turned away from the light of the sun. Tony grinned.

"Nope. I'm ready to train a little and I want to see if I can use this Fast Ball today," Tony said. He went to the underside of Drake's bed and tried to pull him out by his feet. Drake started laughing because of his ticklish feet.

"Okay, okay, okay," Drake giggled girlishly. He sat up and realized he was only wearing his boxers again. He shrugged it off just because it was Tony.

"I'll leave you alone, but if you fall asleep again I won't hesitate to release Totodile on you," Tony hazed. Drake nodded and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"He is coming," Tony explained as he sat down at the booth in the Poke Café.

"That boy," Montana grunted as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"He does this often huh?" Soleil asked. Squirtle was sitting under the table, trying to get scraps.

"Every. Day," Montana answered roughly. She felt like his mother half the time. Drake walked into the café and Montana put on a smile.

"Good morning, sleeping ugly," Montana joked. She didn't mean to, but she needed something to ease her anger. Tony spit out his juice and Soleil had to turn away to hide he laughter. Drake looked at Montana, trying not to laugh himself.

"Nice to see you woke up on the right side up bed," He cracked right back. They both smiled and ate their food.

"Well, The Overheat play today, so I'm ditching y'all," Soleil smiled as she pushed her plate to the middle.

"I want to go into the shopping area of town to look for some accessories for my upcoming PokeStylist show," Montana added.

"That sounds great. There are some woods in the back of the Pokemon Center, so Drake and I will go back there to train against some bug types," Tony commented. Drake nodded along.

"Well, let's get going," Drake ordered. He and Tony left the girls to their business and retrieved their Pokeballs.

* * *

"This mini forest will be good," Tony said as they walked to it. Drake let his Pokemon out. Quilava was walking by his side. Phanphy rolled ahead, waited, and rolled ahead again. Totodile jumped on his shoulder, and Zubat circled over him.

Tony decided to let his mobile Pokemon out as well. His new Magmar trudged along beside him. Togepi chased after Phanphy while Ivysaur watched over him.

"We need to find some Bug Pokemon that don't mind battling," Drake said as he looked around in the trees.

"I want to find one that tries to get away, so I can use my new Fast Ball," Tony smiled.

"I don't think there is a Bug type that is heavy enough for my Heavy Ball beside Scizor," Drake laughed. They heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around. A Venonat jumped out at them.

"Well this thing isn't running," Tony grunted.

"Zubat, Wing Attack!" Zubat sensed her surroundings and dove down at Venonat. The quick Pokemon jumped out of the way and blasted Zubat with a Psybeam. Zubat hit the ground hard. Totodile growled and blasted the Venonat with a Water Gun. Venonat turned around and ran away.

* * *

"This looks cute huh, Azurill?" Montana asked. The tiny blue Pokemon was in her arms and loving it. Her Oddish, Espeon, and Vulpix were walking along with her. She held up a tiny blue dress for babies, but it would fit Azurill with a little fixing.

"Rill!" The Pokemon cried. She opened her mouth and pink bubbles floated out.

"That is precious," Montana awed. She held Azurill out and hugged her. Oddish huffed.

"Y'all are all cute, but Azurill hasn't gotten much attention lately," Montana said. Azurill stuck her tongue out at the Grass type. Oddish snarled, but Montana glared at him to stop him.

"Fighting will not be tolerated," she ordered. Vulpix nudged Oddish forward and they continued to shop.

* * *

"Go, go, go!" Soleil roared. Her favorite team, the Hoenn Overheat hockey team, was playing the Sinnoh Impacts, a contested rival. She stood up and cheered as a player scored. Squirtle mimicked her and began to pick up on the game. She would squeal whenever she thought something good happened.

Soleil looked outside of her room to see her Torterra laying in the sun, letting littler Pokemon play on her back. Carracosta was going from playing in a fountain and resting in the pond next to it. Torkoal lay beside Torterra, and shooed away any smaller Pokemon that tried to climb on his shell.

"I just love my Pokemon," she said, smiling. She looked at Squirtle. "You could be my Pokemon too…" Squirtle winked at her and whipped around to watch the game.

"You are so irritating!" Soleil said, trying to sound angry, but she cracked a smile. Squirtle was just too cute to be mad at. She knew someday that she and Squirtle would come together as trainer and Pokemon.

* * *

"Hey, is that a Pineco?" Tony asked. An acorn looking Pokemon bounced across the opening in the forest. A bigger sized tree stood in the middle of the opening.

"Yeah!" Drake answered. They ran to it. The Pineco noticed them and tried to escape.

"No you don't!" Tony screeched. He tried to overtake the Bug type, but his Togepi flew from his arms and landed in front of it.

"Neco," the Pokemon glared. It glowed white and instantly exploded. Togepi was thrown back. Tony ran to his baby Pokemon. Drake and his Pokemon followed. The tree began to shake and rustle. About a dozen Pineco fell from it, and surrounded their fallen comrade. Togepi was up and moving, but was wary of the Bug types.

"These things look angry," Drake whispered, nudging Tony. Their Pokemon took defensive stances, but twelve Self-Destructs could be fatal to all of them.

"Pine!" They chanted.

"To!" Togepi countered. Everyone looked at Togepi. The Pineco were angered by them not paying attention to their threats. They all began to glow, using the dangerous Self-Destruct.

"PI!" Togepi cried. He jumped up, glowing brightly. The Pineco stopped glowing and they all stared at Togepi. The Normal type shifted and grew.

"My Togepi is evolving!" Tony cheered. All the Pokemon were in awe. Togepi grew into his next evolution: Togetic. As the evolution was complete, Togetic released waves of happiness. The Pineco stopped growling and seemed happier. Togetic flew over the scene. Togetic's old shell design remained on his body, and he had small wings that carried him. He had a full grown neck and his head was still shaped the same.

"Tic!" He cried. The Pineco climbed back up into their tree.

"That was amazing," Tony awed. Togetic flew into his arms and smiled.

"Wow," Drake huffed. His Pokemon were shocked too. Zubat joined them, getting a closer look at the amazing Togetic.

"That was pretty impressive," a voice said from behind them. "I was planning on capturing one of those, but you calmed them all down." The boys turned around to see Ian Steele with his arms crossed.

"Sorry," Tony apologized.

"What if I wanted to give that to Charli huh?" Ian quizzed harshly.

"I'm sure Charli would never want one of those," Tony sighed. "Are you sure you know her?"

"No one knows Charli like me! I'm tired of you. I challenge you to a one round double battle!" Ian yelled. He grabbed two Pokeballs and threw them in the air. His Quilava and a Graveler glared at Tony and his Pokemon. Togetic tried to fly into battle, but Tony held onto him.

"Seel, Ivysaur," Tony said. His Seel popped out of the ball and clapped happily. Ivysaur stepped up and readied herself for battle.

"Quilava, strike with Swift. Graveler, see what Magnitude will do," Ian ordered. Quilava jumped onto Graveler while firing spinning starts from his mouth. Graveler raised his arms and turned a dark orange. The ground began to shake, but it didn't affect much. Graveler stopped and looked around.

"The roots of the trees make it hard for Magnitude to bring up any rocks," Drake chuckled. Ian growled. The Swift attack was heading for both of Tony's Pokemon.

"Counter with Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur fired an enormous amount of spinning leaves to fight the stars. The two attacks clashed, but the Swift pulled through and smashed into both Pokemon. Seel's expression hardened with anger.

"Seel, use Icy Wind! Ivysaur, mix it up with Leaf Storm!" Seel and Ivysaur released their attacks to merge into a frozen Leaf Storm.

"Quilava, use a still Flame Wheel to block it, and Graveler, stand behind him," Ian strategized. He was talented in double battles. Quilava rolled up and engulfed himself in fire. Graveler sprinted behind the flames.

"Seel, use Headbutt!" Seel propelled himself forward with his flippers and smashed into Quilava, enabling the Icy Leaf Storm to smash into Graveler.

"No!" Ian cried. Graveler rolled over into his back and fainted. Ian recalled him. Quilava and Seel regained their composure.

"Flame Wheel!" Quilava smashed into Seel and threw him to the ground. Ivysaur picked up her friend with her vines.

"I can beat you with one Pokemon," Ian grunted.

"I doubt that," Tony snickered. "Ice Shard and Leaf Storm with Sleep Powder mixed in!" Tony's Pokemon jumped into their attacks and blasted them harder than ever before. Quilava tried to dodge, but he was taken back and smashed by both critical attacks.

"No!" Ian picked up his Quilava and recalled it. He glared at Tony. "I'll get you next time." He opened a Pokemon to release an owl like Pokemon that carried him away.

"Noc!" The Pokemon screeched as it flew out of sight.

"That kid," Tony grunted as he shook his head. '

"I know how you feel," Drake laughed.

* * *

**A/N- So I kinda forgot about Azurill haha. Oops. :) Togepi evolved! I love that little guy. **

**JohtoBlue and I have posted our first story together. It is on my profile, and I hope all of you check it out. It is really cool and fun to read. It is called Twins of the West Star. We need as much support and followers that we can get. **

**Q1: Will you go read our story? (Pretty please with cherries on top!)**

**Q2: Do you think Drake is ready? I know he didnt feature any training, but he did off screen haha!**

**Q3: Aren't Squirtle and Soleil cute? Hahahah. **


	26. Chapter 26: A Heat Wave Coming Through!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 21 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 20 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 20 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Zubat (f) lv. 21 Abi: Inner Focus- Leech Life, Confuse Ray, Bite, Wing Attack**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"So are you ready?" Bugsy asked as Drake took his place in the trainer's box. Tony, Soleil, and Montana sat in stands to the left of the field, hoping Drake would win.

"You bet," Drake smirked. He was prepared this time. Bugsy would not defeat him.

"Well, I'll start off with Ledian!" Bugsy yelled His Ledian flew into the battlefield from the trees.

"Well, I choose Zubat," Drake said. Zubat scanned the area as she popped out of her ball. She then circled over Drake to bug him. Drake rolled his eyes, but kept them on Ledian.

"Begin with Comet Punch," Bugsy ordered. The Ledian zoomed forward with four glowing fists. Zubat stopped circling and bared her fangs.

"Confuse Ray now!" Zubat flapped her wings and sent a spinning orb of energy at the attacking Ledian. The Bug type tried to punch it away, but it spun into him. Ledian stopped his attack and looked dazed.

"Wing attack now!" Zubat smashed into Ledian with a glowing wing and threw him to the ground.

"Return, Zubat!" Drake yelled. Zubat disappeared into her ball.

"Phanphy!" Drake's Phanphy rolled into action instantly using a Rollout on the downed Ledian.

"Ledian!" Bugsy cried. Ledian stumbled forward and punched Phanphy with a bright orange fist. Phanphy was thrown back roughly.

"Are you serious?" Drake grunted. Phanphy stood up as Ledian tried to fly, but to no avail.

"Phanphy, use Flail!" Phanphy threw himself at Ledian and knocked them both into the grass. Ledian shook his head and flew into the air. The Flail knocked the confusion right out of him.

"Ledian, use Comet Punch!"

"Rollout!" Phanphy rolled out and the two Pokemon collided. Ledian punched Phanphy rapidly, but his rolling was negating any damage.

"Switch to Mach Punch," Bugsy ordered. Ledian's fist turned a bright orange. He smashed his fist into Phanphy, but the Ground type rolled faster. Both Pokemon bounced off each other and fell into the grass.

"Both Pokemon are out!" The ref yelled.

"Fine," Bugsy grunted. He pulled out another Pokeball and released his Butterfree into the air.

"Zubat, go again," Drake ordered. His Zubat came out battle ready. Her fangs were bared, and leaking her poison.

"She really is an aggressive Pokemon once she gets going," Soleil commented.

"Zubat, use Confuse Ray again," Drake ordered. Zubat released the orb of energy. Butterfree took action and used his own Supersonic to destroy the attack.

"Now use Energy Ball!"

"Use Leech Life to suck that energy in!" Butterfree released the sphere full of solar energy. Zubat took a chance and dove into the attack, latching onto it with her fangs. Zubat sucked in the energy, healing her wounds.

"What the heck?" Tony questioned. The Energy Ball got smaller and smaller until it was fully diminished.

"That was a risky move," Bugsy commented. Zubat looked fully restored.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes turned a pink shade and it spread to Zubat. Zubat was forced to the ground by the Psychic energy. Zubat hissed and began to glow radiantly. She grew and her wings spread widely. Her body widened and her mouth gapped ever bigger. She had four sharp fangs and two small ears.

"Gol!" The Bat Pokemon screeched. A flick of fire sparked in her mouth and she blew out, with the help of her powerful wings, a blistering hot wind. Butterfree tried to protect himself, but the fire of the wind knocked her down and out easily.

"That was Heat Wave," Bugsy awed. "Golbat only learns that rarely!" Golbat flapped her wings and knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!" The ref announced.

"Go Beedrill!" Bugsy's Beedrill swiped his stingers together as he appeared on the field. "Pin Missile!" Beedrill's stingers glowed and he shot two menacing missiles at Golbat. The two big missile exploded into hundreds of them.

"Heat Wave!" Golbat fired the impressive Fire move, but it only destroyed some of the Pin Missile move. Golbat was hit by many of the tiny missiles.

"Beedrill, use the physical Pin Missile now!"

"Wing Attack!" The stingers glowed just like Golbat's wings. The two Pokemon battled in mid air, slashing and lunging at each other. The stingers and wings bounced off each other one last time before both Pokemon dove down to their trainers. Golbat was panting heavily.

"Do you need a break?" Drake asked. Golbat screeched and stuck out its tongue at Beedrill.

"Real mature," Bugsy snarled, "show her some manners with a Rage Fury Cutter!" Beedrill's face reddened and his stingers turned a light green.

"Time the Heat Wave just right," Drake whispered. Golbat nodded exhaustingly. Beedrill darted at Golbat in the Superman pose. Golbat unleashed the wind of fire quickly, knocking Beedrill to the ground. Golbat fell to the ground soon after.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Well, you get to see my last resort," Bugsy grinned. "Scizor, battle time!" A red steeled Bug type popped out of the Pokeball with his claws crossed against his chest. The Scizor glared at Drake. Drake immediately thought of his Scizor in Cherished Forest with Montana's Butterfree.

"Quilava, go!" Drake yelled. Quilava growled, but the Scizor didn't move.

"This is the one Pokemon I didn't expect," Drake sighed. "Quilava, be strong." Quilava nodded.

"Scizor, use Agility to get close," Bugsy ordered. Scizor moved too fast for the eye to see.

"Quilava, use Smokescreen," Drake countered. Quilava released a thick cloud of black smoke that only he could see through. "Flame Wheel!" Quilava rolled up and rolled like a fiery wheel.

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch!" Scizor blurred into action, punching Quilava from the side, then the front, then the side again. Quilava fell to the grass. Scizor was back in front of Bugsy.

"Ember!" Quilava fired a small blast of flames at Scizor.

"Spin!" Scizor spun and reflected the flames.

"I remember this," Drake mumbled. "Quilava jump now!" Quilava leaped into the air, firing the flames over the spinning Bug type.

"Fury Cutter now!" Scizor shot up with a light green claw. Scizor swatted Quilava through the flames, taking some damage on his metal skin. Quilava struggled to get up.

"Quick Attack please," Drake pleaded. Quilava ran at Scizor with a trail of light behind him.

"Play tag and just use Agility to wear him out," Bugsy joked. The two Pokemon used their speed attacks, but Scizor was simply wearing Quilava out.

"Flame Wheel now!" Drake yelled as Quilava caught up to Scizor. The Fire type balled up and smashed into Scizor's chest. The Scizor skidded across the grass, and swatted Quilava away angrily.

"Zor!" The Bug type roared. He was breathing pretty heavily, but he was ready for more. Drake recalled his Quilava without the ref announcing he was fainted.

"Totodile, you are my last resort!" Drake yelled as he threw the Pokeball high in the air. The ball opened and Totodile danced around. He looked as Scizor, and sensed the seriousness of the battle. He stopped dancing and bared his fangs.

"Scizor, use Agility," Bugsy ordered. Scizor began to blur around the field. Totodile tried to keep an eye on him, but it wasn't working.

"Totodile, propel yourself in the air with Water Gun!" Totodile aimed at the ground and blasted a Water Gun hard enough to send him flying.

"Bad move," Bugsy commented. Scizor finally appeared fully with a glowing fist. "Bullet Punch!"

"Water Gun again!" While higher than Scizor, Totodile fired the stream of water at Scizor. Scizor was overtaken by the water and smashed into the ground.

"Was it?" Drake asked.

"Now Rage Ice Fang," Drake continued. Totodile dove down with a angry red face and a freezing jaw.

"Metal Claw to fight back!" Scizor, with a hardened claw, slashed at Totodile. The Water type latched on to the Bug types claw with his powerfully jaw.

"Sci?" Scizor asked as he pulled Totodile closer to his face. The Water Pokemon smiled while still on his claw. Scizor shook his claw roughly, but Totodile's jaws were too strong.

"What game are you playing?" Bugsy quizzed. Scizor continued to shake, but all Totodile did was laugh.

"Now Totodile, use Water Gun!" Drake shouted quickly. Totodile, while on Scizor's claw, blasted a Water Gun that eventually pushed Totodile away from Scizor, and Scizor into a tree.

"Zor!" Scizor's head hit the ground, and he fainted.

"That game," Drake huffed. Totodile jumped in his arms with joy. "You did so good!" Drake's friends ran from the bleachers and hugged him.

"Drake, that was awesome," Tony awed.

"That last move was pretty crazy," Montana commented.

"Impressive," Soleil complimented, winking.

"Squirt!" Squirtle cheered. She clapped her tiny hands and stuck her tongue out at Totodile. Totodile glared, but turned away from the Squirtle.

"Good job, Drake," Bugsy grunted. "I hate losing, but that was a great battle." He pulled out the Hive Badge and handed it to Drake along with a TM.

"What move is this?" Drake asked, scanning over the light green disc.

"Fury Cutter," Bugsy answered while smiling. "I only give it to trainers who truly earn it, so don't waste it."

"Thanks!" Drake and the Gym Leader shook hands respectfully. Drake and his friends left the gym.

* * *

"What now?" Tony questioned. He walked with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I say we go back and chill before taking on Ilex. It's Johto's version of Viridian Forest," Montana suggested.

"Yeah it could take us nearly a week to get through," Soleil added.

"Then we go back and rest today," Drake said.

"Good," Tony huffed.

"Hey, Drake," Soleil said.

"Yeah?"

"The Overheat play the Twisters again!" Soleil laughed. Drake rolled his eyes, knowing the last time they played the Twisters lost.

"Looks like Twisters will get there revenge!"

* * *

**A/N- Well here it is. This is the last holiday update. So I'll go back to updating twice a week: Tuesday and Saturday. I hope it was good. Next chapter the PokeStylist show takes place:) **

**Q1: Golbat's evolution was awesome huh? I loved it. My favorite evolution so far!**

**Q2: What is your favorite evolution?**

**Q3: What should the theme be for the the next PokeStylist show? (I seriously need help.)**

**Go check out me and JohtoBlue's new story: Twins of the West Star. It is pretty awesome and the plot line is amazing. So many awesome things are going to happen. Please, we love reviews. (Review this story too please)**

**I also want to thank those reviewers and readers who read this story and review. You all know who you are. You are the ones that inspire me the most. Thanks again. **


	27. Chapter 27: The Bishop and The Tana!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 23 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 22 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 22 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 24 Abi: Inner Focus- Heat Wave, Confuse Ray, Bite, Wing Attack**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Are you ready?" Soleil asked Montana as they left the Pokemon Center for her PokeStylist show.

"Yeah, I'm ready to win my second PokeStylist Show," Montana answered enthusiastically. She smiled and her little Azurill cried happily.

"I'm pumped to watch this," Soleil said. Squirtle didn't seem too thrilled and yawned. Drake and Tony walked behind the girls. Totodile was on Drake's shoulder and Tony's Togetic flew around them playfully.

"I'm wondering what the theme will be," Drake said to Montana. She shrugged. They approached the Azalea Style Hall. It was smaller than the Violet one, and it was made of logs. It had an old timey forest feeling to it. It had a green roof and a single tree growing through the middle.

"That's interesting," Tony laughed as he pointed at the tree. They walked in and looked around. A gate surrounded the trunk of the tree and security guards watched it with Scyther standing close.

"Okay, y'all go find seats, and I will go register and get ready," Montana ordered. They all took turn wishing her luck, walking into the auditorium.

"I wonder why that tree is guarded," Tony wondered aloud. Both Soleil and Drake shrugged.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice said. She knew it couldn't be Francesca because it was a masculine voice. She turned around to see Bishop Jones standing with a tall fire type Pokemon. The Pokemon had a diamond in the middle of its chest and long hair.

"That is a Blaziken," Francesca awed as she came up from behind Montana. Montana rolled her eyes and turned back to Bishop, but he was walking away.

"Good luck ladies," he snickered.

"You know him?" Francesca asked. Montana turned away and left her to herself. Her Azurill looked back at Francesca and wondered why her trainer didn't like the girl.

* * *

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," a young man boomed. He looked like Jon Rapid, but he was shorter and a little chubbier. "My name is Jonah Rapid, one of the three triplet hosts." The crowd roared.

"Let's introduce the judges," he smiled. He turned around to face the judges. "We have the Azalea Officer Jenny!" She stood, looking exactly like the one from Violet.

"Howie Zendell!" The older man smiled and waved.

"Lauren Reddell!" The beautiful lady winked at the audience and waved elegantly.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Jonah said. "The theme for today is something cool. It is Ocean Blue! We are expecting some crashing of fashionable waves and blue miracles!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"Up first is Bishop Jones!" Bishop walked out of the entrance to the stage with a dark blue suit with a tie that had ocean waves crashing on a beach. He walked out like he had the competition in the bag. His Blaziken walked beside him. He wore a blue hat that matched his wavy and ruffled suit. The suit resembled the waviness of the ocean. The judges clapped and the crowd love it.

"Having a Blaziken wearing a blue suit is very unique and it truly brings out the Pokemon's willingness to survive the ocean even though it is weak to Water," Officer Jenny commented. Blaziken bowed by his trainer and then they both walked off the stage.

"That dude was good," Tony said. Drake nodded. They had to put up their Pokemon, so Soleil hid Squirtle under her seat. She looked down and smiled.

"You okay?" She asked. Squirtle smiled and nodded. Many other Stylists performed, but Bishop was easily the best. The boy had a true eye for style.

"Now Francesca Owens is up!" The girl Montana thought was absolutely annoying began her walk to mid stage. She wore a blue bonnet over her hair with cloud like designs on it. She wore a dress that basically had the same design as Bishop's tie but it wasn't waves crashing, it was just the surface of the ocean that got darker as one looked down the dress. Her shoes resembled rocks.

"Nice outfit. It shows every layer of the ocean," Howie said. Francesca's Glameow was dressed up in a blue shirt with a Wailmer on it. Glameow pounced around stage as if she was a little kid. She wore tiny blue jeans shorts and had tiny blue shoes. The judges weren't overly impressed, but they didn't think it was bad. The two made it to mid stage, bowed, then left.

"Now it is time for Montana Sanders!" Montana took a deep breath before walking off stage. She wore a completely white dress and had a sailor's cap. She had a blue ribbon tied to her hair that hung down over her shoulder. Her red bangs were barely visible under the cap. She had another blue belt across her stomach.

"Nicely done," Lauren Reddell said. Montana held her Azurill in her arms. Azurill hopped out and smiled. The crowd adored it. Azurill wore the baby dress that was light blue, matching Montana's belt, and had ruffles all over it. The blue Pokemon had a white elegant head band that had a flower on the side. They bowed and walked off stage.

"She looked amazing," Soleil commented, looking at Drake. His eyes were wide, but she could tell he would never say his true feelings.

"Well that wraps up out first round," Jonah said as the last Stylist walked off stage. "The judges will select the Top Eight and place their pictures on the screen via their control panels." The crowd waited anxiously as the judged began to put pictures on the screen. Bishop Jones was the first to go up.

"Of course," Montana muttered. Bishop grinned before turning around. Montana turned around in just enough time to see her picture be placed in the fifth spot. The last three spots filled up quick, making Francesca gasp.

"I didn't make it," she cried. She bawled into her dress. Glameow comforted her. Montana didn't really want to talk to her, but she walked over to the annoying girl and placed a hand on her back.

"I'm really sorry," Montana said. Francesca shrugged her off and walked away crying. Glameow glared at Montana and Azurill before disappearing around a corner.

"Rill?" Her Pokemon asked.

"Don't worry about it," Montana said. "Are you ready to use some of your moves?" Azurill grinned.

"Now it is time for the second round where trainers must use moves to compliment their fashion choice, but they must not destroy the outfit completely; however, they may alter it! They may also use another Pokemon to help, but the extra can only use one move!" Jonah shouted into the microphone. Bishop was up first.

He walked out without a Pokemon and stood center stage. He raised his arms and put his head down. His Blaziken jumped from somewhere over the stage and landed on one knee. A Persian walked out from behind Bishop and stood to the left of the stage to where she was barely visible.

"Okay, Persian, use Bubblebeam nonstop!" Bishop shouted, giving the performance some flare. Persian took a deep breath and blew out a powerful stream of blue bubbles. The bubbles twisted around Bishop and Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut through the bubbles, and then come down with a Blaze Kick!" Blaziken used his superior jumping to propel himself in the air. He popped bubbles here and there, making them burst into glittery water droplet that added to his outfit's showiness.

Once he reached the top, he flipped and flared up his Blaze Kick. He smashed into the stage, causing a fiery explosion around him and Bishop. The bubbles continued to swirl around them. Blaziken spread his arms and ended the flames. His outfit now had almost perfect diamonds on it and it sparkled across the stage.

"Amazing!" Howie exclaimed. He stood up and clapped the hardest he had ever clapped. Bishop smiled and walked off stage. Persian stalked behind him as Blaziken walked beside him.

"That is going to be hard to beat," Drake sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully Montana can think of something cool," Tony added. Soleil was distracted by Squirtle tickling her leg. The next three competitors went, and left the stage.

"Next is Montana Sanders!" Montana hit a button before twirling on stage. Classical music played over the speakers. She danced towards the middle of the stage. Azurill popped out from somewhere hidden and landed on her shoulder as she faced the audience.

"Bubble please," Montana said. Azurill released her pink bubbles that floated magically around them. Azurill moved her tail back and forth to pop them.

"Splash to dance with me," Montana ordered. Azurill released more bubbles before she bounced off her tail. Montana caught her like she would hold a dance partner, and the two danced in the sparkling bubbles. Azurill smiled happily and made the audience awe. Montana launched her in the air, and Azurill smashed her special bubbles with her bouncy tail. She landed on the ground and was very glittery and shining.

"Very good!" Officer Jenny shouted as she stood up. Montana walked off stage and allowed the last three people to go.

"Now the best four will be chosen!" Jonah announced. Bishop's picture appeared first without any hesitation from the judges. The next picture was of a girl with purple hair. Then the third picture was Montana's.

"Oh thank goodness," she breathed deeply. She hugged Azurill. The fourth picture popped up and then the photos mixed up for the battle match ups.

"Oh crap," she awed. She and Bishop had been put together. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Now, for this round, the trainers may choose any Pokemon to battle," Jonah explained. "Let's get to the first battle: Bishop Jones against Montana Sanders. Bishop and Montana waved as they came out to their respective sides. The screen blinked rapidly as it chose who would select their Pokemon first. Montana's appeared first.

"Vulpix, I need you!" Her Vulpix landed gracefully on the ground and stared at Bishop.

"Persian, let's go!" Bishop yelled. His Persian popped out of the Pokeball and glared at Vulpic while looking at his paw.

"Persian, use Slash," Bishop ordered. Persian's claws extended as he charged forward.

"Vulpix, Inferno him!" Montana yelled. Vulpix released a blue flame that raged ferociously.

"Jump and use Thunderbolt!" Persian leaped over the flames and blasted Vulpix with a powerful Electric attack. Vulpix shrieked in pain, but she shook it off as Persian landed.

"Vulpix, Extrasensory," Montana ordered again. Vulpix's eyes glowed pink, and she shot a powerful beam at Persian.

"Bubblebeam into Iron Tail!" Bishop yelled. Persian fired the powerful stream of bubbles at the Psychic beam, and they clashed, creating a wall of smoke. Persian sprinted through it and jumped forward with his tail as hard as steel. He smashed the Iron Tail into Vulpix, and sent her at Montana's feet. She was out cold. Montana picked up her Pokemon and hugged her tightly.

"Wow," Soleil awed. "Montana's Vulpix is strong and she just got whooped." Montana ran off the stage as she held her tears back. Bishop recalled Persian, bowed, and left the stage.

"Well that was an interesting battle," Jonah said. "Now its time for our next battle." Drake and his group got up and went back stage where they found Montana holding Vulpix.

"You did good," Tony comforted her.

"That guy is tough," Montana said in a depressed tone. She wasn't crying. She was just down.

"Well, you have more to come," Drake said. "Your next one is in a few weeks." Drake hugged her tightly.

"Thanks y'all," she sighed. She recalled Vulpix and motion for the boys to leave, so she could get undressed. Soleil and Squirtle stayed to talk to her.

"Tana, you did really well," Soleil commented.

"I thought I did. I'll just have to be smarter than him next time. He planned out every move. He knew that Vulpix would use a long rage attack, so he attacked with a physical to draw my attention and then hit us hard," Montana sighed.

"Well, it looks like you just need train harder," Soleil added.

"Yeah, I just want to leave," Montana sighed. She picked up her bag and left. They met the boys outside of the style hall.

"We never learned of what that tree means," Tony stated.

"Oh, they told us," Montana explained. Tony looked at her. "It is the oldest tree in the town, so they had to keep it up. It is like three hundred years old."

"Awesome! I really like this town. I want to live here when I grow up!" Tony exclaimed. The group went back to the Pokemon Center to prepare for their journey in Ilex.

* * *

**A/N- Here is the Tuesday update:) School has started back and I just want to shoot myself in the foot, but I can't because I have a game tonight. Lol. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Go look at my new story, written as a collab between me and JohtoBlue, Twins of the West Star. We really want a good reader base for this story because it is really good. **

**Q1: How'd you like the show?**

**Q2: Montana needs to work on battling huh?**

**Q3: What can you imagine happening in Ilex?**


	28. Chapter 28: Another Splashing Evolution!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 23 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Totodile** **(m) lv. 22 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Rage, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 22 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 24 Abi: Inner Focus- Heat Wave, Confuse Ray, Bite, Wing Attack**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The group was sitting at a table, waiting for Drake to start their meal. They all had to learn what he would order because of his constant lateness. "Where is he?" Tony whined as he grabbed his stomach.

"I heard him moving this morning as I came down today," Soleil answered. Squirtle was sitting in his chair and smiled when she looked at her.

"I guess I'll go wake his butt up," Montana grunted as she began to walk towards the stairs. Drake turned the corner and walked to her with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Thought I was late huh?" He smirked. Montana punched him in the shoulder before walking back to her seat. Squirtle squirmed out of the seat as Drake got closer.

"Thank goodness," Tony sighed, digging into his food. Soleil giggled and she followed him.

"Why can't you ever wake up on time?" Montana asked Drake.

"I did actually. I just took a long shower," Drake chuckled. Montana rolled her eyes and focused on eating. Drake could tell she was mad. "Why does it matter? Ilex is at least a week's travel without any issues that may come up, and with us, an issue will come up." Montana completely ignored the comment and finished her plate.

The group finished eating, and began to pack up. The boys left to their room and the girls left to their room. "Drake makes me so frustrated," Montana grumbled to Soleil. She was folding her spare clothes and putting in toiletries.

"He is the way he is," Soleil said, "you just have to deal with it."

"I know," Montana grunted.

"If you don't like it, I'm sure you could take care of yourself," Soleil laughed, not being serious.

"I actually have already done that," Montana confessed. "Back in Kanto, I met this boy in Vermillion that took my heart away and appealed to by senses. He ended up being a coward."

"And it made you see Drake for how he is," Soleil smiled.

"I guess," Montana sighed. She finished packing and went to brush her hair. Soleil smiled, knowing she made Montana think twice about her recent thoughts.

"Did you really wake up in enough time to get down their on time?" Tony questioned as he stuff his clothes in his bag. His Togetic helped him.

"I really did," Drake laughed. "I just took a long shower." Tony laughed as well and the two boys readied themselves for the long trek ahead of them.

* * *

"Here we go," Drake breathed deeply as the walked past the sign that said 'Ilex Entrance. Beware of numerous Bug types, Flying types, Grass types, and some Water types.' They walked onto the path, hoping not to stray off course.

"We could use our aerial Pokemon to watch out for obstacles," Drake thought aloud.

"It wouldn't hurt," Montana replied. Drake and Tony released their Togetic and Golbat into the air.

"Go scout ahead and make sure there is nothing in the way and watch for danger," Drake ordered. Togetic and Golbat looked at each other. Golbat stuck out her tongue and hissed. Togetic edged away slowly, but Golbat took off without him. Togetic rolled his eyes and chased her.

"I can see they don't like each other," Tony blurted. Drake nodded in agreement. Squirtle laughed as she switched shoulders. Soleil smiled at her. Azurill suddenly popped out of her ball and appeared in Montana's arms.

"Rill!" The happy Pokemon cried. Her tail accidently smacked Tana across the face as she turned to face the woods. Drake busted out laughing, nearly crying.

"Tic!" Something cried. The trainers rushed forward to find Togetic wrapped up by a long snake like Pokemon with long sharp red fangs and a sharp blade as a tail.

"Sev-Vipe!" The Pokemon hissed as its head neared Togetic with its fangs and jaw opened wide.

"Golbat, use Wing Attack!" Drake ordered. The Golbat was hanging from a tree, sleeping like a baby.

"Squirtle, use Water Pulse!" Squirtle formed a blue ball of energy that she threw across her body. The blue sphere morphed into raging water and crashed into the Seviper. The Poison type uncoiled and began to rush Squirtle and the trainers.

"Rapid Spin!" Soleil ordered.

"Golbat, please!" Drake ordered. Togetic was now flying back to the trainers. Squirtle withdrew into her shell and spun quickly at the attacking Seviper whose fangs were glowing purple. Squirtle slammed into Seviper and threw her back.

Golbat peaked through her wings and laughed cynically. She loved watching them struggle. Drake looked her straight into the eyes. He began to walk towards her.

"Squirtle, finish it!" Squirtle began to spin harder, but the Seviper was smart and swatted her away with its powerful tail. The Seviper barreled underground and disappeared forever. Togetic tackled Tony and hugged him tightly. Squirtle joined Soleil once again, and Montana stood in the back. Her Azurill freaked out upon seeing the Seviper, so she had to stay back to protect her Pokemon.

"Golbat, I know you had something to do with that!" Drake yelled. The Golbat flew off the tree branch and flew over him. "I thought you were getting better, but then you did something like this!" Golbat stopped circling him and looked him in the eyes.

"Gol!" The Pokemon mocked. Drake huffed loudly.

"Fine then," Drake sighed. He enlarged her Pokeball.

"If you don't want to listen, I will release you!" He yelled he was an inch away from pressing the button when she swooped down and stole the Pokeball.

"Give that back!" Drake scolded. He jumped his highest, but his Pokemon laughed at him. He turned towards his friends and winked, coming up with an idea. "Okay, whatever. Keep it. I am leaving you here." He began to walk away and the group followed him. Golbat looked happy, but once Drake's head was turned her expression saddened. She flew into the forest, hoping to find a place to think. The Pokeball was still in her mouth.

"Drake, you can't do that," Montana argued.

"I'm not going to leave her," Drake explained. "I'm hoping she learns a lesson. And by this, I can tell if she really wants to be with me or not."

"If who wants to be with you?" An annoying voice piped in. Drake rolled his eyes and turned around. Deena Elm, the daughter of Professor Elm, stood behind them. She had Tony's friend and rival, Sarah Florence, beside her.

"Are y'all traveling partners?" Tony asked. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she told me you were in Azalea, but I decided to catch up with you here," Deena explained. "I want a battle." Drake nodded.

"I have three Pokemon," Drake said.

"Fine, three on three," Deena ordered. She pulled out a Pokeball and release a small blue Pokemon with two yellow overhanging lights that came from its head.

"Chin!" The Pokemon cried.

"A Chinchou?" Drake quizzed. Deena smiled and nodded.

"Fine, go Phanphy!" Drake's Phanphy tooted his trunk as he appeared.

"Chinchou, Water Gun then," Deena smirked.

"Wait, I thought it was Electric," Drake said as Chinchou blasted a stream of water at Phanphy, smashing him into the grass.

"Rollout against it!" Phanphy quickly spun, blocking the Water Gun. He collided with Chinchou and knocked her back. "Yeah!"

"Take Down!" Chinchou regained her composure and jumped at Phanphy, preparing to hit him with her full body.

"Phanphy, Defense Curl!" Drake shouted. Phanphy rolled up tightly, and Chinchou bounced off him. "Rollout!" Phanphy rolled right into the attack and smashed into the dual Water Electric type. Chinchou skidded across the ground from the hit. She was down and out.

"Nice move," Deena grunted. "Defense Curl makes Rollout stronger." Drake smiled and winked at Phanphy.

"Return," Drake ordered. His Phanphy glowed red and was sucked into the ball.

"Slugma!" Deena yelled. A red magma based Pokemon came out and blankly stared at Drake.

"Totodile, come out!" Totodile danced as he flashed onto the forest grass. "Start first with Water Gun!" Totodile unleashed a blast of water that Slugma was forced to dodge. Slugma used her instincts to avoid the water by sinking down and reforming her body away from the attack.

"Good, now use Flame Burst," Deena ordered. Slugma's body was engulfed by flames as she leapt into the air. The flames erupted off her liquid body and smashed into Totodile.

"Try a Flail!" Totodile charged Slugma, but the Pokemon used the same maneuver and dodged. "No way!"

"Rock Throw!" Slugma's eyes glowed as three rocks formed from tiny spheres of energy. They smashed into Totodile, throwing him into the grass.

"To!" The Water Pokemon grunted, breathing heavily.

"Slugma, finish with Flame Burst and Rock Throw!" Slugma jumped into the air, forming the three rocks once again. This time she blasted the flames on the boulders, and sent them crashing over Totodile.

"Dile!" Totodile glowed white as the rocks soared at him. He grew and became more muscular. His jaw became bigger and he had three clusters of red spikes down his back. His colors stayed the same mostly, but his stomach was cream and spotted with his natural blue color.

"Croc!" He jumped and twisted in the air, his tail swinging powerfully. The tail was as hard as iron and it batted the fiery Rock Throw back at Slugma. A huge explosion overtook the scene with Croconaw landing in the middle of it.

The smoke cleared and it revealed Slugma on the ground with Croconaw standing over her. "Naw!" The Pokemon roared. He flexed his arms and showed his powerful fangs.

"Wow!" Tony awed.

"Awesome!" Montana cheered.

"Incredible!" Soleil shouted. Croconaw ran to Drake and hugged him.

"Well, I'm glad your personality didn't change," Drake chuckled.

"We still have one more Pokemon, Drake," Deena snarled angrily. She couldn't believe another evolution brought her down.

"Bay!" Deena's Bayleef chanted it popped out of her ball. Croconaw growled, but Drake put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think Quilava has earned some battle time," Drake said, smiling. "Go!" Quilava erupted from his Pokeball, flames already burning. The two Pokemon glared at each other.

"No way you're beating this one," Deena smirked. "Bayleef, use Poison Powder!" Bayleef swished her leaf around, basically throwing the spores at Quilava.

"Burn through them!" Drake warned. Quilava unleashed a small stream of flames and burnt the spores into tiny crisps that fell to the ground. Quilava kept the Ember going and hit Bayleef in the chest. The powerful Grass type quickly shook it off.

"Razor Leaf!" Bayleef flung dozens of spinning leaves at Quilava.

"Quick Attack through them," Drake ordered. Quilava zoomed through the leaves, smashing into Bayleef. The Bayleef skidded across the grass. She grunted at Quilava.

"_Wow, he has become a lot stronger," _Deena thought to herself.

"Flame Wheel!" Quilava did not let up, and spun as he engulfed himself in flame. Bayleef tried to fight against the Fire type, but the flames were too strong. Quilava threw Bayleef at Deena's feet.

"Crap," the Professor's daughter grunted. She recalled Bayleef. "Good battle, Drake!" She quickly disappeared back into the forest.

"Well," Drake said, interrupted by a shaking underneath his feet. The Seviper from earlier erupted from underneath Drake and threw him down. Three more did the same to his friends. They were all in the middle of circling Seviper.

"They will strike if we try to retaliate," Soleil warned, catching Drake's hand reaching for a Pokeball. Drake grunted and looked around. They had no chance. Four hungry Seviper would stop at nothing to get their dinner.

"Bat!" Golbat screeched as she appeared out of the forest. She unleashed a powerful Heat Wave that scattered the Seviper. The trainers took the time to strike back. Tony released his Magmar that glared at the Seviper that was nearest to him. Magmar's fist glowed as he punched the Seviper in the face.

"Go, Oddish!" Montana's Grass type popped out and immediately released a Stun Spore over their Seviper. Oddish then tackled the Seviper back into the forest.

Soleil called out her Torkoal who made easy work of their Seviper. Torkoal used a simple Overheat that knocked out the Poison type. Soleil cheered and hugged her Pokemon. Squirtle smiled and looked over at Drake.

Golbat released her Pokeball over Drake and he caught it. Drake smiled, but Golbat just stared at him. "Use Heat Wave again!" Golbat listened, blasting the Seviper back into the forest.

"Yeah!" He cheered.

"They know not to mess with us now!" Tony added. The trainers decided to take a short break and sat down to rest. Golbat let Drake recall her back into the ball.

"_I'm so glad she came back."_

* * *

**A/N- I've had this chapter partially written all week, but I couldn't find time to do it. School is back, so my life is over haha:) Hope you liked the chapter and Croconaw's evolution. **

**Remember to go check out my new story, Twins of the West Star. JohtoBlue and I are working hard to write it well. **

**Q1: Was Croconaw's evolution good?**

**Q2: Do you think Golbat had anything to do with the Seviper incident?**

**Q3: Did you think Golbat and Seviper would split ways?**


	29. Chapter 29: The Ilex Showdown!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 24 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 24 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Iron Tail, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 23 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Flail**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 25 Abi: Inner Focus- Heat Wave, Confuse Ray, Bite, Wing Attack**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"There it is!" Tony cheered. A small house stood between two four foot stone pillars. It had a small gate that a small Pokemon could enter and exit through. The sun broke through the tall trees of the Ilex and shined on the beautiful shrine.

"So this is the shrine that is somehow connected to Celebi?" Soleil quizzed.

"A lot of things are connected to Celebi," Drake huffed, remembering the small island in the Kanto region. Soleil looked at him oddly, but shook off the comment.

"I wonder if we could see it again?" Tony asked, trying to touch the shrine.

"Lay a hand on that, and we will have to fight back," a rough feminine voice threatened from a tree nearby. The group turned around, seeing two girls standing two tree branches. One girl looked around the age of fifteen and had long brown hair that had a green streak through it. She wore a green summer dress with white boots. Her skin was tan and she had puppy dog brown eyes.

The other girl was around eighteen that had an odd brown colored hair that looked green whenever the sun stroked it. Her hair was long and braided, ending around her mid back. She had on a light grey tank top with light brown baggy shorts. The girl was barefoot, and he feet looked dirty yet strong.

"Who are you?" Drake questioned, taking a step forward.

"I am Ginan Fuchon from Cainwood," the fifteen year old answered as he jumped down from the tree.

"I am Tailin Krate," said the shoeless eighteen year old. She gracefully landed on her feet as she leapt from the trees.

"So, do you want a battle or something?" Montana questioned.

"No!" Tailin exclaimed. "We protect this forest and Celebi. We don't let anyone touch the shrine."

"Cause if someone with a pure heart touches it, Celebi will be summoned," Ginan finished.

"Well, that's awesome because I do!" Tony cheered.

"Every little boy thinks so," Tailin grunted.

"No, Celebi declared it!" Tony defended. He reached to touch the shrine, but Tailin's eyes glowed a light green. Tony looked in awe as he pushed away from the shrine. Drake's expression reddened with anger and totally blocked his group from the dangerous girls.

"Wait!" Montana yelled. She stepped in between Drake and Tailin. "That wasn't Dark energy that Bruce or Candice used. That energy was Light!" Drake looked at Tailin.

"What are you talking about?" Ginan questioned, giving Tailin a strange look.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Drake asked back.

"I saved Celebi from Poachers years ago, and I have the ability to control some plants and heal them and people under some circumstances," Ginan answered. "And my friend here has special powers." Drake looked at Montana and then back at the girls.

"Fine," Drake grunted. "I am the Legendary's Chosen Trainer. I was picked through fate's hands to lead the resistance against the resurrection of the Gods, Team Rocket, the Dark Aurers, and the bad Legendary the Dark Five recruited. We have discovered that all Legendaries have one specific person that connects with them called Guardians. They used to be Orb Holders, but the Dark Five, the leaders of the bad Legendaries, forced Arceus to convert to God form to bring the only ancient meteor back to earth for some reason and made him destroy all the Orbs and dismiss Ancient Law that put restraints on everything. He unlocked the powers of the Guardians though, and now none of us have restraints on any of our powers. And before Arceus's realm was destroyed he left us a message saying we must gather all the Light Aurers. He also said they are connected to me in some way. We think it's our birthdays. The Kanto Light Aurer must be "

"So what does that mean for us?" The girls asked.

"Well, Tailin, you just used similar powers to Drake, and we have been searching for the Light Aurer," Tony added.

"So, my birthday is October twelfth," Tailin said. The group's jaws dropped.

"Holy Milktank!" Tony shrieked. "That is Drake's!"

"Welcome to the team," Drake smiled. Tailin seemed distant though.

"So can we summon Celebi and get on with our plan?" A voice snarled as a figure walked out of the forest. Everyone turned around to see Frank Banes walking towards them. Drake snarled and the two new girls sensed the aggression. Frank grinned like he should be in an asylum.

"Plan?" Ginan and Tailin snarled. They began to feel threatened.

"Where are your goons?" Montana huffed. Tailin and Ginan ran to the shrine, not knowing what else to do. They thought they were outnumbered.

"Don't summon Celebi!" Soleil shouted. "That is what they want!" The girls stopped, their hands inches away from touching the shrines. "We are not a part of them."

"Please summon it," Frank said cynically. "Or we will force you!" He clicked a button on his black PokeDex. A recognizable purple helicopter hovered over the trees. Yuri snickered from the pilot's seat. Ten ropes swung down from the sides, and two men slid down on each rope.

"You are outnumbered greatly!" Yuri's voice boomed from over them.

"Come down here and get your butt whooped!" Drake shouted angrily, raising a fist.

"I'll get you later boy. Goldenrod is waiting!" The helicopter zoomed out of sight. The group of six was now surrounded by twenty grunts and the Johto Executive: Frank Banes.

"Grunts, release your 'Steroids'," Frank commanded powerfully. He never seemed to be the appropriate leader, but the grunts listened without hesitation. The grunts pulled out one Pokeball each and released twenty "Steroid" Pokemon. Their Pokeballs were black and had an extra button on them.

"What are those Pokeballs?" Tony asked just loud enough to make Frank snicker.

"The 'Steroid' Pokeballs," Frank answered. "Our design on the 'Steroid' Pokemon was enhanced recently by graces from…" Frank hesitated, "Our sponsor." He grinned at Drake evilly. "So, naturally, we had to contain the power of these Pokemon."

"Oh my," Montana gasped as she looked at the Pokemon. They were wide assortments of Pokemon native to the region: Granbull, Magcargo, Houndoom, Octillery, Steelix, Skarmory, and Shuckle. The Pokemon had bulky veins throbbing from their muscles, and their eyes were blood red.

"And this isn't all," Frank chuckled. "We are working on Clone Pokemon that have twice the strength of regular Pokemon. Just imagine a Clone 'Steroid'!" Drake grabbed the latch to his Pokeball strap, ready to fight.

The trainers backed around the shrine as the 'Steroid' Pokemon and the grunts began to close in on them. Squirtle's eyes showed an immense amount of fear. "We have to fight," Drake huffed.

"They are way too strong!" Montana whined.

"We have to summon Celebi!" Ginan cried.

"No! Let's see what we can do first," Drake ordered. He unlatched his belt and his Pokemon erupted from their balls. Croconaw snapped his jaws, Quilava's flame burst lively, Golbat bared her fangs, and Phanphy glared at the Rockets. The 'Steroid' Pokemon grunted and roared as they saw the trainer's Pokemon.

Soleil released her Pokemon around her. Torkoal released black smoke, Carracosta gapped his arms wide, and Torterra shook loose from being in the ball. Montana released Vulpix and Espeon only, feeling Oddish and Azurill would get hurt. The two quadruped Pokemon guarded their trainer.

Tony released his powerful team. Togetic fluttered over his head, Magmar stood beside him with his arms crossed, Ivysaur released her vines, and Seel clapped like nothing was wrong.

"I see you do want to fight," Frank said. He pulled out three Pokeballs and released a blue Pokemon with a tail that had a face on it.

"Wob!" The Pokemon cried. The last Pokeballs opened to reveal his Hitmontop and Arcanine.

"Guys, fight your hardest," Drake whispered to everyone. The two girls were motionless beside the shrine. "Do y'all have any Pokemon?" They nodded.

"Well release them!" Soleil yelled as the 'Steroid' Pokemon began to get closer. Frank was holding them off. He seemed to let the trainers get ready for battle for some reason.

"Go!" Ginan cried. She released a full team. A elegant Persian that seemed to look down on the other Pokemon, a Azumarrill that crossed his arms, a Togekiss that smiled as she sat on Ginan's head, a large Meganium stood behind her, and a intimidating Ninetales glared at his surroundings. One Pokemon fluttered around her. The Pokemon had a long nose type thing and beautiful wings.

"Beaut!" The Pokemon screeched. Tailin glared at Drake before released her team. A tall slender Pokemon with a long grassy mane stood beside Tailin.

"Grov!" The Grovyle grunted. A dancing Bellosom and Leafeon joined the party as a shady Shiftry growled as the he saw the 'Steroid' Pokemon.

"Now, that everyone is here," Frank snickered. "ATTACK!" The battle erupted. Drake and his team charged Frank and his team. Frank's Hitmontop tried to get the upper hand, but Phanphy rolled underneath his feet. Arcanine pounced in the air, but Quilava and Croconaw both jumped after him, colliding in mid air. Wobbuffet remained motionless as Golbat began to bite and smack the Psychic type around.

"Arcanine, use Shadow Ball!" Frank ordered, seeing Arcanine was struggling from the two starters.

"Croconaw, use Iron Tail! Quilava, use Ember!" Croconaw's tail hardened, and he began batting the Shadow Balls away. Quilava dodged a few as he tried to get an open shot at Arcanine. He blasted the Arcanine with an Ember, but it didn't affect it. Arcanine lunged with one of his giant paws and sent Quilava flying.

"Now, Hitmontop, use Close Combat!" Hitmontop spun rapidly, punching and kicking Phanphy at the speed of light.

"Golbat, use Heat Wave!" Golbat left Wobbuffet alone and smashed into Hitmontop. "Or do that." Drake sighed and looked back at his friends. They were holding off the 'Steroid' Pokemon with immense struggle.

* * *

"Espeon, use Confusion to keep them back!" Montana yelled. A Steelix was about to slam them, but Espeon's jewel glowed brightly. The Steelix looked around confusedly and smashed another 'Steroid' Pokemon through a tree.

"They get confused easily!" Montana shouted, helping the others.

"And they aren't that quick," Tailin said. Her Grovyle slashed a Granbull in the chest after it tried to bite down on him. Her Shiftry was blowing the 'Steroid' Pokemon back, but was knocked out by a Magcargo's Flamethrower to the back.

"Bellosom!" Tailin cried. Bellosom was thrown against a tree by a Shuckle.

"Vulpix, help!" Montana yelled. Vulpix ran up a Steelix and jumped off its head, blasting the Shuckle with a powerful Fire Spin.

"And they faint pretty quickly too!" Tony added as his Togetic used a Thunder from Metronome on a Skarmory. The flying Steel type writhed in pain and fell to the ground. Togetic cheered.

"Steel Wing!" A grunt yelled. Another Skarmory slapped Togetic out of the sky with a hardened wing. Togetic hit the ground unconsciously.

"Togekiss, use Hyper Beam!" Ginan ordered. Her Togekiss formed an orange sphere of energy as she dived down from the sky. The Skarmory was sent into the ground by the attack. Togekiss didn't stop with Skarmory. She twisted in the air and knocked out every Skarmory in the air. She blinked lethargically as the Hyper Beam diminished and fell to the ground. She used too much energy.

"We are falling back!" Tony cried. His back was too to shrine, and his Magmar and Ivysaur were defending him. A Houndoom lunged at Ivysaur, but Magmar punched it in the face. A Granbull took the chance to grab Ivysaur's vine and smash it into another tree. Magmar's eyes widened with rage and he fired a Flame Burst that engulfed the Granbull.

"So am I!" Montana cried. Her Vulpix was thrown at her feet by a Steelix. Espeon used another Confusion to knock it back, but Espeon's psychic energy was running out.

"Carracosta, use Ice Beam!" Soleil's Carracosta fired a freezing beam to the side of Montana. A Shuckle was frozen solid. Ginan and Tailin were now in front of the shrine with only Persian and Grovyle fighting for them. Soleil cheered as Carracosta took out the Shuckle, but shrieked as Squirtle was knocked back by a Granbull's powerful Headbutt. Soleil ran to Squirtle, picking him up quickly. Carracosta covered Soleil as she ran to the shrine. There were only a handful of 'Steroids' left, but the trainer's Pokemon were tiring out. Tony retreated back with Magmar panting heavily.

"AHHHH!" Montana screamed. A grunt grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. The grunt was a bigger man with a gut hanging below his belt.

"Hahahaha!" The man chuckled evilly. His Houndoom was nipping at Montana's ankles. Drake turned around from his battle with Frank.

"Finish them," Drake grunted. Croconaw and Quilava both fired a Water Gun and Ember to blast Arcanine into Frank. Phanphy rolled into Hitmontop with great force, and Golbat picked Wobbuffet up with her fangs, dropping him on top of Frank as he tried to get up.

"No!" Drake yelled. He tackled the big man, forcing him to drop Montana on the ground. Montana fell to the ground, grunting in the process. Houndoom licked its lips and flashed a toothy canine smile. Drake and the grunt rolled around on the forest floor, throwing punches left and right.

"Please," Montana pleaded. She looked at her friends, but they were busy fighting off the last five 'Steroids' and the remaining grunts. Houndoom growled ferociously. The Fire type opened its mouth to burn its prey, but a green force field shielded her from the blast. Montana looked up, seeing a small green fairy creature with bright blue eyes, pulsing the energy from its palms.

"BIIII" The Pokemon cried. The force field pulse forwards, touching everything and everyone in the area of the shrine. The 'Steroid' Pokemon fell to the ground along with the grunts. Frank barely dodged the light. Drake's grunt fell on top of him in mid punch. Drake kicked the man off of him and ran to Montana.

"Are you okay?" He huffed. He hugged her passionately. She was crying, but she nodded. Drake looked over to his friends by the shrine. The shrine was glowing brightly, showing Ginan's hand placed on its gates.

"We had to," Tailin said. She stroked her Grovyle's head as she led the Shrine group to Celebi, Drake, and Montana.

"Celebi, thank you," Ginan smiled. Celebi squeaked happily.

"Why won't it talk to us?" Tony asked. "It talked to us last time."

"Because it makes them use their powers when they talk to people who are not their Guardians," Ginan explained, seemingly getting the answers from Celebi.

"Bi," Celebi cried. She grabbed Ginan's hands and their powers combined. Drake and his friends awed. They figured out Tailin was the Light Aurer, but they didn't know about Ginan. Ginan's eyes glowed a powerful yet beautiful green. Their powers and auras merged into one. Ginan remained calm even though power surged through her body. Their auras pulsed together as they combined. A light green beam glowed underneath them and spread across the disaster area.

Frank's eyes widened in horror. This was his first time to witness the power of a Legendary and Guardian combining power. He recalled his Pokemon and sprinted into the forest, leaving the grunts and 'Steroids'.

The group awed as the forest began to regenerate itself. "Drake, you're bleeding," Tailin said. She touched his face, and the cuts began to heal and disappear.

"How?" Montana asked.

"I just can," Tailin answered. Celebi and Ginan stopped glowing and dropped hands.

"Is that cool?" Tony asked enthusiastically. Squirtle suddenly popped up out of Soleil's hands and hugged her. Celebi cheered.

"It hurts for a minute, but I feel so powerful for a day or two after," Ginan answered with a huge grin.

"So I guess y'all are on the Light's side?" Drake asked. The two girls looked at each other; they didn't know what he was talking about. "Y'all don't know?" They shook their hands. Montana huffed loudly.

"I explained it to y'all though," Drake sighed.

"Oh yeah," Tailin smiled. Celebi relaxed on Ginan's shoulder as the two girls shared a glance.

"Celebi is in, and so am I," Ginan said.

"And well I am connected to you, so I guess I have too," Tailin sighed. "But I don't appreciate you allowing yourself to be followed and bringing those bad people into the forest. A lot worse could have happened really quick." Drake shrugged and sighed again.

"What are your plans?" Drake asked as they all began to get ready to leave.

"We are going to enter the Double Battle Royal in Goldenrod, so we will be leaving soon," Tailin explained.

"I guess we will be doing that too," Drake said. "We have to get through this forest first."

"We'd love to stay here and help, but it is time for us to go. Celebi needs to get into another time to protect itself," Ginan blurted.

"We can't go with it," Tailin ordered. "It will use too much energy."

"Well then, I guess we will catch up with you in Goldenrod. I want to talk to you two about some things," Drake suggested. Drake and his group began to walk away after giving their thanks to Celebi, its Guardian, and the Johto Light Aurer. Tailin and Ginan both turned to the shrine as the trainers disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Well, Celebi, I think we are good. Thank you," Ginan smiled. Celebi winked as it disappeared into time, leaving the unconscious Rocket members and Pokemon to suffer the consequences of being bad guys.

"_See you soon trainers."_

* * *

**A/N- Well hello after a stressful week. All I have to say is I HATE school with a passion. Hope this chapter was good. I feel it wasn't as good as other Rocket battles, but oh well:) Don't forget to review!**

**Q1: What do you think of the Light Aurer: Tailin?**

**Q2: What do you think of Celebi's Guardian: Ginan?**

**Q3: What other Pokemon innovations to you think TR will come up with to become more powerful other than 'Steroid' and Clones. **

**P.S 'Steroid' will just be Steroid for now on. I did it this chapter for some odd reason and forgot to change it. Sorry:) **


	30. Chapter 30: A Double Battle To Remember!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**TM's Available: Fury Cutter, **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 26 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 26 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Iron Tail, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Phanphy (m) lv. 24 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 27 Abi: Inner Focus- Heat Wave, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Slash**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"So, we have Celebi's Guardian and the Johto Light Aurer on the list now," Drake said into his PokeDex.

"Awesome," Kit cheered from across the PokeDex. "We have had little to no problems here in Kanto. Team Rocket must be pretty scared." Drake laughed.

"Any signs of Moltres?" Drake questioned.

"None so far. Leif makes bi-weekly trips to Cinnabar to investigate, and he hasn't discovered anything new," Kit answered sadly.

"How is the AOH there?" Drake quizzed again. Kit was a good friend and she was different from the three that surrounded him every day, so he was milking the conversation.

"Good. We handle small jobs across the region. I go back to Cerulean to help with the rebuilding when things get slow. It is still pretty destroyed," she sighed. She took a long breath. "People know the AOH saved the town, but they know nothing of the Legendaries."

"That's good I guess," Drake huffed. He didn't like the idea of people knowing about them publically.

"Oh and Mewtwo has disappeared," Kit grunted. "Gone. Off my servers."

"More great news," Drake joked. "Is Mason helping?"

"Yeah! He trains nonstop all day. He visits often, and rarely leaves Pallet. He loves the town. He has seriously done a one-eighty," Kit said.

"That's good," Drake said, hoping he would stay like that. "I met a guy that reminds me of him." Spade popped into Drake's head. Family connections with an evil organization can make two people into the same nearly.

"Well, I'm going to head out now. I have to train for that Whirl Cup," Kit said, knowing she would get a rise out of Drake.

"What?" Drake exclaimed. His group stopped walking and looked at him. "You're gonna be here for that?"

"Sure am," Kit laughed. "Free contacted me, and that is the time he wants to open the base for business. He wants me to come and train the new base leader cause I can't do both regions!"

"Awesome!" Drake cheered. He missed Kit. "How's Gyarados?"

"She is doing great. She has become quite the battler," Kit answered happily. She and Drake's Gyarados always had a connection.

"Bye, Drake," Kit said, ending the conversation. Drake hung up and smiled ear to ear.

"So what's goin on?" Tony quizzed.

"Kit will be here when the Whirl Cup starts," Drake confessed. "Free is also opening up the base during that time, too!"

"Sounds awesome!" Montana cheered. She even missed Kit even though she didn't get along with most girls.

"I just want to get out of this forest," Soleil grumbled, kicking a stick. All these dark trees are depressing!"

"Actually, there is an oasis type thing on our right, but it is off the path," Drake said as he looked at his map.

"Let's go!" Soleil shouted. "Screw the path!"

"Yeah, we can mark out path," Montana agreed. She grabbed a wiggling Pokeball and her happy Azurill popped out. The blue Pokemon wrapped her long tail around Montana and hugged her. "She is so precious!" Montana squeezed the baby Pokemon.

"I guess I'll mark them," Soleil grunted, rolling her eyes at Montana. She just wanted to see the sun again.

"Let's go," Drake ordered. He looked at the map, and the oasis was at least a few hours away. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

* * *

"Drake, this isn't just to the right," Tony complained. His Togetic was flying over him and giggled when Tony dropped to his knees.

"We are almost there," Drake said. "I'm tired too!" He picked up his best friend and pushed him forwards.

"I just want to get there and relax," Montana whined. Her Azurill looked up at her and smiled. "But it's so hard to be grumpy when this cutie is right here!" She hugged Azurill again.

"You haven't used her in many battles," Soleil commented.

"I know. She is just too cute to battle," Montana said. Drake had never seen her like this with a Pokemon.

"Squirtle is cute," Soleil huffed. "And she is a powerhouse."

"Vulpix is strong and cute too," Montana defended. "Azurill will have her time." Montana turned away from Soleil, seeing something odd.

"I think I see it!" She ran past the group into an opening of bright light. The sun beamed down on her body, warming it up.

"I forgot it was still summer," Drake breathed, spreading his arms out. The sun warmed his body from the cold forest.

"Those trees are so thick that they make the forest cold," Soleil explained, moving her hair out of her face so the sun could reach it. Tony instantly ran to the clear blue pond in the middle of the clearing.

"It's like something put this here," Drake wondered aloud. Tony started to laugh and take off his clothes.

"What are you doing!" Montana screeched. She turned away, but Soleil didn't seem affected.

"I was only going to strip down into my underwear and put on my trunks," Tony confessed. He dug into his bag and pulled out blue shorts with beach flowers on them.

"Those are cute," Drake joked. "I see some thick bushes over there if y'all want to change." The girls followed his finger to the bushes and they both walked over to it. Drake waited for them to leave and took off his shirt. His golden brown happy trail went to his belly button. He seemed more muscular, but he wasn't ripped. Just slightly cut.

"Tony, I'm going behind this tree for a second," he said. He ran behind a tree and stripped down to his bare body. He pulled out red and black striped swimming trunks. Tony tapped his foot on the ground as he waited impatiently.

"I'm done jeez," Drake laughed as he walked out from the tree, tying his drawstrings tightly.

"How do you get hair under your arms?" Tony quizzed, slightly tilting his head. He was studying Drake's body hair.

"Well it happens when you become a teenager," Drake chuckled. He didn't know how to explain it.

"One more year!" Tony cheered. He bent down and released his group of Pokemon. Seel clapped as he saw the water and jumped in. Ivysaur yawned and found a rock to rest on. Magmar smelled the air, and walked as far away from the water as possible.

"Tic!" Togetic cheered. She was in the water playing with Seel. Her wings were flapping just hard enough to where they wouldn't go under water.

"Come out!" Drake yelled.

"Not yet!" The girls screamed in unison. Drake dropped his head.

"Not y'all…" He tossed his team out. Croconaw jumped excitedly at the sight of the water. He did a cannon ball from a diving board looking rock. Quilava ran away from the splash and joined Magmar. Golbat shrieked loudly and flew by the Fire types.

"I guess she doesn't like water," Drake laughed. "Finally something I can get back at her with." Phanphy sniffed the water, but turned away from it. He rolled on top of rocks and played by himself. Quilava saw this and joined him even though he wasn't a playful Pokemon.

"Cannon ball!" Tony yelled as he jumped off the diving board rock. He landed in the water. "Drake, it is pretty deep and feels amazing!" Drake smiled and jumped in. He came up with his hair slicked back.

"You look like a fancy person," Tony giggled. Drake gave a fake smile and splashed the boy in the face. The girls giggled at the boys as they stood over them.

Montana was wearing a pink bikini with white polka dots designed as Pokeballs. Her bangs swooped down like usual, but her hair was pulled into a bun. Soleil wore athletic mid-thigh shorts with a orange bikini top.

"W…Wow," Drake stuttered.

"Silly boys," Soleil laughed. "Let's show you a real cannon ball!" The two girls gracefully jumped off the diving board rock and twisted in mid air. They tugged their knees and caused rippling waves in the water.

"I'd give it a six," Tony grunted, knowing theirs was better.

"I forgot to release my Pokemon," Montana whined. Her and Soleil hopped out of the pond and called out their teams.

Vulpix yawned, noticing the water. She ran on top of a mossy rock and rested. Azurill came out again and jumped into the water. Her tail acted like a floatation device. Oddish cheered at the sight of water and stuck his feet in. Espeon walked around gracefully before leaping into the air. She dove underwater and popped her head back up.

Squirtle came out of the forest with a sun hat on. "A little gift from me," Montana laughed. Squirtle fixed it on her head before easing her way into water. She floated on her back, soaking in the rays. Carracosta threw his arms in the air and joined them in the water. Torkoal huffed quickly and joined the solitude Magmar. Torterra found a sunny place to rest and napped.

The girls jumped back in and they began to play with their Pokemon. "This is so much fun!" Tony screeched. Squirtle flipped her tail up, splashing him in the face.

* * *

"Awe, isn't that cute," a voice beamed from across the oasis. Coleman Blue walked out of the forest with Francesca by his side.

"Oh my lord!" Drake shouted. "Can I ever get a break?" He looked up into the sky.

"You know you love seeing me, Drakey Boy," Coleman snarled. "Get out of that water and battle me!" He turned his attention to Montana. "You too. I hear you have a rivalry with my friend here." Montana snarled and shot out of the water. Drake waded slowly, following her.

"I want a double battle," Coleman ordered. "My newly evolved Houndoom and Francesca's Ponyta against you two." He threw out his Pokeball and released a dark dog Pokemon with long devil like horns and devil like tail.

"Doom," he growled deeply.

"Ta!" The fire horse, Ponyta, neighed. She looked around warily, but pawed the ground and got ready.

"Phanphy, let's go!" Drake shouted. Phanphy shot up from his rock, and rolled rapidly and leaped into the air. He unrolled and landed powerfully on the ground.

"Azurill, this is a good time to battle," Montana laughed. Her Azurill jumped out of the water and took her stance beside Phanphy. Montana kneeled down to her level. "This is our first battle. One of these trainers is strong and the other is annoying, so be on guard at all times." Azurill nodded and glanced at Phanphy. Phanphy winked at her and glared at Houndoom.

"Let's start things off with a Smog," Coleman snickered. Houndoom opened his mouth to release a purple poisonous gas.

"Azurill, use Bubble to absorb the gas!" Montana yelled quickly. Azurill released her abnormal pink bubbles into the air. The gas slowly disappeared.

"Phanphy, Rollout!" Phanphy rolled into action, charging towards Houndoom.

"Ponyta, use Flame Wheel!" Francesca yelled. Ponyta revved up her flames as she charged a Phanphy.

"Houndoom, use Bite!"

"Charm, Azurill!" Azurill whipped her tail around and stopped Houndoom abruptly. Ponyta threw herself in front of Phanphy, but the Ground type smashed into the Fire type and knocked her back.

"Ponyta!" Francesca screamed.

"Azurill, use Bubble!" Azurill released her pink bubbles, but faster and more powerful.

"Houndoom, Ember the bubbles!" Coleman yelled. The Ember and the Bubble clashed in the middle.

"Houndoom, Beat Up!" Coleman yelled. Houndoom let out a piercing scream. Phanphy and Azurill retreated back as Ponyta rushed behind Houndoom. Three beams of red light appeared on the field. They materialized into Larvitar, Wooper, and Noctowl. "My team…ATTACK!" The five Pokemon charged Phanphy and Azurill.

"No!" Montana and Drake yelled as they saw their Pokemon being thrown around like rag dolls. Eventually, the attack ended and the original Pokemon were back in place. Phanphy and Azurill were laying on the field, breathing deeply. They were barely conscious.

"Phan…"

"Rill…"

"Drake, we have to do something!" Montana shrieked.

"Too late," Coleman chuckled. "Ember!"

"Ember!" Francesca followed. Both Fire types blasted several small flames at the two downed Pokemon. Phanphy closed his eyes and began to glow. He grew twice his size and a black hardened skin formed along his spine, finishing down his trunk. He stood and had two powerful tusks

"Don!" He roared. Azurill watched in amazement and began to glow herself. Her tail remained about the same length, but she grew rounder. She now had two small arms and legs. Her tail wagged behind her. She had a white belly and small round ears.

"Ma!" The newly evolved Marill sprayed a brown water from her small mouth. The water carried small chunks of mud and rocks in it. It destroyed Ponyta's Ember and sent the Fire horse flying.

"Donphan!" Drake yelled, planning to attack, but Donphan slammed on the ground. The ground shook viciously and opened a crack in the ground. Houndoom whimpered as it fell into the crack and fainted on impact.

"How!" Coleman screeched. He and Francesca recalled their Pokemon.

"Our Pokemon are awesome that's why!" Montana bragged. "Now get outta here!" Coleman huffed, grabbed Francesca's hand, and left immediately.

"_I'll get you, Drake."_ He repeated in his mind as he recalled the battle.

Donphan and Marill both fell down, but remained conscious.

"I think y'all deserve a rest," Soleil commented.

"Yeah, that was an awesome battle," Tony cheered. The trainers smiled at each other and went on with their relaxing day at the Ilex oasis.

* * *

**A/N- Well here is another update to the story. One more Ilex chapter because it is my fav:) I might get some criticism when it comes to this chapter, but I don't really care:) Hope ya review!**

**Q1: What'd you think about the evolutions?**

**Q2: Do you think Coleman and Francesca are a thing?**

**Q3: Do you think it's weird that two rivals are traveling together?**


	31. Chapter 31: Arachnophobia!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 26 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw****(m) lv. 26 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Iron Tail, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 24 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 27 Abi: Inner Focus- Heat Wave, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Slash**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The sky was grey with rain clouds, covering the sun. Rain fell onto the natural umbrella of the Ilex Forest trees. The wind rustled the trees, and dropped the temperature to freezing levels. The group was near the end of the forest, but they still had a day's travel.

"Why does this forest have to be so big," Montana complained.

"And cold," Soleil added. They all put on a jacket or pullover to keep them warm.

"We are almost there, guys," Drake said as the wind whipped his hood off his head.

"How is it not snowing?" Soleil asked, feeling it was very cold.

"It is still summer, so I'm sure the temperature is just in the forest," Drake answered.

"The Pokemon are all hiding," Tony commented, seeing a Rattata run into a hole in a tree. Seeing the Rattata made him think of his Raticate back in the wilderness of Kanto. The rain began to break through the barrier of the trees and pour on the trainers.

"We need to find some shelter!" Montana shrieked. She ran into the forest, leaving the path. Drake rolled his eyes and followed her. Tony and Soleil stayed tight.

"Drake, wait!" Tony yelled.

"What?"

"There is a rest house just a few more minutes up the path," he read from his PokeDex.

"You two go ahead, and I'll get her!" Drake yelled. Thunder roared across the sky and lightning struck down and brightened the area around them. Drake ran after his friend.

* * *

"Montana!" Drake screamed. The thunder and lightning continued the thrash, but Montana was nowhere to be found.

"Come on!" He screamed again. He ran farther into the forest, losing the way back to the path. One of his Pokeballs began to shake, releasing Croconaw. The Water type raised his large arms and took in the rain.

"So you wanna help?" Drake muttered.

"Naw!" Croconaw cooed happily. The Water type didn't lose his playfulness after evolution, which made Drake happy.

"Montana, we found a rest house!" Drake yelled again. He had begun to notice the wind picking up. Drake looked around to see if any Pokemon were reacting to the wind. But there were no Pokemon around.

"_This can't be good."_ He looked down at Croconaw who was staring into the sky. Drake heard this whirling noise and bolted into the forest. His PokeDex beeped loudly.

"Tornado Warning!" The mechanical device screeched and beeped loudly.

"Croconaw, return!" Drake yelled. Drake ran deeper into the forest.

"Help!" He shouted. The atrocious noise was getting closer and closer. Something pulled Drake into a large tree and sent him for a spiraling ride.

"AHHH!" Drake screamed. He was going down a slide, and someone was behind him. With all the twists and turns, he couldn't see who saved him. He looked around and noticed tree bark everywhere. He flew off the slide and landed on soft dirt.

"What the heck was that," he grumbled. He turned around to see Montana standing behind him.

"That was me saving your butt," she giggled.

"I wouldn't have been in that situation if you wouldn't have ran off like a little girl! There was a rest house just right up the path" Drake shouted.

"Sorry for acting my gender," Montana snarled.

"Are you seriously mad? I almost died looking for you!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yet it was I who saved you," Montana said.

"Who saved Soleil and Tony huh?" Montana looked at the ground. "What if that rest house got hit!"

"We have to go look for them," Montana cried instantly. She rushed forward, but Drake caught her.

"I just said that to make you feel bad. I got a message from Soleil saying they were safe," Drake explained. He hugged her tightly.

"That was wrong." Drake frowned and looked Montana in the eyes.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I just wanted to get you back. I mean you did almost kill me…" Montana rolled her eyes and shrugged him off.

"Where are we anyways?" Drake questioned as they walked through the tunnel. "It is like a underground village."

"Well I followed another trainer down here, but I lost him," Montana confessed. "All the Pokemon are here." They saw Caterpie and Weedle crawling along the sides of the tunnel. The roof of the tunnel had roots of trees stinking out of them.

"This is so crazy," Drake awed as he ducked under a thicker tree branch. Bug Pokemon of all species traveled the tunnel.

"How do we get back up?" Drake quizzed, looking at the roof.

"Actually, we have to go all the way across this tunnel and then there is a tunnel going up," Montana explained slowly. She began to lead the way back.

* * *

"Rak!" A tiny green and black striped spider Pokemon screeched as it jumped on Drake's head.

"What the heck!" Drake screamed, calling attention to himself. Drake tried to grab the Spinarak, but the Pokemon quickly jumped on the dirt roof.

"Drake, don't do anything stupid. We are surrounded by Bug types," Montana whispered. Drake snarled at the Spinarak and turned away. The Spinarak followed them down the tunnel.

* * *

"How much longer?" Drake questioned. Montana checked her surroundings and thought steadily.

"Not much longer. We have to pass three more side tunnels," she answered. Spinarak looked up and his eyes widened.

"Spin!" He screeched. He shot a silver String Shot at Drake and pulled himself at Drake.

"Get off me!" Spinarak jumped off him and motioned for them to go down a side tunnel.

"No," Montana said. "Our exit is up there."

"Maybe it is a shortcut," Drake thought aloud. He followed the Spinarak, forcing Montana to follow him.

"Drake, you better not get us into trouble," Montana warned. Drake winked at her. The Spinarak went from crawling on the floor to the roof. The Pokemon was very playful, but Montana had a bad feeling about the Bug type.

* * *

After following the Spinarak down the side tunnel, he led them to cave type place with an opening at the top. "Is the sun out?" Drake asked.

"Looks like it!" Montana cheered. Spinarak jumped his way up the wall and called for the trainers.

"Go first," Drake ordered. Montana took the first step up the wall and Drake followed behind her to catch her if she fell.

"We are out!" Drake cheered. The leaves were still dripping water from the severe thunderstorm. "At least I didn't die, huh?" Montana rolled her eyes again and looked around.

"Where is Spinarak?" The trees rustled around them and they faced each other. A dozen Ariados stuck out their intimidating faces and glared. The Spinarak came out from behind a tree with his head down.

"What is going on, Spinarak?" Drake questioned. He took a step forward, but the first Ariados to jump down spit a sticky web at his foot and locked him in place. Drake quickly pulled out his PokeDex and sent a distress signal to Tony and Soleil. Montana began to freak out and she called her Pokemon out. The Ariados took it as a challenge and they all jumped down to attack. Drake glared at the Spinarak. "You brought us here to be your dinner!"

"I hate spiders," Montana muttered, fearing for her life. She was trembling. She knew she shouldn't have followed a spider.

* * *

"Soleil, I just got a distress signal from Drake," Tony blurted as they sat in the resting house's dining room.

"Let's go!" They darted out of the house and followed the distress signal.

* * *

"Vulpix, use Fire Blast!"

"Quilava, fight them off with Flamewheel!" Vulpix blasted a humanoid fire blast at the attacking Ariados. Dozens of Spinarak joined their forces, but the Spinarak that trapped them hung down from a tree branch via his strong string that his species used to make webs with.

"Golbat, use Heat Wave!" The flying Poison type shook her head and formed a powerful ball of wind and threw it in the middle of a group of Spinarak. "Not Air Slash!" Golbat chuckled and continued to battle.

"Espeon, keep using Confusion, Marill, use Muddy Water, Oddish, use Sleep Powder!" Montana shouted. Her Pokemon used their moves, and took out as many opponents as possible. Espeon's Psychic attack combined with the Fire attacks was proving most useful.

"Drake, they are falling back!" Montana cheered. Croconaw threw a Spinarak into another and roared powerfully. Donphan trampled the Bug types without hesitation.

"Drake! We are here!" Tony cheered. His Togetic flew past him, glowing white. Togetic formed a solar ball and thrust it forward.

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!" Squirtle jumped off Soleil's shoulder and spun rapidly to knock back the Bug types.

Spinarak watched in fascination as his family began to fall back. The Ariados that controlled his life were cowering in fear. His fellow Spinarak were being knocked out left and right. He loved it. He had his reasons to hate his family, and he saw this as the time to leave. He jumped down from the tree and crawled towards Drake.

"No!" Drake bellowed. "Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava rolled forward and chased the treacherous Spinarak away.

"Now that we have beaten those guys, let's leave," Soleil sighed. They began to walk out of the Ariados area, but a single Ariados jumped down.

"Torkoal!" Soleil shouted. The Fire type popped out of his Pokeball. The Ariados launched a Sludge Bomb at Torkoal to defeat him.

"Protect into Rapid Spin and Flamethrower!" Torkoal cried loudly and created an orange shield. The Sludge Bomb bounced off of it, and then Torkoal spun rapidly while firing a Flamethrower through the holes of his shell. The Ariados was hit in the face by the Flamethrower, and it quickly ran away.

"Yeah! You better run!" Tony yelled. The Ariados scrambled back up the tree and fed the scene. The Spinarak was watching from a distant tree and kept his eyes on Drake.

"Let's get to Goldenrod!" The group quickly left the forest, but the Spinarak silently followed them.

* * *

**A/N- So I've had writers block for a while, and it is getting harder and harder to write these chapters. I really need some reviews to help me out. They always seem to do so. Also, I got a new computer, so please try to excuse any slight typos because the keyboard is bigger and it is a little harder to type on. Also, I got a concussion last night, so this chapter is probably not my best. **

**I don't want to here anything about the changing weather because, here i Texas, my town had a tornado in the middle of the day and then a few hours later it was 75 degrees and sunny. **

**Q1: Do you think Spinarak is chasing Drake to be apart of his team or to defeat him?**

**Q2: Did you think Drake was going to die in the tornado?**

**Q3: Ever seen the show CATFISH? It is pretty crazy. **


	32. Chapter 32: The Match Between Light!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 26 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw****(m) lv. 26 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Iron Tail, Ice Fang, Water Gun**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 24 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 27 Abi: Inner Focus- Heat Wave, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Slash**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see sunlight," Soleil said as she ran her hands through her hair. They all took off their cold weather jackets and stuffed them back in their bags.

"It really is cold in that place," Tony commented, nearly sweating because of the sudden change of temperature.

"So how far are we now?" Montana asked, seeing the tall buildings of the big city: Goldenrod.

"A day away," Drake answered. He looked around to see Montana's Marill following her passionately. The Water type was a very friendly Pokemon and seemed to love Montana deeply.

"So, Drake, who do you think the Dark Five is for the region?" Tony quizzed as the girls began to walk beside each other.

"I'm not sure yet. We know Celebi and Suicune aren't, and Raikou has kinda dropped off the face of the earth." Tony nodded. His Togetic was on top of his head, cheering happily.

"Hasn't Ho-Oh been acting odd lately?" Soleil butted in.

"Well, from what I hear from my sources, yeah," Drake murmured. "It has been spotted in odd places and when it is back in Ecruteak there have been many unexplained fires."

"That's weird," Soleil mumbled.

"What's that?" Tony asked loudly, pointing at a small two story farm house with a giant sign on the front. The house had a large back yard that was surrounded by a gate fence and the trees of Ilex.

"Johto Daycare Company," Montana read aloud.

"Let's go in," Tony suggested. He opened the front door and walked into the house type daycare. The front room was close off and had a small window and a computer right beside it.

"Hey there," a boy of fifteen greeted them. He was of average height, a little shorter than Drake, and of skinny build. He wore blue jeans and a green jacket that was zipped up down the middle. He had a red and white backpack around his shoulder, looking like he was getting ready to leave.

"Hi," Drake said back, standing up from the couches of the sitting room.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, giving Drake a weird look.

"Not really," Drake said, beginning to feel awkward.

"So, you're in a daycare, and don't need anything?" the boy quizzed sarcastically. Montana stood up to counter the comment, but a lady that looked almost like the boy walked into the room. She wore a blue housedress with an apron over the front. Her brunette hair was tied into a bun and she had rubber gloves on her hands.

"Oh, Leon, you didn't tell me we had costumers," she chimed softly. She gave the group a nice smile and walked to them. Leon stayed behind his mother and laughed at Drake.

"Do you need me to watch a Pokemon?" she asked.

"No," Drake answered. "We just stopped in for a visit. We were curious about this place."

"I want to see all the Pokemon," Tony interrupted. Leon smiled at the comment.

"Well, we don't usually do that," she said.

"Mom, I'll stay here and supervise them," Leon offered. She nodded and motioned them past the door in the lobby. The living part of the house appeared. A small living room with a TV, a kitchen with a four place dining table, and a stair case that led to the upstairs brightened their view.

"Nice house," Montana commented.

"Just big enough for two," Leon's mother said with a sweet smile. Soleil stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Leon questioned, catching her looking at two pictures hanging up.

"Who is this?"

"My father…He died when I was young. He was killed by Team Rocket," Leon explained. His mother's expression hardened.

"Leon," Leon's mother sighed. She shook her head.

"Okay...so why is there a picture of Ho-Oh beside it?" Montana questioned.

"If you must know, my father was a renowned researcher around the regions. He followed whatever Legendary was showing unusual signs of migration. Ho-Oh was his last subject. Team Rocket broke into our house in Goldenrod and killed him. They left me and my mother alive to burn.." He sniffled. "Ho-Oh showed up just in time to save us."

"Really?" Drake interrupted. "Have you ever felt any connection to Ho-Oh after that?"

Leon hesitated. "Nope."

"Now, if you don't mind, let's get this started. I have some friends stopping by soon." He quickly opened the back door, but the door to the front opened and two girls walked into the house.

"Ginan! Tailin!" Montana cried. She ran up and hugged the two girls.

"Y'all know each other?" Drake questioned. Leon's mother went ahead and escorted Tony into the back to see the Pokemon.

"For about a year now," Ginan answered.

"Cool," Drake said, going outside. His group followed him, but Leon and the two girls stayed inside for a little longer.

"That kid is weird. He was asking about Ho-Oh and some kind of connection," Leon explained.

"You can trust him," Tailin said.

"He helped us save Celebi. He is very powerful and has similar powers to Tailin. He is the Legendary Trainer chosen by the universe to save the world, and we were chosen to help him. Each Legendary chose someone to hold a connection to them…Just like us," Ginan explained.

"So he is our leader huh?"

"Well, we don't have to listen or follow him. He is not like that. Just whenever he needs us, he calls us," Ginan defended.

"Team Rocket is the other side of this, Leon. I know you want to help. Maybe we can find the man that killed your father," Tailin said. Leon's head fell and tears hit the kitchen floor.

"Fine, but let's hold off on telling him. I'm sure Team Rocket would find a way to find me and my mom," Leon sniffled.

"Alright," the two girls agreed in unison. They joined Drake's group and Leon's mom.

* * *

"It is getting close to lunch time," Leon's mom chimed as he and the two girls walked close to them. "How about I make a big lunch?"

"Thanks, mom," Leon smiled.

"How do you know each other?" Drake asked, sitting on the soft grass.

"Well, when I was training for the Kanto League last year, I decided to train in Ilex," Leon answered.

"You were in Kanto last year?" Montana questioned.

"Mhmm." Leon nodded.

"And that is when he met us: the girls of Ilex," Ginan giggled.

"Awesome," Tony cooed.

"My team and I lost in the second round, so we simply decided to stay close to home and train and compete," Leon explained. "We train for each gym separately, and then we fly to that gym when I think we are ready."

"So you're in the Johto League?" Drake asked again.

"Sure am," Leon said blankly.

"Sounds like you have a nice team," Soleil commented.

"That are far from perfect, but they are my family. They are all abandoned Pokemon left here when I was growing up, so we all have a close bond," Leon added.

"Can we see them?" Drake questioned curiously.

"Lunch is ready!"

"Maybe some other time," Leon laughed. He helped his two friends up and led everyone inside. The kitchen had the aroma of delicious food. They looked to find eight plates of spaghetti on the counter by the stove.

"Eat where you like," Leon's mom chimed. She was angelic in a sense.

* * *

"This is so good," Tony slurped as he finished a bit of his food. He wiped his face and continued to eat his food.

"Thanks so much," Drake said as he put his plate in the sink.

"Anytime!"

"So, Drake, let's go back outside," Tailin ordered. She led everyone to the back.

"What are we doing?" Soleil quizzed, but Ginan and Leon didn't answer.

"I want to see how powerful you are, Drake," Tailin grunted. Ginan and Leon's eyes widened. Tailin's aura began to brighten.

"Are you serious!" Drake ducked as an energy blast shot from her hands.

"Yep." She grinned. "Show us how powerful you are!" Drake looked at Montana, who nodded at him. Drake's blue aura raged over him like fire. He shot into the air and slammed the ground in front of Tailin. She was ejected into the air, doing flips of some kind. Drake gathered his energy at sent a sphere of it at her.

"Drake can fly?" Tony whispered. Montana and Soleil shrugged.

Tailin screeched loudly, creating a energy wave, and sent the sphere back at Drake. Drake landed on the ground after skidding backwards. Tailin smirked. "Is that all?"

Leon was staring at a single bush, concentrating deeply. Ginan caught what he was doing and grabbed his hand. Leon blinked and his concentration was lost. Ginan's hand turned light green and made Leon calm down.

Drake huffed deeply, trying to catch his breath. His aura pulsed rapidly. He had a giant laceration on his face. He sighed and his aura took control, healing the wound instantly.

"You can heal too?" Tailin awed.

"Guess so!" Drake's fist glowed, and he lunged forward at the air, but the aura shot off and created a giant fist that smashed into Tailin.

"That is enough!" Leon yelled. He threw Ginan's hand off. His eyes seemed to burn with a fiery rage.

"Is he glowing…orange?" Soleil asked. Leon closed his eyes, controlling the orange appeal of his skin. Soleil didn't get her question answered because she was the only one that noticed.

"We were just messing around," Drake defended. "She started it."

"You need to leave," Leon warned. "Now." Drake glared at him, picked up his bag, and walked. He looked over at Tailin and Ginan. Tailin stood up and nodded in approval at Drake.

"Leaving so soon?" Leon's mom asked, oblivious to the clash that just happened in her back hard.

"I'm afraid so," Montana snapped. She took ahold of Drake's arm and left the Daycare. They quickly made their way to Goldenrod.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Ginan questioned angrily. "He is on our team!" She hesitated and caught herself before she said her last statement, afraid it would start another fight.

"I was just playing around, but mister hero over here had to overreact," Tailin snarled. "I just wanted to see what he could do."

"I'm sorry that I thought you were genuinely hurt," Leon grunted.

"Look, we have to make it up to him. He is probably pissed," Ginan suggested. Leon huffed.

"I don't have a problem with that," Tailin said. Leon remained silent.

"Why are you acting like this? I've never seen it before," Ginan whined.

"Yeah, me either," Tailin added.

"Well, Tailin, maybe you should take more time to see your boyfriend!"

"Those three have something up there sleeve," Drake hissed.

"I don't think so," Tony countered. "Tailin and Ginan seem fine to me, but Leon is definitely weird."

"We just have to watch our backs," Montana grunted. Goldenrod never seemed more like a sanctuary as the buildings came further into view.

* * *

**A/N- Well I kinda liked this chapter hahahahah:) I hit some inspiration this morning, so I wrote and wrote. Hope you all like it. I really appreciate all the reviews. They were apart of my inspiration. Please keep reviewing. **

**Q1: Do you think Leon is a Guardian?**

**Q2: Was it a shocker to find out he and Tailin are a thing?**

**Q3: How did you like the Light Aurer vs the Legendary Trainer? I liked it. :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Tensions of the Group!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 27 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 28 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 25 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Drake, you just need to calm down," Soleil said, annoyed with the mumbling under his breath. He was furious with Leon, Ginan and Tailin's friend, with how he reacted to Tailin challenging him.

"What?" Drake hissed. He turned around to face Soleil.

"Drake, we are your friends. Don't start crap with us," Montana pleaded. This reminded her of too many bad memories.

"No, it's fine, Tana," Soleil grunted. She looked Drake in the eyes. "I understand she is the Light Aurer, and she challenged you…but you need to look at it from Leon's perspective. His mom's daycare was being threatened by weird crazy people with supernatural powers, plus he was seeing a girl being thrown around by a guy."

"Whatever!" Drake turned around swiftly and began to walk off.

"Don't be a drama queen," Soleil snickered. Drake stopped in his tracks. Squirtle sensed something would happen, so she began to slide down Soleil's back.

"What did you just call me?" Drake snarled.

"You heard me. Drama Queen!" Soleil repeated. Drake took one step forward, but Squirtle spun rapidly between them.

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried. She put both arms out like she was possible of stopping two humans from fighting.

"What makes you think you can talk to me that way?" Drake shouted.

"Maybe cause it's the truth!" Soleil shouted back. Tony and Tana were sitting back, watching the quarrel.

"So?" Tony whispered. "Wanna go pop some corn?"

"Shut up, I wanna listen," Montana whined.

"Just a question," Tony mumbled.

After a few minutes of back and forth bickering, Drake finally had enough. "That's it. I challenge you to a battle!"

"Don't do that," Soleil said, shaking her head. Squirtle pulled on Drake's leg, also trying to tell him no.

"Let's go. One on one!" Drake ordered. Soleil walked backwards and smirked.

"Torterra!" Soleil's giant Grass type flashed out of the Pokeball and stomped the ground.

"Golbat!"

"Not a good choice," Tony sighed, shaking his head. Golbat appeared and roosted in Torterra's tree on her back. The Grass Pokemon grunted angrily, feeling the battle atmosphere.

"Look, Golbat, I don't have time for that. I chose you simply because you have type advantages. So get your head out of your butt and get it together!" Soleil's eye widened. She never knew Drake's anger could get that bad. Golbat popped her head out of the tree and flew up. She glared at Drake, but readied for battle.

"Air Cutter!" Golbat flapped her wings and several crescent shapes flew from them, spiraling towards Torterra.

"Razor Leaf," Soleil ordered. The two attacks were basically the same move just for different types. Torterra shook her tree, firing dozens, outnumbering the Air Cutter, of leaves into the air.

"Dive down with Wing Attack," Drake commanded harshly. Golbat twisted down as the Razor Leaf overpowered her Air Cutter. Her wing glowed powerfully as she steadied herself for Torterra.

"Crunch!" Torterra moved swiftly and caught Golbat in her jaws. She bit down roughly and threw Golbat to the ground.

"Get up!" Drake shrieked. Golbat used her wings to push her back into the sky.

"Rock Tomb," Soleil ordered.

"Soar high!" Drake warned. Golbat shot in the sky as three huge boulders appeared where she once was.

"Use Confuse Ray!"

"Why won't he use Heat Wave?" Tony asked Montana. She shrugged.

"He must have a strategy," she answered, looking at Golbat released a tiny orb of energy. The orb spiraled down quickly.

"Leaf Storm to send it back!" Torterra's tree glowed green as a green hue filled the air. She fired a wind swirling with leaves in the air. The Leaf Storm caught the Confuse Ray and sent it straight back.

"Dive and use Heat Wave," Drake said, grinning. He wanted this battle more than ever for some reason. Golbat dove down, dodging the grass attack. A fire sparked in her mouth and she flapped her wings to send a powerful stream of flames from her mouth. The flames rotated powerfully, sending off tiny sparks that lit the grass on fire. Tony and Montana released their Water types, Seel and Marill, to extinguish the flames. The Heat Wave blasted into Torterra, and tossed giant Pokemon on the ground.

"Terra," she grunted. Golbat giggled, but regained her higher position quickly.

"Drake, let's end this. Both Pokemon are tired," Soleil pleaded. Torterra shook her head and stood powerfully.

"There is your answer," Drake snarled. "Golbat, use Wing Attack again!" Golbat dove back towards Torterra.

"Crunch!" Torterra whipped her head around, but Golbat spun in the air, smashing into Torterra's spikes.

"No!" Drake cried.

"Rock Tomb!" Torterra tilted her head up and created three large boulders that smashed Golbat. Drake ran to the boulders, trying to push them off of Golbat. Torterra used her massive body to roll the rocks out of the way.

Drake's eyes widened. Golbat was nowhere. Not under the rock or in the ground. "Where?" He turned around to see Soleil and Golbat laughing.

"Did you really think I was going to demolish your Pokemon like that?" Soleil chuckled. Golbat laughed along with her, but quickly flew over to Torterra.

"Return," Drake grunted. Golbat disappeared into the Pokeball. He walked away from Soleil.

"Don't get mad, just get over it," Soleil said.

"You don't get it," Drake huffed.

"Yes, I do. Just save the…um…anger for him next time you see him," Soleil argued. "We didn't do anything." Drake shook his head.

"I know, I know," he grumbled. "I just get this…dark feeling whenever my anger gets this bad. I don't know what happens."

"Well, now that we have settled this, let's get going," Soleil suggested. Squirtle hopped on her shoulder, smiling.

"Sorry about that," Soleil said to Montana.

"I do it all the time," Montana chuckled. The two girls giggled as Tony followed behind them, and Drake led the way silently.

* * *

"Man, he sure is going at a fast pace," Tony complained as he bent to his knees. They had made progress from their last point, but the mood was still very tense.

"Drake, can we please take a five minute break?" Montana pleaded, following Tony's posture.

"You were like running," Soleil chuckled. Squirtle nodded in agreement. Drake turned around with a softening expression.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just needed to burn some anger off," Drake sighed. "We are almost there at least." His group nodded, but sat down on the soft grass. Squirtle, Marill, and Seel found a small pond with grass visible from the surface. They rested in the semi-cool water, letting it refresh them.

"Let's just lay here and forget our problems," Tony sighed before a screech was heard from the pond. Drake turned around as the three trainers on the ground shot up. A lanky man with rain boots and a red poncho stood beside the pond. Squirtle and the other Water types were scrambling from the water as large beaver Pokemon and a medium sized penguin looking Pokemon.

"That is a Bibarel and Prinplup," Soleil explained. The guy pulled out three empty Pokeballs and threw them at the running Pokemon. Two bounced off of Marill and Seel, but one sucked Squirtle straight in the ball.

"What the heck are you doing!" Soleil shouted. She ran to the wiggling Pokeball, trying to pry it open. The ball burst with a bright flash of light, and Squirtle appeared on Soleil's shoulder.

"Who do you think you are!" Drake screeched. He balled his fists and walked towards the grown man. His Bibarel and Prinplup blasted him with a Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump, knocking Drake down.

"I am a Water Type collector from the Sinnoh Region. I catch and train Water Pokemon to be there very best and then I breed them to sell to beginning trainers," the man answered with a scowl. "My name is Walter Asora, and I have been tracking this Squirtle for a few months now. She is a slippery one!"

"Squirtle is my Pokemon!" Soleil cried. She held Squirtle tightly. The man chuckled loudly and enlarged another empty Pokeball. He threw it at Squirtle, but a string shot from a nearby tree and snatched it away. Drake glared into the tree, but didn't see a thing.

"Y'all are a bunch of tricksters that need to be taught a lesson!" Walter shouted. He pointed his finger, silently ordering his Bibarel and Prinplup to attack.

"Carracosta!"

"Croconaw!" Drake and Soleil threw out their Pokeballs and released their own Water types.

"My Pokemon are masters at battling other Water Pokemon," Walter bragged.

"Well we are going to protect this Squirtle with all we have!" Drake yelled. "Croconaw, use Iron Tail on Bibarel!" The blue crocodile like Pokemon shot in the air and twisted around, changing his tail to a hard steel.

"Carracosta, Focus Blast through the middle!" Soleil shouted. Her Carracosta put the palms of his hands together and a orange sphere pulsed into life. He pitched it hard, aiming for the middle of the two attacking Pokemon.

"Bibarel, use Thunderbolt, and Prinplup, use Whirlpool," Walter snorted. Bibarel stopped in his tracks, releasing a powerful electric blast from his furry body. Prinplup looked into the sky and formed a swirling pool of water over his head. He shifted it to act as in impenetrable shield. The Focus Blast smashed in the middle of it, but was defeated.

Croconaw's eyes widened as he twisted again, clashing his Iron Tail with the Thunderbolt. "More!" Walter shouted. Croconaw grunted loudly and swiped his tail down hard, sending the Thunderbolt into the ground. Croconaw landed to face Bibarel face to face.

"Carracosta, now Ice Beam!" Carracosta blasted the Whirlpool shield with an ice cold beam. The water froze quickly, spreading all the way down Prinplup's body. Bibarel tried to run to his friend, but Croconaw lunged at him with a quick Ice Fang. Bibarel cried loudly as the ice began to spread up his large tail.

"Thunderbolt!" Bibarel charged up electricity along his fur and shrieked loudly as the Thunderbolt blasted the ice Prinplup.

"Naw!" Croconaw screamed. The electricity broke the ice around Prinplup and sent Croconaw flying away from Bibarel.

"There we go," Walter grunted.

"Lup!" Prinplup began to glow white, evolving into another form. He grew taller and gained a trident like mask as a beak.

"Empo!" The newly evolved Empoleon screeched.

"It evolved!" Tony awed.

"Croconaw, use…" Drake tried to order, but he was interrupted by Croconaw lunging at Bibarel with dark glowing fangs. He sunk his powerful fangs into Bibarel and shook the Pokemon violently. Croconaw finished the Pokemon by throwing him at Walter's feet. Croconaw huffed, rolled his eyes, and walked away to help Carracosta.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!" Empoleon spun rapidly as his beak glowed white.

"Carracosta, use Rollout," Soleil ordered. Carracosta formed a ball with his body and took off. Croconaw was running at an angle at the two soon to be clashing forces.

"Iron Tail!" Croconaw, once again, launched himself in the air and twisted to make his tail as hard as steel. Carracosta and Empoleon collided together, leaving the two Pokemon pushing against each other.

Croconaw twisted one last time to increase the momentum of his tail, smashing into Empoleon's head. The Water type fell limp on front of Carracosta. Croconaw landed on one knee, grinning at the defeat.

"I guess its whatever," Walter huffed. He recalled his two downed Pokemon and walked off.

"Are you going to leave us alone?" Soleil asked. Walter turned around slowly as he nodded his head.

"Y'all were awesome!" Tony cheered.

"Very good since y'all hated each other only a few hours ago," Montana chuckled.

"I never hated her. I was just mad," Drake said, smiling.

"Same here," Soleil agreed. "That was some battle though."

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried happily. She jumped from Soleil's shoulder and hugged Drake. She smiled at him, and then she jumped back on Soleil's shoulder.

"Maybe one of us should catch her," Drake suggested. All four trainers looked at Squirtle, who was oblivious to the conversation.

"We should let her pick when she thinks the time is right," Soleil countered. "She has gotten so close to all of us, and it would be wrong for us to choose."

"I guess," Tony sighed. "It would be cool to have a Squirtle."

"Who says you would win?" Montana snickered. She ruffled Tony's hair as she laughed.

"I think we have had enough rest. Goldenrod is just couple hours away!" Drake turned around, seeing the tall buildings of the biggest city in the Johto Region.

* * *

**A/N- Well here is this chapter for ya! I thought it had a lot of character development for Drake and Soleil. Hope it was good for you. **

**Q1: Do you think Watler will make an appearance again?**

**Q2: How was Drake and Soleil's battle?**

**Q3: Anything you want to say about the story?**

**I know the Ilex Arc has been tedious, boring, etc, but I really like the Ilex Forest it has much potential. Goldenrod is next chapter, and then that will be a good 5-7 chapters depending on how I want to do the annual tournament thing held in every third gym town that I do:)**


	34. Chapter 34: From WeedTo Ugly Flower!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 27 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw (m) lv. 30 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 25 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

The sun rose over the horizon, peaking only through few windows of Goldenrod. The group, unluckily, got bottom story rooms because of the overbooking at the Pokemon Center. They had arrived in the big city a little before midnight and barely got rooms.

Montana shifted in her sleep, shielding her eyes from the sun shining through the white curtains. "Why us?" She grunted. She threw the blankets off of her and swept her bags out of her eyes. "Better get ready for today's contest."

"Are you already awake?" Soleil whined.

"Yeah, and you are too!" Montana pulled the curtains open.

"It burns!" Soleil cried jokingly. She pulled the covers over her head as Montana went into the bathroom. Soleil turned around and turned on the news.

"I hate this morning stuff," Soleil groaned. She picked up the controller to the TV, but Montana stopped her. She had her hair tied up into a bun, a green face wash splattering across her face, and a pink fluffy robe around her.

"Wait," she grunted, fiddling her toothbrush from side to side. She sat down at Soleil's feet as she sat up to make room.

"Today, during our seven AM report, we will be featuring Azul Claywood, the new leader of the Neo Elite Four of the Champion League, and he will announce a big announcement for the League and his Elite Four," a perky brunette announced as she flipped her wavy hair behind her shoulder. She stared into the camera with her emerald green eyes, creeping Montana out.

"Well, looks like I'm waiting for five minutes," Montana said, jumping back on her bed to relax. Soleil, rolling her eyes, pushed off the comforter, and trudged into the bathroom.

"And here we are with Azul Claywood, a renowned Pokemon Trainer and leader of the Neo Elite Four," the same perky lady said, sitting in a comfy black leather arm chair. Azul was sitting across from her with his left knee over his right. His brown hair wasn't as messy as usual, and he was clean shaven. He smiled at the news anchor, and then back at the camera.

"So, what is this big news that the Champion League has chosen to disclose to us?" the news lady asked with a rising eyebrow. Azul chuckled slightly, but noticed the ladies seriousness.

"Well, there are a couple of things," Azul answered. "First of all, the Champion League has decided to move the league into a foreign region to avoid region overpopulation."

"Really?" the news anchor gasped.

"Yes ma'am," Azul chuckled. "So, that means that there will be some new additions to the Gym Leader squad to replace any current Gym Leader that wishes to stay in his or her home region."

"Simply riveting," the lady sighed. "Now, what about your Elite Four? I have heard, personally, that you have been searching each region for their strongest Typist, a trainer that specifies in one type."

"You heard correct," Azul said. "I have chosen my first member after many hard candidates from the Johto Region. This man, whom I have known for a while, is strong in Fire types and has quite the collection. Here he is…Fai Flarez!" A familiar man walked from the side of the TV and sat down beside Azul. Even though he was on national television, he still sported his alternative look complete with snake bites in his lips and ear gauges.

"Why hello there, mister Fai," the lady giggled.

"Good morning. It is quite early, huh?" Fai's eyes seemed to gleam in the light, showing the powerful green shade to them.

"Yes it is," Azul agreed.

"Well, how do you feel about being chosen for this position?"

"I think it is a great honor, and I am glad to know that I will strengthen myself along with every trainer that battles me. This new Elite group will definitely help form better Masters."

"You said Elite Group?" the news anchor sneered. Fai and Azul shared a cautious look before speaking.

"Well yes. Since we are going to be hosted by the Kengeon Region, we have decided to accept an extra person into the group," Azul explained. "And that goes with any region that may come back into existence to have a league." The lady turned her head, deciphering Azul's choice words in his comment.

"What regions are you talking about?"

"Hmm, I know one or two," Azul huffed. Music began to play softly around the room and through the TV speakers.

"That is all for our special interview for today. Allow me to thank Azul and Fai for giving us their time," the news anchor said. She clapped politely and smiled as the TV went to a commercial break.

"That was certainly interesting," Montana commented. She now waited for Soleil to get out of the bathroom.

* * *

"So, Drake, did you see the early morning news?" Montana asked as their group sat in a booth in a crowded café.

"Of course not," Drake laughed.

"He didn't get up until you banged on our door," Tony added, laughing as well.

"Well, Azul was on there with Fai. Fai is one of the Neo Elites, and the Champion League is being placed in an actual region," Montana explained.

"Wow," Drake awed. "I wonder why."

"Maybe we will see Azul in the city or something," Soleil said, knowing who Azul was and his reputation.

"Are you nervous for today?" Tony quizzed Montana.

"Nah. There are plenty of PokeStylist Shows if I don't get this one," Montana answered calmly. "Plus, Goldenrod is the fashion capital of the world, so there are always shows here to compete in!" Tony nodded at her statement.

"I didn't know that," Drake commented.

"Yep, some lady started it in Johto about ten years ago," Montana explained. She is the current Grand Champion of Johto. Howie, the judge, was the very first and then the same girl beat him and has been undefeated every since. I'm hoping she will be here in Goldenrod since the PokeStylist Fashion Institute of Johto is here."

"The what?" Soleil questioned.

"She established a PokeStylist Fashion Institute in every region. They are like the Gym Leaders Academies in every region. She also began the School for Coordinators, and the International Breeding College," Montana answered. "She is the head person for young people living their dreams."

"Those are all expensive though," Tony sighed. They looked at him. "Well, I want to become a Gym Leader for Cerulean or Vermillion."

"Wow," Soleil said. "Good for you. I have no idea what I want to do…"

"Me either," Drake sighed.

* * *

"Has my daughter registered yet?" A tall dark skinned black lady with a long elegant neon yellow dress asked the desk the front desk clerk of the Goldenrod Stylist Hall. She had long braided black hair with blond tips. The professional lighting in the hall allowed her dark yellow eyes become existent.

"She always avoids the ones she knows I'll be at," the lady cried.

"Don't worry Ms. Owens, I'm sure she will turn up," the front desk woman told her. She turned away and scurried into the hall.

* * *

"This place is pretty awesome," Tony awed as they walked into the three story Style Hall. He touched a golden pillar, entranced by its glow.

"I am here to register for the show today," Montana said to the same front desk lady. Tana held out her PokeDex and Star Case out of habit. The lady took the PokeDex and ran it through the computer.

"And may I ask, is Francesca Owens here?" Montana quizzed, hoping for the right answer. The lady smiled, and put her lips to the intercom.

"Ms. Owens, will you please return to the front desk?" Ms. Owens, in her yellow dress, hurried to the desk, but began to walk as she saw it wasn't her daughter.

"I'm not doing autographs today," Ms. Owens grunted.

"Autographs for what?" Montana chuckled.

"Well, I am the Grand Champion of Johto!" Ms. Owens' face filled with rage as Montana's face fell in disbelief.

"I am so sorry. You are my idol," she cried. Ms. Owens turned to the clerk swiftly.

"Did Francesca enter?" The lady shook her head.

"Francesca?" Soleil whispered to herself.

"You know Francesca?" Drake asked the woman.

"She is my daughter!" Ms. Owens answered. "Do you know her?"

"She and I have battled a few times here and there," Montana groaned.

"Are you a PokeStylist too?" Ms. Owens shrieked. Montana nodded. "Simply amazing. Did my daughter beat you?"

"I have more Stars that she does," Montana mumbled, thinking the Grand Champion would get mad.

"That sounds like her. I was hoping the journey life would change her, but it seems like it hasn't," Ms. Owens sighed. She looked at the clock behind her and gasped. "The show is starting soon. You must get back stage!" She grabbed Montana by the arm and left the rest of the group behind.

"See you later, too," Tony sighed. Soleil and Drake laughed as they walked into the enormous auditorium.

* * *

"Hello, Goldenrod!" One of the triple hosts shouted. "My name is Joe Rapid, the blond triplet!" The crowd roared for him. Drake could see he was the most popular.

"This show will have the theme of Royalty! Make your Pokemon the Queen or King of the show!" The spotlight steered off him and hit the first contestant. He was followed by a large bear Pokemon with a circle on its belly.

"That Pokemon is so cool!" Tony shouted.

"Now, it is time for Montana Sanders!" Montana walked gracefully onto the stage in a sparkling green dress. The dress was ruffled down the front and then spread into wide hips. Her hair was tied into a bun, and she had five green feathers curling out of her hair. Everyone awed when they saw her.

She was followed by her Oddish. The Grass Pokemon had a sparkling white crown on his head, and his leaves were curled back fancily. He had on a small black tuxedo with a matching green tie. His tiny little feet had small shoes on them.

"This is my King!" Montana exclaimed. The crowd roared as she curtsied in the middle of the stage.

More people went, but none were as influential as Montana and a few others. People took the "King and Queen" thing too literal and embarrassed themselves.

"Now, for Bishop Jones!" Bishop had on a long elegant robe with a staff with a serpent on it. He used the staff has a cane. He had a beautiful Grass type on his arm. She had roses as hands, and sported a white dress with matching roses aligned down the middle.

"Rade!" The Roserade cried happily. The crowd roared again.

"Wow, he is just better and better every time we see him," Soleil grunted. The last person walked on the stage and then Joe stepped back up.

"Well, now the judges will pick the Top 8! The trainers must incorporate a move into their fashion choice to develop the Pokemon's beauty. They may use another Pokemon to help, but then they must use those two for either of the battles and then in the double battle if they reach it that far," Joe announced. A big screen lowered into the vision of the entire crowd and flashed eight contestants.

"Montana made it!" The group cheered.

"Now, please welcome the first stylist to use moves to aid their fashion…Bishop!" Bishop escorted his Roserade into the middle. She bent down and crossed her arms, waiting for Bishop's orders.

"Sunny Day!" Roserade rose and formed a pulsing orb of heat in her rose like hands. She sent the ball into the middle of the room, and the brightness from the orb showed the sparkle of the dress she had on.

"Weather Ball into the sky!" Bishop shouted. Roserade mimicked her previous movements, but she shot a morphing ball of energy into the sky. The ball quickly caught on fire as the Sunny Day hit it.

"Magical Leaf!" Roserade chanted powerfully as leaves flew into the air, carrying the ends of her dress along with the leaves. The dress's ends carried into the air, and caught the fiery Weather Ball in midair with swirling leaves around it.

"Solarbeam," Bishop ordered. Roserade let loose of a powerful solar attack that hit the Sunny Day. The two powers collided and flashed brightly. Once the crowd could see again, Roserade stood in the middle with Bishop. Roserade's dress was now black underneath and had colorful leaves all around it.

"The outfit was destroyed, but an even more amazing dress was formed because of it!" Joe shouted. The crowd roared and Bishop left the stage.

"Aced it," he said, winking at Montana. Montana rolled her eyes before walking out on stage after her name was called. Oddish skipped to the middle, squinting as the spotlight hit his face.

"Sweet Scent, please," Montana said sweetly. Oddish's combed back leaves ruffled back into the air, releasing a pink hue into the air that calmed everyone down. Oddish posed in the middle, and quickly teetered back and forth.

"Use Absorb to bring it all back in, but just make it surround you!" Oddish sucked in as his leaves glowed green, absorbing the glittery air. The glitter stuck to his tuxedo, and made it look better. He bowed and trotted off stage.

"Simple, but sweet!" Joe exclaimed.

"She might have just lost it. It didn't seem like she planned that how too well," Drake sighed. The last six Stylists went on and off the stage, leaving all they had on the stage.

* * *

"Well, now it is time for the Final Four to battle it out in a one-on-one," Joe explained. "They must use the Pokemon they chose to be their model, or if they uses two in the Move portion they must use one of those two!" The screen lowered once again and flashed four pictures back on the screen.

"Amazing!" Tony shrieked. "She made it, and doesn't have to fight Bishop first!"

"Thank Arceus!" Montana shouted. Oddish jumped in her arms in excitement.

"Our first battle will be Montana and Nixon!" Both trainers walked from separate sides of the stage and shook each other's hands before walking into their trainers boxes.

"You ready for this?" Nixon asked. He tossed a Pokeball in the air while giving a cheesy grin. He had short Mohawk that was several different colors. He wore an alternative looking tuxedo with a cape leading to the floor. He threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing an octopus looking Pokemon with a cannon looking nose.

"Oct!" The Octillery shouted.

"Espeon!" Montana threw out a Pokeball that erupted with a bright light. Espeon appeared gracefully and stared at the Octillery.

"Fine…Use a Octazooka!" Octillery started the battle by launching a blob of ink at Espeon.

"Jump and use Iron Tail," Montana ordered. Espeon jumped and did a twirl in the air before smashing her Iron Tail into Octillery's face. The Water type grunted, but quickly grabbed Espeon with his strong tentacles.

"Squeeze!" Nixon yelled.

"Es!" Espeon cried in pain.

"Swift and hit yourself!" Montana cried. Espeon's jewel glowed as she released dozens of spinning stars into the air. They circled back and collided with the two Pokemon. Octillery was forced to released his grip. Espeon jumped out of the smoke, landing on all fours.

"Octillery!" Nixon cried. Octillery was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Yeah!" Montana cheered. She picked up Espeon and hugged her Psychic type.

"Montana Sanders will move onto the double battle against the next match's winner!" Joe shouted. Montana left the stage and set Espeon down. She released Oddish beside Espeon and kneeled down to talk to them.

"Okay, so we will most likely have Bishop next, so we have to be on our top game," Montana lectured, seeing Bishop walk onto the stage. Both Pokemon nodded.

"Odd!" Oddish cheered. He ran to the curtains, peaking at the battle. Bishop's Roserade unleashed a powerful Solarbeam that sent a poor Wigglytuff to the ground.

"Oddish, get over here!" Montana screeched. "We don't need to know what he is doing. I trust both of y'all to go out there and win." She smiled and hugged her Pokemon as Bishop walked back into the dressing room.

"I won," he bragged.

"I guessed so," she grunted back.

"Don't be so excited to face me," he joked sarcastically. "It won't be a battle. That male Oddish won't be enough…or that silly Espeon!" Montana's Pokemon grunted as he walked away. Oddish's eyes began to tear, and he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry Oddish," Montana comforted him. "We are going to win now!" She recalled both Pokemon and walked out on stage when her and Bishop's names were announced.

"Oddish, Espeon, center stage!" Both Pokemon popped out of their balls and glared at Bishop.

"Roserade, Flygon, show them what real battling is like!" Bishop threw his two Pokeballs in the air to release his Roserade and a powerful looking Dragon type Pokemon.

"Let's begin!" Joe exclaimed.

"Oddish, use Sweet Scent! Espeon, Swift!" Oddish sent the Sweet Scent to distract the Pokemon. Flygon rested on the floor, and looked serene as the aroma hit her nostrils. Roserade, on the other hand, darted for Oddish, immune to the smell. Espeon fired the Swift into her chest and sent her flying.

"Flygon, blow it away!" Bishop roared. Flygon flapped her diamond shaped wings to send the Sweet Scent into the crowd. "Roserade, Weather Ball!" Roserade launched the pulsing ball of cloud at Oddish, sending him flying.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack," Montana ordered. The Psychic type took on quick step forward, and Roserade lost her.

"Oddish, use Poison Powder and Stun Spore!" Oddish released the spores into the air, watching them float to her enemies.

"Again, Flygon," Bishop grunted. Flygon stretched her wings back, but was nailed in the chest by a purple blur. Roserade turned to face the falling Flygon, but she was thrown to the ground by the same blur.

"Now, use Confusion to speed up the spores," Montana ordered again. Espeon's jewel turned red as the spores and the air around them matched it. She forced them forward and dropped them on the two Pokemon.

"No!" Bishop cried. Flygon cringed with poison, and Roserade got up slowly. "We will not lose to that pathetic Oddish's attacks!"

"Dish!" Oddish screeched. He began to glow powerfully. He grew into a new form.

"What?" Bishop quizzed. A newly evolved Gloom stood in Oddish's place.

"Gloom!" The Grass Pokemon grunted. The center of his premature flower on his head glowed green as tiny strands of light were launched onto Flygon's body.

"That is Mega Drain!" Drake noticed.

"Espeon, use Confusion on Roserade to prevent her from using a move!" Espeon's jewel glowed red once again. Roserade's aura grew the same color, and when she tried to step forward, she was sent crashing into the floor.

"Yeah!" Montana cheered.

"Gon!" Flygon roared as she rose from her deep sleep.

"Flamethrower!" Bishop yelled. Flygon released a torrent of flames that smashed into Gloom. Gloom rolled on the ground with a scorched body.

"Espeon, use Iron Tail!" Espeon jumped in the air and lashed out with a steel tail with great speed. Flygon fell to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Flygon and Gloom are unable to battle!" The trainer recalled their fallen Pokemon and resumed the battle. Roserade and Espeon glared at each other while breathing heavily.

"Roserade, use Sunny Day!"

"Quick Attack!" As Roserade launched the fake sun into the air, Espeon smashed into her chest again with blinding speed.

"Solarbeam!" Bishop screeched.

"Confusion to stop it and then Iron Tail," Montana ordered, hoping the plan would work. Espeon focused deeply as the Solarbeam erupted out of the roses. Espeon's jewel glowed with the same passion. The Solarbeam hit a Psychic barrier and exploded in midair. Espeon took the time to launch herself through the air, forming her Iron Tail. Espeon rose from the top of the smoke cloud, and she came down on top of Roserade with her Iron Tail.

"Espeon is the winner!" Joe exclaimed. Espeon panted heavily as she watch the fainted Roserade disappear into the Pokeball. Joe walked up to Montana and handed her a golden star. She held the star in her hand and flaunted it in the air as the crowd cheered for her.

"_That was awesome!"_

* * *

**Here is for a late update once again! Hahaha. School is kicking my butt, but after this month it will be much easier! Thank goodness. I hope you paid attention to the early parts of this chapter because it has many plot developments in it. **

**A few people have noted that two of Drake's Pokemon have 5 moves already. I have come to the conclusion that any move that a Pokemon learns through breeding or simply not in their "level-up" list, they will remember forever. That is simply because it is either in their genetics or they had to teach themselves the move, which instills it in their minds. So, there ya go. Hope it doesn't turn any of you away from the story. **

**Q1: What could this new Kangeon Region be?**

**Q2: What other regions do you think they are talking about?**

**Q3: How was the Stylist show? **

**Q4: The next Show is in Ectruteak, and I need theme ideas. Help?**


	35. Chapter 35: In Need of Training!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 27 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw****(m) lv. 30 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 25 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"Are you ready for today?" Soleil quizzes as Drake munched down on a fork full of scrambled eggs. He nodded vigorously, showing his enthusiasm for the gym battle he was preparing to do.

"My win should give you some momentum," Montana chirped joyfully.

"I can't wait to see how Whitney battles. I heard she is one of the best in the region," Tony commented.

"Well, thanks Tony," Drake joked. They all laughed as they enjoyed their morning meal.

* * *

"Well, here it is," Drake awed. The gym was nothing special. It was just like any other gym with the sign crediting that it was an official gym.

"Whitney better be ready," Drake said. He pushed open the door to find Nancy smiling at him.

"I knew we would see each other again!" She cried. She hugged Drake. Her ponytails went back and forth as she moved.

"How's it going?" Tony asked.

"Good. I've been training with my cousin, Whitney," Nancy said. A taller women walked up behind her. Whitney had the same pink hair, but she had eyes of a darker shade. Her outfit she wore a jacket type shirt with a pink zig zag down the middle with short blue jean shorts.

"I am Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader. Are you here for a battle?" She quizzed.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Fantastic," she said with a smirk. "I've been itching for a good battle."

"I heard she was more cheery," Tony whispered to Nancy.

"Well, she used to, but she got married and matured a little," Nancy giggled.

"This will be a three-on-three," Whitney explained. "You may substitute, but I can't." Drake nodded and put his hand on one of his Pokeballs. "Nancy will you ref, please?" Nancy diligently walked over to the middle stripe and picked up one green flag and one red one.

"Battle begin!" Nancy shouted.

"Go, Clefairy!" Whitney yelled. A customized glittery pink Pokeball exploded with light and left a Clefairy on the field with her arms and legs crossed.

"I miss Clefable," Montana grunted. Seeing the Clefairy reminded her of the tiny Cleffa she saved in Mt. Moon the day she met Drake.

"Go, Quilava!" Drake exclaimed. Quilava appeared in midair and spun his way down to the ground. He glared at Clefairy and grinned.

"Let's attempt to battle this thing first," Whitney snickered. Drake tilted his head at the comment. "Use Minimize first!" Clefairy chanted as she shrunk down to minimal size. Quilava focused on the small Clefairy, keeping his eye on her.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava roared as flame erupted over his body. He quickly rolled forward, but Clefairy jumped over the fiery move. Quilava unrolled, but Clefairy was already in position to attack.

"Sing!" Whitney shouted. Clefairy sung a beautiful melody, causing Quilava to fall to the ground.

"No!" Drake screeched. He pulled out his Pokeball to recall his sleeping Pokemon, but Clefairy darted forward with a balled fist that had a strange aura around it. Clefairy nailed Quilava in the face, but the punch woke him up with much pain.

"Ember quick," Drake ordered. Quilava shook the sleep off, and he blasted Clefairy in the chest with several tiny flames. "Now, use Quick Attack!" Quilava blurred around the room, smashing into Clefairy once more before she hit the ground.

"Minimize once more," Whitney ordered. Clefairy stood up, shrinking back to tiny size.

"Quick Attack again!" Drake shouted. Quilava charged Clefairy again.

"Rise up and use Attract!" Clefairy grew to normal size, and she winked flirtatiously at Quilava. Tiny hearts swirled from her eyelashes as collided with Quilava's chest. The Fire type stopped in his tracks with an adoring look.

"Use Ember!" Drake yelled angrily. Quilava curled up in front of Clefairy affectionately. Whitney smirked at Drake.

"Return," Drake sighed. "You'll come back later." The red light from Drake's Pokeball sucked in Quilava swiftly.

"Croconaw, go for it!" Drake's Water type popped out of his ball with his arms crossed.

"Clefairy, Sing!" Clefairy sucked in a deep breath to prepare her voice.

"Use Water Gun now!" Croconaw blasted a stream of water into Clefairy's mouth. The Normal Pokemon accidently sucked in the water and began to bloat, disabling any movement.

"Now, Croconaw, use Iron Tail," Drake ordered with a grin on his face. Croconaw charged Clefairy and led with a front flip that allowed his Iron Tail to smash Clefairy into the cement wall.

"Clefairy is unable to battle!" Nancy shouted. Whitney recalled Clefairy and kissed the Pokeball.

"Lickitung, go time," Whitney said. A regular Pokeball flew into the air and released a pink Normal type with a long tongue.

"Croconaw, use Bite," Drake ordered. Croconaw darted forward with his jaw wide.

"Wrap then Stomp!" Whitney yelled. Lickitung's odd tongue shot out, and it wrapped around Croconaw tightly.

"Naw!" The Water type cried in pain. Lickitung did a small jump over her tongue, stomping down roughly on Croconaw's head.

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang, quick," Drake pleaded. As Lickitung's long tongue was retracting back into her body, Croconaw bit his ice cold fangs in the slimy tongue.

"Tung!" Lickitung screeched. She slammed her now frozen tongue on the ground and sent Croconaw flying.

"Croconaw is unable to continue!" Nancy sighed. Drake dropped his head and recalled his Croconaw.

"Quilava, time to go!" Drake's Quilava made his reappearance and glared angrily at Lickitung.

"Flame Wheel, go!" Quilava began his second time with a fiery rolling attack. Lickitung took the hit in the chest, but she threw the Fire type to the ground in the process.

"Attract!" Whitney screeched. She winked at Drake, who looked back and saw five tiny hearts hitting Quilava in the chest once more.

"Stomp!" Lickitung jumped over the oblivious Quilava and came down on his long back.

"Va!" The Fire type shrieked as his head hit the ground.

"Quilava is out!" Drake grunted and recalled his Pokemon. He wished Charizard was there to help him.

"Donphan, I need you!" Drake shouted. His Donphan landed on the ground and scuffed the ground with his front foot.

"Phan!" The Ground type screeched.

"Attract to start off with," Whitney said, smiling. Lickitung put her hands to her lips and threw hearts at Drake's Donphan.

"Rollout through them," Drake ordered. Donphan spun rapidly through the hearts and smashed into Lickitung.

"Now, use Slam!" Donphan took Lickitung into his strong trunk and tossed her in the air. She hit the ground with great force, and she made a crater in the middle of the field.

"Lickitung is no longer able to battle!" Whitney rolled her eyes and pulled out her last Pokemon. She kissed the ball and pitched it onto the field.

"Tank!" The pink cow mooed. The Pokemon was very round and chubby and she sat on her large buttocks.

"Donphan, use Rollout once more," Drake ordered.

"You too!" Both Pokemon quickly rolled with power at each other. They collided in the middle and went back and forth. Milktank, however, caught momentum and tossed Donphan back at Drake, skidding along the ground.

"Body Slam," Whitney ordered bluntly.

"Slam," Drake pleaded. Donphan struggled to get up, but he was thrown back to the ground by Milktank's immense body weight.

"Donphan is unable to battle," Nancy said. "Whitney wins!" Whintey jumped in the air and cheered. Drake's head sunk low, and he treaded out of the room.

"That was disappointing," Tony sighed. Montana and Soleil agreed with him.

"Drake, I suggest you take place in the Goldenrod Double Battle Royal to train," Whitney suggested as Drake walked out of the door.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the long weight. Updates should come around more since Basketball is over. Guess what? I got a new truck!**

**Q1: Did you think he was going to win?**

**Q2: Did you agree with Drake's team choice?**

**Q3: What is your dream car?**


	36. Chapter 36: The Pairing of Rivals!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 27 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 30 Abi: Torrent- Bite, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 25 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Drake, get up before Montana goes rage mode," Tony pleaded. Drake was rolled in his comforter, and Tony was having difficulty unrolling him though.

"I don't wanna," Drake whined. Tony turned around as their door swung open.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself!" Montana shouted. She pulled the blankets off of Drake with one quick pull. Tony blushed that he had been out-muscled by a girl.

"Why?" Drake complained. He stood out of bed wearing nothing by pajama bottoms.

"Well first you need to get a shirt on, and second we have the registration and pairing for the Goldenrod Double Battle Royal," Montana explained. "So hurry. You don't want to get stuck with some noob." Drake nodded and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"Are you not entering?" Tony quizzed.

"Nope, neither is Soleil," Montana answered. "We will just support. What about you?"

"I want to, but this Battle Royal doesn't have the sections like the one in Kanto, so I don't want to paired with Drake just in case we lose," Tony laughed.

"I understand. Just tell him you want to see how well you work with a stranger," Montana suggested.

"Okay," Tony said. "You better leave just in case Drake comes out with nothing on." Montana nodded and quickly left the room. Drake's PokeDex began to ring.

"Hello," Tony greeted.

"Hi, Tony!" Kit exclaimed. "It's been a while!"

"Kit! How are you?" Tony questioned.

"Good, I was just calling Drake for the weekly report," Kit explained. Tony took a seat on Drake's bed.

"How is everyone?"

"Good, Nancy is in Goldenrod," Kit began to explain.

"We are too! We have already seen her!" Tony shouted excitedly. He loved talking about AOH business.

"Well, Charli is in the Ice Cave, Leif is training in Mt. Silver, Justin is traveling Sinnoh, Caitlyn is working with Erika in Celadon and doing minor civil duties around Kanto, Farrah is in Johto traveling, and Chase is unknown. The Karate Master keeps him really busy," Kit finished.

"I wonder if Tana knows where he is," Tony prompted.

"Where is Drake by the way?" Kit quizzed.

"In the shower," Tony answered.

"Have him call me by the end of the day. There are a couple of things we need to discuss," Kit said, ending the conversation. Tony placed the PokeDex on the bedside table and left the room.

* * *

"I'm done," Drake said, rubbing the back of his head, as he walked up to a booth in the Pokemon Center Café.

"Finally," Soleil joked, looking at Montana.

"Whatever, let's go," she grumbled. They traveled the streets of Goldenrod, one of the biggest cities in the world.

"We need to hurry, so you two don't get awful partners," Soleil suggested.

"Agreed," Drake sighed. They walked up to a giant dome building with a plethora of trainers hustling and bustling around it.

"Well, let's go," Tony ordered. He rushed into the building, colliding into a man that was standing in a very long line.

"Watch out little kid," the man grumbled.

"It was an accident," Drake snarled.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be standing so close to the door," Montana added.

"I'm not going to argue with a little girl, but you I will take," the man threatened. He looked around 19, and didn't seem to friendly.

"Who are you calling little!" Montana yelled. The man huffed and turned around.

"Well," Soleil joked. "This line is barely moving." After an hour of standing in line, Tony finally reached the front desk.

"Hello," the desk clerk said. She was a petite woman with yellow hair wrapped in a bun.

"I want to register," Tony said.

"Me too!" Drake interrupted.

"Together?" The clerk asked.

"No," Tony said quickly. He looked at Drake. "I want to see how I do with someone else." Drake nodded and waited behind him. The clerk took both their PokeDex and slid them into the single registry.

"If you will wait about thirty minutes, registration will be close and then we will match," the clerk explained.

"How are the pairings made?" Soleil questioned.

"The computer analyzes the compatibility between each trainer, giving them someone that will push them, but someone they have the probability to get along with." Drake and Tony nodded and found a seat on the bench.

"The registration is over!" A voice boomed over the intercom. "The pairings will be announced shortly." The giant overhead screen flashed on and each picture was shown. They all began to shuffle around the screen, blurring together.

"And! Ta-Dah!" The voice announced. The pictures now had a bar connecting each other to their respective partner. Drake squinted as he looked for his picture.

"Oh no," he sighed. Montana looked at his picture, seeing Kellin's picture connected to his.

"Well, well," a familiar voice said behind them. "Hopefully, I won't be doing all the work." Tony gasped when he found his partner as well.

"How did this happen," Tony sighed.

"Don't be so sad, loser," Tony's rival, Ian Steele. "I'm taking you to train. I'm not losing in the first round." Ian grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him out of the dome.

"Drake, we need to train too," Kellin ordered. Drake looked at his friends.

"Go, we can go shopping," Montana said. Soleil nodded and the girls quickly left.

"There is an open grass field in the back that I reserved," Kellin said. "Let's go." He began to walk away. Drake quickly followed him. Drake was more nervous than ever.

* * *

"Come on out!" Kellin yelled. His team erupted from their Pokeballs. His Emboar crossed his arms as his flames ignited. His Croconaw followed Emboar's pose and growled. Kellin's newly evolved Donphan scratched the ground, and his Skarmory perched behind him. A pink wooly Pokemon stood behind him and seemed shy.

"Is that a Flaaffy?" Drake quizzed.

"I caught it and I'm rotating it in," Kellin explained. "Show your team." Drake threw out his team, and they all stood in a line in front of him. Quilava glared at the team surrounding him. Croconaw huffed at Kellin's, and Golbat stood on Donphan's back.

"Interesting. You haven't caught anything since our last time," Kellin snickered.

"Let's just train and get this over with. Whitney told me this would be a good way to ready myself for my rematch, but I'm regretting it now," Drake explained.

"That's what she told me too."

"You lost?" Drake gasped.

"Yep, so I need this. I'm not going to let you hold me back," Kellin said.

"Are you two ever gonna do anything?" A feminine voice giggled. It was Ginan, Tailin, and Leon.

"We'll help you train with a double battle," Tailin said.

"I want to face Leon and you," Drake snarled. "Let's go." Ginan walked to the middle of the field and put both arms up.

"Quilava, I choose you," Drake said. Quilava stepped forward and scuffed the ground.

"Skarmory, go!" Skarmory flew over Kellin and landed with her wings wide.

"Grovyle!" Tailin shouted. A bright flash of light revealed a slender Pokemon with a streak of grass like hair as a long mane.

"Typhlosion, flare things up!" Leon yelled, grinning at Drake. Kellin looked and Drake, knowing whatever relationship Drake and Leon had would bring out Drake's best.

"PHLO!" Typhlosion roared. The fiery Pokemon stood proudly and growled at Quilava.

"Skarmory, use Rock Tomb," Kellin ordered. Skarmory rose to the sky and created three blobs of light over Typhlosion.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel on Grovyle," Drake ordered.

"Protect!" Leon yelled.

"Detect!" Tailin shouted. Both of their Pokemon created force fields to protect them. The Rock Tomb bounced off of Typhlosion's Protect as Quilava bounced off Grovyle's Detect.

"Now, Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion ended his Protect and blasted Skarmory in the chest with the Fire move.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade," Tailin commanded. Grovyle uses her speed to slash at Quilava with a glowing greed blade.

"Skar!"

"Lava!" Both Pokemon fell to the ground and looked at their trainers.

"We have to work together," Kellin ordered.

"Quilava, use Smokescreen!" Quilava released the thick black smoke from his mouth.

"Dive in there and use Air Slash," Kellin ordered.

"Follow with a Flame Wheel," Drake added. Quilava rolled up and went into the smoke. Skarmory spotted Grovyle first and flapped her wings to release blades of air that hit her head on.

"Vyle!" Grovyle cried. Quilava smashed into her as she fell through the air. The Grass type flew out of the smoke with bruises and cuts all over.

"Grovyle is out!" Ginan yelled. Tailin groaned and recalled her Pokemon.

"Typhlosion it is up to us!" Leon yelled. Typhlosion roared powerfully, and the smoke cleared instantly. Skarmory and Quilava stared at the Pokemon.

"Flame Charge!" Typhlosion fell to all fours and charged Quilava with a fiery cloak.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Drake, no!" Kellin warned. Quilava rolled back up and collided with Typhlosion. The two Pokemon clashed in the middle, growling with hate. Typhlosion used his evolved strength to swipe Quilava away. Typhlosion wasn't done, and jumped in the air. Skarmory was caught off guard and tossed beside Quilava.

"Skarmory is unable to battle!" Ginan announced. Kellin grunted and recalled Skarmory.

"Quilava, stand, please!" Drake pleaded. Quilava stood shakily and braced himself.

"Lava Plume!"

"Quilava!" Drake yelled. Typhlosion punched the ground and a cloud of ash covered the field. Flame erupted around where Quilava once stood, but the speedy Fire type wasn't there. Typhlosion looked around, but Quilava wasn't anywhere.

"Lava!" Quilava cried as he jumped through the air. He landed in front of Typhlosion and kicked the Pokemon in the stomach. He then went under him and smacked into his back.

"That is Reversal," Kellin said. Quilava retreated back to Drake, breathing heavily. Typhlosion stood with ruffled fur and bruises all over. He and Quilava's breathing was nearly in sync.

"Quil!"

"Ty!" The Fire Pokemon roared. They both fell to the ground simultaneously.

"The match is a draw!" Ginan yelled. Drake picked up Quilava and hugged him. Leon recalled his Fire type.

"That Quilava is something else," Leon complimented.

"That was a great battle," Tailin said. She looked at Drake specifically and said, "I hope you can forgive my behavior from before."

"Sure," Drake said with a smile, but he still stared at Leon without saying a word.

"I wish you both luck tomorrow," Leon said as he grabbed Tailin's hand and led them away from the field.

"Anymore training for today?" Drake questioned. Kellin looked at Quilava, and thought back to the battle.

"Nope, I feel we have made enough connection for today," Kellin said.

"Good," Drake sighed. He recalled Quilava and recalled the rest of his team. He walked away, planning to go back to the Pokemon Center to meet up with his group.

"_That Quilava could possibly be very strong,"_ Kellin thought as he watched Drake walk away. He turned to his team and began to give them orders. He still wanted to train for the Goldenrod Double Battle Royal.

* * *

**A/N- Well here is the next chapter. Hopefully it is good. Last chapter didnt get many reviews. This is getting to the part of the story where I'm using reviews as motivation, so I need those haha. So since Quilava learned Reversal through Egg move, he will be keeping it and it will be *ed. **

**Q1: How do you think Kellin and Drake will do in the Battle Royal?**

**Q2: Who would you like to see battle other than Drake and Kellin? Tony and Ian? Tailin and Leon? Ginan and (Insert someone)? Or Nancy and someone? I could even throw in Farrah Storms, an AOH member from Kanto who could possibly be in this. **

**Q3: Did any of you get affected by this blizzard that hit the US? **


	37. Chapter 37: First Round Probz!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 27 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 30 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 25 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"I really don't want to do this," Drake whined as the group was walking up to the Battle Dome. The big building shined brightly as the morning sun's rays reflected off the building into the travelers eyes.

"They couldn't build it in black," Montana groaned. She sighed with relief as they entered the building.

"Well, where are you two supposed to meet your partners?" Soleil quizzed.

"Battlefield 1A," Drake answered.

"Battlefield 4C," Tony sighed.

"How many fields does this thing have?" Montana asked, looking around. The dome was quite huge.

"There are 12 fields," Tony answered as he read it out of the pamphlet. "Mine is underground."

"Underground?" Soleil questioned unsuspectingly.

"Yeah. All three 4 fields are underground. The 1 fields are just ahead and two and three are to the left and right," Tony explained. He shut the pamphlet and threw it away. "Nothing more to know."

"Well, I'll go watch you Tony," Soleil offered.

"And I'll go with Drake," Montana said. They all split ways and left for their respective fields.

"This is going to be fun," Montana chuckled. "You and Kellin."

"Laugh all you want. I'm going to go find Franny and tell her you love her," Drake snickered.

"You do that, and you won't ever get your third badge," Montana threatened. They gave each other a serious look, but erupted in laughter.

"I hope that laughing means you are ready today," Kellin grunted as he walked past them, facing the two trainers.

"I think I'll go find a seat," Montana said awkwardly. "Good luck."

"Are you ready?" Kellin asked.

"Of course I am," Drake huffed.

"It sure doesn't seem like it," Kellin snickered as he turned around. "Our match is the ten o'clock one, and that is thirty minutes. We need to come up with a strategy."

"Well, I was thinking about using Croc…"

"Nope. I'm using my Croconaw," Kellin said. Drake snarled.

"So, what is good for master Kellin," Drake snarled sarcastically.

"Quit with the sarcasm. I'm here to train and beat Whitney. I'm not going to let you stop me." Drake rolled his eyes.

"I'll decide when the time comes," Drake prompted. He knew exactly which Pokemon to choose.

* * *

"The ten o'clock battle will be fought by the randomly paired teams of Drake Smith and Tomo Kellin Stephenson," the announcer boomed. Kellin snarled as he heard his full name.

"Tomo, huh?" Drake laughed.

"And Richard Gru and Cydon Oles." Richard and Cydon were both around 16, and they each dressed completely opposite. Richard wore nice semi-dress attire while Cydon wore completely black clothes with piercings is his nose, lip, and eyebrow.

"We can take these guys," Drake whispered. Kellin ignored him and threw out his Croconaw. The ferocious Pokemon growled. Drake smiled and threw a Pokeball in the air. The bright flash of light revealed an identical Pokemon to Kellin's.

"What are you doing!" Kellin shouted.

"Naw!" Drake's Croconaw huffed. He whipped his tail around and snarled at Kellin.

"Two Croconaw!" The announcer said. "They could be in for a rude awakening if the other team has something that is strong against Water!"

"Go, Ampibom!" Richard yelled. A two-tailed money-like Pokemon bowed to the Croconaw.

"Sableye, take charge!" Cydon yelled with him. His Pokeball erupted around the same time as Cydon's. A small darkness-filled Pokemon with a red jewel in the middle of his chest popped out.

"Ampibom and Sableye lead the resistance!" The announcer boomed eccentrically.

"Water Gun," Kellin ordered.

"You too," Drake copied. Both Croconaw blasted a stream of water at the opponents, but Kellin's Croconaw's Water Gun spiraled powerfully.

"Wow," Drake awed. "Impressive Water Gun."

"Ampibom, use Rain Dance with the Water Guns!" Richard shouted. Ampibom's two tail-like hands glowed white and shot forward, colliding with the water. The Water Guns shot up in the sky and formed powerful rain clouds.

"Sableye, now, use Shadow Sneak," Cydon grunted. Sableye sunk into the ground and shot forward.

"Iron Tail!" Drake yelled.

"Go for Ampibom with a Crunch," Kellin ordered. Drake's Croconaw jumped over Kellin's with a steel tail. Kellin's Croconaw bared his fangs as he charged Ampibom. Richard smirked.

"No, Sableye!" Cydon cried. Sableye was thrown back by Drake's Croconaw's Iron Tail.

"Thunder!" Richard yelled, pointing straight at Kellin's Croconaw. Ampibom looked up and closed his eyes. The lightning stuck him, but he easily redirected it towards Croconaw.

"Drake, attack that thing!"

"Water Gun," Drake said, following Kellin's orders.

"No!" Kellin cried. His Croconaw was struck by the Thunder and thrown back as Drake's Croconaw released a Water Gun at Ampibom. The Water Gun caught some electricity and shocked Croconaw to the ground.

"We need to use this rain to our advantage," Kellin said. Drake nodded.

"Sableye, use Fury Swipes," Cydon ordered. His Ghost-Dark type ran at the hurt Water types with clawed fists formed of shadows.

"Blast him with dual Water Gun!" The rivals yelled in unison. The Croconaw sent the Sableye soaring into the concrete wall.

"Sableye is out!" The on-field ref called out. Cydon sighed and recalled his Pokemon.

"Now for Ampibom," Kellin grunted.

"Another Thunder!" Richard yelled intensely. Drake had an idea.

"Charge with Iron Tail!" Kellin rolled his eyes.

"Get knocked out then," he snarled. "Croconaw, use Protect!" Kellin's Croconaw formed a protective shield around him and smirked at Drake's Croconaw, who had the Iron Tail ready to go. Ampibom fired the Thunder forwards, aiming at Drake's Croconaw.

"Now!" Drake yelled. Croconaw swiped his tail around and smacked the Thunder full force. A little bit of the electricity shocked Croconaw, but he stood tall and continued his swing. The electricity crackled powerfully, sending off streams of electricity around the field. Some hit Kellin's Croconaw's Protect, but the Water type stood strong.

"Amp!" Ampibom cried as the main force of the Thunder hit him in the chest and tossed him backwards.

"Use Ice Fang now," Kellin commanded. His Croconaw showed his impressive speed by quickly chomping down on the Ampibom's foot, freezing him slowly.

"Ampibom is unable to battle. The Croconaw team wins!" The ref announced.

"Drake and Kellin pull through!" The announcer boomed. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Yeah, Drake!" Montana cheered. _"That was a close one." _

"Return," Kellin snorted before walking away without Drake. Drake swiftly recalled his Croconaw and ran after him.

"Why are you mad?" He quizzed.

"Your little stunt nearly cost us the match," Kellin snarled.

"This is about trying new things and adapting," Drake argued.

"I'm here to get stronger. If you can't handle that, stay out of my way," Kellin grunted. He turned around and walked off.

"We won though," Drake sighed.

"I know. That's why I'm not being too hard on you," Kellin said. "We need to meet one hour before tomorrow's match at the Pokemon Center and we will walk here together. No distractions." Kellin left the tunnel with that final statement, leaving Drake to dwell on it.

"Good job," Montana said, hugging Drake.

"Thanks. Kellin was pretty angry though," he laughed.

"Y'all will click sooner or later," Montana sighed. "Let's go check on Tony." The two walked through the lobby, and ended up seeing Tony and Soleil before they had to make the time consuming trek to the basement.

"We won!" Tony cheered.

"It was a great battle. Tony's Togetic was amazing," Soleil complimented.

"So, let's get outta here," Drake suggested. "I'm not liking this place very well."

"Let's go!" Tony shouted. He turned around and bumped into a girl who was a little smaller for an older girl, which she looked like facially.

"I'm so sorry," Tony whined. He bent over to pick her up, but the girl used her hands to feel around the floor and push herself up. Her brown hair was ruffled, but the tomboy look was present. She looked away from the group, but they could see her dim blue eyes.

"It's okay," she said.

"We are over here," Tony muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm blind, so it's hard to tell who you are talking to," she sighed. She turned around to face them.

"You…You're blind?" Tony whimpered.

"I'm, actually, Nydia Amore from Aspertia in Unova," she said.

"Oh cool. Are you here for the tournament?" Drake questioned.

"I was, but their computer didn't match me with anyone because of my disability," Nydia sighed. "So I'm just hearing." She chuckled at her remark.

"Well, we were going to go hang out. Wanna come?" Montana asked.

"Sure!" Nydia exclaimed. She took a step forward, and walked like she didn't need a cane or anything.

* * *

The wind blew through the trees of the Pokemon Center's park. Little kids played on the playground with tiny Pokemon that could fit. "So how did you become blind?" Soleil quizzed. Squirtle was laying on the soft grass with her arms behind her head.

"I had a rare disease when I was two, and lost my sight and it damaged my growing habits. I should probably be around 5'10 by now. I mean, I am eighteen and 5'3," Nydia laughed.

"That's so weird," Drake awed.

"Yeah but everything happens for a reason," she said. She was very positive about the whole thing. "I am actually competing in the league. I beat Whitney yesterday."

"You beat Whitney?" Drake gasped.

"Sure. My Serperior is strong. My blindness does not keep me back. I make sure of it," Nydia explained.

"That is so awesome," Montana said. "You are very brave."

"Thanks. I just want to live a normal life. Once, I get enough money I am going to get my sight back. A surgeon in Sinnoh says he can fix me," she explained.

"That's good," Tony said. "I'm sure it is tough."

"Yeah, but I have my ways of making it work," she said. She acted like she was timid and hiding something.

"How?" Drake asked inquisitively.

"Maybe when I get to know you better, I'll let you know," she laughed.

"Okay, well, when do you plan on leaving the city?" Montana quizzed. Her Vulpix was cuddled next to her leg.

"After the tournament. I am going shopping tomorrow, and I need some help," Nydia answered.

"We would love too," Montana said happily, nudging Soleil.

"Thanks so much," Nydia sighed. "It is hard picking out stuff."

"Well, I think we should go get some food," Drake suggest as his stomach let loose of a horrid noise. The group laughed at him and agreed. The group got up and left for one of the big city's fine restaurants.

"_Maybe tomorrow's battle will be better," _Drake said to himself.

"_Tomorrow's battle will be amazing. I am facing two friends," _Tony thought as he followed the group back into the city.

* * *

**A/ N- Here is chapter 37! I loved the battle for some reason. Next Chapter will be focusing on Tony's battle only. **

**Q1: Who do you think Tony is facing?**

**Q2: How'd you think Drake and Kellin did?**

**Q3: What'd you like about the chapter?**


	38. Chapter 38: The Dark Aura!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 27 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember**

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 31 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 25 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Drake, Kellin is waiting for you," Tony said. Drake was brushing his teeth and was ready for the day.

"I'll be done in a few," he managed to mumble. Tony nodded and left for the lobby.

"So, Kellin, you're from Unova right?" Montana asked him. He seemed friendlier to her than anyone else, but he still was distant.

"Yeah, I challenged their league last year and placed fourth. Then I challenged with Orange Leauges during the break and won the whole thing. Their Champion was very…um…familiar," Kellin answered.

"Awesome. I bet you have a lot of cool Pokemon," Tony said as he interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah," he huffed. He turned away from Tony and focused on Montana.

"What are you and Drake going to do?" Soleil quizzed. She, of all people, seemed suspicious of Kellin.

"Just go over some things so what happened yesterday won't happen again," Kellin grunted. "I'm trying to better myself, and I want to make sure we are on the same page."

"I see." Drake came out of the elevator and smiled at the group. He quickly stiffened as Kellin turned to him. "Let's go." The boys said their goodbyes and left the lobby.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to go, too," Montana said. She looked up at the giant digital clock in the middle of the Pokemon Center lobby. The lobby was crowded with trainers of all kinds.

"I can't get over how busy this city is," Montana awed. The buildings gleamed from the sunlight that hit their many windows.

"It is something, huh?" Soleil added.

"I don't like it as much as Ilex. I really loved that place," Tony commented.

"Well, maybe you can live their someday," Montana laughed.

"I'm only eleven," Tony chuckled.

"That's true," Montana sighed. "I am thirteen and I want to live here!"

"I'm fourteen, and I have no idea," Soleil added.

"I'm eleven, as well, and I don't care," Ian snarled. He grabbed Tony by the arm an dragged Tony into the dome building.

"That kid has issues," Montana sighed.

* * *

"Welcome to the Round 2 battle between the pairings of Ian Steele and Tony Wright and Slith Zyndix and Tyler Richards," the announcer to field three boomed. "Begin!"

"You first, Tony," Slith joked. He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it high in the air. A dragonfly-like Pokemon popped out and beat her wings rapidly. Her red skin sparkled in the lime light.

"Growlithe, go!" Tyler yelled. He smiled. He was so glad he was battling a friend. His striped dog-like Pokemon barked friendly but quickly got into battle stance.

"Machoke, beat 'em!" Ian shouted. His Pokeball erupted with a bright flash of light that revealed a humanoid Pokemon with veins along his grey skin. The Pokemon flexed his enormous biceps, showing off his belt.

"Magmar!" Tony yelled. His Fire type flashed onto the field and spat fire at the ground. Magmar, since evolving, had become more confident and knew he was strong.

"Yanma, begin with Quick Attack," Slith ordered. His Bug type sped rapidly at Magmar.

"Growlithe, cover her with a Flamethrower!" Tyler order, realizing Tony might use Magmar's fire power to burn Yanma to a crisp.

"Magmar, use Fire Spin, now," Tony ordered. Magmar glared at Yanma and blew a tornado of fire from his mouth. Growlithe quickly jumped up and blasted his own stream of flames at Yanma. Yanma swiftly blurred out of sight and let the two Fire attacks clash with each other.

"Machoke!" Ian cried as the Yanma slammed the Fighting type to the ground.

"Choke," he grunted. He stood up and set his sights on Yanma. He sprinted at the Pokemon, but Yanma was way too fast.

Slith smiled and ordered, "Double Team!" Yanma rapidly produced dozens of copies of herself.

"Magmar, use Mega Punch through the flame!" Tony yelled. Magmar's fist glowed bright as he launched himself up and into the flames.

"Lithe," Growlithe whimpered as he hit the ground fiercely.

"Yanma, use Tackle," Slith ordered. He gave Tyler a funny look and then smiled from ear to ear.

"REVENGE!" Ian screeched. Machoke jumped in front of Yanma and took the hit. Magmar looked up and patted Machoke's muscular back. Machoke grabbed Yanma's tong tail and slammed the Pokemon to the ground.

"Growlithe, now!" Tyler shouted. The ground shook and the small Fire Pokemon erupted from underneath Machoke and sent him flying.

"Magmar, use Flame Burst!" Magmar's boy flame spread powerfully, and he blasted it onto Yanma. The Bug type flew around spastically and finally fell to the ground.

"Yanma is out!" The ref yelled. Slith groaned and recalled the Pokemon.

"Growlithe, use Double-Edge once," Tyler commanded. The dog-like Pokemon charged the struggling Machoke and smashed into his chest. Machoke fell over backwards, but his muscularity sent Growlithe rolling back as well.

"Machoke is finished!" The ref boomed. Ian grunted.

"Magmar, use Faint Attack," Tony yelled. Magmar calmed his presence to make him seem more vulnerable.

"Dig!" Growlithe quickly dug another hole, disappearing underground. Magmar go search the hole.

"Come up now!" Tyler bellowed. Magmar stopped and was hit by Growlithe as he shot from the ground.

"Magmar!" Tony cried. His Fire type fell the ground and struggle to get back to his feet.

"Fire Spin!" Magmar took in a deep breath and blasted the fire tornado once again.

"Back in the hole!" Growlithe sprinted and jumped into the hole once again, barely dodging the Fire Spin.

"Magmar, get ready," Tony said. Magmar clenched his fist. Growlithe tried to come up behind Magmar, but he was prepared. He swung around and punched the Growlithe hard with a Mega Punch.

"No!" Tyler cried as Growlithe slammed into the cement wall.

"Growlithe," the Pokemon huffed. He sprinted at Magmar with a cloak of energy.

"No!" Tony yelled. "Mega Punch!" Magmar barely got off the punch by the time Growlithe slammed into him. The forces of the attacks created a huge explosion.

"Who will win?" The announcer boomed. The smoke cleared and both Pokemon were standing back to back, panting and shaking.

"Mar!"

"Gro!" Magmar fell to the floor first, ending the battle.

"The winner is Growlithe, Tyler, and Slith!" The announcer shrieked. Ian left the field without saying anything. Tony ran to him, but Ian shook him off.

"Machoke did great," Tony whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"You should be. You're a liar because Machoke did not do great, but your Magmar did awful," Ian snarled.

"You should leave," Drake grunted, grabbing Ian's arm from behind. Kellin was behind him and had his arms crossed.

"Drake," Tony said.

"Ian, get out of here," Drake ordered. Ian mumbled something before walking away.

"Thanks," Tony sighed.

"No problem." Tony walked past the older boys.

"Why didn't you let finish that by himself?" Kellin quizzed.

"Because," Drake grunted.

"Well, I don't agree with babying people," Kellin said.

"I didn't ask," Drake countered. He walked off.

"You can't talk to me like that. Just because your Golbat won us the battle doesn't mean I owe you anything," Kellin argued.

"You're right. But I did help you 'train', so leave me alone," Drake hissed before following Tony. Their battle hadn't been the prettiest, but they won.

"We're sorry, Tony," Soleil said.

"We really wanted you to win," Montana sighed.

"It's okay. I'm glad to be done with Ian for now," Tony chuckled. "I feel bad for that Machoke. He is so hard on him.

"Yeah, that stinks," Montana sighed.

"Are y'all ready? I want to get out of here," Drake huffed. They all nodded and followed him out.

* * *

"This is really stupid. I can't stand Kellin!" He yelled as he fell on his soft bed.

"I'm glad I'm finally done," Tony said. He sat on his bed and threw his head back.

"I think you should take advantage of it," Soleil suggested. "Learn how he works and learn from him. He is a powerful trainer."

"So am I," Drake grunted. "I could make him crumble!" The dark feeling was coming back.

"Not with Pokemon," Soleil countered.

"Yes, I could!" Drake yelled. His aura flared the darkest black anyone has ever seen.

"What the heck!" Montana shrieked. She jumped away from Drake. "Quit it!"

"I don't know what is going on," Drake said, awing at the power he felt.

"This isn't good," Tony whispered to Soleil, who nodded along.

"Drake, calm down," Soleil said slowly. "That aura is beginning to spread." Drake turned around to see his black aura covering his skin…an attribute that his blue aura did not have.

"Stop!" Montana screamed. Drake's eyes widened, and the black aura disappeared.

"I think I'm done for today," Drake mumbled. He tossed his comforter over his head and silenced his mind.

"_Arceus, if you can hear me, please give me guidance. This black aura scares me. What is going on?"_

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys. I might be a little distant with these updates and if you need to PM me I'll answer. I'll update again on saturady with Chapter 39, but that might be the last update for a week. A really good friend of mine commited suicide last night and I'm in rough shape. I'll probably keep writing and updating. Just letting you know if I do disappear, that is why. **

**No questions this time. **


	39. Chapter 39: Rough Start, Soaring End!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 28 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 31 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 27 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

The shower water ran over Drake's head. His shaggy blond hair was over his ears now and reaching his eyes. _"I really need a haircut,"_ He said to himself as he lathered the shampoo in his hair.

"Drake, Kellin is already downstairs!" Montana yelled from across the bathroom door.

"So what?" Drake yelled back. He filled his mouth with water, gargled it, and spit it out to annoy Montana.

"First, yuck, and second, he is waiting," Montana explained. "Tony really wants to see you battle!"

"I'm not having fun. This is hell!" Drake shouted. He turned up the heat of the water, making more steam in the bathroom. He grabbed the loofa and lathered it with body wash.

"Just get out there soon or he will be angry," Montana grunted. She slammed the room's door, making Drake smile.

"_What's the point of doing this if I'm not enjoying it?" _Drake pondered on the question, but he was interrupted by a Pokeball opening.

"Naw!" Croconaw cried. He looked around and sniffed the air.

"Croconaw, what are you doing?" Drake screeched as he quickly covered his sensitive area.

"Croc?" Croconaw huffed, turning his head.

"Turn around!" The Water type did as ordered and turned around, so Drake could grab his red towel.

"Now, how did you get out?" Drake asked. He walked over to Croconaw's Pokeball and the middle button was flashing. Drake wrapped his towel around his waist and pulled out his PokeDex. The bathroom was very misty, and Drake could barely see in front of him.

"Awesome," Drake sighed. "The steam sunk into your Pokeball and deactivated it." Drake's head fell. "Why was it only yours?" Croconaw shrugged. Drake opened the door and told Croconaw to be still while he got ready.

* * *

"Drake, why is Croconaw out?" Soleil quizzed. Squirtle glared at the Croconaw, but she remained quiet.

"Its Pokeball deactivated because the steam from my shower got its circuits," Drake explained. Kellin chuckled once but Drake easily ignored him.

"Well, Nurse Joy can help you," Soleil said. Drake nodded, said goodbye, and left with Kellin. They walked up to Nurse Joy and she easily fixed the Pokeball.

"Return," Drake said. Croconaw was sucked back into the Pokeball.

"Okay, so our opponents today are two girls around eleven years old. They are very powerful and show battle knowledge like your friend Tony," Kellin said as they walked to the practice field.

"What are their names?" Drake quizzed.

"Something Frio, and then a girl named Farrah," Kellin answered off the top of his head. Drake's eyes widened, but he didn't say he knew them. That might have been a "distraction".

"One uses all Grass Pokemon except a Honchkrow and then the other I recognize from Whitney's Gym, so I'm guessing she is strong as well.

"I'm using Golbat again then," Drake said.

"No, I want to use Skarmory," Kellin huffed.

"Fine, I'll use Donphan," Drake snarled.

"Why?" Kellin questioned.

"Cause," Drake said.

"Fine, I guess we can go now," Kellin grunted. He led the way to the dome.

* * *

"That's Nydia!" Drake shrieked. She was crossing a road with no cane. Drake ran through the traffic and grabbed her arm. Nydia smiled, but let Drake escort her.

"I didn't need help," she giggled. She looked at Drake in eyes, showing her lively blue eyes. Drake shook it off. Maybe it was the sunlight? Nydia let go of Drake's arm and continued to walk by herself.

"Her eyes," Drake mumbled.

"They did seem more lively," Kellin added.

"You know her?" Drake asked.

"Sure do. She bumped into me and we got acquainted," Kellin explained. He walked away and left Drake staring in a daze.

* * *

"The eleven o'clock match on field 3C will be Drake and Kellin versus Nancy and Farrah! We have a special guest in the audience, Whitney the Gym Leader!" Everyone cheered as she stood up. A screen showed her waving around. Kellin and Drake groaned and glared at their opponents.

"Drake, are you ready?" Farrah asked. She winked at him. "I've been training hard!" She through out a Pokeball that released a walking sunflower-like Pokemon.

"Flora!" The Pokemon cheered. She clapped her leaves together.

"Sudowoodo!" Nancy yelled. Her Rock type flashed out of the ball and saluted the trainers.

"Donphan!"

"Skarmory!" Drake and Kellin's Pokemon erupted from their Pokeballs and glared at the two opponents.

"Air Cutter to start," Kellin ordered. He rose his hand in the air, signaling Skarmory to fly. The Steel bird rose swiftly with her wings glowing. She flapped them and sent two spheres of air at Sunflora and Sudowoodo.

"Donphan, use Rollout in the middle of the two!" Drake shouted. Donphan rolled swiftly in the middle of the Air Cutter.

"Sunflora, time to use Leaf Storm!"

"Sudowoodo, Rock Slide and jump," Nancy ordered. Sunflora whipped her long neck back before releasing a flurry of leaves at Donphan. The leaves clashed with the Air Cutter and destroyed it, but Donphan rolled against the high wind produced by the attack.

"Watch out Skarmory!" Kellin warned. Sudowoodo's green fingers glowed bright as tiny spheres glowed above Skarmory.

"Charge with Steel Wing!" Skarmory roared and soared at the Rock type with a hardening wing.

"Now!" Nancy yelled. Sudowoodo flicked his arms back, and the spheres materialized into huge boulders. The boulders moved over Skarmory and dropped. The Flying type swiped some away, but the rocks were too much, burying Skarmory on the ground.

"Push!" Drake screeched.

"Phan!" Donphan roared as he pushed through the wind and smashed straight into Sunflora.

"Sudowoodo, come down and use Hammer Arm," Nancy ordered quickly. Sudowoodo shifted his weight and dove down at Donphan. Donphan unrolled at the wrong moment and was struck by the Hammer Arm.

"Donphan!" Drake cried. Donphan skidded into the boulders that covered Skarmory.

"Kellin, get Skarmory off the ground," Drake said. Kellin nodded.

"Donphan, get behind the boulders!" Donphan jumped over the pile of boulders, using them as a wall.

"Skarmory, push your hardest to get off the ground!" Kellin screamed. Skarmory used all her strength to lift herself and the boulder that was keeping her from flying.

"Fissure!" Donphan raised on two legs and then slammed down. The ground rippled and cracked until it hit the boulders, sending them flying in the air.

"Watch out!" Farrah and Nancy screamed. The boulders smashed down on their side, landing all over the place. Sunflora and Sudowoodo scrambled all over their field.

"Skarmory, use Spikes!" Skarmory, now in the sky, swiped her wing across her body and tossed spikes all over the opposite of the field.

"Donphan can't attack now!" Drake yelled. Kellin ignored him. The Spikes made it difficult for Sudowoodo and Sunflora to move, which made it harder to dodge the last of the boulders.

"Donphan, jump and use Slam on that rock!"

"Skarmory, direct that one!" Skarmory dove down to one of the falling boulders and guided it to crash on top of Sunflora.

"Sudowoodo, use Hammer Arm!" Donphan slammed the rock with his powerful trunk, but Sudowoodo cracked it in half with a powerful full arm slice.

"Woodo!" Sudowoodo roared.

"Sucker Punch!" Sudowoodo shot in the air and punched Donphan multiple times before slamming him back onto the hard ground.

"Donphan and Sunflora are out!" The ref yelled. The battle was too intense to keep up with.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Kellin roared. Skarmory dove down and smashed into Sudowoodo's chest with her Steel Wing.

"Sudo!" The Rock type cried as he slammed into the concrete wall, cracking it.

"Sudowoodo is out! Kellin and Drake win!" The ref yelled.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered. He ran to the girls. "Do you wanna go get some lunch with us?" They both smiled and nodded. The four trainers walked out of the field together.

"That was an awesome battle," Tony complimented. "Skarmory was amazing!"

"Thanks," Kellin huffed. "Donphan wasn't that bad."

"Are you going to go eat with us?" Drake questioned, knowing the answer already.

"No. I have other things to do," Kellin answered. "See you tomorrow." Kellin turned and walked away.

"He just pisses me off," Drake grunted.

"Who cares…let's eat!" Montana exclaimed. She and Soleil led the way out of the dome.

* * *

"So, why are you in Johto?" Drake asked Farrah.

"Well, I am competing in the Double Battle League," Farrah answered.

"That is a league that is only know in the Johto Region. It's kinda like a Contest but its battling," Nancy explained. "This actually counts as one. They have a Championship in March for everyone that wins at least 3 tournaments, but the more wins you have, the better seed you get."

"That sounds awesome," Tony said. "I might think about doing that!"

"It is very fun, and I might get to battle you," Farrah giggled. Her ginger afro was shorter than the last time they saw her in Kanto, but she still wore her green dress with a black vest over it. She now had four Pokeballs on her vest.

"There is our food!" Montana screeched. She snatched her plate from the waiter quickly.

"Who do you battle next?" Nancy asked.

"Slith and Tyler," Drake said. Tony looked up from his plate.

"You better beat them for me."

* * *

**A/N- Hello Fanfiction friends:) I just want you to know that I am much better from my lasy update, and my friend has been laid to rest. It was sad, but he is in a better place with most of his family. Hope this chapter was good. **

**Q1: How do you think the battle was?**

**Q2: Is Drake overreacting?**

**Q3: Do you think Slith and Tyler will be strong?**


	40. Chapter 40: Working Together!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 28 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 31 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 27 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"I hope Slith and Tyler are ready for you," Tony said as they walked to the Battle Dome.

"Me too," Drake sighed. He was still worried about the dark aura that released itself last night.

"Drake, stop worrying about it. You controlled it pretty well," Montana said.

"What happens if I lose control," Drake snapped. "I'm going to go on ahead." Drake picked up his speed and beat them into the Battle Dome.

"What's his problem?" Soleil quizzed.

"Who knows," Tony chuckled. They saw Kellin walk into the dome after Drake, so they decided to find their seats.

"Drake, you skipped on our meeting," Kellin said as he pulled Drake back.

"I didn't have a good night, and I just want this battle to be over with," Drake snarled. He yanked his arm back.

"Look. This is the semis and I'm not losing now," Kellin argued.

"I'm not losing today. Trust me," Drake said. "I'll meet you on the field." Drake walked away, leaving Kellin speechless.

* * *

"The first Semi-Final match will be between the teams of Kellin and Drake versus Slith and Tyler!" The announcer boomed. The crowd cheered. Drake could see Nydia sitting with his friends in the stands.

"Go, Quilava!" Drake yelled. His Quilava landed on the field and ignited his flames. Kellin's eyes widened, and he pulled out his own Pokeball.

"Larvitar, get ready!" His Rock type burst from the ball and landed beside Quilava.

"Spoink, time to battle," Tyler said. His Pokeball flashed brightly, revealing a Pokemon with a pig-like face and a spring-like tail that he bounced up and down on.

"Turtwig, go!" Slith roared. His trusty Turtwig scuffed the ground and glared at Larvitar and Quilava.

"Battle begin!" The ref yelled.

"Flame Wheel!" Drake yelled suddenly. Quilava's flames erupted, and he charged Turtwig. Kellin shook his head.

"Turtwig, use Energy Ball!"

"Spoink, help with Psybeam!" Turtwig flung a sphere full of energy at Quilava, and then Spoink blasted a multi-colored beam to speed it up. The two attacks clashed, and Quilava seemed to push against the attacks easily.

"Spoink, increase the power," Tyler ordered.

"Oink!" Spoink cried as the Psybeam pushed harder and sent Quilava rolling back to Drake.

"You gonna help?" Drake asked Kellin.

"We are going to have to work together like they are," Kellin said. "Quilava, you have to work with Larvitar!" Quilava nodded as he got up. Drake grunted, but agreed.

"Larvitar, lead with Bite," Kellin ordered. The Rock type charged at Spoink directly.

"Bounce!" Spoink used his spring to launch himself in the air.

"Quilava, use Ember!" Drake roared. Quilava fired several flames into the air, scorching Spoink.

"Now, Turtwig, use Razor Leaf," Slith commanded. Turtwig jumped in the air, spinning to propel his leaves quicker. The leaves hit Larvitar head on and knocked him down.

"Quilava, charge again with Flame Wheel," Drake ordered. Quilava rolled powerfully, aiming at Turtwig.

"Now!" Tyler yelled. Spoink recovered in midair and landed straight on Quilava's back.

"La!" Quilava cried as a cloud of dust was sent into the sky. Once the dust cleared, Quilava and Larvitar were panting heavily as Spoink and Turtwig were grinning.

"We have to win!" Kellin shouted.

"Smokescreen and retreat!" Quilava released the thick smoke and pulled himself and Larvitar back.

"Spoink, clear it," Tyler laughed Spoink's jewel flashed and eliminated the smoke.

"Larvitar, unleash Ancientpower!" Kellin yelled. Larvitar began to chant and glow powerfully. Prehistoric rocks formed in the air and were flung at the two opposing Pokemon.

"Quilava, use Ember!" Quilava flipped into the air and did the same maneuver as Turtwig with the Razor Leaf, but released Ember instead.

"Turtwig, get behind Spoink!" Turtwig sprinted behind Spoink as the Psychic type created a pink Light Screen in front of them.

"That won't stop us!" Drake yelled. The Ancientpower and Ember clashed with the Light Screen.

"Hold it!" Tyler screamed. Spoink began to sweat, but couldn't hold it. The defensive barrier broke in half and let the attacks through.

"Spoi!"

"Wig!" Spoink and Turtwig were sent flying into the cement wall.

"Spoink is out!" The ref yelled. Tyler recalled his Pokemon and said he was sorry. He nodded at Slith, who was glaring at Drake and Kellin.

"Turtwig, Synthesis!" Turtwig took the time to absorb solar energy and healed his wounds.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Sandstorm to blind it!" Quilava rolled powerfully at Turtwig while Larvitar spun around, creating a Sandstorm that covered the field. Quilava smashed into Turtwig and sent him flying again.

"Turtwig!" Slith cried.

"Turtwig is unable to battle. Drake and Kellin win!" The boys cheered and slapped hands. Quilava jumped into Drake's arms and cheered. Larvitar walked beside Kellin and they walked out of the field.

"That was a nice battle," Slith complimented as he and Tyler caught up to them in the lobby.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed.

"Thanks," Drake said. The battle had helped his sour attitude.

"We were going to go chill at the park. Y'all wanna follow?" Tyler offered. Kellin shook his head.

"I have to be somewhere," Kellin snorted, walking away. "Nice battle, Drake."

"I will," Drake laughed. They caught up with Drake's group and went to one of the more secluded parks in big city. Farrah, Nancy, and Nydia decided to follow them.

"This is awesome," Tony awed. The park was silent and completely hidden by trees. It had a small pond in the middle of the quarry and one big tree with thick branches.

* * *

"This is perfect," Slith said. "Go!" His Turtwig, shiny Croconaw, Heracross, and Yanma erupted from their Pokeballs.

"Y'all too!" Tyler yelled. His own Croconaw, Spoink, Loudred, Growlithe, Stantler, and Kirlia stood beside him.

"What a team," Montana complimented. His Pokemon seemed very obedient and laid back.

"Come on out!" Soleil yelled. Her Torkoal, Torterra and Carracosta came out of their balls. Squirtle threw up a peace sign as she jumped in the middle.

"Woah, a Torterra!" Slith squealed. Turtwig's eyes brightened as Torterra stood over him.

"Fine, then. Let's go!" Tony shouted. Every single one of his Pokemon flashed out of their Pokeballs. His Magmar stood with his arms crossed. His Togetic landed on his head, and his Ivysaur and Seel stood beside him.

"Go!" Nydia yelled out of nowhere. Five flashes of light revealed her team. A purple land-shark Pokemon roared powerfully over Nydia.

"A Garchomp," Tony stuttered in fear. The Garchomp snapped his jaws.

"Fin Fin," Nydia said. Her next Pokemon was a long green snake-like Pokemon that wrapped around her.

"And a Serperior," Soleil awed.

"Amaranth," Nydia smiled. The next Pokemon was a Butterfree that fluttered over her head.

"A Butterfree!" Montana cheered. "I have one too!"

"Her name is Aspiria," Nydia explained. This Butterfree seemed more powerful than any other Butterfree the group had ever seen. The next Pokemon sat obediently beside Nydia's leg and had a collar and leash on it.

"Mightyena!" Tyler shouted. He tried to pet him, but the dog-like Pokemon snapped at Tyler.

"Buster," Nydia laughed. She grabbed the leash and held it tightly. Her eyes seemed to dim once she held on.

"And lastly, my Togetic Larrisa!" Her own Togetic landed on her head. Tony's Togetic blushed.

"Cool!" Tony cried.

"My turn!" Montana yelled. Her Vulpix landed directly in her arms while the rest of her team landed around her. Gloom stayed close to her leg, Marill waved politely, and Espeon stood gracefully in front of her.

"Our turn!" Nancy and Farrah squealed. They tossed out a total of nine Pokeballs. Farrah's Sunflora, Exeggutor, Shiftry, and Honchkrow stood beside her. Nancy's Arbok, Meganium, Ditto, Sudowoodo, and Noctowl circled her.

"I guess I'm last," Drake laughed. He threw his Pokeballs in the air, releasing his team as well. Golbat flew in circles over him, Quilava crawled up on his shoulder, Croconaw stood beside him with his arms crossed, and Donphan stood the other side.

"Team Rocket doesn't stand a chance with Pokemon like these," Tony joked.

"I hope so," Drake sighed. They released the Pokemon and let them go play. They all separated into their own groups, taking advantage of the environment.

"Who do you face tomorrow for the Championship?" Soleil quizzed.

"We face a twin group from Unova. One uses an advanced team and then the other uses all Dragon Pokemon. They have been defeating people in one turn," Drake answered.

"Who are you going to use?" Tony asked.

"I'm thinking of bringing in Electivire if he is available, then I'll bring in Aerodactyl or Kangaskhan," Drake explained.

"What about Kellin?" Slith interrupted.

"He has his own more experienced Pokemon he said he would choose from," Drake grunted. "I'm looking forward to seeing that."

"Where are Tailin and Ginan?" Montana asked, noticing they had disappeared since the start of the tournament.

"They got beat by the twins today. I'm sure they are with Leo," Drake sighed. "We really need to get everyone together so we can plan stuff."

"We four of us are hear," Tyler said.

"Yeah, okay. So, as the majority of us know, we have a Champion League Gym Leader in the Johto League that is supporting us. His name is Free Flarez. He has been building a base here in Kanto that will be ready around the time we reach Olivine. The base is on a private island that we are working on defending," Drake explained.

"That's awesome," Farrah said. "Is Kit going to control that one too?"

"No, we'll need another Base Commander here in Johto," Drake answered.

"So, this is the Johto AOH so far?" Tony asked, looking around the group. "Plus Ginan and Tailin?"

"So far, yes. We are Johto's only defense other than Free and Spade, who are often restricted because of other things," Montana said.

"How many Guardians have we found?" Slith asked, feeling a strange feeling about the Guardians. Nydia peeped into the conversation once Slith said Guardian as well.

"Suicune's which is Free. Celebi's who is Ginan, and no others so far," Drake answered.

"That sucks," Nydia grunted. She felt the lonely Pokeball on her belt and whispered something to it.

"Well, I'm going to go and find Kellin. Now that we made it to the Championship, I might as well train for it," Drake huffed. He recalled his team and left the group.

"I hope he is ready for tomorrow," Soleil sighed.

* * *

**A/N- Hello everyone! The next update will be on Saturday...And it is the Championship! It is pretty intense! I may update early if I get reviews on this story and Twins by Thursday I will put it up and then another chapter on Saturday. **

**Speaking of Twins of the West Star, the story started off really good, but it has fallen. We are getting 1-2 reviews per chapter. This story is so good its not even funny. Trust me. So please go check it out. We would really appreciate it. **

**Q1: Who do you think Drake will use?**

**Q2: Who are these mysterious twins?**

**Q3: Did Slith and Tyler do better than last time? **


	41. Chapter 41: Championship!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 28 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 31 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 28 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**SURPRISE!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Welcome to the Championship battle of the annual Double Battle Royal of Johto!" The announcer boomed. "I am Victor Ramirez, the head of the Double Battle League, and your sponsor!" The crowd cheered. Kellin and Drake looked at each other and nodded.

"You ready?" Kellin asked. Drake simply nodded. He was actually excited to be able to battle with an old friend. He held a Pokeball tightly in his hand, trembling slightly.

"The first place team will receive the Grand Prize of two rare Pokemon Eggs that were bred specially for this event. The second place team will receive a small cash prize and one rare item," The announcer explained. "Now let's introduce the teams!" The lights in the dome dimmed and three spotlights turned to the opposite tunnel of Drake and Kellin's.

"This duo has swept their competition and are predicted to win today, Samuel and Cassandra Lysander representing Opelucid City in the Unova Region!" The two twins walked out arm in arm from the tunnel. They were nearly identical except for their genders. Samuel had shoulder length pitch black hair that was swept to the side and had a fringe in the front. He had piercing yellow eyes that stared right at Drake through the tunnel. He walked barefoot on the field, wrinkling his toes through the soft layer of dirt. He had a tight black tank top that revealed his overly fit body. Over the tank top was a white trench coat with a prominent badge clipped to the chest. His black track pants were pulled up just high enough where they wouldn't rub against the ground. The pants had a unique white Pokeball design on each pocket.

His twin sister was graceful and elegant. They made the crowd feel inferior, but they cheered them on like royalty. She had matching black hair that was tied in a ponytail that ended mid-back. Her blue eyes, unlike her brother's, were soft and comforting. She left footprints in the dirt as her white skirt, having a matching Pokeball design as Sam's, swayed in the wind. Her white tank top and black overcoat seemed to had a sense of flare to the duo.

"And Drake Smith and Tomo Kellin Stephenson representing Pallet Town and Nimbasa City!" The two trainers walked out of their respective tunnel, staring down their opponent.

"We hope to have a good battle," Same said. "Drake Smith…I hope you are as formidable as your father and brother."

"And Kellin, it is nice to hear your name again," Cassandra snickered. "Maybe this could be a rematch of the Unova League."

"I'm not losing to you again," Kellin snarled. "Maybe it is in your fate to lose to another Smith!"

"I'm not letting that happen," Sam huffed. Drake stood flabbergasted at the argument. His dad knew Kellin and the twins and battled them. He couldn't lose now.

"Let the battle begin!" The on-field referee yelled, raising two different colored flags.

"Hydregion, I call on you!" Same shouted. A black and purple Dragon type Pokemon erupted from the ball, screeching with his three viscous blind heads.

"Hydregion, we need to battle at top performance," Sam said in an odd accident.

"Kellin, I have an odd feeling about that," Drake whispered. His rival nodded, holding a Pokeball just like he was.

"Salamence, it is time!" Cassandra chimed. She was angelic, but she gave off relentless aura. Her Dragon Pokemon flew from the ball in the air. The Pokemon whipped his long tail across the ground and growled. He looked over at Hydregion and huffed.

"You have to listen to me if you want to prove yourself," Cassandra sympathized.

"Alright," Drake sighed. "Electivire, go!" He threw his Pokeball in the air, allowing it to give a dramatic opening. Electivire appeared on the field, roaring with power as electricity crackled along his fur.

"Woah, Electivire!" Tony cheered. "There is no way that he is losing!"

"Going up against two Dragon types," Soleil sighed.

"It will be challenging," Montana finished. They had a whole cheering section. They met up with Nydia, Nancy, and Farrah in the lobby and they decided to sit with the girls.

"Haxorus, battle time!" Kellin roared. A bipedal Dragon Pokemon flashed beside Electivire. The Pokemon had two sharp axe-like blades on the side of its head and was armored with defensive skin.

"Hax!" The Pokemon roared. It glared at the two Dragon Pokemon that were glaring back.

"Time for an awesome battle," Drake said to himself. "Electivire, try Thunder!" Kellin looked at him with his eyes widened with shock. Electivire's fur burst with electricity that soon filled the air as it was flowing towards Salamence.

"Lead it up!" Cassandra cried. Salamence shot into the air swiftly.

"Haxorus, use Rock Slide on it now," Kellin ordered. Haxorus looked into the sky with a focused expression.

"Hydregion, go with a Tri Attack," Sam commanded powerfully. The three heads of Hydregion formed a sphere of ice, fire, and electricity respectively in front of them. The spheres connected and shot into the sky. The Rock Slide formed, but the Tri Attack clashed with it, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Now, Salamence, use Hydro Pump on Haxorus," Cassandra huffed.

"Electivire, run at Haxorus!"

"Now's the time to double hit them, Cassandra," Sam bragged. "Hydregion, use Flamethrower!" Salamence reared back and blasted the Hydro Pump through the cloud of smoke. Hydregion took in a deep breath and fired three separate flames that spiraled around the Hydro Pump.

"Protect and hold it!" Drake screeched. Electivire jumped and rolled in front of Haxorus, throwing up a pink shield around them. Electivire's eyes glowed a powerful pink that radiated across the shield. The combination attack hit the Protect, but flared off of it onto the cement walls.

"Impressive," Sam whispered. Cassandra nodded along.

"Haxorus, use Aerial Ace," Kellin ordered. His Dragon type sped out of the protect and rounded off towards the flying Dragon Pokemon.

"Focus Blast!" Drake yelled. Electivire began to form a orange sphere in the palms of his hands.

"Salamence, turn around use Heat Wave on the Aerial Ace," Cassandra said calmly. Haxorus now had enough speed that he was barely visible. Salamence began to fire the intense Heat Wave where he thought Haxorus was.

"Now, Hydregion, counter Focus Blast with a Draco Meteor!" Sam roared. Hydregion formed a pulsing orb in each mouth of three colors: red, orange, and purple. He shot them forward as Electivire threw the Focus Blast at him. The three orbs swirled and clashed together, creating several sparks that powered up as the flew at Electivire.

"Thunder!" Drake cried. Electivire roared as electricity erupted from his body. The Thunder generated from his tail. He dug his tail in the ground and rocks flew everywhere.

"There we go!" Drake cheered. The Focus Blast exploded against the Draco Meteor along with the flying rocks caused by Thunder. The two clashing attacks gave the speedy Haxorus enough time to get close to Salamence. The Salamence's Heat Wave was useless against a invisible opponent. Salamence looked cautiously around him.

"Rus!" Haxorus grunted as he gave one appearance in front of Salamence, giving him the impression of attack. Salamence blasted a Heat Wave, but Haxorus was already gone. Before the twins could do anything about it, Haxorus slammed into Hydregion's back and tossed it to the ground.

"Now get out of there!" Kellin cried.

"Electivire, go help," Drake ordered. Electivire charged into the thick smoke, trying to find his partner.

"Salamence, use Outrage!" Sam and Cassandra gave each other a quick look.

"Hydregion, fly up!" Hydregion got up off the ground and shot up, like the Aerial Ace did nothing. Electivire ran into Haxorus, and the two partners tried to evacuate the smoke. Salamence closed his eyes and glowed red. His eyes resembled the hate of rage of Dragon type that was uncontrollable.

"Run!" Kellin and Drake cried.

"Draco Meteor!" Sam yelled. Hydregion formed the attack once again, but this time they flew faster as they fell towards the safe area. It was a trap. Salamence rampaged through the smoke, smashing the ground with everything he could.

"Hax!" Haxorus grunted as Salamence's thick and powerful tail smashed into his chest.

"Fight back! Don't give up!" Drake shouted. Electivire jumped on Salamence's back and scrapped to get the Pokemon down on the ground. They cleared the smoke as soon as the Draco Meteor smashed into the ground.

"Haxorus, don't get hit," Kellin cried. His Pokemon used its speed to dodge the falling flashing rocks.

"Now!" Drake yelled. He winked at Kellin. Electivire swung over on Salamence's neck and flipped him on the ground.

"Earthquake!" Haxorus roared as he slammed his tail onto the ground. A violent shock wave was set through the ground. Electivire held the Salamence on the shaking ground, taking damage himself.

"Hydregion, it is time!" Sam yelled. Hydregion began to descend slowly. Sam muttered something in a different tongue. Salamence sent Electivire flying into the cement wall with the flick of his tail. The two opposing Dragon Pokemon took their original places.

"Fall back," Drake ordered. Electivire struggled to get up, but he recouped and stood beside Haxorus. Both Pokemon were panting deeply.

"Don't give up. We can do this," Kellin said, motivating the Pokemon. He turned to Drake. "Let's do this." Drake nodded and studied their opponents. He knew the battle was coming to an end.

"Electivire, charge in with Fire Punch, but work up a Psychic that will spread the fire around them," Drake ordered, saying the last part in a whisper.

"Haxorus, distract them with a Rock Slide over them. Move them into it." Haxorus' eyes glowed as dozens of forming boulders appeared over the Dragon's heads. Electivire, with a fiery fist, ran at them.

"Salamence, use Stone Edge!" Salamence roared and glowing orbs began to spiral around his body. He sent them flying at Electivire unexpectedly.

"Hydregion, use Earthquake," Sam ordered. Hydregion flew at the ground and slammed into it with all his might. This Earthquake was more powerful than Haxorus'. Electivire was stopped and smashed by the Stone Edge. Haxorus was thrown into the cement wall, but he did manage to drop the Rock Slide on top of Salamence. The ref caught his balance and surveyed the field.

"Everyone is unconscious expect for Hydregion! The twins win!" They jumped in the air and hugged.

"That was an awesome battle," Kellin said, holding out his hand.

"I agree." Drake shook his hand. The twins walked at them.

"Drake, you certainly live up to your family name," Sam complimented.

"And you, Kellin, have become much more skilled," Cassandra giggled.

"How are you two so strong?" Drake questioned.

"We are the offspring of the almighty Drayden. Plus, we have been doing this since we were 8," Same answered.

"And how old are y'all now?" Kellin asked, ashamed he didn't know their ages.

"Twenty-four and still kicking," Cassandra joked.

"Well, I think we should let you two have your glory," Kellin said, pulling Drake away from the conversation.

"He sensed my power," Sam whispered as the director of the tournament walked onto the field. He handed the twins a matcing egg, but each one had a different pattern of brown and tan spots. He walked up to the boys, handing them a Muscle Band and Expert Belt.

"I want the Expert Belt," Kellin said, grabbing the black belt.

"I guess I get the Muscle Band," Drake sighed, grabbing the orange and white bandana. The director then said his goodbyes to the boys, and he walked over to the twins again.

* * *

"I sensed he was powerful from the beginning. He needs to know though. We have the answers he is looking for," Cassandra whispered back, half-smiling as she was handed a bouquet of flowers.

"Maybe some other day. We have our own business to attend to. Raikou has threatened us," Sam grunted. "But we will meet Drake again."

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Tony cheered. He hugged Drake. Kellin allowed him to shake his hand. The battle had been a turning point for Kellin.

"Drake, how did Electivire become so powerful?" Soleil quizzed. He glanced at the current AOH. Montana pulled on Soleil's shirt, but Kellin caught the awkwardness.

"Just a lot of training back home," Drake answered, not telling a lie but not the whole truth.

"Well, I am going to get going. Whitney needs to be beat tomorrow," Kellin sighed. He turned to walk away, but Montana caught his arm.

"No, you are going to come eat dinner with us, and then you are going to spend the day with us," Montana ordered. "After that battle, you need rest." Kellin tried to resist, but stayed quiet.

"Plus, the gym is closed tomorrow. Whitney needs to do some personal business," Nancy added.

"Who cares…I'm starving!" Drake grabbed his grumbling stomach. "That battle literally used all my energy." The group left the dome with fonder feelings for each other than when they entered, making it a success in everyone's books…even Kellin's.

* * *

**A/N- Well, here is the Championship! I love this battle for some reason. If you read Twins of the West Star, there might not be a update this next week. I'm sorry. Johto and I have to get some things worked out:) **

**Q1: How did you like the battle? **

**Q2: Who should he put the Muscle Band on?**

**Q3: What did you think about Electivire? **


	42. Chapter 42: Darkrai and the Dark Aura!

**Chapter 42**

"_Drake, wake up," _a voice echoed inside his head. Drake thought it was Montana, so he pulled the comforters over his head.

"_I am not Montana," _the voice boomed. Drake shot up, sending his blanket flying. He looked around, noticing that Tony was gone.

"Arceus?" Drake said out loud.

"_Genius." _

"I thought you were fleeing from the Dark Five?" Drake quizzed, talking to the ceiling.

"_No. I came back to the home of my power…Sinnoh," _Arceus answered.

"So you're safe?"

"_Not entirely. We both know that Darkrai is the leader of the Dark Five. He of course is searching for me with his minions. Team Rocket is pretty heavy here, but Sinnoh is the location of my powers." _

"What do you need me to do then?" Drake asked, knowing something was about to be blown up.

"_I need you to pick up the pace on Team Rocket," _Arceus demanded. _"They have way too much time to develop new ways to enhance their Pokemon." _

"Do you know how hard that is? Team Rocket is more powerful than ever. They only show up when they want to be seen," Drake defended.

"_Team Rocket is beginning to make their presence known. We must stop them. They are planning something this world cannot handle. I can't come out of hiding. They can use me to get what they want quicker than doing it the hard way." _

"What do they want to accomplish?" Drake questioned. He was thrown off by a loud bang in his head.

"_I need to go. I've been here too long. Think back to the prophecy. The one thing that can demolish the world…that is what they want."_ A bright flash brought Drake to his knees. He assumed the fetal position as the room began to swirl. He still had his pajama bottoms on and no shirt. He lunged for his Pokeball belt, but only a single ball came off. The room swirled faster than ever, soon blinking away. Drake soon felt like he was floating in midair. He was in a void of darkness. He didn't know what was going on. Everything began to shake around him, and he was knocked out.

* * *

"Where am I," Drake grunted. He rubbed the back of his head. His vision was blurry, but he could tell he was in a cave. The wetness of the floor, the roughness of the walls, and the darkness around him: it was easily a cave

"Arceus?" Drake cried. He stood up, his legs trembling.

"You think you're in Arceus' place of business?" a voice snickered. "He will never have any power here!" Drake was picked up a by a dark hand. The energy around the hand spread across Drake's waist.

"Darkrai!" Drake screeched. He tried to punch the Legendary Pokemon, but his hand went through its body.

"I know you just got done talking with Arceus you little brat. I tried to direct you to Team Rocket. Your dark aura is more powerful than anyone ever imagined. Even the Darkness Mage. I need that energy. It is that of a God!" Darkrai began to squeeze Drake tighter. Drake's dark aura began to emerge.

"_Fight it!" _Drake cried. He sucked it in once more, but it was hurting him.

"Stop resisting. If I can merge this power with mine for just one day I can awaken the being that will put an end to this world's misery. Don't let Arceus continue to destroy the world. He didn't make it!" Darkrai yelled. Drake's dark aura appeared again, but this time it began to float into Darkrai.

"No!" Drake screamed. His blue aura flared around his fist, and he smashed into Darkrai's face. Darkrai took the hit without a flinch, continuing to steal Drake's aura.

"Lava!" Quilava cried. He blasted Darkrai form behind with the most powerful Ember he could muster. Darkrai cringed and dropped Drake.

"Let's see how you like seeing one of your tame beast die," Darkrai snarled. He turned around, but Quilava was gone.

"Lava!" Quilava cried once again, smashing into Darkrai with a Flame Wheel. Darkrai lunged at the Fire Pokemon, but Drake, instinctively, shot a pulse of energy at Darkrai.

"Run!" Drake shouted. Quilava took off down one of the many tunnels, leading the way. The two ran as fast as they could, but Darkrai appeared in front of them.

"You can't run from me. Where are you going to go? This isn't the Johto region," Darkrai chuckled. Quilava stood in front of Drake, willing to protect him.

"_Arceus, Darkrai has taken me into his place. I need help." _

"It's not worth it, Drake. I have this whole place blocked off. Not even the Darkness Mage herself can detect anything," Darkrai huffed.

"You said my dark aura is as powerful as a god, correct?" Drake asked, looking at Quilava.

"You wouldn't. You don't know how to use it. You didn't even kill the last Dark Aurer correctly!" Darkrai cried. He tried to grab Drake, but the dark aura erupted from his body. Quilava ran behind a boulder in the cave, not even looking at his trainer. Drake's hair turned pitch black as he shot a pulse of darkness from his palms.

"You scared to fight me now!" Drake screeched. He shot into the air, but Darkrai shot him down with a powerful Dark Pulse.

"Quilava, fire an Ember!" Quilava shot the small flames into the air. Drake took control of them and turned them pitch black. Quilava ducked back down. The flames spread around Darkrai, and they made a burning cloak that surrounded the Legendary.

"No!" Darkrai cried. He let out a pulse of energy that blew the flames away. Drake fell to the ground. The dark aura was beginning to burn.

"Quilava, run to me!" Drake yelled. His Quilava ran to him as Darkrai charged him. He closed his eyes and prayed that his plan would work. Quilava jumped in his cradled arms, and they both faded into darkness.

"No! Where did you go!" Darkrai screeched. He began to wreak havoc around him, destroying the cave. "He must not be able to track me!" He soon brought the cave crumbling down.

* * *

Drake dropped on his hotel room floor. Everything was a mess. It looked like a Dragonite used Twister. He looked down, noticing his dark aura burned his clothes away. He reached for a towel, so his Quilava didn't have to see him nude.

"Thank you so much," Drake whimpered as he held Quilava close. He wept along Quilava's warm fur. He looked up into the room's mirror, checking if his hair had gone back to normal. He sighed with relief when he saw his golden blond hair once again.

Drake got up and started to pick up the room. Tony's things were everywhere, and he didn't want to have to explain himself. This was one thing he would keep from his friends. Quilava picked up as much he could, but he knew he wasn't being much help.

"Quilava, don't tell anyone," Drake said. His voice was still trembling from his experience. As he was cleaning, he found a note from Montana:

"Drake, We all went out shopping. We know you are tired, so you can come if you want. We are eating dinner at the café at six. Be there!"

"We have some time to kill," Drake sighed. He called out his team. Golbat perched upside down on the mantle in the middle of room, and Donphan laid down at the edge of Drake's bed. Croconaw and Quilava cuddled up beside him, waiting for him to turn on the TV.

"Breaking news!" The TV blared. "Here is Jim Thorton in Canalave City, Sinnoh!" The picture blinked to a man holding a microphone in front of a collapsed cave.

"This here used to be one of the many underground tunnel entrances, but, as witnesses say, a dark energy erupted from below and brought the cave down," the handsome man explained. "No other details have been disclosed just yet. We will keep you updated!" The screen blinked back to the newsroom, but Drake quickly turned it off. He began to cry into his palms.

Quilava placed a paw on his thigh. "Lava, Quila!" The Pokemon chirped. Drake took it as something funny, so he cracked a smile. These were the times he missed his Kanto Pokemon.

"_You need to start to develop connections with these Pokemon as well, Drake," _another voice said in his head.

"_Kadabra?" _Drake questioned. He waited for a reply, but he never got one. He knew it was Kadabra. It had to be.

Drake continued with his relaxation by taking a long nap. He couldn't sit still. Dreams of the dark aura kept flowing in his mind. The power was incredible, but it hurt him so bad. Drake eventually woke up, and got ready for his planned dinner. He needed it. He would be taking the Goldenrod Gym by storm in the near future. A good meal would do him a lot of good.

* * *

**A/N- Well here ya go. I'm not feeling well, and my family is fighting. Oh well. Hahaha. This chapter is not that good, but I needed an interesting filler. **

**Q1: What could Darkrai trying to bring back?**

**Q2: Is the Dark Aura something to be scared of?**

**Q3: Will the Darkness Mage be revealed soon? Who do you think it it? **


	43. Chapter 43: Rematch Surprises!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 28 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 31 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 28 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 28 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"I'm here to take you down, Whitney!" Drake shouted as he pushed the doors to the petite gym open.

"I forgot how girly it was in here," Tony laughed. His laughter was ended by a swift punch to the arm by Montana. Soleil smiled but didn't say anything, fearing she would be next.

"Hello, Drake!" Whitney chimed. The group walked into the battlefield area of the gym, and they split ways. Drake accompanied Whitney on the field, and the group walked up into the stands. Nancy joined them as soon as they sat down.

"I love these stands," Soleil said. She picked up the pink pillow that covered each seat and fluffed it.

"I know. Whitney wants everyone to be comfortable, especially during a gym battle," Nancy explained.

"Don't you have to ref?" Tony quizzed.

"Nope, the official league referee is finally back," Nancy answered with a smile. She hated calling matches.

"Well, I hope Drake is ready this time," Montana sighed. She put her fist to her chin and leaned forward, anticipating a great battle.

"Drake, this will be a three-on-three battle and you can substitute," Whitney explained, enlarging a Pokeball. She tossed it in the air, allowing it to give a dramatic entrance.

"Tank!" Miltank mooed. The Pokemon sat on her butt, and she mooed happily.

"Fine then, Donphan go!" Drake shouted. His Ground type burst from his round confinement and rose his trunk, signaling he was ready.

"This match will be between the Gym Leader, Whitney, and the challenger, Drake Smith from Pallet Town!" The ref held up a red flag for Whitney and a green flag for Drake. "Begin!"

"Miltank, use Attract," Whitney ordered. Miltank stood and winked at Donphan. Hearts surrounded her, but she sent them at Donphan. Donphan grunted and looked around cautiously.

"Donphan, use Fissure!" Drake yelled quickly. He knew if Attract hit it would be an easy defeat. Donphan's hooves glowed white as he slammed them on the ground. A giant crack formed down the middle of the field. Miltank rolled to the right to dodge, but the crack stopped when Donphan rolled into. The hearts hit the wall and burst into harmless bubbles that were destroyed once they hit the ground.

"Now come up!" Drake shouted. Donphan rolled up the sides of the Fissure and sent himself soaring. Miltank tried to keep an eye on him, but he was in the middle of one of the huge stadium lights that hung from the ceiling. She squinted as she tried to see him, but to no avail.

"Slam!" Donphan shifted his body weight and dove down.

"Miltank, dive into the Fissure," Whitney ordered. The feminine Pokemon quickly dove into the crack, but Donphan aimed once again. The Pokemon collided as they both were in the middle of the crack. The force cracked the ground once again, splitting the field into four squares.

"Miltank!"

"Donphan, now get it back up here," Drake ordered. Donphan shook his head and wrapped his strong trunk around Miltank and sent her flying.

"Catch yourself and use Milk Drink!" Whitney cried. Miltank rolled and bounced when she hit. She bent over to drink her milk, so she could recover from the immense damage.

"Donphan, use Rollout!" Donphan spun rapidly, taking the right angle to launch himself once more.

"Okay, Miltank, use Rollout too," Whitney ordered. Miltank rolled back up, going into Fissure to mimic Donphan.

"Donphan now!" In midair, Donphan rotated and spun downward. The two Pokemon were going to hit dead on.

"Go!" Whitney roared. Drake stood silently, hoping Donphan could make it. The two Pokemon clashed, but they remained still in the air.

"_That's it!"_ Drake said to himself. "Donphan, use your trunk!" Donphan unrolled his trunk, but he still spun. His trunk slammed into Miltank and sent her flying towards the ground. "Take Down!" Donphan unrolled and dove. He hooked her with his tusks, and the two Pokemon fell together.

"Throw her!" Drake yelled as they got closer to the ground. Donphan lifter her and then used her own force to send him onto one of the land squares as she was sent straight into the Fissure.

"Miltank is unable to battle!" The ref held up the green flag, showing Drake had won.

"Donphan that was amazing!" Drake cheered. Donphan ran up to him to give him a hug. Drake kneeled down, and Donphan cried happily; however, he was very tired.

"You haven't beat me yet," Whitney snarled. "Go Clefairy!" Her Pokeball flashed open and released her cheery Clefairy who gasped at the sight of the gym.

"Donphan, come back," Drake said. A red beam hit Donphan on the back and sucked him in. He thought deeply, but easily made his choice. "Quilava!" Quilava flared his fire as he set foot on the ground. He was on the square to Drake's right and was diagonal from Clefairy.

"Clefairy, use Minimize and get close," Whitney ordered. Clefairy chimed sweetly as she shrunk down to minimal size. Her small form gave her the ability to jump high, so she leapt into the air and totally cleared the crack.

"Quilava, use Quick Attack to jump over the crack and get into another square!" Drake yelled. Quilava sprinted at the crack with a tail of energy behind him. He cleared the crack, and he and Clefairy stared at each other once again, but this time they were on neighboring squares.

"Sing now!" Whitney cried.

"Dive into the crack!" Drake yelled. Clefairy began to sing, releasing music notes from her mouth. Quilava dove in the crack, but the music notes followed him. When the music notes hit the walls of the crack, they began to echo around the entire gym.

"Wrong move," Whitney giggled. Quilava began to slow down before falling in a deep sleep.

"I can't recall him now," Drake groaned. He was trying with his Pokeball, but the red beam couldn't get into the crack.

"Get in there and use Wake-Up Slap," Whitney ordered. Clefairy pranced happily down into the crack. Her fist balled up and began to glow. She slapped Quilava all over the crack. Quilava fell limp on the ground with bruises all over, but he was still sleeping.

"Use that energy to throw him back up here," Whitney ordered. Drake readied his Pokeball, but then an idea hit him. Clefairy flipped Quilava in the air, hitting him hard to force him back up on his original square. He woke up as he hit the ground and stood shakily. Drake smiled.

"Reversal!" Drake roared. Quilava's flame flared powerfully as he gained the energy to sprint where Clefairy was coming out of the crack. Quilava jumped at her and began to scratch and kick violently.

"Clefairy!" Whitney cried. Both Pokemon fell back onto the square across from Quilava's unconsciously.

"Both Pokemon are out!" The ref yelled, raising both flags. "This is the last of Whitney's Pokemon!"

"Lickitung, I need you!" Whitney yelled. Her Lickitung popped out of the Pokeball and landed on the same square Clefairy and Quilava were knocked out on.

"Golbat, time to go!" Drake threw the Pokeball in the air, allowing his Golbat to get an aerial start.

"With you choosing Golbat, I can see you had this strategy down from the start. You wanted to take away my mobility, and now you don't have to suffer from it," Whitney complimented, "Good work!"

"Well, thanks," Drake said. "Golbat, send a Heat Wave right at her!" Golbat didn't release the flames from her mouth, but she flapped her wings the sent the flames flying everywhere around Lickitung.

"Lickitung, use Attract to stop the flames," Whitney ordered. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Lickitung blew a wink that exploded into hearts that surrounded her. The flames hit the hearts, but they were stopped and destroyed as they tried to get through the hearts.

"Using Attract as a defense?" Drake mumbled.

"Disable!" Lickitung glowed blue, using its abilities to make Golbat motionless. The Flying type fell to the ground. "Stomp!" Lickitung ran fast as she leapt into the air, soaring over Golbat as she fell.

"Golbat!" Drake cried. Golbat watched as the Lickitung kicked her back and lead her deep into the center of the crack.

"Go!" Golbat cried as a cloud of dust came out of the 't' shape crack.

"Lickitung, use Wrap and squeeze her!" Whitney screeched.

"Golbat, use Confuse Ray!" Lickitung's Disable lost the grip on Golbat, and the Bat Pokemon swung her wing around, slapping Lickitung across the face. Lickitung snarled as released her tongue. Golbat's eyes glowed blue as a sphere formed in front of her. The sphere floated straight into Lickitung's mouth, and she accidentally swallowed it.

The trainers couldn't see into the crack, but Drake had confidence in Golbat. "Send her flying with a uppercut Wing Attack!" Golbat waddled over to the dizzy Lickitung and used a glowing wing to send her high into the air. "Air Cutter!" As Lickitung was falling back down, Golbat released a sphere of air that clashed with her, blowing her over one of the land squares.

"Soar!" Drake roared. Golbat shot out of the crack as Lickitung fell on her face. The Normal type got up and shook her head.

"Heat Wave!" Golbat blasted the flames out of her mouth, increasing the power. Lickitung turned around in time to get the flames straight to the face. Lickitung fell on her back with a charred face and swirled eyes.

"Lickitung is unable to battle! The challenger, Drake Smith, is the winner!" Drake cheered, but Golbat got excited and accidentally blew a minor Heat Wave over his head, making him duck. Drake quickly recalled her, and then he met Whitney on the sidelines.

"That was a great battle. The strategy of taking my land away was amazing. You and Kellin must have done some good for each other," she laughed.

"How did you…?" Drake stuttered, but Whitney glanced up at Nancy. Drake got the message.

"Here is your Plain Badge, and the TM Attract," Whitney said, giving Drake a small diamond shaped badge with a yellow center and a silver border. He put the badge and the small pink disc in his bag.

"We did it!" Drake cheered as the gym's doors closed. "Now for Ecruteak!"

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the late update. Had some issues this weekend with family. Hopefully, if I get enough reviews, I can update tomorrow as planned. **

**Q1: Did Drake's strategy impress you?**

**Q2: Did he do better with match-ups this time?**

**Q3: What do you think is next?**


	44. Chapter 44: Special Pokemon!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 29 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 31 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 30 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 29 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"So where do we go next?" Tony asked as he was looking at Trainer's Digest, a popular magazine for aspiring trainers.

"I imagine we need to go north to Ecruteak," Montana said.

"What did Nancy say to do next?" Soleil quizzed. "She knows the region better than us."

"Ecruteak," Tony answered.

"Then that is our next destination!" Drake cheered. He seemed in a better mood since he won his third Gym Badge against Whitney, Nancy's older cousin.

"Wait, don't leave!" Nurse Joy cried. She ran from behind the desk to the chairs the group were sitting in.

"What is it Nurse Joy?" Drake questioned, noticing she was worried about something.

"A lot of my food supplies were stolen late last night, and I desperately need help finding that food. My budget won't allow me to buy anymore, and I have some Pokemon in critical condition after a couple of trainers fought dark-clothed strangers," the nurse sighed.

"Dark-clothed strangers?" Montana quizzed.

"One problem at a time," Nurse Joy ordered. "Please go find the thieves responsible!" The group quickly began to investigate the kitchen area of the Pokemon Center on Nurse Joy's behalf.

"The odds of us finding them are slim," Soleil grunted. "It happened at least six hours ago."

"Not so fast!" Tony cried. He pointed at a trail of food that led them out of the backdoor of the Pokemon Center kitchen.

"Let's go!" The group ran out of the door and followed the trail.

* * *

"This is leading us all over the city," Montana sighed. "How did no one notice food laying here?"

"I'm sure people in a city like this are more concerned on other things," Soleil joked. They all stopped abruptly, looking at a fancy building with a golden arch over the front doors.

"This is the Magnet Train Station that runs between here and Saffron," Tony explained as he read it off his PokeDex screen.

"Well let's go in," Drake ordered. He pushed open the doors to reveal the true hustle and bustle of Goldenrod City.

"This is crazy," Montana awed. The inside of the station was elegant in every way: gold lining and pillars, a giant grandfather clock, and a giant screen reading the time and arrival of the train.

"And the trail is gone," Tony groaned.

"Well, let's think, where will thieves go to hide stuff?" Drake quizzed himself and the group.

"Basement or hideout!" Tony shouted. He began to look around to find the basement or elevator.

"There it is," Montana said. They walked over to the door, but it was locked.

"We need to get down there," Soleil sighed. They all looked at Montana, giving her a funny look.

"Seriously?" She whined. She flipped her hair, and she rolled her eyes before walking into the middle of the busy room. She eyed the fountain that was spouting water into the small pool around it. She winked at Soleil, signaling her to do something.

"Squirtle, sneak around into the fountain and splash water onto the floor," Soleil whispered. Squirtle nodded, squirming her way through the crowd and into the fountain.

"Squirt!" Squirtle giggled as she splashed the water right onto the floor. Montana smiled, and then she "accidentally" slipped on the water. Squirtle shot from the fountain and onto Soleil's shoulder where she felt comfortable.

"Miss are you okay?" A security guard asked as he pulled Montana up. Montana struggled to get up, but she pulled the guard down with her. She made a quick swipe, grabbing the guard's keys. Once they regained their balance, they both got to their feet.

"Thank you so much!" Montana ran off to her friends, leaving the guards with no questions about their intentions.

"That surprisingly worked," Drake laughed.

"Don't question my abilities to actually act like a helpless little girl," Montana huffed. The group formed a wall in front of the door as Montana opened the door.

"It's open," she whispered. They each snuck into the dark staircase.

"This is so dark," Tony whimpered. "Magmar!" He released his Fire type to light the way.

"Mar!" The Pokemon roared. His tail lit up the staircase, revealing the trail of food.

"We are almost there!" Drake cheered. "I just want to get to my next gym!" He sprinted down the stairs, nearly tripping.

"Drake, do you hear that?" Tony whimpered. He grabbed onto Magmar, who flared his flame to protect Tony.

"It sounds like Pokemon," Soleil said. "Squirtle, fire a Water Gun down there!" Squirtle jumped off Soleil and blasted the Water attack down the dark tunnel.

"Pi!"

"Ai!"

"Urs!" Three Pokemon cried from down the tunnel. Out of the darkness, Squirtle was struck by a powerful Thunder attack. Squirtle flew into Soleil and knocked both of them down.

"Magmar, stand strong," Tony ordered.

"Quilava!" Drake yelled. His Quilava popped out flames ready.

"Espeon, go!" Montana's graceful Espeon flashed out of her ball, landing on all fours. "Get ready! We don't know what is in the darkness!" Three figures walked out of the shadows, making the group's jaws drop.

"What the heck is going on?" Drake asked. He took a double look at the Pokemon to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"They…They are different," Montana stuttered. A Pichu walked forward in front of Quilava, but the Pichu was white and black instead of yellow and black.

"That is cool! We have to catch them!" Tony squealed. A small bear-like Pokemon walked forward. The Teddiursa was completely normal except for the pitch black crescent moon on his forehead.

"Okay," Montana grunted. An Aipom dance forward, spinning in circles. The Aipom's colors were completely swapped. The usual purple fur was the color of the an ordinary Aipom's stomach, and the color of her belly was purple.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Quilava rolled into his flames, spinning at Pichu. The flames shot off in different directions, showing a different variation of the move. Pichu jumped over the attack, but a flame shot into his belly. Pichu snarled, letting loose a powerful Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball hit in front of Quilava and sent him flying.

"Pichu can't learn Shadow Ball," Drake grunted. "Ember!" Quilava shifted in the air, blasting Pichu out of the air with the several flames.

"Chu!" The tiny altered Electric type cried as she slammed into the wall.

"Go, Pokeball!" Drake threw the capturing device at Pichu's back. The Pokeball chimed immediately.

"I caught the white Pichu!"

"Espeon, use Iron Tail," Montana ordered. Espeon rushed the mixed-colored Aipom with a iron hard tail. Aipom did a back flip, and then she released a powerful Ice Beam that froze everything in front of Espeon. The Psychic type flipped in the air, clashing with the Ice Beam. A small explosion sent Espeon back to Montana.

"Get in there with Quick Attack!" Espeon gathered energy as she sped forward with blinding speed. Aipom jumped back again, letting loose of her tiny claws.

"Confusion!" Espeon's jewel glowed powerfully as Aipom was covered in a bright red light. Espeon cried as Aipom was flung into the wall.

"Pa!" Aipom cried as she fainted. Montana kissed a Pokeball before she threw it at the Normal type. The Pokeball wiggled before chiming a ring of success.

"Yeah! Aipom is mine!" Montana picked up the Pokeball and cheered with Espeon.

"Magmar, use Fire Spin!" Magmar roared as he fired a blast of spiraling flames. Teddiursa ran from the attack, but he was burned by the move.

"Teddy!" Teddiursa cried. His speed increased exponentially.

"He has the ability Quick Feet!" Tony cried. "Use Faint Attack to knock it out!" Teddiursa noticed Magmar stop, so he jumped in the air to release a crackling Thunderbolt.

"They can't learn Thunderbolt! Magmar, dodge!" Magmar tried to move, but the Thunderbolt hit him square in the chest. Magmar grunted and spread his flames all over his body, blasting the fire onto Teddiursa.

"Yeah!" Tony cheered. Teddiursa fell to the ground unconsciously. Tony quickly threw a Pokeball at the unique Teddiursa and captured him. Magmar picked up the ball, and he gave it to Tony.

"That settles that," Drake joked. Soleil regained her composure and got up. She rubbed her head slightly.

"We need those Pokemon back," a voice ordered deviously from the dark part of the basement.

"Who are you?" Drake asked. There Pokemon stepped forward, preparing to protect their trainers.

"Drake, you know who we are," another voice snarled. Two twins stepped forward with black hoodies on. Tony snarled, and his Magmar flared his fire.

"We hold Cloned Pokemon. You can't defeat us," one twin said.

"Even if we had normal Pokemon, you still couldn't beat us," the other twin laughed. "Those Pokemon are screw ups of our Steroid Pokemon, so we must dispose of them."

"No!" Drake roared. His Quilava fired an Ember at the feet of the two twins.

"We aren't going to fight you here, Drake," one twin chuckled. "The Radio Station is where your concerns lay!" The other twin threw down a dark smoke ball, and they both disappeared.

"We have to get to the Radio Station!" Montana cried.

"Not so fast," another voice chuckled. Another grunt stepped forward with a weird Pokeball in his hand.

"Those twins are useless when it comes to real work. I am the first Mechis Trainer, and I will win!" He stepped out of the darkness, showing his emotionless face. He was fearing a full black sweat suit, but the Pokeball caught the group off guard. It was completely made of steel.

"Mechis Granbull!" The Mechis Pokeball flew in the air, flashing open. A Granbull appeared on the field, but this one of completely altered. He had a metal arm that resembled a boxing glove. He glared with one regular eye, and one red one that was covered by metal. Both of his fangs were steel, and they glistened as the light hit them. His chest had a steel plate that looked like it could resist any attack, and his legs were made of steel as well. They looked as if they could launch the Pokemon high in the air.

"This Pokemon is the first of many, and our boss is stealing the codes to operate the last factory in Johto to manufacture the parts, plus a little revenge on the city of Goldenrod as a warning that Team Rocket is here!" The man roared. The Granbull sprinted forward with amazing speed.

"How is it that fast with all that steel?" Tony cried.

"That isn't steel you puny excuse for a human. That is a special metal that is as hard as steel but light as a feather. It is called Mechis steel, hence the name Mechis Pokemon and Mechis Ball!"

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava rolled rapidly at the Mechis Granbull, but the Pokemon caught Quilava.

"Magmar, use Fire Spin over the top of him," Tony ordered quickly, so he could save Quilava. Magmar leaped over Granbull, blasting the fire tornado on the ground. Granbull threw Quilava into Magmar, and the two Pokemon fell to the ground.

"No!" Drake and Tony cried. Their Fire types laid limp on the ground.

"Espeon, charge with Iron Tail!"

"Squirtle, use Aqua Tail!" Both Pokemon charged the Mechis Pokemon, but Squirtle jumped in the air, letting her glowing tail create a massive wave. Espeon jumped on top of the wave, surfing with her Iron Tail.

"Go!" The grunt roared. Granbull leapt into the air, punching Espeon into the wall.

"Espeon!" Montana cried. She picked her unconscious Pokemon off the ground.

"Squirtle, watch out!" Soleil yelled. Granbull crashed through the wave and kicked Squirtle roughly. Granbull got ready to launch the final blow, but Squirtle began to glow. The Water type glowed as she stood up. She grew large ears and a furry tail. Her shell looked harder than ever, and she looked stronger than ever.

"War!" The newly evolved Wartortle roared. She jumped in the air, blasting an ice cold blast from her mouth. The attack was a huge gust of wind that froze Mechis Granbull in place.

"No!" The grunt roared.

"Freeze him too!" Soleil shouted. Wartortle used her new Blizzard attack to freeze the grunt like an iceberg.

"Now, we have to get to the Radio Station!" Drake ordered. They ran back up the stairs, hoping they wouldn't be too late to stop Team Rocket.

* * *

**A/N- Happy Easter everyone! I saved this for an Easter update since I did not prepare a special. Hope everyone likes the chapter. **

**Q1: How do you feel about the groups new "special" Pokemon?**

**Q2: Is there a reason to why they are specially colored and know a move they can't normally learn. **

**Q3: Will these new Mechis Pokemon cause trouble for the group?**

* * *

**TRIVIA: This is a special question to judge who is paying attention:) **

**Question: What are the three types of enhanced Pokemon Team Rocket uses? There are three. **


	45. Chapter 45: Battle of Goldenrod: Part 1!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 29 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 31 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 30 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 29 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 25 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

"Stop!" Tony shrieked, stopping the running trainers. They stood right outside the Pokemon Center, and Tony was facing it.

"We need help. We will have Joy do a quick recover on our Pokemon, and we need to bring in reinforcements," Tony explained. "If they have more Mechis Pokemon, we may be in trouble!" The group nodded, and they shot into the busy Pokemon Center.

"Tyler!" Montana cried. She ran up to their friend.

"Slith!" Drake shouted. The two boys were standing beside each other, giving the group an odd look.

"Team Rocket is currently in the Radio Station, and we need help to get them out," Soleil whined. Wartortle was standing beside her, scanning their surroundings for threats.

"We will help," Tyler said as Slith nodded along. They ran to the desk so that Nurse Joy could heal their Pokemon.

"We have a very critical situation going on, and we need a very quick, like one second, recover on these Pokemon," Drake explained. The six trainers held out all their Pokemon. "We need them at perfect health for what we are about to get into."

"I can heal them quick, but it will be five minutes," Nurse Joy agreed. She filled the trays with the Pokeballs, and she rushed off into the back with her faithful Chansey.

"I'll be back," Drake said. He ran to the computer screen and typed Gary's number. The professor's image popped up.

"Hey, Drake!" Gary shouted, making sure he could hear him.

"I need all my available Pokemon," Drake huffed quickly. He noticed Tony and Montana jumping onto the computers next to him. Slith, Soleil, and Tyler waited at the desk anxiously.

"Well, I am not the professor for Johto, so I can't authorize you having more than six, and Elm is currently on a research expedition in Mt. Silver. Which Pokemon would you like out of Dodrio or Victreebel?" Gary asked.

"Victreebel," Drake answered. The Pokeball flashed on the transporter, and Drake hung up instantly. Montana and Tony got up from their computers at the same time, meeting at the desk.

"I called Nancy, Nydia, and even Kellin," Soleil said as Nurse Joy approached them with their Pokeballs.

"Kellin?" Drake asked.

"He could help," Montana sighed. Drake rolled his eyes as he grabbed his Pokeballs. He walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"He didn't even give me time to tell him that Nancy was the only one that answered," Soleil said. The group followed him out of the Pokemon Center. The scene of the city had changed in five minutes.

"Something is wrong with the Radio Station!" A citizen cried. "The only street to it is blocked off!" Drake took a look down the street, and sleek black cars blocked the road. Ten people in black hoodies monitored the area.

"Is there another way to get to the Radio Tower?" Drake asked the man.

"When Team Rocket attacked the first time they created an underground exit from the basement of the Radio Tower, but I don't know if Team Rocket has found it yet," Nancy answered, running from behind the man. The man recognized her as Whitney's cousin and ran off, knowing the city was in good hands. Beside Nancy stood her powerful cousin, Whitney, they both stared at Drake in desperation.

"Okay, I think I have a plan," Drake said. "We have to find that underground tunnel, but we also need to make the Rockets think that we are trying to do our old ways of forcing our way in."

"So some of us go and charge in, but the other half goes through the tunnel," Montana finished, catching onto Drake's thought.

"That could work, but the group that goes underground needs to be quick and attack from behind. We don't want to turn this into a Cerulean thing," Whitney said, staring at Drake.

"We couldn't control a lot of that," Drake snarled. Whitney rolled her eyes, but calmed down once Nancy nodded at her in agreement with Drake.

"Fine, Nancy and I will take out the blockade," the pretty gym leader grunted.

"We will help," Tyler said, nudging Slith forward.

"And us four will go through the tunnel," Soleil said.

"Sounds like a plan," Nancy agreed. "We will storm the front while y'all go through the tunnel and catch them from behind."

"Then we will take the other floors," Drake grunted. They all nodded and went their own way, but Drake stopped and called them back together.

"Let us take the front," Drake insisted. "You know the city better, and y'all can navigate the tunnel much better." They nodded and switched directions.

"What are you doing," Montana whispered as they ran down the street.

"We have a better chance of taking down any enhanced Pokemon," Drake explained. "Meet in the alley to the left!" The group of four zigzagged through the open streets, trying to stay out of sight. They all met behind a large dumpster, waiting to see what Drake had planned.

"There are ten guards up front, and there are four us," Drake explained. Everyone nodded. "We need to go in with little damage to us as possible. I want Wartortle to freeze them." Soleil and Wartortle nodded in agreement.

"Victreebel, will go on the roofs and snatch up people with Power Whip," Drake said.

"Then we will lead a full on assault from the front," Montana said.

"I want you and Tony to go with Soleil and Victreebel and travel through the yards and houses. We need outfits, so when Victreebel throws them over take their clothes." He began to fumble around in his pocket, giving Victreebel's Pokeball to Montana. "Take care of them," he whispered into the ball.

Montana, Tony, and Soleil both pulled out a Pokeball each and gave it to Drake. "They will help," Tony grinned. Drake nodded, and shot into the alley across the street to get a better view at the blockade.

* * *

"It's so dark in here," Slith said. The group could barely see in front of them.

"Spoink!" Tyler shouted. His Psychic Pokemon sprung forward and grunted as the jewel on his head shined brightly.

"That works," Whitney giggled.

"What happens if they have this blocked off?" Nancy quizzed nervously. "I don't think we can handle those new Mechis Pokemon if they have any more."

"I doubt it," Slith answered, "We will get through." The group continued to follow Spoink's bright light, but the Pokemon stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Tyler stuttered, seeing a dark shadow.

"We knew some idiot would try this path," a shadow snickered. Another shadow walked up beside him. They were the exact same height.

"Twins," Tyler groaned.

"We are the Devis Twins, the leading Clone trainers," they both snarled. "We lead the Rockets in the cloning process, and we rule. Our Clones will destroy all of normal Pokemon."

"How are you cloning so easily? That technology was destroyed 20 years ago!" Whitney cried.

"Our leader, the Darkness Mage, will not let anything stop her. Mewtwo has agreed to join us after your leader destroyed its home," the twins said in unison.

"Why do you need clones?" Nancy asked, reaching for one of her Pokeballs.

"To merge an army of enhanced Pokemon to eliminate all threats to the Gods!"

"Do you think these so called Gods will keep you around?" Slith quizzed, doing the same as Nancy. All they needed was time to release their Pokemon.

"Yeah, if you betray everyone, they will know you have a tendency to follow your own rules. Why do you think they got banished? They hate humans!" Tyler cried, trying to get into their heads.

"You and your pesky team have no idea what our plans are, and your leader, Arceus, will be the first of the killed!" The twins cried. They threw six strangely marked Pokeballs in the air. Twelve Pokemon erupted from the inside of each of them. They all had marks that were uncommon to their species.

"These are the first twelve Clones that have are one hundred percent perfect!" An Umbreon and Jolteon stood in front of them. The Jolteon had black stripes along its spikey yellow fur while the Umbreon had white circles instead of yellow. A Magnezone with black stripes hovered beside one of the twins while a loyal Sceptile with yellow stripes stood with a viscious look. A ruthless Garchomp stared with bright yellow eyes that glowed in the tunnels darkness. The Garchomp had bright red skin that intimidated the group. A blue ghost-like Pokemon floated in front of the twins with yellow marks all over its face.

"A Jellicent," Whitney mumbled. A Dustox fluttered above them with a normal appearance except for blue eyes. A Bouffalant stood beside them that had a purple afro instead of brown. A Poliwrath had a completely black stomach with no swirl design, and a Pelliper that had black feathers instead of the usual blue feathers. A Golem and Probopass stood on the sides of the twins and showed black markings all over. The twins began to study their opponent.

"The usage of official battling will not be useful. Team Rocket has perfected the training of guerilla battling. Our Pokemon are bred for warfare. Team Rocket is more powerful as ever," one twin chuckled. The other twin eyed the trainers more.

"Releasing your Pokemon will only get them hurt," the other snarled. "Just come with us." The four trainers eyed each other and nodded in agreement.

"Good," the grunted. "Seize them!" The Clones charged forward and grabbed them. "Take them into the prison area." The twins turned around, and their Pokemon followed them.

"What's the plan?" Nancy asked Whitney, who was being held by the Golem.

"I sent a message to Drake stating our compromise. This might be an easier way to get in. They think they have stopped us," Whitney whispered. The Golem pushed her forward, nearly knocking her down.

"_We really need some help,"_ Slith said to himself as they were taken into the secret entrance of the Radio Station. The scene was horrifying.

* * *

"Don't give in!" Drake shouted. He punched a grunt in the face as his Victreebel pulled one behind the buildings. The Rockets were got off guard, and they were scatter-brained in their attacking. The powerful Steroid Pokemon were slow and dumb, so Drake's quick and smart team took them down easy.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel everywhere!" Drake shouted. Two grunts grabbed ahold of him, but Montana's Persian flew from behind them, throwing them into the dirt. Soleil's monstrous Torterra stomped through the Steroid Pokemon with ease. The enhanced Pokemon would get close, and then the smaller Pokemon would jump of Torterra's back and attack them.

"Donphan, Fissure!" Donphan roared as he smashed his two front legs on the ground. The Rockets and their Pokemon ran screaming, but they all fell into the crack in the road.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered. The powerful attack left little resistance left to fight.

"All Rockets we are under attack!" A grunt yelled as he ran into the building. Tony, Soleil, and Montana walked out from behind the building, and they gave him an odd look.

"I think that means we have some trouble heading our way," Tony sighed. Drake called everyone behind him, and they sprinted forward.

"Don't let them in!" A familiar voice yelled. The new screen in front of the Radio Station showed the Johto Commander's face. She was staring right at the group.

"You won't stop us!" Drake yelled, punching the screen with a blue fist. He breathed in, losing his aura.

"Let's go!"

"Not so fast," A group of four grunts snarled. They ran out of the building and each released two Pokemon.

"Divide and conquer!" Drake ran to his far left with his entire team following him. A grunt with a Houndoom and a Skarmory followed him. Montana stepped back a few times before running straight back with Persian by her. A woman grunt snarled and shot after her with a Magcargo and Granbull beside her.

"You can't catch me," Tony teased, sticking out his tongue. He and Farfetch'd teased a grunt to pull his attention off of Soleil, who ran to the left. A grunt with a Steelix and Shuckle followed her while a grunt with an Octillery and Houndoom stared at Tony viciously. He juked left then right, but the Pokemon had huge intimidating veins that popped out all over their body. Their eyes radiated a dim red shade that shot fear into any opposing Pokemon's eyes.

"Ivysaur!" Tony yelled. His trusty Ivysaur popped out of the ball, and she growled at the Pokemon. The grunt snapped his fingers and the Pokemon rushed forward.

"Farfetch'd use False Swipe!" Farfetch'd jumped in front of Ivysaur, swinging his leak like a baton. The Houndoom shot a powerful Flamethrower at them, but the leak blocked the flames. Farfetch'd smirked as he shot into the air. Ivysaur held the Houndoom down as Farfetch'd repeatedly beat it with his leak.

"Octillery, use Water Pulse," the grunt cried. Octillery took in a deep breath before shooting a sphere of water at the attacking Pokemon.

"Hold the Vine Whip, but use Leaf Storm!" Tony yelled. Ivysaur roared as she gripped Houndoom harder, and shot the Leaf Storm at the Water Pulse. Houndoom fainted, so Ivysaur let the wind take its body and smash it into the Water Pulse, ending with Octillery getting hit by its own teammate.

The grunt checked both his Pokemon, but he looked at Tony with a shocked look. "You killed it!" Tony's eyes immediately began to water, and he fell to his knees.

"No, I couldn't," Tony sobbed. The grunt quickly got up and ran at Tony as his head was down. Ivysaur released her vines and gripped the grunt with all her might. His face began to turn blue.

"Saur!" The Pokemon cried with rage. Tony looked up in enough time to see the grunt's lifeless body fall to the ground. Tony began to shake. Ivysaur slapped him across the face while she muttered something in her Pokemon language. Tony nodded.

"Kill them all!" Drake's grunt screamed, seeing his fellow grunt fall in battle. His Houndoom raced at Drake, but Victreebel wrapped her Power Whip around its stomach, throwing it a the front of the building.

"Skar!" Skarmory shrieked. The aerial Pokemon dove down, slashing at Drake, but Drake's new Pichu and Quilava smashed into it. As the Steroid Pokemon landed, Donphan roared and smashed a Fissure right on its steel body. The Pokemon fell unconscious on the ground, barely breathing.

"Doom!" Houndoom roared. The Fire type tried to rush the group, but Croconaw blasted it with a powerful Water Gun, smashing it back into the brick wall. The grunt snarled and ran at Drake, but his Pokemon stepped forward. The Pichu, out of nowhere, jumped on the man and shocked him to death. Once the grunt's body fell limp, Pichu spat on his body and walked away. Drake was shocked. The little Pichu packed so much power. _"He holds a lot of resentment for Team Rocket!" _

"Stop!" Candace yelled from the giant screen above the entrance of the Radio Station. "You have killed two of my men, so I am allowed to kill two of yours!" The group that was supposed to be in the tunnel appeared on the screen. They were tied down to chairs by thick rope.

"Leave us be, and we will…recruit them into our organization," Candace snarled. Drake shot a look at Montana, who was shaking her head.

"Never!" Montana yelled. Her Persian let loose of a Thunder than brought her grunt to her knees. Persian let go of the attack, but rolled her eyes at the knocked out Pokemon and grunt.

"Freeze them!" Soleil screeched. Wartortle spun in the air as her Blizzard from the grunt and his Pokemon to solid ice.

"We have to get in there!" Drake cried. The group of four sprinted into the Radio Station to meet an army of Steroids waiting for them. The usually decorated lobby was torn to shreds.

"I hope you like my gift to you," Frank Bane, the Johto Execute and son of Candace, chuckled evilly. The Steroid Pokemon turned their attention to the group, foaming at the mouth.

"We are going to have the fight of our lives," Drake whispered. His friends released their teams and stood against the Steroid Pokemon.

* * *

**A/N- I think this is one of the more climatic and suspenseful chapters I've written. I know I said I wouldn't update today, but I got excited :). Hope you enjoy. Let's get some reviews flowing please! **

**Q1: Was this chapter good? Suspenseful?**

**Q2: How do you feel about them killing? In my opinion, if people were attempting to take over the world and you knew the wouldn't resist killing you, you kill them first. **

**Q3: Did you suspect Pichu to have some hard feelings toward the Rockets? **

******I'M POSTING A BRAND NEW STORY TOMORROW! It would be awesome if I could see all of you review and read it:) It has nothing to do with Drake's plot and will be calmer;) ******


	46. Chapter 46: Battle of Goldenrod: Part 2!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 29 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 31 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 30 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Take Down, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 29 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 25 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"Drake, we can't push through! They are swarming everywhere!" Montana screamed. Her Persian shocked a Steroid Granbull to the ground and then tackled the dull beast.

"We have to get up to the main studio! That is where they are keeping the others," Tony said, standing back to back to Drake. His Magmar blasted a Nidoking into the reinforced walls, knocking it out.

"Drake!" Frank Bane screeched. "I'm going to kill you!" He pushed through a group of Steroid Pokemon and tackled Drake. Drake's Croconaw chomped down on the evil man's leg.

"Ahh!" He cried. He kicked Croconaw in the face, and twisted around to shift the Water type off of him. He turned around the meet Drake's fist. Frank flew off of Drake, landing a few feet away.

"Arcanine!" Frank bellowed. A fiery dog-like Pokemon jumped through the battle scene, pinning Drake down. The Fire Pokemon was too heavy to push off.

"Help!" Drake cried. Frank accosted him with a sharp curved knife.

"We think if we can conserve your heart we can transplant it into a surrogate and then your powers will be for the Dark," Frank snickered. The Arcanine drooled on Drake's face as he snarled. Frank got closer with the knife, and Drake tried to break free.

"Torkoal, Rapid Spin!" Soleil yelled.

"Vic!" Victreebel screeched. Soleil's Torkoal smashed into Arcanine, and they fell to the ground. Victreebel wrapped an electrified whip across Frank's wrist, shocking him badly. Drake shot up, and he smashed his fist into Frank again. The Johto Executive dropped to the ground unconsciously.

"We can do it now!" The trainers began to make a push on the Steroid Pokemon.

* * *

"Kellin!" Nydia yelled from across National Park. Kellin turned around to see the blind girl running surprisingly fast.

"How…" Kellin whispered.

"Drake is in trouble. We have to go help," Nydia said.

"I don't think so," Kellin grunted. "He can handle whatever situation he is in."

"He just sent a new message. Team Rocket has Nancy, Whitney, Slith, and Tyler," Nydia cried. She looked in Kellin's direction, and then sprinted into the heavily wooded area of the park. Kellin wondered what she was doing, but he didn't follow her. He turned around, but he saw a bright blue flash fly out of the area.

"What the heck!" He shouted, shielding the sun from his eyes as he looked up to see the blue flash disappeared. "Go, Skarmory!" His Steel type bird Pokemon flew out of the ball, picking him up. Kellin masterfully swung on Skarmory's arched back, guiding the Pokemon.

"We need to catch that flash of light!" Skarmory squinted, barely seeing the light. She picked up her speed, racing towards the light.

* * *

"Drake, we need to go," Soleil ordered. "We can block off the staircase and then go up the elevator!" Drake nodded. He sent them towards the elevator. He dragged Frank's limp body outside of the door, wrapped in Victreebel's strongest vines. His Quilava bounced off the Steroid Pokemon's heads with a powerful Flame Wheel. Croconaw and Donphan rammed through them with their strength, and Golbat swooped low and blasted them with Heat Waves. Drake's new white Pichu shocked everything he could while Victreebel slung Steroids everywhere.

He reached the staircase and turned towards the elevator across the room. Soleil, Tony, and Montana had their teams recalled, and they were holding the doors open while all the Steroids were distracted by Drake. "Everyone run! Donphan, use Fissure!" His team shot for the elevator while everything shook. A giant crack opened, traveling up the wall and onto the roof. Chunks of cement and flooring fell on top of Steroid Pokemon. Drake and Donphan cleared the wreckage, diving into the elevator.

"That was close," Drake huffed.

"Now we have to take down the top floor," Montana sighed.

"How many of ours are out?" Drake quizzed.

"Not any. Just worn out. We have improved at this guerrilla battling style," Tony answered. The beeping off the elevator took over as the trainers prepared mentally for their next battle.

* * *

"You won't get away with this," Whitney snarled. Candace Bane, the Johto Commander, laughed menacingly.

"We will. And you will be the first to die of your friends you prissy little…"

"Shut up!" Nancy cried. She had tears rolling down her face. She feared for her life.

"Nancy, you can't show fear," Slith whispered. One of the four grunts kicked Slith in the back, knocking him over. Tyler winced for his friend.

"Drake will be here soon," Tyler said, truly believing his words. He turned to see Candace looking at a computer screen that showed the video footage of the elevator. She smirked as she pressed a single button that stopped the elevator.

* * *

"Skarmory, go!" Kellin yelled. His Skarmory picked up even more speed. The blue light was getting closer.

"Hey!" Kellin shouted. The blue light slowed down until he could see what it was. His jaw dropped.

"How?" Kellin said in awe. Nydia, the girl on the blue light, put a finger to her lips.

"It doesn't matter. You can't tell anyone," Nydia said. "I have a plan. Drake and the others are on an elevator that I have a feeling is going to be ambushed. I will stay outside and bombard the building with this guy. I want you to swoop in to save the, from the ambush, and then you can help from then."

"What will you do after I get in?" Kellin huffed. He wasn't excited about getting himself into the situation.

"I have to go. Business calls elsewhere." Kellin stared at the Pokemon that Nydia was using. He would have never expected a blind girl like Nydia to have a Pokemon that was so rare.

"Let's go!" The two shot off towards the Radio Station.

* * *

"What did you just push?"' Nancy cried again.

"The elevator's power switch. It will stop at the floor under us and your friends will certainly die there," Candace chuckled. "Initiate the satellite sequence!" Two grunts that sat at a complex computer system began to type rapidly on the keyboard.

"Satellite ready," one of the grunts said. The video footage switched to the top of the roof. The floor opened up to allow a giant satellite to surface.

"This will alter anything wild to obey my commands. The good Legendary Pokemon will be found and killed," Yuri snickered as she walked in the room. Nancy sniffed as she glared at the evil woman.

"Look at me all you want little brat, but your leader will be dead soon," Yuri said. She kneeled down to Nancy's level. She reared back and slapped the young girl across the face.

"You can't do that!" Whitney screamed. Yuri rolled her eyes before punching Whitney square in the nose. Blood began to flow out of her swollen nostrils.

"I'm out of here. Mewtwo said that a Legendary from another region is present now. I'm off to consult with the others," Yuri said. "The Mechis Specialist and Clone Specialists have promised me success. Once Drake is gone, kill everyone else and burn the bodies." Yuri called out an Abra that had veins popping out of its head. The Steroid Abra flashed out of the room, leaving Candace to deal with the Radio Station.

* * *

"What is going on!" Montana cried. The lights in the elevator turned off and the elevator stopped one floor early.

"Be calm," Drake said. "Be ready for an ambush." The doors swung open and a mechanical arm grabbed Soleil around the waist, pulling her out.

"Like my new part?" A dark voice snickered. The floor's lights flashed on to reveal the Mechis trainer from the subway and the Clone twins that captured the other group.

"Leave us be!" Tony screeched.

"Shut up, fool," the twins said in unison. A Dustox fluttered over their heads, and a Poliwrath with a full black stomach stood behind them with an angry look. The Mechis Granbull growled at the trainers.

"Have fun," one of the twins snarled. The Dustox and Poliwrath charged them along with the Mechis Granbull. The mysterious mechanical arm that grabbed Soleil retracted back to the Mechis Specialist.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava popped out of the ball already in attack mode. The Mechis Granbull swatted the Pokemon aside, aiming at Drake with a Hyper Beam blast. The trainers dove out of the elevator just in time to dodge to Hyper Beam.

"Espeon, use Iron Tail!" Espeon flashed out of the ball, swinging her Iron Tail around. The Poliwrath caught the tail, slamming her into the ground.

"They're too strong," Tony cried. His Togetic was annoying the Rocket Pokemon, barely dodging their attacks.

"Ivysaur, use Leaf Storm," Tony ordered swiftly. The Leaf Storm lifted the Poliwrath off of his feet, but the cloned Dustox blasted Ivysaur with a Psybeam that smashed her into the wall.

"Help!" Soleil cried as the Mechis Specialist touched his metal hand to her soft face. Out of nowhere, a blue blast exploded through the walls. A Skarmory flew in, grabbing the Mechis Granbull with her claws. Drake looked up to see Kellin drop the Mechis Granbull from the second to last floor and a blue light flash across the hole.

"No!" The Mechis Specialist cried. He dropped Soleil and dove after the Granbull selflessly.

"Idiot," the twins muttered. In a blink of an eye, they were surrounded by the trainers. "We give in." They raised their hands, but one quickly threw a smoke ball onto the ground.

"I can't see!" Montana cried. Skarmory cleared the smoke, revealing that the twins got away. Drake walked over to the hole in the wall, expecting to see the Mechis Specialist's limp body on the ground.

"He is gone!" Drake shouted.

"Who cares," Soleil said. "We have friends in trouble!"

* * *

"They defeated them," a grunt reported.

"Damn fools," Candace snarled. She looked back at her prisoners, grinning evilly. "Activate the signal. Swarm the city!"

"No," Whitney cried. Candace swirled around, putting a knife to her throat.

"I'm about tired of your whining," she snarled.

"Please," Nancy whimpered. Candace's shiny Scizor grabbed Nancy by the waist with her powerful claws. Her Ariados wrapped her poisonous string around Slith and Tyler's throats, slowly suffocating them.

"Stop!" Drake shouted as he burst from the door. His Golbat swooped in, blasting a Heat Wave that knocked both Bug Pokemon back.

"Phan!" Donphan roared as he rolled underneath Candace, knocking her over.

"Embaor, help Quilava and take down those Bug types!" Kellin ordered. Quilava used a Flame Wheel straight to the chest of Scizor while Emboar threw Ariados against the wall.

"Grunts!" Candance screamed. The grunts shot up to help, but Tony and Montana subdued them quickly. Soleil had Wartortle freeze them into a block of ice.

"Tyranitar!" Candace cried. The huge Pokemon took a stance as it flashed out of the Pokeball.

"Hyper Beam!" The Tyranitar used her energy to blast a powerful beam from her mouth. The trainers ducked for cover as pieces of roof and wall fell to the ground.

"You're going to take this place down!" Montana cried. Drake immediately reverted into his Aura phase. His hand flared blue as he shot a blast at the chest of the Tyranitar.

"How dare you use Aura on my Pokemon!" Candace cried. Her dark purple aura flared around her. She clenched her fist in Golbat's direction, controlling her.

"Let her go!" Drake shot forward, but Tyranitar's rock hard tail swung into him and knocked him into the wall. Kellin grunted as he looked around. Montana and Soleil were hiding underneath desks while Tony was ducking under a doorway. Kellin didn't want to endanger anyone else, so he sprinted into the ruckus. He tackled Candace from the side, releasing Golbat. This allowed Drake to release Victreebel, having her use a Solarbeam on Tyranitar. The Rock dinosaur-like Pokemon smashed into the wall, falling forwards. Kellin and Candace wrestled on the ground, but Candace used her Dark Aura to blast Kellin off of her. Drake created a blue energy whip, wrapping Candace up. He looked over to Kellin, seeing his newfound ally face first in the ground.

"You can't stop me!" Candace cried. She broke free from the aura whip and recalled her fallen Pokemon. Her Dark Aura flared around her, dissolving a hole to escape. She pulled out a small device with a red button in the middle.

"Goodbye," she laughed. She shot off as she clicked the button. Tony ran to the hole, seeing the condition the city was it. There were wild Pokemon everywhere. They were tearing down buildings and attacking citizens. About the same time, an alarm began to blare.

"Detonation in 3 minutes," a computer chimed.

Drake untied the rest of his team and started to think of a plan. Whitney pulled out a whistle, and she blew it hard. Nancy released her Noctowl, flying out of the hole. Three Pidgeot rose to the hole.

"My flyers," Whitney smiled. She ordered Tyler and Slith to hop on, and she led them to safety.

"We have to get out of here!" Drake cried. He called Skarmory over to pick up Kellin. Skarmory began to take off, but Drake caught her foot. "You can take one more!" He quickly pushed Soleil and Wartortle on Skarmory's back. Skarmory took off out of the hole before Soleil could protest.

"Release Farfetch'd!" Drake ordered. Tony's Pokeball shot out of the Pokeball. "GO!" Farfecth'd attempted to pick Tony up, but the small bird-like Pokemon couldn't. Togetic popped out of his Pokeball, picking Tony up. Farfetch'd and Togetic flew out of the hole, protecting their trainer. Drake recalled Quilava as he called Golbat over to him.

"Don't you even think about sending me off without you," Montana grunted. They had one and half minutes left.

"Okay," Drake sighed. He turned his back and snapped his fingers. Golbat swooped down, taking Montana out of the explosive Radio Tower.

"Victreebel, you're gonna hate me for this, but oh well," Drake said. He jumped on Victreebel's back, and he threw them out of the window. "Catch us!" Victreebel released her vine upward, grabbing onto a ledge of the building. Drake swung his body, swinging on the ledges to escape the upcoming explosion.

"Hang on!" Drake cried as he noticed Victreebel wearing out. Her vine missed a lower ledge, and the two fell to the ground. Drake fumbled her Pokeball before recalling her. Drake closed his eyes as he fell to hard cement. He vaguely heard a loud explosion before being knocked out.

* * *

**A/N- I'm back for the most part! Yay! Hope this chapter is good! I was really tempted to kill Whitney in this chapter. I hate her so much...**

**Q1: Did you miss me?**

**Q2: How'd you like the chapter? Give me some good and bad. It won't hurt my feelings. **

**Q3: What do YOU think is next? **

**Excuse any bad grammar/ spelling. I broke my arm so I am kinda out of it haha. **


	47. Chapter 47: Aftermath!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 30 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 32 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 31 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Assurance, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 30 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 26 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

"Good morning and welcome to Goldenrod Public News with Mike Brian and Suzy McHall," a monotone voice said as the stations icon did fancy flips and tricks across the screen as it headed for the bottom right hand corner of the screen. Drake's group sat around the TV on the Pokemon Center's couches.

"Our first report will cover the Radio Station Terrorist Attack," the man said in a deep voice. He was fake. His skin glossed in the studio lights, and his hair looked like it was made in a factory.

"Three days ago, our lovely and prized Radio Station was overtaken by Team Rocket," the woman, Suzy, explained. "A brave group of young trainers, whose names will be withheld, fought their way into the building. They were gone by the time authorities searched the area, but footage of the battle has been obtained. There were a total of eight trainers including our own Gym Leader, Whitney. She is here to talk to us about it this morning." An interview area flashed onto the screen. Mike, the man anchor, was sitting next to Whitney in one of the plainly dressed arm chairs.

"So, Whitney, are you still sticking to the 'no name' policy?" Mike quizzed.

"Yes. I have made it aware that ordinary trainers stopped Team Rocket. These people already have enough to deal with, and they don't need the public to know their names," Whitney answered.

"Fine," Mike huffed. "What about your cousin, Nancy?"

"What about her?" Whitney snapped.

"She was involved in the Cerulean attack…"  
"Don't say it like that! She helped save the city," Whitney said angrily.

"I'm sorry. Was this the same 'group' that saved Cerulean?" Mike questioned. Whitney stared at his ugly tie, thinking about her answer.

"Tough to say. I wasn't involved in that one. My childhood friend, Veronica Star the Gym Leader of Cerulean, was in that one. Maybe you should ask her," Whitney said. Mike was angered by the response.

"I think that's all the time we have for this session. I'm sure we will be seeing Whitney soon," Mike said. The screen cut off to commercials.

"That was close," Montana sighed.

"Sure was," Tony added.

"I can't believe that bastard took a shot at me," Nancy grunted. "I hate him."

"Do you know him?" Slith questioned.

"He and Whitney used to date off and on, and he is the main interviewer for the station," Nancy answered.

"They didn't seem too loving," Tyler snickered.

"She dumped him for Morty."

"The MORTY!" Tony squealed.

"Yep," Nancy laughed.

"It's back on," Soleil said. The group turned their attention to the TV once again.

"Welcome back. As we all know, the Radio Station is gone. Team Rocket destroyed it before fleeing the scene with who knows what. The police have found fragments of a satellite that had the Rocket insignia on it, and we don't know what they were using it for. Some theories say that it controlled the wild Pokemon that attacked the city," Suzy explained.

"Now for other news," Suzy said. Montana turned the TV off.

"When should Drake wake up?" Slith asked.

"We don't know really. Nurse Joy said it might be a few more days," Tony whimpered.

"It's already been three days," Tyler said.

"How are his Pokemon?" Nancy quizzed.

"They are okay. All of our Pokemon are fine. Nurse Joy thinks we did some intense training. She said all of yours will be ready by noon today," Montana answered.

"Wartortle okay?" Slith asked Soleil.

"Yeah. She is still shocked," Soleil sighed.

"Well, we have to go when we get our Pokemon. Ecruteak will be on the horizon for us tomorrow. We want to get all the badges about four months in advance so we can train," Slith explained.

"I have to get back to my gym duties as well. Whitney may need something," Nancy added. She got up, hugged everyone, and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"

"It is crazy how you two got together," Tony commented.

"Yeah, Slith. You have come along way from that shy boy we met in Cherrygrove," Montana laughed.

"We are best friends now," Tyler chuckled. "I asked for a battle to train for the Azalea Gym and then we traveled together."

"That is so cool," Soleil said. "I'm glad I found these guys."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Montana or Drake," Tony sighed, thinking about leaving them when Johto was over.

"Your Pokemon are ready," a nurse said. She handed them all a tray full of Pokeballs.

"I guess we better leave," Slith huffed. He and Tyler checked their supplies and left with a swift goodbye.

"We have a lot of friends," Tony chuckled.

"Let's get back to Drake," Montana ordered, ignoring Tony.

"Drake. Drake. Drake…" Drake's eyes seemed to stick together has he tried to look at his friends. Their figures blurred together as his eyes opened for the first time in three days.

"TonMonSol?" Drake mumbled. His three friends giggled at his slur.

"Just rest some more rest," Montana sighed. She laid his head back down, watching him fall asleep almost instantly.

"So what's the plan now?" Tony asked. "He is still slow and delirious."

"We can just do our own thing. I really doubt he will be up today," Montana explained.

"I could use some more training for my next show," Montana commented.

"And I really need to go get some supplies and stuff for the trip to Ecruteak," Soleil added.

"I'll entertain my Pokemon and Drakes," Tony sighed. The group went their separate ways, leaving Tony alone in the lobby.

* * *

"Let's go," he said as he released his team first. His Togetic spiraled upward and did a flip before laughing happily. His oddly colored Teddiursa looked around before putting his hand back into his mouth, sucking it as if it was dipped in honey. His Magmar spat fire near his foot and crossed his arms. Seel clapped his flippers and hobbled to a nearby pond as Ivysaur found a soft patch of grass to lay on.

"Alright everyone, Drake is on bad shape, so we are going to entertain his Pokemon for a while," Tony explained. His Pokemon nodded and smiled along with his orders. "Come out!" He released all five Pokemon at once, creating a bright flash of light.

Drake's Quilava sparked his fire before finding a place to curl up while Croconaw dove in the pond with Seel. His Donphan stomped the ground and cheered with his horn, and his Golbat hung from a branch that was shaded from the sun. His new white Pichu found his friend, Teddiursa, and the two oddly colored Pokemon began to play.

"I thought Pichu was more serious," Tony whispered to himself. His Togetic landed gently on his head, giggling.

"Tony!" Drake shouted as he walked out of the doors. Tony turned around with a brightened expression. Drake's Pokemon turned and shot for him. He was still wearing the patient gown, but he kneeled down to hug his Pokemon.

"Where is Golbat?" Drake asked Tony. Tony pointed towards the big tree, and Drake grinned. "Always like my Golbat. So what's been going on?"

"Tana and Soleil are out doing their own thing for today. We thought you still had a few more days in bed," Tony explained. " Whitney saved us from the media, the Radio Station is gone, and Team Rocket is nowhere to be found."

"Damn. We can never catch them," Drake mumbled. "When do we leave?"

"There is a Bug Catching Competition tomorrow in the National Park and I really want to do it," Tony said.

"Then we will go, but one question, why was I knocked out?" Drake quizzed.

"You evacuated all of us and then you had Victreebel swing out of the second to last floor before it exploded. Victreebel got two or three swings before missing and falling about four stories. You fell really hard."

"How is Victreebel?" Drake questioned.

"Good. I transferred her back to Gary's for you," Tony answered.

"Well thanks bud," Drake sighed. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yep. Slith and Tyler are already moving towards Ecruteak and then Whitney and Nancy are back at the gym. Did you know Morty and Whitney are dating?" Tony exclaimed.

"I remember seeing that on this magazine in the Pokemon Center a while back," Drake said. "Let's go get us some dinner and just relax before we start moving again."

"Sounds good to me, bro," Tony cooed. He recalled his team and walked back inside the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"The boy is awake and I am heading your way. Ho-Oh should arrive in Ecruteak any day now. We need to get his Guardian prepped and ready," the black shadow from Cherrygrove said into a black PokeDex. The shadow shot into the air, disappearing into the darkening sky.

* * *

**A/N- Officially back! My computer is fixed and my school year is pretty much over:) Be ready for an intense summer people. Please review. I would have tried to have this done earlier but my last chapter didn't get many reviews so I decided against it. Reviews help a writer so much, so please review it up not for the sake of the numbers but to motivate me:) Thanks to everyone who reads! **


	48. Chapter 48: Bug Catching Bonanza!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 30 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 32 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 31 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Assurance, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 30 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 26 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"Good morning," Drake yawned as he walked into the café.

"How'd you sleep?" Montana quizzed.

"Good, did any of you notice how cold it is outside?" Drake said. They all nodded.

"This is when Johto begins to get cold. It has the same season cycle as Kanto," Tony explained.

"Well good thing we bought everyone some warmer clothes. No need for winter clothing just yet, but some longer and warmer clothes will do," Soleil said.

"Where are they?" Tony questioned.

"War!" The Water Pokemon cheered, holding up two plastic bags of clothing.

"We can change into them later, I just want to go!" Drake said. He picked up his backpack and slung it on his back.

* * *

"On the road again," Tony sung as they walked across the bricked path to National Park.

"I want to battle someone," Tony said.

"So do I!" Soleil shouted.

"Sounds like a double battle," Montana chuckled.

"Let's do it!" Drake cheered.

"How do we pick teams?" Montana asked. Soleil took off Tony's hat and ripped a small piece ofpaper into four and numbered them one to four.

"Odds and evens," Soleil said. She covered the hat and shook it.

"Ladies first," Drake chuckled. Montana put her hand in and looked at her slip of paper. Soleil took out hers and then the boys took the last two.

"Flip!" Tony cheered. Everyone flipped their slips up and showed them.

"Drake and I versus Tony and Soleil!" Montana cheered.

"Marill!"

"Golbat!" Drake and Montana threw out their Pokeballs, releasing their Pokemon.

"Magmar!"

"Carracosta!"

"We are out powered," Montana whispered. "Marill, use Muddy Water!" Marill jumped and blasted a powerful pump of water that had chunks of mud and rock flowing in it.

"Wow," Soleil and Tony said in awe.

"I've been working with her," Montana bragged.

"Golbat, fly up and use Heat Wave with it!" Golbat flew over Marill, blasting a stream of heat from her mouth. The fire smashed into the top of the Muddy Water, and merged into one attack.

"Carracosta, Ice Beam," Soleil ordered. Carracosta's ice cold blast collided with the combo move, but it was overpowered.

"Magmar, try a Faint Attack!" Magmar barely dodged the move, letting it smash into Carracosta. Magmar sprinted underneath Marill and punched her as she fell back to the ground.

"Ri!" Marill cried as she rolled against the ground. She glared at Magmar tediously before glowing white. Her round ears shot up and her tail's round end grew larger. Her cream belly became a pattern of white bubbles and she stood about two inches taller.

"Azu!" The newly evolved Azumarill screeched. She blasted Magmar in the chest with a powerful Muddy Water.

"Way to be clutch, Azumarill!" Montana cheered.

"Focus Blast to end their streak," Soleil ordered.

"Dive down with an Attract ready, Golbat," Drake countered. Carracosta began to form a small orange sphere between his palms, but Golbat swooped down and used her wings to flap tiny hearts into Carracosta's face.

"No!" Soleil cried. Carracosta's expression lightened and he began to grab Golbat.

"Magmar, Flame Burst on Golbat!"

"Rollout!" As Magmar was creating a flame around his body, Azumarill rolled into a ball and trampled him.

"Mar," Magmar grunted as he was pressed into the ground, unconscious.

"Yeah!" Montana cheered. "Now continue to smash into Carracosta!"

"Swoop behind and use Wing Attack," Drake ordered. Golbat missed Carracosta's final swipe of his hand and looped behind him with a powerfully glowing wing. Azumarill smashed into him from the front as Golbat slashed him from behind with her wing. Carracosta instantly fell to the ground.

"We win!" Drake cheered. Golbat circled around Drake while Azumarill and Montana hugged in the middle of their battle field.

"That was a good strategy and lucky evolution," Soleil commented.

"Well the National Park is only a about an hour away, and we will get there as soon as the contest starts," Tony explained as he looked at his PokeDex.

* * *

"Look at all these trees!" Tony said in awe. They were now on the bricked path of the National Park. They could see Pokemon running about everywhere.

"Everyone who would like to participate in the contest must report to the head Ranger station," someone over the intercom said. The group looked at a map of the park and sprinted towards their destination.

"Hello, and welcome to Goldenrod's National Park," the head Ranger greeted. She was a tall brunette with a formal bun that kept her Ranger hat on. She wore the green uniform that all Rangers wore, but hers had a gold star on the left breast pocket. She had a good build to her, and she was very intimidating.

"We will give you thirty Park Balls and we will keep your extra Pokemon here to look after," the Ranger said. A loud tapping came from the roof, and a Spinarak fell through it. The Spinarak eyed Drake before swinging itself out of there.

"Was that the Spinarak from Ilex?" Tony whispered. Drake looked around and then nodded.

"Okay, please select your Pokemon and then come receive your Park Balls," the Ranger ordered.

"I'm choosing Pichu," Drake said.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to bring a white Pichu to a competition like this?" Montana questioned. Drake nodded and walked to the head Ranger.

"I'm choosing Aipom then," Montana huffed. She followed Drake.

"I'm going to use Teddiursa," Tony chuckled. "Follow the leader." He hopped line behind Montana.

"Wartortle?" Soleil asked. Wartortle nodded and jumped down beside her.

"Now that everyone is ready, we will open the large doors so you can all have a fair chance," the head Ranger announced. Two big metal doors opened, revealing the forest inside the National Park. "Remember, we have other types of Pokemon, and you can only take one. The Balls are connected to your PokeDex to make sure of that. We do have a limited time special going on. A Skorupi has been been spotted during several competitions, but it has not been caught yet. Whoever catches it is the automatic winner of this rare Sun Stone!" Montana's eyes widened as the stone sparkled in the sun.

"I'm splitting off from y'all," Montana said.

"Same here," Soleil commented.

"Alright, let's all go separate ways," Drake ordered. A buzzer went off and everyone charged through the doors.

"Where to look first?" Drake asked his Pichu. The white Pichu shrugged his shoulders and jumped on Drake's shoulder.

"Come out Bug Pokemon," Drake called out.

"Pichu, let loose a Thunderbolt to draw the powerful ones to us," Drake ordered. Pichu jumped in the air and let loose a powerful electric blast.

* * *

"Woah," Tony gasped. His timid Teddiursa hid behind his leg as he admired the electric blast coming from the middle of the forest. "I bet that was Drake."

"So, Teddiursa, what Pokemon should we catch?" Teddiursa shivered slightly before stopping.

"Huh?" Tony grunted. Suddenly, a Beedrill swooped down and picked up Teddiursa.

"Come back here!" Tony cried. He picked up a rock to throw but another Beedrill picked him up from behind. He reached in his pocket to throw a Park Ball up, but the Beedrill swiped its stinger down and knocked it out of Tony's hand.

"Help!" He shouted.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Montana asked her Aipom.

"Ai!" Aipom screeched. The oddly colored Pokemon took rest on her shoulder as they walked through the forest.

"Is that a shiny Aipom?" A small girl asked Montana as she ran up to her.

"It is a different color variation," Montana answered. "I'm trying to look for the Skorupi, so please leave me be."

"I want your Aipom!" The girl shouted. All of a sudden, a large man walked up behind her. The man was easily three hundred pounds and stood at least a foot and a half over Montana.

"Give my little girl that Pokemon," he grunted.

"No!" Montana shouted. Aipom jumped down and put up her fists.

"Go, Rampardos!" A giant extinct Pokemon flashed out of a Pokeball and roared loudly. It scuffed its feet against the ground as it prepared to charge.

"Go, daddy!" The girl cheered.

"Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos' head glowed a bright pink as it prepared to charge forward.

"Ice Beam on the feet!" Aipom twisted in the air as a solid beam of ice froze its feet to the ground.

"Ram!" The Pokemon screeched.

"Freeze all of it!" Aipom ruthlessly kept the Ice Beam going until the Pokemon's entire body was frozen solid.

"Darn you girl," the large man huffed as he charged her. Aipom slammed his tail on the back of the man's head, knocking him out.

"Let's get out of here," Montana cried. She and Aipom ran off into the forest.

"Wartortle, look at that," Soleil said. Wartortle turned her attention on the frozen block of ice that held a Rampardos in the middle.

* * *

"What happened here?" Soleil quizzed.

"Shu," A small turtle like dual Bug and Rock type Pokemon grunted. It climbed up on the ice and stretched its limbs around the block of ice until it cracked. The Rampardos eyed the Shuckle and it broke the rest of the ice.

"Par!" The Rampardos roared as it ran into the forest.

"I want that Shuckle," Soleil grunted. "Wartortle, use Aqua Tail!" Wartortle did a fancy flip, sending a wave to smash into Shuckle.

The Shuckle ducked into its shell and rode the wave out. "Kle!" Shuckle cried. It used the wave to gain momentum as it rolled into Wartortle.

"Skull Bash while its close!" Wartortle charged in with its head and smashed into the Bug Pokemon.

"Shu!" Shuckle cried as it smashed into a tree. Shuckle glared at Wartortle and charged her.

"That is Struggle Bug," Soleil commented. "Aqua Tail!" Wartortle did a front flip, smashing her wave like tail into the attacking Pokemon. Once the water cleared, Shuckle laid on the ground unconscious.

"Go Park Ball!" The specialized Pokeball hit the Shuckle on the shell and sucked it in. The ball wiggled three times before dinging.

"Yeah!" Soleil cheered. "Time to head back." She and Wartortle turned back around and walked back to the Ranger station.

* * *

"Pichu!" Drake cried. The small electric type was walking beside Drake as it was snagged by a powerful String Shot.

"Chu!" The baby Pokemon cried out. He was being dragged on the ground. Drake looked up into a tee, seeing the source of the String Shot.

"Spinarak, let go of him!" Drake screeched. The small spider like Pokemon flung Pichu into a nearby tree and jumped at Drake. Drake ducked and let Spinarak hit the floor.

"Pi!" Pichu screeched as he released a powerful Thunderbolt that shocked Spinarak until he was on the ground.

"Rak!" The Bug type cried as it leaped into the air, slashing Pichu furiously.

"Pichu, use Thunderpunch!" Pichu reared back before smashing his electrifying fist into Spinarak's face. The Pokemon fell to the ground, but quickly got up. "Fine, use Nasty Plot," Drake snarled. The little Bug Pokemon was epically pissing him off. Pichu's face darkened as his thoughts became very…sadistic.

"Spin!" The Spinarak cried as its small horn glowed black. The horn fired a black beam with dark red streaks at Pichu.

"Dodge then Shadow Ball with Thunderpunch," Drake ordered. Pichu jumped over the attack, forming the Shadow Ball around his electrified fist. He twisted in the air, releasing the electric Shadow Ball to enhance its power. The attack hit Spinarak dead on, and knocked it out. Drake enlarged one of his last Park Balls and threw it at the Spinarak.

"Come on," Drake pleaded. The ball came to halt and let out a faint beep.

"Pokemon caught," his PokeDex beeped as it flipped open. "Male Spinarak, Ability Insomnia, Known moves are Night Shade, Shadow Sneak, Leech Life, and Fury Swipes."

"Well I guess we should head back," Drake said. Pichu jumped on his shoulder, showing he was ready.

* * *

"Teddiursa, use Thunderbolt!" Tony shouted in mid air. Teddiursa directed a Thunderbolt at Tony's Beedrill, shocking his own. The Beedrill dropped them, and they fell to the ground.

"Teddiursa, we need to find a Pokemon," Tony sighed as he dusted himself off. Teddiursa clamped to his leg as he saw a Pokemon bounce out of the forest.

"Pine," the Pokemon growled.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa screamed. The Pineco glared at Tony and charged him. A large dark figure jumped in front of Tony and Teddiursa.

"Ursa!" The figure roared. It formed a Hyper Beam in its mouth and blasted the Pineco out of the area.

"Woah," Tony said in awe. The giant bear like Pokemon turned around and stared at his Teddiursa curiously. It lowered its head to sniff the tiny bear like Pokemon.

"Teddy," Teddiursa mumbled as he winced from smelling his evolved forms breath.

"Ring!" The Ursaring roared. Dozens of Teddiursa and Ursaring rose from the forest around them.

"You came to take Teddiursa?" Tony quizzed. He grabbed his Pokemon, but Teddiursa stopped him.

"You can't, Teddiursa. You aren't a normal Pokemon. If poachers realized you were in this forest, they would kill everything around you until they found you," Tony pleaded. Teddiursa nodded, but he stepped forward to the Ursaring that saved him. He held out his arm.

"Woah," Tony gasped. "Teddiursa is doing something that requires guts." The Ursaring looked down at the clone Teddiursa and sniffed the air. Teddiursa began to glare at the Ursaring and growled lowly.

"Teddiursa stop," Tony whispered. The Ursaring snapped at Tony as he reached for Teddiursa's hand. The Ursaring lowered his claw and shook Teddiursa's. Tony took a deep breath. "Thank Arceus."

"Ursaring!" The Ursaring roared. Another Ursaring grabbed Tony and Teddiursa and placed them on its back.

"Hello contestants, we have fifteen minutes until the competition is over," said the Ranger's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Can you take us back?" Tony asked the Ursaring. The Ursaring growled in agreement and sprinted through the forest.

* * *

"We only have fifteen minutes left," Montana grumbled. "That Skorupi has to be around here somewhere!"

"Pom!" Aipom shouted. The bushes right in front of them began to rustle.

"Skorupi, if you have any guts you will come face me!" Montana screeched. She smirked as she saw the small scorpion like Pokemon walk out from the bushes. Aipom snarled and jumped down.

"Ru!" The Skorupi jumped up in the air and fired a mixture of green and purple missiles out of its mouth.

"Aipom, freeze 'em," Montana ordered. Aipom blasted her Ice Beam across the air, freezing the attack solid. The Bug Pokemon turned its head and analyzed its opponent.

"Aipom, charge with a Sand Attack into Slam!" Aipom dove into the ground and kicked up enough dirt to blind everyone that could be watching. Montana coughed as she inhaled some of the dirt. "Now!" Aipom brought her tail down on Skorupi, but the Skorupi bit down hard and latched onto Aipom.

"Pa!" Aipom cried as she began to smash her tail into every tree possible. Skorupi was flung off and rolled on the ground.

"Go…" Skorupi jumped up and blasted the Park Ball out of Tana's hand. "Nevermind. Aipom, freeze it!" Aipom grinned as he watched his Ice Beam freeze the Bug Pokemon into an iceberg.

"Yes!" Montana cheered. She threw a Park Ball at the block of ice. The red light went through the thick ice and sucked Skorupi in. The ball wiggled twice before exploding open.

"Skor!" The irritated Pokemon screeched. It released another barrage of Pin Missile and Poison Sting.

"Ice Beam again and then Slam to finish!" Montana shouted ruthlessly. Aipom charged Skorupi, freezing the approaching attacks as she got closer. Aipom did a strong flip and slammed his tail on the Skorupi's head. Skorupi walked around aimlessly before falling flat on the ground.

"Catch it this time," Montana grunted. She flung the Pokeball on the Bug types head, catching it instantly.

"Five minutes!" Montana picked up her Park Ball and raced towards the Ranger station.

"We have analyzed all of your captures, and we are happy to say that the special Skorupi has been captured," the head Ranger said ecstatically. "Montana Sanders is the winner of today's Bug Catching Competition!" Montana walked up to the head Ranger and received a small sun shaped stone that felt warm to the touch.

"Awesome!" Tony cheered.

* * *

The group left the station, looking to walk the path that led straight to Ecruteak. "Tony, you didn't catch anything," Drake commented. "My Spinarak is pretty strong."

"Yeah, my Shuckle is a strategist at heart," Soleil chuckled.

"This Skorupi gave me a run for my money," Montana joked.

"Well, Teddiursa gained a lot of confidence because of the sudden run in with the Ursaring, so I'm glad I participated. Bug Pokemon aren't really my thing anyway," Tony said while laughing softly.

"How did the Ursaring accept your Teddiursa? Our oddly colored Pokemon are clones," Drake quizzed.

"I don't know. Maybe a Pokemon is a Pokemon no matter what," Tony said. The group contemplated on that as they walked to their next destination: Ecruteak.

* * *

**A/N- Here is this next chapter. Let's see some reviews on this one people. It would be awesome:)**

**Any comments? Questions are not coming to me. Give me something. **


	49. Chapter 49: Saving Stantler!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 30 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Revearsal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 32 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 31 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Assurance, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 30 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 26 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Spinarak (m) lv. 22 Abi: Insomnia- Fury Swipes, Shadow Sneak, Night Shade, Leech Life**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

"I seriously have never been this tired in my life," Tony whined. He found a large rock and sat down on it.

"We just got done with the contest, and you didn't even catch anything," Montana said.

"Yeah, come on. Ecruteak is only a day away if we can travel a little more before we lose light," Drake explained.

"Tortle," Wartortle cried as she saw something in the distance. Tony turned around and shaded his eyes from the sun.

"What is that thing?" Soleil quizzed. As the shadow got closer, the group could point out that whatever was walking towards them had a cane.

"Nydia?" Montana shouted. The figure stopped and waved at them. The group rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked, putting his arm around her. She was slightly limping and breathing deeply.

"Poachers…killing…Stantler…stole…important…" she panted before she fell over. Drake reacted quickly and caught her.

"Let's get her somewhere safe," Montana ordered. They looked around, scanning the area for poachers and ran into the forest around them.

"We need to find somewhere hidden cause we don't if they followed her," Tony added. Drake ducked and dodge the various tree branches that stuck out in his path.

"This seems okay," Drake huffed. He gently laid Nydia down, noticing she only had five Pokemon with her. "Didn't she say they stole something important?"

"Yeah," Soleil answered.

"They stole one of her Pokemon," Tony said in shock.

"We have to get it back. She is in rough shape right now," Soleil commented.

"Since they are killing Stantler, we need to only take one Pokemon each just in case they are using illegal weapons," Drake explained. "I'm going to take Golbat for aerial purposes."

"Wartortle since she isn't protected by a Pokeball," Soleil said. Drake shifted as if the comment bothered him.

"Vulpix all the way," Montana said. One of her Pokeballs wiggled, but her belt held on to it.

"Ivysaur is my choice," Tony sighed. "When are we going to have a normal day…" The group sat their stuff down and took off in the forest.

* * *

"Be quiet," Montana hushed. She told all of them to get down. A herd of Stantler were grazing in the open field in front of them.

"They'll be drawn here, so we just need to wait," Drake ordered. "Climb into the trees and wait it out." The group disbanded and surrounded the area by climbing up into the thickest trees.

* * *

"Here is the next herd," a familiar voice said. Tony tightened his breathing and winked at Ivysaur, who was lying flat on the ground.

"Poise, we need to be done quick," another voice said.

"Zat, Drags, needs the motivation not me," Poise said. His purple hair was quite noticeable from the tree branch, so Tony could tell which one was which. The one called Zat had pink hair and the one called Drags had blond hair plus she was the only female.

"I just don't see why we must do this. Sure their antlers are worth a lot, but can't we just cut them off instead of killing them?" Drags complained. "It doesn't make sense for us to do the dirty work if Flake and Crass have so many specifications."

"Drags," a voice boomed. The Stantler's heads shot up, and they tried to run in the opposite direction. A magnetic field shot around the open area and confined everyone inside it, including the group.

"Flake, Crass, I'm sorry," Drags whined. "We will do what you want."

"Good, now release our partners. We have Stantler to harvest." Crass ordered. The poacher leader turned to face the scared Stantler, releasing his Galvantula.

"Now!" Drake yelled. His group jumped out of their trees, making a wall in front of the Stantler.

"I remember you," Flake said, pointing at Drake. His Weavile slashed his claws in their direction. Zat's Gallade lowered and took a fighting stance while Venn's Muk groaned loudly.

"You don't want to fight us boy," Crass snarled.

"No we don't…We want to put an end to you!" Drake yelled. His Golbat flew from the tree, blasting Crass in the chest with a Heat Wave.

"My face!" Crass screeched. His Galvantula cried as it showered the area with Electro Balls.

"Fight!" Flake yelled. The poachers charged the trainers with their Pokemon, but the trainers were ready for anything they threw at them.

* * *

Back at the group's camp, one of Montana's Pokeballs wiggled itself off the hook on her belt and rolled into a rock. The Pokeball flashed open, releasing her Gloom.

"Loom," Gloom grunted. The Grass type Pokemon walked over to Nydia and leaned over her face.

"What is that smell?" Nydia cried as she shot up. Gloom's lip began to quiver and tears began to roll down his face.

"Gloom?" Nydia asked.

"Gloo," Gloom cried.

"Don't cry. I'm so sorry. Where is Tana and everyone?" Nydia asked, feeling the ground for her cane.

"Gloom!" Gloom ran off into the woods, but he tripped over Montana's bag. Gloom and the bag rolled into the forest while Nydia was still confused about what was going on.

* * *

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam!" Wartortle blasted Venn's Muk with the Ice Beam, freezing it solid.

"No!" Venn cried. "Muk, use Minimize to move around and then use a continuous Mud Bomb!"

"Not so fast," Soleil snickered. "Wartortle, use Ice Beam once more on Venn!" Wartortle grunted before freezing Venn in his place.

"Muk!" The Poison type roared as it broke through the ice.

"Aqua Tail!" Wartortle did a front flip, slamming her glowing tail on Muk's gooey head. Muk was thrown back by a powerful wave and crashed into its frozen trainer.

"Venn is out," Soleil said into an earpiece.

"Good. Zat is mine," Montana said. Vulpix charged forward and blasted a blue flame in Zat's direction.

"Gallade!" His Pokemon cried as he slashed through the intense flames.

"If you think I'm going to be a pushover, think again," Zat snarled. "Gallade, use Close Combat!" Gallade jumped onto an overcasting tree branch and lunged at Vulpix. The tiny fire fox like Pokemon weaved the attacks, but Gallade eventually backed her down into a tree.

"Protect!" Montana roared. Vulpix's eyes glowed pink as shield formed in front of her. Gallade smashed the force field as hard as he could, but to no avail. "Expand with Extrasensory!"

"PIX!" Vulpix's Protect sucked in before exploding out, sending Gallade crashing into Zat.

"Slash!" Gallade shook his head and charged Vulpix again.

"Fire Spin Inferno," Montana snarled. Vulpix dug her paws into the grass and launched the intense fire move. The blue Inferno flame began to spin rapidly, forming a blue fire twister. Gallade's eyes widened the monstrous fire attack succumbed him.

"No!" Zat cried. The blue fire twister began to spin faster towards him. A spark of the flames hit the branch above him, burning it off the tree. Zat was knocked out by the branch, and then his Gallade was thrown on top of him.

"Zat is doneski," Montana chuckled.

"Well, this Galvantula is angry," Tony said. "And Drags' Salamence has begun to attack the Stantler along with Flake's Weavile."

"I'm taking on Salamence and Weavile, but I need help," Drake said.

"I'm coming," Soleil said quickly. Drake looked up to see the Salamence chasing his Golbat through the air. He felt a sharp point near his lower back and he turned around to see Flake grinning and his Weavile's sharpened claw at his back.

"Help," he whispered.. Weavile pushed his claw in, stabbing Drake. Drake fell to the ground before he could see Wartortle's Aqua Tail sweep the two away into the forest.

"Freeze them!" Soleil shouted. Wartortle froze the wave around them, allowing their heads to poke out.

"Golbat, use Heat Wave!" Soleil ordered. The bat like Pokemon used her speed to get around the massive Dragon Pokemon and blast his back with a blazing flame.

"Ice Beam!" Wartortle breathed in before blasting her most powerful Ice Beam she could muster. The beam hit the Dragon type's stomach, slowly freezing his thick skin.

"Attract!" Soleil shouted again. Tiny hearts flew from Golbat's eyes and hit Salamence in the back. The Salamence stopped fighting and fell from the sky as the last of his body was covered in thick ice. The Stantler roared in joy as the threatening Pokemon fell in front of them.

"Drake, stay with me," Soleil begged.

"Get Nydia's Pokeball and get the magnetic field down," Drake sighed before passing out. Golbat and Wartortle put pressure on his wound as Soleil ran to the downed leader of the Poacher group, Crass.

* * *

"Gloom, where are you?" Nydia cried. She used her enhanced hearing, from being blind, to hear for the Grass type.

"Loo!" Gloom screeched. A few yards away, Gloom stood in awe as he spotted something of interest in Montana's bag.

"What did you find?" Nydia asked as she walked up, feeling her cane around to make sure she didn't fall.

"Gloom!" Gloom picked up the plastic bag that he was interested in. Nydia felt around for a bit until realizing what it was. The item in the bag had small pointed edges, feeling like a star of sorts. It had a warm touch to it, which gave away what it was.

"This is a Sun Stone," Nydia explained to Gloom. "This will make you evolve into a Bellossom!"

"Gloom Gloom Gloom!" The Pokemon cheered loudly. He knocked the stone away from Nydia, watching it slowly fall to the ground.

"No!" shouted Nydia, but she was too late. Gloom barely touched the stone, and he began to glow white. He didn't grow in height or width, but his smelly buds bloomed into beautiful white flowers, and his waist was covered in an elegant grass skirt.

"Lossom!" The newly evolved Bellossom cheered.

"Alright, now Montana is going to hate me forever," Nydia moaned. "Let's just get back."

* * *

"Vantula!" The Electric Pokemon roared as Electro Balls flew everywhere, disabling the group to get close.

"Fire Spin Inferno!"

"Leaf Storm!" Tony roared. Vulpix released the blue fire twister from its little mouth while Ivysaur created a severe wind of leaves. The two attacks morphed into one, creating a green tinged blue fire tornado was leaves flying around it.

"Soleil, sneak behind it now and get what you need. The leader is out," Montana ordered. Soleil sprinted behind Galvantula as the Pokemon was knocked into the air by the massive attack. Soleil rummaged through the pockets of the leader, finding a weird device.

"Let's see what this does," Soleil commented as she pushed a red button on a remote control looking device. The magnetic force field that kept them in the area began to disappear.

"You…you…won't win. We will come back," grunted the leader as he snatched Soleil's hand. Soleil reacted quickly, slapping his hand off of her. She jumped back, and she watched the man close his eyes slowly.

"Is he dead?" Soleil quizzed. She nudged his body with her foot, making his groan more. "Oh thank Arceus!" She fell back to her knees and found a random Pokeball that glowed a bright blue.

"I'm guessing this is it. It matches her eyes when she doesn't use her cane," Soleil whispered to herself.

"Guys, we're good," Soleil said. Galvantula landed on its back as the combination attack died down.

"Ivysaur, wrap them up," Tony ordered. Ivysaur released four vines, pulling the Poachers and their Pokemon to her.

"Freeze them to make sure they are going to stay here," Soleil snarled. Wartortle took another deep breath, freezing them in a straight line.

"We will call the police when we get back to camp," Montana said.

"I forgot about Drake!" Soleil screeched. She turned around and he was standing up behind them with Golbat on his arm.

"How?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," Drake chuckled. The group could tell he was hiding something, but they followed him back to the camp.

* * *

"Is that a Bellossom?" Tony wondered out loud. Montana shot up, running to the Grass Pokemon. The Bellossom jumped in her arms.

"This can't be," Montana said in awe.

"I'm so sorry. He knocked it out of my hand," Nydia whined.

"No problem. I was planning on evolving him sooner or later," Montana chuckled. "No worries." Soleil walked up to Nydia, grabbed her hand, and put the glowing Pokeball in them.

"Oh Arceus, thank you so much." Nydia hooked the Pokeball back up to her and grabbed her cane. Drake got an odd feeling when he saw her eyes carry the same glow as the Pokeball, but he shook it off. The poor blind girl had been through enough for one day.

"Well, this seems like a good place to camp," Tony yawned.

"I guess," Drake grumbled.

"Well, I'm going to head out," Nydia said. "Thank you for everything!" She walked deep into the forest.

"That Pokeball is weird," Soleil commented.

"I got an odd feeling about her for some reason. Like we were connected in some way," Drake said.

"I'm hungry," Tony chuckled. They began to settle down as the sun disappeared and the bright moon took its place. Drake and Tony decided to spend the night outside of their tent, so they laid on their backs looking at the stars.

"Stars are so pretty," Tony said.

"Yeah," Drake sighed. A bright blue flash streaked across the sky, exciting Tony.

"A shooting star!" He cried happily. Drake, once again, got the feeling he got when he looked at Nydia.

"Goodnight, Tony," Drake said.

* * *

**A/N- Another update! I'll have a lot of writing time now. I tore my meniscus and I'm out of doing anything and everything for three months...there goes my summer. **

**Q1: What is Nydia's secret?**

**Q2: What will happen next?**

**Q3: Was this good?**

**Q4: Will someone go read Jakob Spruce please!**


	50. Chapter 50: The Monstrous Pupitar!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 30 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, *Reversal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 32 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Iron Tail, Rage, Water Gun, *Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 31 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Assurance, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 34 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 26 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Spinarak (m) lv. 22 Abi: Insomnia- Fury Swipes, Shadow Sneak, Night Shade, Leech Life**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

The group walked down the path, hearing the wild nature of the forest around them. They could faintly see Ecruteak, and the two towers stood over the cities with no problem.

"I want to see the new Burned Tower memorial," Tony said.

"I heard it was built over the actual Burned Tower," Montana added.

"It should be interesting. They say that there is old hallway that connects the two towers," Soleil commented.

"Well, now I'm pumped," Drake said. "Let's pick up our pace!" The group started to walk more efficiently.

"A Wartortle!" Someone shrieked from behind them. Wartortle jumped off of Soleil's back, looking at Francesca and Coleman walking up.

"My PokeDex says it is not a captured Pokemon," Coleman snarled.

"But you're not going to get close," Drake said, stepping in front of her.

"Yeah, this is my Wartortle," Soleil whimpered, afraid of losing her Wartortle.

"Well, I may have to challenge you on that one," Coleman chuckled.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Drake quizzed.

"Yeah, Franny, why don't you control your man?" Montana giggled.

"He…He is NOT my man!" Montana's annoying rival yelled. Coleman blushed, but he turned back to Drake.

"Look, I need a stronger Water Pokemon. How about I give you my Quagsire for that Wartortle?" Coleman offered. Soleil shook her head violently.

"You wanna get a trump card for your sweetie in Viridian?" Montana snickered.

"What sweetie?" Francesca asked Coleman.

"Did I say something I wasn't supposed too?" Montana chuckled again. Drake pinched her arm, shaking his head secretly.

"I'll explain to you later, Francesca," Coleman grunted. "That's it. Drake, I challenge you! I'm going to teach you and your group not to run your mouths!" Drake looked around, seeing his group nod in unison.

"Okay. Soleil, go down the trail some more and just wait," Drake ordered. Soleil grabbed Wartortle's hand and dragged her down the trail.

"Follow her. That Pokemon will be mine when he loses," Coleman snarled. Francesca frowned and tried to walk forward.

"You aren't going anywhere," Montana said, grabbing Francesca's arms.

"Tony, go will Soleil," Drake sighed. "Why does everything have to come to the extreme with you?"

"Just battle me. Five on five!"

"I don't want to battle. Just don't be that girl and run off. I wouldn't mess with Tony or Soleil," Montana said. Francesca nodded.

"This is boy drama anyways," Francesca sighed.

"Go, Houndoom!" Coleman shouted. A dark dog like Pokemon with devil-like horns and tail snarled lowly as it popped out of the Pokeball.

"Quilava, time to fight!" Drake's Fire Pokemon sparked his fire as he flashed out of the Pokeball.

"Start with Smog," Coleman ordered.

"Smokescreen to counter!" Drake yelled. The two Fire Pokemon released smoke from their mouths, Houndoom's being poisonous which made Drake remember something. "Ignite the Smog on fire!" Quilava released a small stream of flames at the Smog. The Smog caught on fire, making Houndoom whimper as the fire sparked on him.

"Fire Fang!" Houndoom leaped out of the fire with a fiery mouth.

"Flame Wheel," Drake ordered. Quilava quickly rolled into a ball and spread his flame all over. The two Fire Pokemon collided in midair, but Houndoom used his superior strength to send Quilava back to the ground. "Reversal!" Quilava moved quickly, smashing into Houndoom several times as he fell back to the ground. Houndoom fell limp on the ground, showing he was out.

"That was a dirty move. You knew Houndoom would out power Quilava," Coleman whined. Drake shrugged with a nasty grin on his face. Quilava scuffed the ground, ready for more. "Go, Quagsire!" Coleman's Water type stood still like a statue as he came out of the Pokeball. His face remained emotionless.

"Return, Quilava!" Quilava's body turned red as the Pokeball's light hit him. "Spinarak, you're up," Drake said. His new Bug type popped on the field. Spinarak looked up, and he glared at the Quagsire.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Montana quizzed. "You haven't trained much with him!" Drake hushed her and prepared for Coleman's move.

"Quagsire, use Mud Bomb!" Quagsire opened his mouth and put his hands in front his it. A large ball of mud began to form.

"Wait for it," Drake ordered. Quagsire blasted the Mud Bomb at the tiny Bug type. "Dodge!" Spinarak shot a string of web at a branch and swung out of the way. "Night Shade!" His little horn glowed black as a stream of energy shot from it, hitting Quagsire in the side of the head.

"Sire!" The Pokemon cried angrily.

"Blast 'em with a Water Gun," Coleman snarled. Quagsire aimed for Spinarak, but the speedy Pokemon swung on strands of string, dodging the Water Gun. "That little bugger is fast!"

"Yeah, he is. Shadow Sneak!" Spinarak jumped to the ground, disappearing in his shadow.

"What the hell?" Coleman cried. Spinarak came from behind Quagsire, smashing into his back.

"Slam!" Quagsire spun on the ground, and he slammed Spinarak with his thick tail.

"Leech Life, now!" Spinarak caught himself in midair, and he launched a string that attached to Quagsire's back. He retracted the string and sung his fangs into the Water Pokemon's back. Quagsire began to cry as his body glowed a dark, tainted green.

"Get it off!" Coleman screamed. The lackadaisical Pokemon moved as fast as he could, but Spinarak was sunk in his back.

"Sire," Quagsire sighed as he fell to the ground face first. Spinarak jumped off and onto Drake's shoulder.

"Return," Coleman grunted. "Go, Noctowl!"

"Go, Pichu!"

"Stop switching!" Coleman shouted.

"Stop losing!" Drake countered. Coleman's Noctowl was flying over his head, and she squawked at the white and black Pichu.

"What a rare Pokemon," Coleman said, intrigued in the Pokemon's odd color. "Where is it from?" Drake didn't answer the question purely because he did not entirely know himself.

"Pichu, use Thunderbolt!" Drake yelled. Pichu strained a little before releasing the powerful blast of electricity from his tiny body. Noctowl dove to the ground, and she dodged the attack easily.

"My Noctowl is pretty speedy as well," Coleman bragged. "Use Confusion!" Noctowl's crest on her head glowed pink as a wave of psychic energy was released from it.

"Shadow Ball to counter," Drake ordered. Pichu created a massive ball of dark energy and flung it at the Confusion. The two attacks hit hard and exploded on contact, making both Pokemon fly backwards.

"Peck while he is stunned," Coleman snarled. Noctowl dove forward with her beak pointing outward.

"Wait for it," Drake whispered. "You know what to do." Pichu kept his back to the Flying Pokemon. Noctowl lunged forward, but he was met with Pichu's intense Thunderpunch. Noctowl was sent high in the air.

"Crap," Coleman grunted. "Catch yourself and use Hypnosis!" Noctowl shook her head and caught herself seconds before hitting the ground.

"Pichu, use Rain Dance quick!" Pichu's body glowed blue, and he started to dance. The blue energy grew as it shot into the air. A powerful rain cloud formed over the battlefield. Rain poured over everyone near. Noctowl looked up and fell to the ground. She tried to lift her wings, but they were soaked to the point that she couldn't fly.

"Thunderbolt!" Pichu blasted a small stream of energy into the cloud, making it crackle. The cloud let loose a loud thunder before striking a powerful lightning strike on Noctowl. The Flying Pokemon was charred when the smoke cleared from the intense shocking.

"There we go!" Drake cheered. Pichu huffed and pushed the unconscious Noctowl over.

"You better control that one," Coleman snarled, recalling Noctowl. "Sudowoodo, time to shine!" A tall and lanky Pokemon that had a solid rock body and green rock buds as fingers popped out of the Pokeball.

"Donphan, your turn!" Donphan rolled out of his Pokeball, tooting his trunk as he saw his opponent.

"Show your strength with Wood Hammer!" Coleman yelled to start. Sudowoodo's arm glowed green as he swung it rapidly at Donphan's face.

"Let it hit you," Drake said. Donphan closed his eyes and let the super effective attack smash into his face. "Assurance!" Donphan's face darkened and his trunk glowed black as he swung it powerfully. Sudowoodo took the hit and was launched into the air.

"Mimic!" Sudowoodo, while in midair, studied the move in his mind, and his arm glowed black as well.

"Wait till he lands, and then use Fissure," Drake ordered. Donphan rose on his back legs, waiting for the Rock type to land. Once Sudowoodo made contact with the ground, Donphan smashed his front legs into it. The ground cracked and came up from under Sudowoodo to send him flying.

"How do you do that?" Coleman cried angrily. Sudowoodo fell to the ground unconscious, and Donphan roared in happiness.

"Fine. Looks like Pupitar will have to finish all five off," Coleman snickered. His newly evolved Pupitar took the field. The gaze of Pupitar frightened Donphan, forcing him to lower his head defensively.

"That thing it scary," Montana commented.

"And monstrous," Francesca added. Montana looked at Drake worriedly.

"Donphan, you can do it! Use Rollout!"

"Get in front of the rocks that came up from Fissure," Coleman ordered quickly. Pupitar moved where he was told and waited. Donphan rolled up and sped towards the Pokemon powerfully. "Dodge!" Pupitar moved out of the way, and Donphan was sent into the air.

"NO!" Drake cried. Donphan unrolled at the wrong time, and he was blasted by a strong pulse of dark energy.

"Thrash him on his way down!" Pupitar launched himself in the air, smashing into Donphan as he was helplessly falling through the air. Donphan landed with a loud thud and rolled over unconsciously.

"Go, Croconaw!" Drake's Croconaw made his first appearance and snapped his claws at the Pupitar.

"Pupitar, use Sandstorm," Coleman ordered.

"Fire a Water Gun, quick!" Croconaw blasted Pupitar in the face with his Water Gun but the defensive powerhouse shook it off and created a massive Sandstorm.

"Iron Tail," Drake ordered. Croconaw shield his eyes and flipped in the air, swinging his metal tail at Pupitar. Pupitar disappeared in the Sandstorm, and Croconaw was hit in the face by a powerful Dark Pulse.

"Now, use Thrash!"

"Rage to counter!" Both Pokemon met eyes and lunged at each other. Croconaw punched and scratched the Rock Pokemon, but his hard head would take the hit and then send one right back. "Water Gun to make some distance!" Croconaw pushed Pupitar back with his Water Gun, but Pupitar's eyes glowed as tiny spheres of energy morphed into large boulders over Croconaw.

"No!" Drake screamed. His Water Pokemon was crushed by the large boulders. Drake recalled him and threw another Pokeball on the field.

"Chu!" Pichu cried. He was hit by a stream of dirt, and he rolled backwards.

"Rain Dance!"

"Don't let it happen, use Thrash," Coleman ordered. Pichu commenced the Rain Dance, and dodged every attempt of Pupitar masterfully. The rain cloud appeared again and wiped out the Sandstorm.

"How does Pupitar not get confused after Thrash?" Montana questioned.

"He knows who is master is. He and Coleman have a bond that I have never seen before," Francesca answered.

"Shadow Ball!" Drake yelled.

"Use Rock Slide to protect yourself and then finish the little rat," Coleman snarled again. Pupitar formed the rocks, and he kept them orbiting his body. Each and every Shadow Ball was destroyed. Pupitar lunged forward, sending the boulders flying at Pichu. Pichu dodged the first one, but Pupitar adjusted and finished him off easily.

"Three down," Coleman chuckled menacingly.

"Quilava, time to roll!" Quilava stared Pupitar down and scuffed the ground.

"Dark Pulse for an easy finish," Coleman ordered. Pupitar formed a pulse of dark energy and shot it at Quilava.

"Flame Wheel to repel and then attack full force," Drake ordered. Quilava engulfed himself in flames and smashed through the Dark Pulse. He hit Pupitar hard, and they both fell to the ground.

"Thrash," Coleman snarled. Pupitar began to pound Quilava roughly.

"Reversal quick," Drake countered. Quilava dodged Pupitar and began his own attack on the Rock type. Quilava forced Pupitar to fall back and the two stared each other down.

"Ember!"

"Same strategy as the Shadow Ball!" Quilava launched several individual flames at Pupitar, but they were blocked by the Rock Slide shield. Pupitar shot the rocks at Quilava. Quilava gracefully dodged the first two, but then he was hit by the last three. Quilava landed on the ground, and he tried to get up but he fell limp.

"Spinarak, you're the last one!" Spinarak glared at Pupitar, but the Rock type panted.

"Rock Slide!" The boulders formed over the Bug Pokemon, and he tried to move away but the rocks followed.

"Shadow Sneak," Drake ordered as the rocks fell. Spinarak disappeared into his shadow and hit Pupitar from behind.

"Thrash while he is close," Coleman ordered. Pupitar tried to hit Spinarak, but the extremely quick Pokemon dodged every one of the hits.

"Night Shade, now!" Drake shouted. Spinarak waited for Pupitar to lunge forward again, and he blasted the Rock Pokemon with the dark beam of energy. Pupitar rolled on the ground until he smashed into a tree.

"Pupitar!" Coleman cried. He ran to his Pokemon and he held him tightly.

"I won, so leave us be," Drake ordered. He recalled Spinarak, and he and Montana left the battle scene.

"Did you win?" Soleil asked desperately, holding onto Wartortle tightly. Drake nodded with a smile on his face.

"But you need to capture it because this is our second run in with this incident," Drake said, trying to sympathize with her.

"Alright. Well, just give us a minute. Soleil walked with Wartortle, away from everyone else.

"Wartortle, I need to capture you. I don't want to lose you, and you are a rare find in the wild," Soleil sighed. "So please let me battle you or something." Wartortle pondered on it for a second before walking away.

"Please don't leave," Soleil cried, tears strolling down her cheeks. Wartortle turned around and put up her fists.

"Cool!" Tony cheered. "Let's see Soleil battle her own Pokemon!" Soleil pulled out a Pokeball and threw it out. Her partner Torkoal popped out and blew smoke from his nostrils.

"Start with Flamethrower," Soleil ordered. Torkoal fired an intense stream of flames at Wartortle. Wartortle swung her tail powerfully, creating a massive wave that drowned the flames out.

"Torkoal, use Protect!" Soleil yelled. The wave crashed over Torkoal, but the Protect stopped any damage. "Rapid Spin!" Torkoal began to spin. Wartortle sprinted at Torkoal with her head forward.

"Flamethrower now!" Torkoal released flames from his holes in his shell, hitting Wartortle in the face. Torkoal's spinning body collided with Wartortle, and she was sent flying.

"Go, Pokeball!" Soleil threw a Pokeball in the air, hitting Wartortle as she fell through the air. The ball hit the ground and pinged loudly.

"I finally caught her," Soleil sighed. She picked up the ball and hung it on her belt.

"Now, can we get to Ecruteak?" Drake asked. He turned around and led them to their next city, seeing the two giant towers.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the delays. Bad weather has knocked out my wifi for about a week now. It is fixed, and I'll be posting as much as possible for a while. **

**Q1: How do you think he got Pupitar to be that strong?**

**Q2: Soleil finally caught Wartortle- your thoughts?**

**Q3: What will happen first in Ecruteak? What do you think will happen there?**


	51. Chapter 51: Ecruteak Gym Pest Control!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 31 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Swift, *Reversal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 33 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Chip Away, Water Gun, Iron Tail, *Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 32 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Assurance, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Golbat (f) lv. 34 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 29 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Spinarak (m) lv. 25 Abi: Insomnia- Fury Swipes, Shadow Sneak, Night Shade, Leech Life**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

"Finally!" Drake cheered, throwing his arms into the air. The old buildings of Ecruteak stared at him through the rising sun.

"We made perfect timing," Montana commented. "We have a full day on our hands."

"I want to check out the Pokemon Center first," Tony sighed. "I could use some good food!"

"Agreed," Soleil complained. The group set out on the bricked roads and found the Pokemon Center nearby.

"Look at this," Tony said, pointing out a poster.

"The Johto Double Battle League," Drake read. "That sounds cool."

"I'm going to do it. The first tournament is tomorrow. I've heard a lot of things about it," Tony explained. He walked up to the front desk to register.

"Now we have one more thing delaying us in between gyms," Drake whined.

"This journey isn't all about you," Montana snarled.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag," Drake joked. Montana reared back and punched him in the arm. Drake waited for everyone to get settled in before running up to Nurse Joy.

"When does the gym open?" Drake questioned curiously.

"Opens in about ten minutes," the nurse answered. Drake thanked her and ran off again.

"Gym opens here in a minute. I'm going," Drake said.

"We will follow you," Soleil said. Drake shot ahead of them, leading them to the gym.

"It looks closed," Montana commented, noting the darkness of the gym's appearance.

"It can't be. I want to battle so bad!" Drake whined. He pounded on the door before they slowly creaked open.

"Yeah…That's a sign we shouldn't go it," Tony whimpered. He slid behind Soleil as she stepped in after Drake.

"Only serious challengers aloud. If you're going to be scared, then runaway now!" A voice boomed across the darkness of the gym.

"I'm Drake Smith from Pallet Town! I want to challenge you!" Drake shouted.

"Good. I was just scaring away a certain pest that keeps crying all over my gym," the gym leader chuckled as he lit a small light in front of him.

"Pest?" Montana asked. Lights began to light up all around them, revealing a battlefield in between them and the gym leader.

"Yes, a pest. I, Morty, even have problems of that kind," the man snickered.

"You're Morty?" Soleil said in awe. Her and Montana seemed to drool at the mouth at the sight of his mysteriousness. His blond hair fell over his purple headband, and his purple cape swished to the side as he turned to see his challenger.

"This battle will be a four on four battle, and then winner gets a date with your ladies," Morty said. The girls blushed and began to squeal.

"Fine," Drake snarled.

"Misdreavus!" Morty roared. A feminine Ghost type Pokemon appeared in front of Morty with her red jewel beaming in the light.

"Spinarak, go," Drake called out. His spider-like Pokemon shot a string to the beams of the ceiling and retracted himself up to Misdreavus' line of sight.

"Misdreavus, use Mean Look to trap him," Morty ordered calmly. Misdreavus' eyes flashed red. Spinarak's body glowed red, blocking the Pokeball's beam if Drake tried to recall it.

"Fine, use Shadow Sneak," Drake snarled. Spinarak disappeared into his dark shadow and charged Misdreavus.

"Hurry and flash a Confuse Ray as he comes up!" Morty countered quickly. Misdreavus' dark red jewel flashed brightly as Spinarak came out of his shadow. He made contact, but he fell back along with Misdreavus.

"Spinarak, use Night Shade!" Spinarak began to smash his head on the old boards that stood at the corners of the battlefield.

"Misdreavus, blast him with Psybeam now!" Morty roared, showing his intensity for battle. Misdreavus' jewel glowed powerfully, and she shot a multi-colored beam at Spinarak. Spinarak took the hit, flying back towards Drake. During the blast, his confusion was knocked away, and he shot a string to catch himself on the wooden beams above the field.

"Fine move, Misdreavus," Morty complimented.

"He is so dreamy," Montana swooned. She and Soleil found two foldout chairs and sat down while Tony stood in between, studying the battle.

"That's why people become gym leaders…To get all the girls!" Tony exclaimed as if he just solved a miraculous problem.

"Spinarak!" Drake cried in happiness. Spinarak glared at Misdreavus and shot at her in a blur. Spinarak's two front legs glowed black as he punched Misdreavus repeatedly until she fell to the floor.

"That was Sucker Punch!" Soleil cheered.

"No. We want Morty to win. He is so hot," Montana sighed passionately.

"Thanks for the support," Drake growled. "Spinarak, shoot a Night Shade!" Spinarak flipped in the air, blasting the downed Misdreavus with a dark blast of energy with shades of red mixed throughout.

"Damn it!" Morty snarled. "Misdreavus, use Shadow Ball multiplied!" Misdreavus floated back up and glared at Spinarak, who was upside down from a string. She closed her eyes and created half a dozen balls of dark energy around her.

"Dre!" She roared as the spheres erupted from around her.

"Dodge into Shadow Sneak and then cover up with Night Shade!" Drake ordered. Spinarak cut the string holding him to the ceiling, allowing himself to be hit by half of the Shadow Balls. He dove into his shadow and darted underneath Misdreavus. The same dark beam with red spots shot out of the ground, acting as a cloak for Spinarak. The Bug type used the energy to propel him into Misdreavus. Both Pokemon fell to the ground, but Spinarak was the only one to get up.

"Misdreavus loses!" Someone called out, stepping out from the shadows.

"Whitney!" Montana screeched. Whitney's pink hair popped through the subtle darkness of the borders of the battlefield.

"What are you doing here?" Tony quizzed. "Is Nancy with you?"

"I'm here to watch my favorite gym participant battle against my sexy boyfriend," Whitney giggled. "And no. As my gym intern can be acting gym leader for one full day a month."

"Awesome," Tony said to himself.

"I will referee this battle. Drake currently holds onto all four while Morty as three left!" Morty recalled his Misdreavus and threw out another Pokemon to replace her. A dark shadow appeared in front of him. The shadow grinned evilly as two unattached hands popped up in front of it.

"My Haunter is a stud," Morty bragged.

"Spinarak, return!" Drake shouted. The red beam bounced off Spinarak and knocked the Pokeball out of his hand. "How?"

"My Pokemon are experts on creating powerful attacks such as an everlasting Mean Look," Morty explained. Drake huffed at the remark and crossed his arms.

"That has to be illegal," Drake whispered. "Oh well."

"Haunter, use Curse," Morty ordered with an evil grin. Haunter's body darkened as a small beam of energy shot into Spinarak.

"What was that?" Drake questioned. "Spinarak, use Night Shade!" Spinarak's small horn glowed black, but Spinarak cringed with pain as he shot the beam, making him miss.

"Haunt Haun Haunt," Haunter laughed hysterically. Spinarak stood tall, but he was brought down from the pain from within him.

"Haunter, Shadow Ball!" Haunter made a massive sphere of energy in front of him and chunked it at Spinarak.

"Shadow Sneak!" Spinarak disappeared into his shadow, but the Shadow Ball nicked his back. He reappeared near Haunter, but he couldn't move.

"Hypnosis then Dream Eater," Morty ordered. Haunter's eyes glowed red, and the light enlarged until it met Spinarak's weak eyes. Once Spinarak was asleep, he was outlined by a blue light, and his energy was sucked out of his body and absorbed by Haunter.

"Spinarak is out!" Whitney bellowed quickly.

"Go, Pichu!" Drake's white Pichu erupted from his Pokeball with sparks of electricity crackling around him.

"Unique," Morty complimented. "This shall be a worthwhile battle! Haunter, time for a Shadow Ball!"

"Counter with your own!" Drake shouted fiercely. Both Pokemon created Shadow Balls, flinging them at each other. "Ran Dance while they hit!" Pichu began to dance, releasing a bright blue orb of light into the air. The orb burst into bright blue energy. The energy synthesized into soft, lumpy rain clouds.

"You're lucky I like the rain," Morty chuckled.

"My hair!" The girls screamed, all running underneath a slanted support beam that was thick enough to block the rain.

"Rain won't affect Haunter! Use Shadow Ball!" Haunter created three separated spheres of energy and launched them at the tiny Electric Pokemon.

"Thunderpunch them away," Drake ordered. Pichu growled before smashing his electrified fist into the Shadow Balls, creating small flashes of light. Haunter cowered away from the light, giving Pichu the perfect chance to send him to the ground with a powerful Thunderpunch to the face.

"That was smart," Morty complimented. "Haunter, use Curse again!" Haunter began to shake again. His levitation weakened, and he lowered to the ground. A dark energy floated from his body and circled Pichu. The energy disappeared, but Pichu tingled with an odd feeling.

"Your Pichu's time is now measured," Morty said. "Haunter, get him with a Hypnosis Dream Eater combo!"

"Pichu, dodge everything and Shadow Ball it!" Haunter's eyes gave off a strong red wave of energy, but Pichu timed the gaps perfectly and blasted Haunter several times with powerful Shadow Balls. Haunter winked at Pichu, and the dark energy surged out of his body. Both Pokemon fell to the ground limply.

"Both Pokemon are out!" Whitney screamed. "And the rain is gone!"

"How?" Drake asked in awe as he recalled Pichu.

"My Haunter can manipulate the Cursed energy," Morty answered. "Want to do a double battle with our last two?" Drake thought out the question, pulling out two Pokeballs.

"Mismagius! Gengar! Show them the powerful Ghosts you are!" A feminine shadowy Pokemon flashed out first. The Pokemon was the evolved version of Misdreavus and shared some of its features. The Pokemon floated over the moldy wood that made up the floor of the battlefield. The Pokemon appeared to be wearing a dark cloak of shadows tied in with her hat-like head. The precious jewel from Misdreavus tripled across her chest.

"That Pokemon is beautiful," Montana sighed passionately. Morty's second Pokemon, Genger, floated over the ground even though he had functional legs. The Pokemon grinned evilly and planted his palms together as if he was thinking of something nasty.

"Croconaw! Golbat!" Drake yelled. His blue crocodile-like Pokemon and mischievous bat-like Pokemon took the field, anxious to win the battle.

"Let the last battle begin!" Whitney roared.

"Mismagius, use Magical Leaf and Gengar, use Night Shade," Morty ordered. Mismagius focused as tiny sparkles of light flew around her and then transformed into glowing leaves. Gengar thrust his arms out, blasting a powerful blast of dark energy at Drake's Pokemon.

"Heat Wave, Golbat!" Golbat dove in front of Croconaw and flapped her wings rapidly. She blasted a powerful stream of flames from her mouth and then blew more heat from her wings.

"Wow! That's the dual Heat Wave," Tony said.

Once the flames collided with the two attacks, the leaves burned to a crisp and the dark energy pushed against them.

"Croconaw, use Crunch," Drake ordered. Croconaw charged through the attacks, snapping his powerful jaws repeatedly. He lunged at Mismagius, creating a dark energy around his jaws to make contact. Mismagius was thrown to the ground while Gengar kept the push going against the powerful Heat Wave.

"Golbat! Keep it up!" Drake yelled. "Croconaw, use Crunch again!"

"Baaa!" Golbat screeched. She began to glow powerfully. Her legs grew into crescent shaped wings, and her large wings lengthened and became built for speed. Her large mouth that gapped open closed and teeth became visible.

"Cro!" The newly evolved Crobat roared. The flames intensified and blasted through the Night Shade and knocked Gengar to the ground.

"Naw!" Croconaw cheered as he slung Mismagius around by her shadow-like cloak. He released her in mid air, allowing Crobat to get a shot.

"Wrong move, Aerial Ace!" Mismagius disappeared and smashed into Crobat.

"No!" Drake cried.

"Now Lick Croconaw!" Gengar appeared in front of the Water Pokemon and licked him with a paralyzing saliva.

"Crobat, use Bite on Gengar! Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Crobat used her new speed to fly close to the floor and come up underneath Gengar.

"Gar!" The Ghost Pokemon cried as Crobat clenched on to his ear. Crobat threw Gengar into Mismagius and then Croconaw blasted both of them into one of the corner support beams with a powerful Water Gun.

"How?" Morty shrieked. He flinched as both of his Ghost Pokemon hit the ground.

"Morty's Pokemon are out and Drake is the winner of the badge!" Whitney cried. She ran to Morty and hugged him.

"Drake that was excellent!" Montana cheered as he walked down from the field.

"And Crobat evolved!" Soleil cried. Crobat landed and perched on Drake's head while Croconaw walked beside him.

"Those two are an excellent duo, Drake," Morty complimented. "My Mismagius and Gengar haven't been bested like that in a while." He held out a badge, and Drake quickly snatched it up.

"I want to battle you again, Drake. I didn't do my best today," Morty said, holding Whitney's hand.

"That'd be great," Drake said. Something began to move in the shadows, and Drake covered his group.

"There is that pest again!" Morty snarled. He ran off into the shadows, followed by Drake.

"Whitney, take them back to the Pokemon Center!" Drake yelled before disappearing into the shadows of the gym.

* * *

**A/N- I loved this battle. I set the teams of the Gyms before I start writing to mold Drake's teams and Morty's were overpowered by like 3 levels haha. That's my fault. I'll make it up with the next battle between Morty and Drake! Or will I? *evil laugh*. **

**Q1: what is the pest Morty is after?**

**Q2: For their next battle, Morty and Drake, which Pokémon should Morty use and what is one Pokémon from Drake's old team you would like to see battle?**

**Q3: Not a question. Let's see how man reviews I can get in honor of my trip to New York in 6 hours haha! Posted this so you all had something to read during the next 8 days:) **


	52. Chapter 52: The Burnt Tower Secrets!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 31 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Swift, *Reversal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 34 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Chip Away, Water Gun, Iron Tail, *Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 32 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Assurance, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Crobat (f) lv. 36 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 29 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Spinarak (m) lv. 25 Abi: Insomnia- Fury Swipes, Shadow Sneak, Night Shade, Leech Life**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

Drake ran through the shadows of the gym, being blinded by the open door that led to the sight of Morty chasing after a small brown and cream colored Pokemon.

"Come back here! Normal types aren't aloud to live in my gym!" Morty screamed as he chased after the Pokemon.

"EEEE!" The Pokemon cried as it weaved through the many people on the busy and cluttered sidewalks. A golden building rose as Drake approached it. It had a long needle on the top and it read 'Burned Tower Memorial'. He prepared himself and ran into the building.

"_Drake!" _A voice boomed in his head. Drake fell to his knees, catching the attention of Morty who just happened to be looking back. He growled and left the chase with the pest, running to Drake's side.

"_What do you need?" _Drake snarled in his head.

"_You will not speak to me like that! I am the God of all Pokemon and Creation!" _Arceus roared. Drake's head rang with pain, and he cradled himself in the fetal position.

"_Alright, Alright!" _

"_That's what I thought. You just entered a place where your spiritual connection is stronger. I am able to talk to you with little to no interference and detection. This place, even though it has been rebuilt, has been a sacred place to the Legendary Pokemon of Johto. The three beasts were created here, and the rivalry between Lugia and Ho-Oh started here. Ho-Oh is forbidden from these grounds, but I'm thinking in this time of crisis that rule will be broken. I've come here to tell you to be careful here," _Arceus explained.

"_Where are you? Why can't you just put an end to this now. Wipe them out!" _

"_I have been constrained to my realm after fleeing Darkrai once again. There army is becoming more powerful by the day. You must find a way to stop Team Rocket on their journey to bring the Gods back. The Legendary Pokemon can't assist in that part. That's why they must use Team Rocket, but Team Rocket doesn't know the Gods they wish to revive aren't going to keep any humans around at all," _Arceus answered.

"_Okay. We will handle Team Rocket. Are there Gods we can revive?" _Drake questioned.

"_That is up to you my friend. I cannot make that decision for you. You must make a choice for the whole of humanity that resists Team Rocket and the Dark Five's endeavors." _

"_I want to! We need the back up!" _Drake said.

"_As you wish. Read the prophecy and find out what is needed to revive the Gods you wish. Do some research to figure out which ones will be good or not. I can assist you in that later. First, you need to find the substance that will power the resurrection. Follow Team Rocket and you will find it. They plan to resurrect all sixteen to assure victory. You must restrict them from doing so. Only a few must be revived to assure there is a world to come back to after the Great War," _Arceus said. His voice echoed away, and Drake opened his eyes.

* * *

Drake's group and Whitney were a block away from the Pokemon Center when Tony turned away from them and looked at the Burned Tower.

"I think I'm going to go check on Drake," Tony said, changing directions.

"Us too," Montana and Soleil said in unison.

"Fine by me. I have to get back to the gym to give my boyfie a present," Whitney said, winking. She walked off and left the group looking at each other oddly.

"Hopefully that's not a sexual present," Soleil joked.

"It probably is," Montana laughed.

"Let's get going," Tony ordered. They ran through the crowded streets and fronted the golden memorial to Burned Tower.

"Y'all go through the back and I'll go find him. I have a bad feeling about this place," Tony ordered. The two girls ran around the scenic path to the building and looped around it.

"Let's go!" Tony yelled, calling out his team. Togetic rested on his head while the rest of his team surrounded him. Seel clapped loudly, but Tony recalled him quickly.

"Sorry. You're just not that mobile," Tony said, attaching the Pokeball back to his belt. He walked up the steps to the entrance when a shadow shot across the door. His Pokemon growled and began to look around.

"Your friend is in our hands now!" A voice boomed. The shadow stopped in front of the door and flared. A dozen Gengar appeared in a straight and organized line in front of the shadow.

"Are you Darkrai?" Tony asked.

"I'm something more familiar!" The shadow shot up and through the building, leaving the Gengar to take care of the eleven year old.

"Time to battle, guys," Tony snarled. His Ivysaur ripped her vines, his Magmar blew flames, his Togetic put up his fists, and his usually calm and timid Teddiursa bared his fangs.

* * *

"Was that like a seizure or something?" Morty quizzed as he picked Drake up.

"No. I just got ahead of myself," Drake joked, laughing it off.

"Well, you made me lose my pest. That thing might be useful someday," Morty grunted. "I give up though."

"Mind if I take up the search?" Drake questioned. Morty thought on it and nodded along.

"Have fun," Morty said as he walked out of the building. "Check the basement when you're done or whatever. There is some interesting crap, and from what I've heard, it could be of use to you!" Drake looked around. The inside of the tower was plain, but it was nice. The stair case was decorated with glossy brown wood that matched the floors and roof.

"Where would an Eevee go in this place?" Drake asked himself. He spotted a small hole in a door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" A voice growled. Drake turned around to see his rival Deena Elm, Professor Elm's eldest daughter.

"Searching for something," Drake answered, acting as if he didn't notice her.

"Well, if its an Eevee, I know where it is," Deena snickered.

"Tell me," Drake ordered, turning to face her. She had her fall clothing on. She wore a brown jacket with fur on the collar and a pink beanie. Her jeans were very tight, and she sported a yellow Pikachu designed shirt underneath her jacket.

"Only if you win," Deena chuckled. "Which won't happen!"

"Where?"

"Here of course. This room is fairly big," Deena said. Drake pulled out a Pokeball, calling her first choice.

"Slugma!"

"Donphan!"

"Two-on-two," Deena said. "My third isn't very land mobile."

"Your Chinchou evolved?" Drake quizzed.

"Yep," she answered snootily, "into a powerful Lanturn!"

"Donphan, use Rollout," Drake ordered immediately. Donphan rolled up and charged Slugma.

"Ancientpower my friend!" Deena roared. Slugma glowed white with powerful energy. The energy slid off of the Fire type, creating an afterimage of it. The image whirled into a powerful ball that shot at Donphan.

"Stroll through it," Drake huffed.

"Phan!" Donphan screeched as his speed picked up to higher standards. Donphan smashed through the energy and plowed over Slugma.

"Ma," the Fire Pokemon grunted, spitting flames everywhere in anger.

"Slugma, fight back with Flame Burst to the max," Deena ordered angrily. Flames engulfed Slumga's lava body before shooting at Donphan.

"Defense Curl into a massive Slam," Drake chuckled. Donphan rolled into a ball, using his thick skin to protect all surfaces of his body. The flames tried to penetrate the rough skin, but to no avail.

"Slam!" Donphan unrolled and leaped in the air with his truck swinging. He hit Slugma right in the face, scattering the lava of its body.

"Recover into another Ancientpower!" The lava crawled back together and formed Slugma's body once more. The bright energy from before shot from the new body and blasted Donphan into the new wooden wall of the building.

"Donphan, use…" Drake tried to order, but was interrupted by Donphan leaping in the air once more with a hint of electricity on his jaws. His tusks sparked as he bit into Slugma's head and slung the Fire Pokemon into the wall.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered.

"Return, Slugma," Deena snarled. "Bayleef, avenge Slugma!" Her starter Grass Pokemon flashed out of the Pokeball. She scuffed her front foot on the ground and lowered her long neck.

"Bay!"

"Phan!" Donphan roared.

"No, Donphan, return," Drake sighed, hating pulling him out. "Quilava, let's go!"

"My dad would be proud to see this battle," Deena sneered. "Go in with a Poison Powder tackle!" Bayleef charged Quilava, releasing a trail of purple powder.

"Quilava, blast her with a Smokescreen and disappear," Drake ordered quickly, knowing the consequences of letting Bayleef too close. Quilava released the black smoke and then jumped into, not revealing his position to anyone.

"Bayleef, rotated your buds to fan it away," Deena growled. Bayleef cleared the smoke and saw nothing. "Where is it?"

"Now!" Quilava jumped from the ceiling, firing several star-shaped beams at Bayleef's face. The Grass Pokemon fell to the ground, allowing Quilava to fall on her.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered. Bayleef got off the ground growling with pure rage. The Pokemon ran at Quilava with unmatched fury, but Quilava dodged every attempt she gave out.

"Control her!" Drake screamed. Deena's face was in pure shock. She never imagined her Bayleef would go off the deep end.

"Bay…Bayleef," she whimpered. Bayleef slammed into Quilava, backing him into a corner.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel to end this!" Quilava glared at Bayleef as flames surrounded his rolled up body. He sped at Bayleef with impressive speed and power.

"Reflect!" Bayleef shook her head and then created a barrier of pink light in front of her. Quilava smashed into the Reflect, stopping his rolling. The flames, however, shot around the barrier and clashed with Bayleef. The Grass Pokemon was tossed to the ground in a barrage of flames.

"I surrender!" Deena sobbed, recalling Bayleef back into her Pokeball.

"Where did Eevee go?" Drake asked furiously. Deena pointed up, and Drake saw a pair of innocent eyes beaming at him.

* * *

"Magmar, use Fire Punch," Tony ordered. The Gengar were attacking from all angles, but Tony was masterfully detaining them. Magmar's fist flared with power, and he smashed into one of the Gengar and sent it flying. Another Gengar blasted him with a multitude of Shadow Balls and knocked him to the ground. Tony recalled his Magmar and turned to face Ivysaur and her battle with another duo of Gengar.

"Leaf Storm!" Ivysaur raised leaves into the air and created a blast of wind that knocked the two Gengar into the building, knocking them out cold. The Gengar that knocked Magmar out sunk into its shadow and came up under Ivysaur. It picked Ivysaur up and threw her down on the ground roughly. Tony growled and recalled his Pokemon. He looked up to see Togetic distracting five of the Gengar in an aerial chase.

"Teddiursa, try a Thunderbolt!" Teddiursa blasted a Gengar into unconsciousness with his powerful electric blast, but he was struck by a barrage of Shadow Balls from two Gengar behind him.

"Seel, come out!" Seel exploded from his ball and used an Aurora Beam on both of them, creating two separated beams. A Gengar appeared in front of Seel and Tony, taunting them.

"Ice Shard barrage!" Seel lifted his flippers and created several different sizes of icicles, sending them at Gengar. The Gengar laughed, sending a shadow of energy under Seel. The Gengar closed its eyes and took the hit. Both Pokemon fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Togetic, you're all that's left!" Tony cried. Togetic nodded and brought the Gengar back to the ground. The five Gengar surrounded Tony and Togetic.

"Togetic, use Magical Leaf!" Dozens of colorful leaves stirred around them. They swirled and carried off a Gengar by themselves. The other Gengar growled angrily and sent Shadow Balls flying at the duo.

"TIC!" Togetic roared. He began to glow with a powerful energy. His wings grew immensely and his figure took the appearance of a bird. A blue sphere of energy blocked the attacks, and the newly evolved Togekiss spread his wings for the first time.

"Wow! How did that happen?" Tony said in awe. His Togekiss took the sky and flew over the Gengar. He flapped his wings and several spheres of orange energy fell from the sky. They struck the Gengar individually and knocked them all out.

"That was Aura Sphere," Tony said, petting his newly evolved Togekiss.

"Kiss!" He picked Tony up and carried him to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"There is a basement entrance right here," Soleil said, opening up two wooden doors on the side of the building.

"Let's go then," Montana sighed. They walked down the musty old steps and dodged the webs left by uncertain Pokemon.

"It's so creepy under here," Soleil shuddered.

"Agreed," a voice chuckled evilly behind them. The voice was feminine and shrill.

"Yuri!" Montana screamed. Two grunts walked up behind them and cupped their mouths. They struggled, but their gloves were coated in Sleep Powder. The two girls fell into the grunts arms.

"Take them with the other one," Yuri ordered.

* * *

"Eevee, do you need help?" Drake asked, raising his arms. The small Eevee looked around before jumping into Drake's arms.

"Why are you so scared?" Drake asked. The Eevee licked his face until the power suddenly shut off.

"VEEE!" Eevee screamed. It dove into Drake's shirt, scratching Drake's chest.

"OWW!" Drake squealed. He pulled Eevee out and cradled it. "You're scared of the dark?" The Eevee nodded and cuddled Drake.

"Well, I can help you with that buddy," Drake said. Eevee nodded and rose to Drake's shoulder. It wrapped its tail around his neck as he walked out of the room.

"MMMM!" A loud muffled scream echoed through the building.

"That sounded like it came from the basement," Drake said to Eevee. The Normal type swallowed hard and nodded.

"Let's go!" Drake ran to the staircase and ran down the stairs silently, awaiting to find what made the weird noise.

* * *

**A/N- And here is 52! Trying to speed it up my friends! Shorter chapters heading this way! Hahaha. I'm brainstorming some other stories at the time being, but I'm always focused on the three I'm writing! Anyways, it'd be nice to see more than 2 reviews for this once great story. Thanks my friends! **


	53. Chapter 53: The Commander and Ho-Oh!

**Drake's Pokemon On Team: **

**Available TMs: Fury Cutter **

**1. Quilava (m) lv. 32 Abi: Blaze- Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Swift, *Reversal **

**2. Croconaw** **(m) lv. 34 Abi: Torrent- Crunch, Chip Away, Water Gun, Iron Tail, *Ice Fang**

**3. Donphan (m) lv. 33 Abi: Sand Veil: Rollout, Assurance, Defense Curl, Slam, *Fissure**

**4. Crobat (f) lv. 36 Abi: Inner Focus- Wing Attack, Attract, Bite, Air Cutter, *Heat Wave**

**5.** **Pichu (m) lv. 29 Abi: Lightningrod: Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Rain Dance, Thunderpunch, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Spinarak (m) lv. 25 Abi: Insomnia- Fury Swipes, Shadow Sneak, Night Shade, Leech Life**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Drake climbed down the stairs that led to the basement to find pure darkness, making his newfound Eevee whimper at every creak of the old wood. He followed a small tunnel that he guessed was an old hallway. Eevee shook nervously around Drake's neck.

"Eevee, we will be fine. The dark can't hurt you," Drake sympathized.

"_That is what you think, boy," _a voice echoed in his head. He looked around, shocked that he didn't pass out. He knew who he was talking to.

"_Darkrai, leave my mind!" _Drake ordered, shutting his eyes forcefully as if he was squeezing his head shut.

"_You are part of the dark, but you just don't know it yet. The Light is getting weaker and weaker. You are drawn to power, and the power resides with me. The Gods that side with us will prevail and end the human race. Pokemon shall rule once again!" _Darkrai roared. His head rang loudly, but he could feel Darkrai out of his head.

"Eevee, I have a bad feeling about this place. You should leave," Drake said. Eevee shook even harder and wrapped its tail tighter.

"Hahaha!" Someone laughed evilly from down the tunnel. Drake could tell it was a feminine voice, but Yuri's did not come to mind.

"Spinarak, you can see in the dark, so lead me!" Drake's Bug Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball. Spinarak shot a thread of string around Drake's wrist, and he used it as a leash. They crept up on a small area that opened into the night sky. Drake leaned on a wall that blocked the area, but it was poorly fashioned with old wood so he could see through it via some openings.

"No," he sighed. Spinarak jumped on the wall and peaked over his own crack.

"Montana, the little girl," Yuri snickered as she pressed her nasty finger tips on Montana's face.

"Don't call me that!" Montana screeched. She tried to reach to her belt, but she couldn't without falling over. Her and Soleil's hands were tied behind their backs around their chairs.

"And I don't think I've formally met you, girl," Yuri said to Soleil.

"Her name is Soleil," Candace snarled. "She is their new groupie."

"I'm not a groupie!" Soleil cried.

"Who cares. The boss is about to be here, and Frank is taking care of the Lighthouse in Olivine to distract Lugia during our attempt to gain Ho-Oh," Candace barked.

"What?" Montana quizzed. She looked around, seeing another chair with a blanket over it. She could see little feet popping out of the bottom.

"Some of the Legendary Pokemon still don't have a side. Ho-Oh is one of those. However, we found out from the Dark Five leader here in Johto that it will side with whoever makes a sacrifice to it in this very place. The moon is full, and we have Ho-Oh's Guardian to sacrifice," Yuri explained. "And we are going to sweeten the deal by sacrificing both of you as well!"

"The Commander demands it!" A shrill voice shrieked as a shadow leaped over the small fire that was in the middle of the three chairs. A Persian landed gracefully on the ground in front of Candace and Yuri.

"Commander's Messenger," Yuri growled, rolling her eyes.

"Save the drama for your momma," the Persian snarled, lowering down. "Oh wait, your drama is with your momma!" Yuri growled back, but a shadow appeared next to Persian, growing from the shadows on the ground.

"Hello, Commander," Candace said as she curtsied in her purple dress with the Rocket insignia on the left breast.

"Mom," Yuri said, curtseying as well. The shadow rose to its full size, but Drake couldn't see her face.

"So, these brats are part of the group terrorizing my plans," the Commander snarled. Montana felt a sting of pain going through her spine as the leader of the Rockets got closer. Soleil tried to look at her in the eyes, but she was send skidding across the ground as if she was protected by a powerful wall of energy.

"Why don't you have powers?" Candace asked Yuri.

"Hers did not come naturally. If you notice, she and I nearly look the same age. She gained her powers through a ritual while all of you gained them through birth. Yours were by genetics," Yuri answered. She looked over to see Montana's chair floating with a dark energy around it. Drake began to think of a plan, releasing his team. He winced as Montana struggled in the air. He looked over, noticing the chair with feet hanging out of the bottom of the blanket.

"Ho-Oh is approaching. To catch its attention, we must sacrifice someone that has a powerful energy about them," the Commander ordered. She forced Montana over the fire, but the mysterious chair caught her eye. "Is this the Guardian?" She threw the blanket off, and the girls and Drake gasped.

"Leon!" Montana cried. "Your Ho-Oh's Guardian?" He looked around groggily and finally noticed what was going on.

"Yes, but how did I get here?" He quizzed. "Where is Drake? What is going on? Who are these people?"

"Drake is…somewhere, these people are Team Rocket and they want to sacrifice you to get Ho-Oh on their side of the war," Soleil answered quickly. Drake's team began to surround the area, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Candace walked behind Leon and untied him. Yuri yanked him up and threw him to the ground.

"You bitch!" Leon slurred. "How did you get me here?"

"Sleep Powder to the max does great," Candace chuckled.

"What did you do with Ginan and Tailin!" Leon screamed. The fire in the pit flared and burst into the sky. A small rainbow began to illuminate in the sky from the sparks.

"You just called Ho-Oh here dull boy," the Commander said. A large shadow of a bird refracted off the light of the flame. Ho-Oh landed on the other side of the fire with its powerful, colorful wings raised up to its head. Its golden tail feathers rested on the ground, singing the earth.

"Ho-Oh, this is your Guardian," the Commander shouted, holding up Leon by his ropes. Ho-Oh squawked loudly and flapped its wings. Leon and the Pokemon met eye to eye, a fire burning between them.

"We are going to sacrifice him to ensure your loyalty, and then we will give you these as a signing bonus," Candace roared with laughter. Her and Yuri stood Montana and Soleil up. The Commander's hands rose over her head, and Leon rose over the fire. The fire changed into a mirage of colors, copying a rainbow. The fire began to rise to Leon's feet. Ho-Oh didn't try to stop the ritual even though its past with Leon.

"Now!" Drake peaked over the top of the wall with his hands on his hips. Eevee hung on tight with chattering teeth. Spinarak flew over the scene on Crobat's belly, holding a large spider web on its pincers. He dropped the web over the Rockets. Drake put up his hands, sending his energy through the web. The web began to glow a powerful white, and it trapped Candace and Yuri.

"How?" Candace screamed, trying to use her Dark Aura to break the web.

"I figured out how to make a Light Trap," Drake said while laughing. His Croconaw blasted the rainbow fire, sending water at Ho-Oh's face.

"No!" The Commander screamed. A shadowy mask covered her face, and her talking Persian jumped to get Drake as she raised her hand to destroy Croconaw.

"Phan!" Donphan roared from the other side of the fire pit. Ho-Oh flew into the sky, fleeing the scene. Donphan smashed his large feet on the ground, creating a powerful earthquake that cracked the ground in a circular shape. The shaking threw the Commander off, and she fell to the ground.

"I'm going to get you Chosen One!" The Persian hissed. Quilava shot from the ground and smashed into it in midair with a powerful Flame Wheel. The Commander rose again with a Pokeball in her hands. She began to throw it, but Pichu burst into the scene. He sent a blast of electricity that shocked the Rocket leader to the core. Pichu snarled and didn't quit.

"Persian, run!" The Commander sunk into her shadow and flew into the sky. A second shadow accompanied her as she passed the other tower.

"You beat them!" Montana cheered. Croconaw cut their ropes, and Crobat carried Drake to the ground. He hugged the girls, and Leon released a majestic Pidgeot.

"Thanks for saving me! But I have to get back to Tailin and Ginan!" Leon took off on his Pidgeot.

"We need to get out of here," Drake said, seeing the newly built tower sway.

"Donphan's Fissure is knocking it down," Soleil said in awe. "Let's go!" Drake recalled his Pokemon, and they ran away.

"Eevee, you okay?" Drake asked. The Pokemon stopped shaking as the street lights lit up the darkness of the streets. As the group arrived at the Pokemon Center, they heard a loud smashing noise. Everyone shot out of their houses. The newly built memorial Burned Tower fell sideways and knocked down Bell Tower. Both sacred towers fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Nurse Joy sobbed. She looked at the trainers and led them inside.

"Tony!" Montana shouted. Everyone hugged and sat down after all their Pokemon were with Joy.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Long story," Drake mumbled as he relaxed in his chair.

* * *

Above the crashed towers, Ho-Oh flew over them. A tear fell from its eye, but it glared at the Pokemon Center. It mentally swore revenge on Drake before flying off into the night. Two dark shadows sped up beside the majestic bird, and they all flew off together.

"Drake Smith will die," one shadow said in a familiar masculine voice.

* * *

**A/N- Well, here is another chapter. My computer has been running funny since Windows updated itself, so I'm hoping its just that and not another virus. **

**Q1: Who is this mysterious shadow man that continues to pop up?**

**Q2: Do you think Team Rocket's Johto team will be strong now that they have Ho-Oh?**

**Q3: What did you think of the Commander? **

**I have a movie planned out that will explain everything about what is happening. It will be pretty amazing, but it will be a while because some things have to develop. **


	54. Don't Review!

Hello, one and all! JohtoBlue here with a breaking news announcement!

PokeStets has died.

Just kidding. That would suck.

But ya know how he wrote in his last chapter that his computer is seemingly messing up?

Well guess what!? It messed up!

Remember last time this happened? Stets came out and said that he was about to quit. And to be honest, I almost cried because of that.

But he's not quitting this time!

He will be back soon posting new chapters within the matter of the next two weeks! But until then, I'll have to entertain you!

Be looking out for Twins of the West Star! I will be posting a new chapter there tomorrow.

3


End file.
